


Jackson's Change

by Wanderer44



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, First Love, First Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Pacifiers, Past Abuse, Prostitution, Stuffed Toys, Teasing, Wetting, bottles, ddlb, littlespace, mentions of abuse, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 119,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer44/pseuds/Wanderer44
Summary: When Harry found Jackson, he was working in a seedy mens bar as an escort. Buying his services for one night changes both their lives forever and Jackson soon turns from timid sex worker into the Little he always was.
Relationships: Jackson/Harry, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, daddy/little
Comments: 35
Kudos: 176





	1. 1

Sunlight from the window beamed down on the brightly coloured plastic hexagon. Sat inside, Jackson was innocently playing with his stuffies and blocks, paying little attention to anything outside the colourful walls of his little safe haven. Before meeting Harry, he would never have dreamed of being in the position he now found himself in. Sat in a playpen, with toys all around, wearing a thick little paws diaper, teamed with his childish print onesie and long knee high stripey socks. And yet only 4 months after meeting Harry, or as he was now to be called, Daddy, this is exactly where he found himself.

Harry came silently into the room, his towering figure standing over his happy boy, watching with a smile as he played pausing for a moment before announcing his presence. “Jackson do you need anything before my friend gets here?” His deep soothing voice having a calming effect on Jackson.

“Can I colour at the table and watch the game too?” Jackson looks up into Harry’s face, his bright blue eyes sparkling, almost pleading with him. He knew he was on thin ice after throwing a tantrum a few days prior, but he had been good as gold since and was starting to get all his privileges back.

Usually Harry cannot be won over so easily, but the innocent sapphires worked in Jackson’s favour and earned the little one a chance. “Yes you can, but just because we have company, doesn’t mean you can misbehave, okay? You have to be on your best behaviour.”

Harry lifted the thin, 5 foot 10 Jackson up with ease and set him down on his feet outside the playpen. He smiled and ruffled his little ones shaggy auburn hair as Jackson beamed a sweet smile and wrapped his arms around his Daddy in a tight cuddle. Harry was taller at 6 foot 2 and much more muscular than his boy and even though their birthdates were only 2 months apart, no-one would guess seeing them side by side. Jackson’s youthful appearance meant he still had to carry ID around with him wherever he went, whereas Harry looked a good 10-15 years older, with his chiselled looks and big build.

A knocking from the front door, interrupting their cuddle, Harry pecked Jackson on the forehead and headed off to let in his friend. Jackson happily plonked himself down at the small wooden table in the middle of the living room, pulling out his Thomas the Tank colouring book and big box of crayons from the storage tray underneath and spreading them out on the table top.

Harry walked back into the front room chatting away with Bill following closely behind. Jackson liked Bill, he too was involved in the kink community and there was no need for him to hide anything when Bill came over. He was like an uncle in a way and unlike many people in Jackson’s life he had not once tried anything sexual with him. “Hey Squirt.” Bill said, patting Jackson’s head.

“Hiiii.” He chirped cheerfully in reply. Looking up at him briefly, before returning to his colouring book.

Harry flicked the TV on ready for the match to start, the presenters were joking away while Bill got comfy in his usual corner chair. “Beer?” Harry asked gesturing to the fridge.

“Sure.”

Jackson looked up at Harry and was about to ask, when he was cut off. “I don’t think so, you’re too little.” Harry smiled, his words made Jackson feel quite shy and small and made him smile to himself as his cheeks fllushed.

Harry returned from the fridge with two beers and a bottle of juice for Jackson. Handing one to Bill, who nodded in thanks, he set his beer and a bowl of crisps he had also grabbed, on the little table between their two chairs. Turning around he set the bottle on the table next to Jackson’s colouring book and stroked his little ones freckled cheek.

“Thankyou.” Jackson sung sweetly, eagerly swiping his bottle.

The referee's whistle blew signalled the start of the game and the three friends eyes were glued to the screen, their team were on top form at the start of the 90 minutes. But Jacksons attention soon dwindled in the football as he drifted back to his colouring, more interested in his picture of Percy. When he finished colouring the green engine, he sat back and drank his bottle, once again glancing at the football. Harry and Bill were chatting and joking as their team lined up for a corner kick and soon the allure of the game drew Jackson back to the game.

“Issa goal!” He excitedly chirped, his bottle still in his mouth. Harry smirked, looking down at him fondly. Jackson’s prediction came true and a roar of celebration echoed out of the speakers, with the three men joining in. Harry and Bill were joking with each other, a little more joyfully now their team was in the lead.

As the atmosphere settled in the room, Jackson felt a familiar pressure building down below. He shifted on his bum to try to alleviate the discomfort but no position seemed to help. He bounced on his heels as he stood infront of Harry, impatiently tugging on his trouser leg. “Daddyyyy.” He whined.

“Jackson, don’t interrupt. You can see we are talking.” Harry told the fidgeting boy. He continued whining and bouncing on the spot as he felt the urge grow stronger. Harry was in no mood for a troublesome boy and in response picked the pacifier up from it’s spot on the little table and popped it into Jackson’s mouth. It was always on hand for when the little one got fussy or too mouthy for Harry’s liking and came with it’s own rule, he was not allowed to take it out unless instructed and absolutely no talking. Not wanting another punishment he stood obediently silent and waited for Harry to be finished.

With the urge growing ever stronger, he knew he would soon lose the battle for control. Hanging his head he knew what was coming, with a quiet growl from his stomach, he balled his hands into fists by his sides, mounting one last fight against the inevitable. Seconds later, a large lump forced its way into the seat on Jackson’s diaper, followed quickly by a second equally large mound, making the crinkly material bulge out behind him. A deep red hue flushed over Jackson’s face as the unmistakable smell slowly wafted around the room.

“Oh!” Harry said loudly, turning in surprise to the boy on his left. “Jackson did you mess your diaper?” Reaching forward he gently pulled the pacifier out of Jacksons mouth, so he could answer.

“I… D..Daddy.” Jackson stuttered, feeling overwhelmingly shy as the realization started to hit him.

Harry stroked his cheek gently with his thumb, trying to comfort his boy. “This is why I keep you diapered baby.” Harry kissed his forehead, then leaned back into his chair.

Jackson was taken aback as Harry stayed seated “C...can you change me?” He asked, his voice cracking as he worried.

“At half time.” Harry smiled, pulling Jackson by his arm, seating him in his lap. Jackson let out an involuntary squeak as the poop squished inside his diaper, spreading around his cheeks and making the nervous boy whimper. An abundance of feelings swirled around his head, the shame of uncontrollably messing himself infront of company and the dirtiness of having his mess pressed against his cheeks. But also having the comfort of being in Harry’s lap and having his Daddy care for him. The other unexpected element was the naughtiness of how good it felt to be in this position.

Jackson watched the clock as it slowly ticked away and it was a long 15 minutes before the half time whistle finally blew. “We’ll be back in a minute, I just have to change this messy pup.” Harry announced, standing Jackson on his own feet and taking him by the hand. Their laidback guest simply nodded and flashed a half smile from the corner of his mouth. Jackson walked slowly, lagging behind as Harry led him to his change table. Lifting his boy up, he sat him on the spongy plastic covered bench and had him lay back.

From the open shelves underneath Harry grabbed a fresh diaper, wipes, powder and a nappy bag. Unsticking the tapes, he pulled the front of Jackson’s diaper open. “My goodness Jackson! Such a stinky boy.” Harry teased, shaking his head and feigning his shock. Using the damp front of the diaper he wiped the majority of Jackson’s mess off of his rear.

Humming to himself he opened the wipes and cleaned Jackson’s bum, returning his skin to its light cream state. “I..I’m sorry Daddy.” Jackson stammered, feeling a little timid.

“Don’t worry little one, that’s why Daddy keeps you thickly padded. You are finally learning to use your diapers properly like a good boy.”

…

They were both so content in their current roles, having found they perfectly compliment each other and yet their first meeting might never have happened.

It was a dark dismal Saturday night and the last thing Harry wanted to do was go out on the town. After a tumultuous week at work he wanted nothing more than to spend the weekend unwinding in the comfort of his lavish apartment, but he had promised his friend James he would accompany him out to a certain club and having put it off twice before, he couldn’t bail this time.

“Just a couple of drinks okay? I don’t want to be out all night.” Harry grumbled as he sat in the back of the taxi, wearing his grey suit and purple shirt, a little overdressed for most bars, but Red Vine was the kind of club that didn’t have a normal clientele. Having no name on the exterior, only those who knew what it was, knew where it was and how to get in.

Run by an unsavoury character ‘The Ron’, a sleazy overweight guy, who stayed in his office overlooking the bar for the most part. The Red Vine specialised in young male dancers, but they weren’t the only horderves on offer, The Ron also encouraged the use of his back rooms for ‘extra activities,’ but because not all of the dancers were willing to go that far, he would let in certain attractive young men to hang around the bar. They would encourage the patrons to buy the expensive alcohol and take them into the backrooms, where for a price they could get anything they wanted. And of course The Ron would get a sizeable cut.

“Good evening gentlemen.” The deep voiced doorman welcomed.

A little nod from James and they were inside. Harry thought the interior was kind of vulgar, the club was done out in a style that would suit a mob bosses mansion. Tacky gold trim, teamed with purple, black and red throughout. He couldn’t understand why James liked this place, it was clean enough and there was plenty of eye candy, but there was just something _off _about it. They got seated at a quiet table against the wall, looking onto the dancers podium. Almost immediately a cute waiter sauntered over to them.

“Hello there gentlemen can I get you some drinks?” His voice was chipper and a little high, he seemed very confident though.

“Well hello there, are you on the menu?” James was definitely one of those to use terrible chat up lines that almost never worked, but he was good looking and rich so he got by.

“Well maybe for the right price Sir. But let’s start with some drinks.” The young waiter winked, expertly dealing with James’ advances, an almost constant occurrence that came with his job.

Harry rolled his eyes so hard you could practically hear it. “Oh for goodness sake.” He muttered quietly. “Scotch neat please.”

“I’ll have a Gin and tonic and maybe you could send someone over to keep us company.” James said, smiling at the waiter and holding up a folded banknote to him.

“Very good. And thankyou Sir, I hope you enjoy your evening.” The waiter winked and seductively as he took his tip, disappearing off to the bar to place the drinks order.

James sucked in a breath, while he watched the waiters hips swagger away from him.

“How often do those cheesy lines work?” Harry asked, snapping his friends attention back to him.

“A good amount.” James retorted.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Before or after you flash the cash?”

“That’s irrelevant.” Their bickering was interrupted by the arrival of two young men with their ordered drinks. They greeted the pair and asked to join them, before Harry could speak up, James quickly granted their request, with the young blond sitting himself down almost on James’ lap a little forthright but exactly how James liked it, the young blond could tell his type a mile off and accurately gauged his client from the waiters comment. The auburn haired boy sat himself down next to Harry, much more delicately and seemed a little shaken.

“Is everything alright er…?” Harry asked prompting the young man for his name.

“Jackson. Pleased to meet you Sir. I’m okay, I just bumped into the door.” His voice quivered as he lied.

Harry was not fooled by the young man’s smile, he put up a good mask, but looking into his eyes he could see the fear and sadness looming inside. Something didn’t feel right. “My name is Harry.” He smiled at Jackson, then, looked over at James. It was evident his company was no longer needed as he had his tongue down his new companions throat. “Well Jackson, I would like your company for the night, if that’s okay with you.”

“We’re going to head to somewhere a little more private.” James announced clearing his throat, already standing up and not waiting for Harry’s reply before walking away.

Harry let out a ‘tsk’, once again rolling his eyes, typical of James to drag him out and then dump him as soon as the first pretty little fling came along. “Well I guess now we can have a little privacy.” Jackson smiled and gently stroked Harry’s knee. While it felt good, that wasn’t quite what Harry was after. Gently patting Jackson’s hand, he looked him in the eye, gazing into his deep blue orbs. “You don’t need to do that. But there is something I want.”

Jackson was taken back a little, usually the men he was with needed some foreplay before the main course. “I...if you want something more, we… um have to go to one of the rooms.” He explained looking over his shoulder to the dimly lit, guarded doorway.

Harry lifted Jackson’s hand, making the young man turn back to face him. “No, no, what I want is for you to be truthful with me. No more lying.” He said, giving Jackson a dominate stare.

“I’m sorry Sir, I didn’t mean to.” Jackson was feeling a little uneasy, he was trying to be cautious about what he said, as he knew saying the wrong thing could get him in a lot of trouble.

“That’s alright. But I really would like to know what’s got you down.”

“I’m… not sure I should say… I... mean… I don’t want to get in trouble.” He was starting to tremble, the fear building deep in his stomach, along with the taste of blood still lingering on his tongue from the recent beating.

Harry gently kissed his hand, sending a wave of calm over the young man. Moving closer to his new acquaintance, he whispered into his ear. “I won’t tell a soul.”

There was something about him, Jackson felt a strange connection to this man and chose to take a chance. Jackson felt safe, even though he was sitting with a stranger he felt able to spill his secrets to him. Wrapping his arm around him, he whispered back to him about how The Ron would shake him down if he thought he was being cheated. During the next hour they chatted and the more Harry found out about the boy, the stronger his urge to protect him got.

For anyone watching it simply looked like the two were whispering sweet nothings to each other, by Jackson’s careful design. Harry grabbed the young man and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry.” Was all he could manage to say. There was a twinge inside, his heart fluttering as he listened about this strangers circumstances. Jackson knew if he didn’t start to do something, they would soon be visited by management to see if anything was wrong.

He pressed soft kisses to Harry’s ear, moving down his neck, his hands starting to roam to the muscular chest and arms beneath the smart grey suit. Jackson was grateful someone listened to him for a change and wanted to show his gratitude in the only way he knew how. Harry felt himself getting lost in the moment, hands reaching supporting Jackson as the young man straddled his lap. “Let’s go in the back.” Jackson said flashing a true smile at Harry.

“No.” Harry said abruptly, but with a coy smile.

Jackson’s stomach sank, he wanted to show Harry he was thankful and thought he had connected with him.. “Did I do something wrong?”

Harry grinned. “Not at all, I’d like to continue just not here, this place is… not for me. I want you to spend the night with me.”

Jackson blushed, something about this man made him feel things he hadn’t felt with anyone else. But it didn’t matter what he wanted, he would have to ask the boss. Just thinking about it made him shake with fear. His voice quivered as he explained his predicament to Harry. To his surprise, Harry stood up, his strong figure looming above him. “Wait here.” Was all he uttered, before marching across the floor and up the stairs towards the office, his deep tone very commanding.

Fear grew inside Jackson as he awaited the fate to be handed down from above. Terrible scenarios began to run through his mind, what if The Ron said no, would he be punished again? What if he attacked Harry? He was terrified of what might happen and so lost in thought he didn’t notice Harry coming back towards him, fumbling with something in his jacket pocket.

“Ready to go beautiful?” Harry smiled down at the troubled boy, stroking Jacksons cheek.

Jackson snapped out of his daydream by the soft finger brushing his face. “Huh?” He was stunned that The Ron had actually agreed to let him leave. Even though he felt a happy, he couldn’t help but wonder what Harry had to do to get him for the night, but he was with Harry now and he pushed those worries aside. Harry helped him to his feet and wrapped his arm around him, holding his waist as they walked out the front door.

A doorman stood outside holding a taxi door open for them. “Goodnight Sir.” He said in a gruff raspy voice, closing the taxi door and sending them on their way.

Jackson sat closely huddled up to his ‘employer’ for the evening, being so close he could smell Harry’s cologne, a very masculine but comforting scent. Harry was busy on his phone, letting James know he had left and quickly dealing with a couple of business emails that needed his attention. For some reason Jackson felt safer than usual going home with Harry, he had a different aura surrounding him from his usual clients. No-one had asked about him before, no-one had connected with him on a personal level. It was usually a little foreplay, then down to the deed and move on.

“Please come in.” Harry unlocked the door, holding it open for Jackson.

“Thankyou.” He replied in a quiet voice.

Harry could sense that Jackson was feeling cautious, he slipped off his shoes and hung up his jacket before turning back to Jackson and pulling him into a tight cuddle. Jackson melted into Harry’s warmth, relishing the strong arms around him. Harry gently stroked the back of Jackson’s head, running his hand through his soft, shaggy hair. “Would you like a drink? Or something to eat?”

Jackson was hungry, usually he was only able to eat once a day after he got home from the club. “I… don’t want to be a bother.”

“Nonsense, I insist. What do you like to eat?” He broke away from the hug and led Jackson by the hand toward the kitchen. The whole time Jackson was eating, he couldn’t help but wonder about Harry, his apartment was luxurious, he was attractive and seemingly rich, so why would he want to spend the night with someone like him?

“That was really nice and I know you didn’t have to but I uh… really appreciate it.” Jackson fluttered his eyelashes at Harry, a little trick he had picked up from another boy at the club.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Harry placed a soft kiss to Jackson’s hand. “Come with me.” Harry’s deep voice rumbled, as he slowly led Jackson along, meeting his gaze as he backed up. In the bedroom Harry slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, but Jackson moved close, taking over and kissing him on the lips. Harry kissed him back, stroked Jackson’s hair and holding his hips close to him. In no time at all Jackson stripped off Harry’s shirt and loosened him belt, letting his suit trousers fall to the floor.

Slipping his hand inside Harry’s underwear, his incredibly soft skin caressed Harry’s growing erection. Their tongues dancing together as they held each other close. Jackson broke away, peppering his neck with kisses, slowly moving down his chest. Kneeling down, his face inches away from the throbbing member, his hands reached up and stroked Harry’s torso. He kissed at his underwear, slipping his thumbs in the waistband and pulling them down, setting Harry’s rock hard dick free. Gently grasping the throbbing erection in his hand, he ran his tongue along the underside, teasing the sensitive organ. Twirling his warm wet muscle around the bulbous head, Harry gasped in pleasure, tilting his head to the sky as Jackson took him into his mouth. A wave of pleasure rocked Harry, his hand running once again through Jackson’s hair.

“My god, you’re good at that.” Harry lifted Jackson to his feet, diving his tongue back into the boy’s mouth. Flicking his foot, he discarded his trousers and underwear and set about stripping Jackson. Sliding his trousers and underwear off, he threw his shirt onto the floor and laid back on the bed. “Beautiful.” Harry murmured gazing down at the young man on the bed. Jackson was used to compliments but hearing it from Harry made him blush. To Harry there was nothing cuter than an embarrassed boy. He climbed over Jackson and kissed him deeply, stealing a breath from his lips.

Reaching down between Jacksons legs he squeezed his firm bum. “Ooh.” Jackson moaned under Harry’s touch. Sensing Jackson was feeling relaxed, he flipped him onto his front and parted his cheeks, getting his first look at his rosy pink bud. Harry’s lust was mounting and he dove in, flicking the tip of his tongue against the twitching little button.

Jackson’s high pitched moans echoed around the room as Harry’s tongue twirled and poked its way into his hole, teasing and loosening his prey. Harry kissed his way up Jackson’s back, at the same time slipping a finger inside. Jackson sighed contently as Harry’s index finger was joined by his second, reaching their way deep inside. Leaning over he whispered in his ear. “Such a beautiful boy.” His words sending a shiver down Jacksons spine.

He could feel the anticipation mounting, biting his lip he longed for Harry’s dick inside him. Harry kissed his neck and stood up, grabbing a condom and a little bottle of lube. Jackson looked back, watching impatiently as he unrolled the condom over his rock hard 9 inches. A little dribble of lube and he climbed onto the bed stroking himself in his hand, his expression like a lion stalking its next meal. They locked eyes as Harry lined himself up, gently pressing the head against Jackson’s entrance. Slipping his length in the slick hole with ease, they moaned in unison as he buried his full 9 inches inside.

Jackson reached back gripping onto Harry’s thighs as gripped his waist. “Oh fuck, it feels so good!” Jackson cursed as Harry began slowly pulling almost out then pressing himself deeply back inside. He couldn’t help but smirk hearing Jackson swear. He leaned over, his hands either side of Jackson’s shoulders and thrust himself inside, making Jackson squeak. “Oh!”

Harry kissed at his neck, thrusting in and out faster and faster, reaching Jackson’s special button inside. He held onto Harry’s strong arms as he pounded into him. Wet slick precum dripped from Jackson’s dick, his senses heightened, he could feel Harry’s energy as he slammed into him. The rush rising from deep within was suddenly stopped as Harry pulled out. Jackson’s head snapped around desperate for more.

Harry rolled him onto him back, leaning over he stroked his cheek with his thumb and pressed a soft kiss on his rose lips. “I want to see your face.” Jackson blushed, sex with Harry didn’t feel like work, it felt personal and more passionate than anyone he had been with. He moaned turned his head, feeling embarrassed as Harry slid his length back inside. Harry turned his head back to face him, caressing his freckled cheek.

Jackson felt so much emotion looking into Harry’s face he fought back the tears, not of sadness but tears of joy. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips, holding him close, his fingers clinging tightly to his back. Thrashing his head back into the pillow he moaned loudly as Harry’s dick pounded into him like a piston. Struggling to speak as his orgasm neared, beads of sweat sparkled on his forehead. “I.. ne… ed… I’m … cu… mm…”

“I’m so close… Cum for me,” Harry uttered, before kissing him deeply. Jackson moaned into the kiss and could hold back no longer. Powerfully firing shot after shot of hot white cum up onto his chest as he gasped for air, his muscles tightening around Harry’s dick. “Oh god!” He cried out as the warm tight muscle gripped onto him, sending him into pleasure overload. As Harry came, Jackson could feel him twitch and pulse inside him, while he lay in the afterglow of an intense orgasm.

Jackson relaxed, melting into the comfy bedding as Harry caught his breath. They locked lips once more, this time slow and sensual. “That was amazing.” Jackson said breathlessly.

“It was.” Harry smiled down at the young man as he gently pulled himself out. He kissed Jackson and excused himself to the bathroom. When he returned, he cleaned Jackson off with care and climbed into the bed next to him. Jackson rolled to his side and snuggled up against Harry, his eyes heavy and energy low. Harry flicked off the lights and pulled the covers over the pair, in no time at all his guest was fast asleep. The moon shone through a gap in the blinds, illuminating the two lovers in a faint glow. Harry lay looking down at the sleeping boy feeling happier than he could remember.

When Sunday morning came, Harry woke on time as usual and got himself washed and dressed. He had no need for an alarm, his body clock was as well timed as a German train schedule. Standing in the doorway for a moment he watched the boy sleeping in his bed, his hair a mess of tangled strands and mouth open slightly as he softly snored. What seemed like minutes passed, were only seconds as he gazed down upon him. Harry stretched out and when to brew his morning coffee.

It wasn’t long later when Jackson woke, the comfort of the soft crisp white pillows and comforting smelling duvet. The wet sheet clinging to his skin. Wait, wet sheet?! “Oh no!” Jackson cursed himself under his breath, pulling back the covers to reveal the wet patch where he lay. “What have I done?!” He asked himself internally, looking down a wet droplet of pee glinted in his slit. “Not again.” A wave of sadness came crashing over him as he remembered where he was. Flustered, he scrambled around, pulling at the sheet. Jackson fell out of the bed with an audible thump, pulling the sheet off with him.

Harry heard the noise and came into the bedroom, to find his guest crumpled on the floor and the sheet from the bed ruffled around him. He rushed over and knelt by him. “Are you alright?”

Jackson looked up at Harry, tears streaming down his face. “I.. I’m sorry… I’ll pay… I’m so sorry.” He wailed. Harry stroked his cheek, feeling just as confused about what Jackson was saying as to why he was on the floor. He looked up at the bed and where Jackson had been laying was a clear wet patch and the faint scent of urine in the air.

With everything becoming clear, Harry’s nurturing instinct pushed forward. He pulled Jackson’s face against his chest, stroking his matted hair. “Shh it’s alright. Everything’s alright.” Jackson’s tears soaked into Harry’s tshirt as he comforted him. “Let’s get you cleaned up hm?” Jackson cried holding onto Harry tightly as he was ushered into the bathroom.

Harry ran the bath, adding some of his expensive bath foam and filling it with warm water. Uncoupling the boys hand from the tight grip on his shirt, he helped him into the bath. Jackson sat with his head down quietly sobbing and filled with shame. He felt dirty and embarrassed and so angry with himself. Harry leaned froward and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. Soaking the sponge in the warm bubbly water, he started to wash Jackson.

Jackson slowly began to regain his composure and turned to Harry. “I’m sorry I made a mess.”

Harry simply smiled and continued to wash Jackson. “It’s okay, that’s what washing machines are for.”

Jackson was still feeling upset and disheartened as Harry cared for him. A large part of him felt like he didn’t deserve to be cared for in this way. “You didn’t have to wash me, I mean I’m just… a prostitu-”

Harry cut him off hugging him tightly. “Never say that.” Jackson was a little shocked, he had just met this man and yet he was caring for him like no-one had ever done before. All these new feelings were enough to make Jackson feel dizzy, it was more than just finding him attractive, it was something deeper and it felt almost alien to him. “You are so much more.” Harry said as he finished bathing him and helped him out, to get dry.

“Are you… uh busy today?” Jackson asked.

“No, nothing planned today, why?” Harry rubbed the towel on Jackson’s head, ruffling his shaggy hair.

“Can I spend the day with you?” Jackson asked loudly, pinching his eyes closed. He was nervous for the answer, his heart pounding in his chest. “You don’t have to pay or anything… uh… sorry.” his voice trailed off as his shyness took over.

“Sure, I’d really like that.” Harry smiled.

“Really?” Jackson was relieved and surprised that someone like Harry would want to spend the day with him.

Harry stroked Jackson’s cheek. “Of course, what would you like to do?”

“Could we just… uh cuddle on the bed and listen to music?”

Harry smiled, he was happy that the boy wanted to stay and that his feeling were being reciprocated. “We can, after breakfast. But I don’t want anymore accidents okay?” Jackson blushed and stared at his feet, nodding slowly. “I don’t know if I can trust you to make it to the toilet on time.”

Jackson looked at Harry with wide blue eyes. “It really was an accident, it just kind of happens sometimes when I sleep really well.” He explained twisting his fingers.

“I’m sure it was, but I think you should be protected just in case.” Harry walked away to the dressed and pulled a crisp white diaper out, laying in on the bed along with Jackson’s tshirt and colourful underwear. “Put these on and come join me for breakfast.”

Jackson was a little stunned, it all seemed unreal to him. He wanted him to wear a diaper? It was only an accident before. Little did Harry know, but Jackson was no stranger to adult diapers. He had accidents at night quite often, even though he refused to admit it and wore them every night at home, out of necessity, mostly.

As he stood over the frying pan, cooking the eggs with butter and a little pepper, Harry was curious as to why there was no protest or fight from Jackson about the diaper. Maybe he was simply very open minded, or could it be that he was already accustomed to them? No, he couldn’t be that lucky.

Jackson bounced into the kitchen. “That smells really good!” He said joyfully. Harry turned to see his guest smiling brightly, dressed in his tshirt and bright green trunks, that did little to hide the diaper underneath. Jackson came up to the oven where Harry was cooked and hugged him around the waist.

“Careful, it’s really hot.” Harry warned and leaned into the hug, smiling at how unabashed Jackson was. “Take a seat it’s ready now, what would you like to drink? I’ve got coffee, orange juice, you’re choice.”

“Orange juice please.” Jackson said sitting at the breakfast bar, his diaper quietly crinkling as he sat, making Harry smile even more. Handed him his juice, he then set his special omelette in front of Jackson and sat opposite him. But there was something he saw last night that troubled him and had been playing on his mind all night. “Jackson, do you remember I asked you to be honest with me?” Jackson looked up at Harry with a mouthful, smiling and nodded. Harry reached out and stroked his free hand. “How did you get those bruises? There are too many to be accidental.”

Inbetween bites Jackson explained how The Ron thought he was keeping money from him and when he couldn’t find it, his goons gave him a beating. What stunned Harry more than hearing about the beating was when he learned this wasn’t a rare occurrence. The way Jackson spoke, made it seem like it was a normal part of life for him and that hurt Harry deeply.

“That was so tasty! You’re really good at cooking.” It was a high class dish compared to his usual meals of takeaways or instant noodles.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Do you want the rest of mine?”

“Really?” Jackson’s eyes sparkled at the offer. Harry smiled and nodded, sliding his plate infront of his guest. Jackson happily tucked into his second helping, while Harry rested his head on his elbow and watched fondly as Jackson enjoy his food.

“Now I have another question.” Harry said breaking the silence of the room. “You accepted the diaper without protesting at all, why is that?” Harry smirked seeing Jackson’s face flush a bright red.

Finishing his juice he tried to compose himself and think of a reason that would be understandable. “Oh I er… thought it would be best to adhere to your rules… because it’s your house and… I didn’t want to sound rude.”

But Harry knew that was untrue. “I thought you were going to be honest with me?” He stood, slowly walking around the breakfast bar and standing next to Jackson. Encouraging him to his feet, he looked into his deep blue eyes. A sweet kiss on his lips and Jackson was putty in his hands. “The truth please Jackson.”

Hearing Harry use his name in that sultry masculine voice made Jackson feel weak. “I… have to wear them at home, just in case. Sometimes I kind of… wet the bed a little. So I didn’t mind wearing one, when you uh… told me to.” Jackson explained. Then prepared himself for the inevitable, thinking to himself, ‘Oh here it comes, time to leave now’.

Harry kissed his soft rosy lips. “Let me get the bed ready, then we can cuddle.” While Jackson stood trying to process what just happened, Harry quickly flipped the mattress and expertly fitted a clean sheet. Laying on the bed he motioned for Jackson to come and join him. Harry watched as the now shy boy made his way over to him. “I don’t think you need your underwear over the top anymore. You don’t need to hide anything from me.”

“You’re not weirded out?” Jackson said his voice was back to it’s happier tone again. He quickly threw his underwear down and knelt next to Harry on the bed.

“Jackson, did you not realize _I _gave you the diaper?”

“Oh, do you wear them too?” His eyes sparkled with excitement.

“No.” Harry softly replied, he saw Jackson’s face drop a little. “But sometimes I look after those who do.” He let Jackson lay down, pulling him close. Jackson was silent for a few minutes while he thought about what Harry had said, he snuggled up to him with his ear against Harry’s chest, listened to the relaxing thump of his heart. “What do you mean?” He said quietly, finally breaking his silence.

Harry chuckled, smirking to himself. “Well, I like the Daddy role, so my partners or people I play with usually are into ageplay...” As Harry continued to explain, he couldn’t help but notice Jackson start to get hard inside his diaper, feeling it press against his thigh. His suspicions were all but confirmed at this point and he decided to have a little fun. He slid one hand down to Jacksons padded rear and gently patted.

Faint little whimpers from the boy in his arms, let him know he was enjoying it. Harry was rock hard at this point, his underwear straining as the full erection stretched the fabric to its limit. He moved his hand around to the front of Jacksons diaper, squeezing the boys hard on through the thick fabric. Jackson’s moan was like music to Harry’s ears, bending his head down he whispered into his ear. “Did I find myself another diaper boy?”

Jackson whimpered in pleasure as Harry caressed the front of his diaper. He was as hard as he could be and he was already leaking precum into the white padding. He looked up at Harry, as their eyes met, Harry could see the fiery lust building in him. Harry took his hand away, much to Jackson’s displeasure. “H-Harry.” Jackson flitted his eyelids, feeling flustered. Harry grinned, he knew he had found something special with Jackson.

“Uh uh uh. I think you know what I want to hear.”

Jackson face turned red, his ears and cheeks radiated heat, as he blushed the deepest red he could physically go. He closed his eyes and whispered. “Please… Daddy.” Before flashing his bright sapphires.

Hearing the magic word for the first time flicked a switch inside Harry, he rolled Jackson onto his back and lay his leg over him.”Good boy.” Kissing Jackson deeply, he rubbed his thigh up against the boys diaper. Rubbing Jackson’s diaper made him moan into the kiss, his head was swirling, overwhelmed with pleasure. He wriggled and twitched as his dick pulsed inside his diaper. Jackson rolled Harry onto his back and slid down his body, filled with lust he clumsily pulled at his underwear, setting Harry’s 9 inches free. Without a seconds hesitation his lips wrapped around Harry’s throbbing muscle. Jackson’s moist lips slid up and down, while his tongue lovingly teased the sensitive head. “Ohh my god!” Harry practically yelled with delight.

Jackson wriggled his hips, as he began to hump against the mattress. His tongue working overtime, lapping around Harry’s sensitive head. Taking a breath, he worked him deeper and deeper, until his tongue could reach the very base. Pulling him almost all the way out, he gasped a lungful of air, before working the 9 inches back further down this time. Harry was in pleasure overload, grabbing the sheet tightly in his fists. Jackson swirled his tongue, sucked deep and tightened his lips, working every part of Harry’s dick. He was hard as a rock inside the diaper, his erection leaking slick precum, coating the head of his dick. The padding added a new layer of pleasure as he humped against the spongy mattress. Harry ran his hand through Jackson’s hair twirling through his shaggy curls. “If you keep that up I’m going to cum.” He gasped.

The words only drove Jackson on, taking him as deep as he was able to. His head bobbing faster and working Harry’s throbbing member down into his throat and back out. Every inch of Harry was filling and getting ready to burst, it felt like his whole lifeforce was begging to cum. He struggled to speak on the edge of orgasm. “Jackson.. I’m… I’m… gon… Oh fuck!… UUH!!” Jackson took his 9 inches deep as Harry exploded into one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced. Powerfully filling Jackson’s mouth, he savoured the taste and tried to swallow as much as he could. A dribble escaping from the corners of his lips, dripping down his chin. He pulled his mouth off, freeing Harry’s still twitching member and gasped for air, letting out a string of little moans. Jackson was full of lust, as if he were in heat, having yet to cum himself.

“Jesus!” Harry panted, propping himself up on his elbows and looked down at Jackson. He could see cum still fresh on the corners of his mouth and the hunger in his eyes. Beckoning him up with his finger, Jackson scrambled over his body. Their lips locked together, Harry tasting his own cum as their tongues intertwined.

Breaking the kiss, Jackson moaned and whimpered, pressing his crotch against Harry’s thigh. He looked deep into Harry’s eyes, the fire burning inside. “Please I NEED to cum.” Those words sounded like angels singing to Harry. Biting his lip, he reached his hand down inside the front of Jackson’s diaper, stroking and caressing his slippery dick. He twirled his finger in little circles on the slick swollen head, making Jackson close his eyes and moan loudly.

Harry kissed and licked at Jackson’s neck, stroking his dick up and down quickly. “Cum for me little one.” He whispered into Jackson’s ear. “Cum in your diaper.” Feeling Jackson’s body tense, Harry smirked. He moaned and whimpered loudly as his whole body shook and twitched. He came all over Harry’s hand and collapsed ontop of him, his body twitching as he panted. “Good boy.” Harry smiled, kissing his cheek as he rested ontop of him. Cleaning off his hand with a tissue, he tossed it onto the floor to clean up later.

Wrapping his arms around Jackson he held the worn out boy close, with one arm supporting his bum and the other stroking his hair. Jackson rolled his head sideways to look at Harry. “Thankyou Daddy.” He said in a soft and sweet voice.

They spent the next few hours cuddling together under the super soft covers, chatting a little. Jackson was happy to hear about everything Harry talked about. He found out a lot about his new friend. Harry was the CEO of a architect company, he worked hard and enjoyed what he did. He enjoyed cooking all different types of food, but loved it even more when he cooked for other people. Jackson was surprised to learn that Harry was only 2 months older than him and even though they were born into very different worlds they shared a lot of common ground.

When Jackson tried to get up, Harry was a little confused. “Where are you going?”

“I uh… have to go to the toilet.”

Harry smiled and cuddled him. “Just use your diaper, that’s what it’s for right?” Jackson blushed furiously and slowly lowering himself back onto the bed, hiding his face in Harry’s side. The radio continued to fill the room with classic rock, while they lay on the bed together. Neither of them said anything for a while, just holding onto one another and enjoying each others warmth. Until that was Jackson felt a different kind of warmth spread over his crotch, staining his white padded underwear a shade of yellow. With redness returning to his cheeks, he suddenly felt very small, but also very comfortable.

Reaching his hand down, Harry cupped the wet diaper. “There, doesn’t that feel better?” Rolling onto his side, he looked Harry in the face and smiled.

“Mhm.”

They lay cuddling and chatting until it started to get dark outside. Harry’s stomach growled loudly, interrupting their conversation and making Jackson laugh. “I think on that note it’s time for dinner.” Harry declared as he started to sit up. Jackson felt a little down, thinking that it meant it was time for him to leave. “Would you like to join me?” Harry asked, patting Jackson’s knee.

“Really? I can stay for dinner?”

“Of course! Although, I think you need a change before we go and eat.” Harry stood and opened the top draw of his tall black chest of drawers. Jackson sat cross legged on the bed watching as Harry pulled out wipes, powder and lastly a thick diaper. It looked a little different to the plain white one he was wearing and Tena he wore at home. It had purple sides and colourful shapes printed on the front, to Jackson it looked much more inviting. With the items in hand Harry smiled and patted the end of the bed. “Lay down here and let’s change that soggy diaper.”

Wriggling down the bed he laid down with his legs hanging down over the end of the bed. Harry put the diaper supplies next to him and unstuck the first tape of Jackson’s diaper. Immediately at the sound of the first tapes rip, Jackson felt very shy, putting his hands over his face in an attempt to hide. Harry smirked at the boy’s shyness. “Is this the first time you’ve had your diaper changed by someone else?” Knowing the answer already, he took great care as he changed Jackson, wiping him clean and gently. He pulled away the used diaper, expertly folding it into a neat little package and setting it aside. Unfolding the new diaper, Harry gently patted Jackson’s bum. “Lift up little one.” Jackson complied arcing his body upward, to let Harry slide the fresh diaper under him. Harry then guided the boy back down to the soft padding below. Sprinkling a liberal amount of powder on his crotch, he slowly rubbed it into Jackson’s pale skin. Pulling up the front, Harry taped the bottom tapes and readjusted the diaper slightly before securing the top tapes.

“You’re all set.” Harry said stroking Jackson’s stomach. He helped Jackson sit up and leant forward kissing his puffy lips. “Get dressed, then come join me. I’m going to make a start on dinner.” Jackson felt giddy, it had been the perfect day and he didn’t want it to ever end. Throwing on his shirt, he pulled on his slim trousers. Being so tight, it took a bit of manoeuvring to get them over his diaper and buttoned up.

“There he is.” Harry smiled, kissing Jackson’s cheek as he came up to him. “Take a seat it shouldn’t be too long.” Sitting at the breakfast bar, he watched Harry frying their dinner in the wok, in an almost dream like state. Here he was in an expensive apartment, with an attractive man who seemed interested in him, who was caring and kind. And was now cooking for him too. It all seemed unreal to him, like it was too good to be true.

“Here we goooo!” Harry sung as he tipped the wok’s contents onto two plates. Jackson’s eyes sparkled seeing the tasty looking food being placed infront of him. “What can I get you to drink? I have everything.”

“Can I have some milk?” Jackson asked.

“Of course.” Harry turned to the cupboard, pausing for a moment. He thought about taking a bottle out before deciding on a glass, thinking it was a little early to be pushing things forward. He poured Jackson a glass before sitting opposite and tucking into dinner.

“Thankyou.” Jackson said with a sweet smile, taking the glass. “This is really good! What is it?” He whispered with a confused face.

Harry laughed almost spitting out his mouthful. “It’s just chicken and stir fried vegetables with my own sauce.” Jackson made a satisfied noise as he wasted no time in polishing the rest of his dinner off. They chatted some more while Harry finished his own food. Reluctantly Jackson finally decided he had better head home. Harry could tell he didn’t want to go, they cuddled after Jackson got his things and Harry had called him a taxi. “Here.” Harry handed Jackson a little piece of paper. “If you want to see me again, my number and address.”

Jackson smiled from ear to ear, until his reality came shuddering back to him. There was no way The Ron would let him date or see anyone sexually without getting paid and if he hid it what would he do to him? Harry saw the colour flow out of his face and could see him start to tremble, a sure sign he was thinking of work. Harry stroked his cheek and looked into his bright blue sapphires. “Hey, it’s okay. If I have to pay to see you again, then I will.” Kissing him deeply, he held Jackson close to him.

The entire ride home, Jackson stared out at the bright lights in the inky black night as they raced past the window. When he reached his destination and tried to pay, the driver informed him Harry had already taken care of it, making him smile again at the thought of him. His cheeks flushed a little as he went inside.

His apartment was a stark contrast to the pristine condition of Harry’s, first of all it was only two rooms, one of those being a minute bathroom. Jackson’s main room had his bed, TV and computer in one side and the other was a table and kitchenette area. He didn’t need a big kitchen as he only cooked microwaved food and instant noodles. It suited his needs, he was out most of the time and beyond anything else it was cheap. The whole night, he sat in the diaper Harry had put on him and thought about the last 24 hours. He didn’t want to seem needy or too keen, but he really wanted to talk to Harry. As it neared 11pm, he finally caved, tapping his number into his phone.

H: “Hello?”

J: “Hi, it’s uh...” His voice was shaky, his nerves making him stutter.

H: “Hi Jackson.” Harry chuckled. He was happy to hear Jackson’s voice again, even if it had only been a few hours.

J: “I just wanted to call to uh… to say goodnight.”

Harry was in bed already tired, but happily chatted to Jackson for a brief few minutes. He could hear the happiness in Jackson’s voice as he listened, but before long it was time for him to go to sleep and bid Jackson a goodbye.

H: “Goodnight little one, have a good sleep.”

He smiled and thought to himself how sweet Jackson was, wanting to hear his voice before he went to sleep. It turned out to be very effective in helping Jackson relax and drift off to sleep, with Harry’s voice still ringing in his ears, he was sure to get a good nights rest.


	2. 2

All of Monday, the two texted back and forth flirting a little and generally chatting, Jackson was at work, but Monday’s were always slow and it proved a welcome distraction. But Tuesday was very different. In the morning Jackson rang Harry for a full hour before work, he seemed upbeat and his usual flirty self, but by midday he had stopped replying, in fact he wasn’t even reading the messages. Harry put it down to him working or being very busy, but that didn’t stop him from feeling anxious as he awaited a reply.

It was playing on Harry’s mind all throughout the afternoon and as he drove home. Rain droplets spotted his windscreen, glistening in the lights that filled the dark evening. The gloomy weather was having an effect on his mood, he was feeling lonely without Jackson to talk to. He let out an exasperated sigh as he pulled into his parking space, it had been a hectic day at work, which didn’t help matters and he just wanted to slouch in his chair and catch up on his shows. As he turned the corner into the foyer he noticed someone sat on the floor, slumped against the wall. He recognised the shaggy auburn hair and felt an immediate rush of happiness, excitedly he smiled and called out. “Jackson?”

But something was very wrong, he struggled to lift his head and look up at Harry and when he did Harry’s heart sank. The colour drained from his world as he caught his first glimpse of the bruised and bloodied boy sitting on the floor infront of him. “Jackson!” Harry yelled, leaping over to him. “Oh my god! What happened?!” His hands shook as he gingerly touched Jackson on the shoulder. “Let’s get you inside.” Harry was in shock as he fumbled with his keys. dropping them and snatching them off the carpeted floor. He lifted Jackson’s thin frame with ease and held him up.

Jackson turned his head to look at Harry and half smiled. “I found your house.” His voice was quiet and weak. His face was a mess, he was cut above his right eyebrow, his nose and mouth were bleeding and his bottom lip was a little swollen. Harry helped him inside and lowered him onto the plush sofa. “Shit! Jackson, who did this to you?!” Harry was shaken up worse than Jackson at this point.

He slumped on the sofa and let out a groan as Harry helped him to take his jacket off. “Well I think it’s safe to say I’m unemployed.” Jackson said cracking a smile.

“Why on earth would he do this to you?! We need to call the police Jackson, this is crazy!” Harry stroked his cheek and Jackson melted into his touch. “Come to the bathroom, I’ll clean you up.” Harry lifted him up and gently walked him to the bathroom.

“I refused a client and told him I didn’t want to prostitute for him anymore.” Jackson murmured, his head hanging as they walked. He sat wobbling on the edge of the bath, his hands clutching the side as he steadied himself. Harry opened up some cotton wool and began to gently wipe the blood first from his nose. “I didn’t know where to go, but I thought of you...”

“I’m so glad you came.” Harry leant forward and cuddled Jackson, rubbing his back. With the blood flow stopped, Harry washed Jackson’s face with the sponge cleaning away the crusty dried blood from his mouth and his eyebrow. With his face feeling refreshed, Jackson blinked his eyes, now he was able to open both freely again. Harry stuck a plaster on the cut above Jackson’s eyebrow and kissed his forehead. “Your clothes are pretty ruined, I’ll see if I have anything you can wear. You’re staying here tonight.” Harry said looking at the state of his clothes and stood to find him something suitable to wear.

Rummaging through the bottom of his drawers and wardrobe he found an old tshirt which was far too small for him and some shorts that he hoped would fit him. “I’ll take you home tomorrow.” Jackson pulled off his ripped tshirt and ruined trousers, dropping them in a pile on the bathroom floor. Sitting naked on the side of the bath he looked at the tattered clothing and felt a lump in his throat.

Harry handed his findings to Jackson. “Try these for tonight.” With a genuine smile Jackson took them, pausing for a moment. That comforting aroma filling his nostrils as he rubbed the soft material between his fingertips. With a happy little sigh, he pulled the grey tshirt over his head and predictably it swamped him, looking more like a dress than a tshirt.

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle as he held out the shorts for Jackson to step into. With a steadying hand on Harry’s shoulder, Jackson stepped into the faded green shorts. However they were far too big for him. “Sorry little one, I don’t think these will work. Did you not wear any underwear?” Jackson pouted, his bottom lip shining as he stuck it out. He shook his head no, he often went without underwear when he was at work, they usually just got in the way.

Jackson blushed a little, looking down at the floor away from Harry. “Maybe I could… wear….a diaper.” His voice was very quiet, so quiet that Harry almost didn’t hear him.

A wide smile spread across his face as he stood up, he stroked Jackson’s cheek and gently kissed him on the lips. “Come with me.”

Harry took Jackson by the hand and had him lay on the bed, by now the boy was blushing a deep shade of red as he hid his face behind his arms. Laying out the diaper and powder, Harry was beaming with happiness, tonight he would take care of Jackson. “Lift that bum up for me.” Harry’s words did nothing to help Jackson’s embarrassment, but he complied none the less. Powdering Jackson and pointed his semi hard dick down, he pulled the front of the diaper up snugly. Tapes in places, he patted Jackson’s freshly padded rear and helped him sit up. Jackson wrapped his arms around Harry’s midsection in a tight cuddle.

Being with Harry made Jackson feel special, a connection he hadn’t been able to find with anyone before. “Let’s get you something to eat hm?” Harry twirled Jackson’s hair softly between his fingers. Jackson agreed and was shown to his previous spot at the breakfast bar, hopping up on the comfy padded stool with an audible crinkle. “Let’s see...” Harry browsed the contents of his fridge, deciding on pork with sticky rice and salad on the side. “Would you like some juice? Or milk?”

“Can I have juice please?” Jackson asked, leaning forward trying to spy what Harry was busy cooking.

Harry decided that since he was so accepting of the diapers, he would push on. Filling a bottle with apple juice and screwing the lid on tight, he placed it infront of Jackson and carried on with the cooking. Jackson looked at it for a moment deciding on what to do, but the allure proved too much. Taking hold of it he drank a little, finding that he really quite liked drinking from the bottle. Catching a glimpse over his shoulder Harry saw Jackson using the bottle and smiled to himself, he was amazed how easily Jackson took to everything.

A few minutes later, he put the plates on the table for them both. “Here we are.”

“Wow! It looks great!” Jackson’s eyes were wide as he looked over the generous portion he was given. Taking a small bite of pork, he squeaked in delight. “Mmm! It’s so tasty!”

“Thankyou. I’m glad you like it.” Harry beamed, hearing compliments about his cooking always made him feel so proud. “Go slow though, your lip is quite swollen. Do you need me to cut it up so it’s nice and easy for you?” Harry spoke in that dominating but sweet tone that Jackson found irresistible.

Jackson drank a little from his bottle, feeling a little shy. “Okay.” He said in a quiet voice, sliding the plate closer to Harry, so he could cut up his dinner for him. Placing the plate back infront of Jackson, he leaned over and brushed his thumb over Jackson’s cheek. He gave Harry a shy smile as he drank his bottle. For the rest of the meal Jackson quietly ate the bitesize food, until he cleared his plate.

“Good boy, you managed it all.” Harry’s praise made Jackson feel so warm. He smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Harry. “Shall we go snuggle on the sofa for a while?” Jackson nodded, following Harry to the smart dark grey fabric sofa. Sitting close together, Harry was fiddling with the TV when Jackson suddenly went very stiff. “Are you okay?” Harry asked gently rubbing his knee.

“I have to go pee.” Jackson was worried about making a mess on the undoubtedly expensive sofa.

Harry put his hand between Jackson’s legs, cupping the front of his diaper. “It’s alright. Go ahead.” He kissed Jackson’s ear as he spoke softly. Jackson whimpered under Harry’s touch and closed his eyes as he tried to relax. After a few seconds the first small trickle escaped into the thirsty padding.

Harry could feel the warmth spreading under his hand. “Theerrres a good boy.” He said just as the dam burst. Flooding his diaper, the warm snug sensation was still a little strange to Jackson, but also felt comforting. The diaper quickly soaked up all his pee and Jackson leant against Peter, snuggling against him. “Does that feel better hm?”

“Yea.” Jackson said as Harry put his arms around him. Picking the bottle up he handed it to Jackson, who happily suckled on it. Harry turned his attention back to the TV, flicking through his recorded shows, trying to find a baking show he wanted to see. Pressing play they sat snuggling as the contestants showed off their first of three cakes. “Wow!” Jackson said amazed by the sweet treats.

“Do you want some more juice baby?” Harry asked twirling Jackson’s hair.

“Yes please.” Jackson was happy using the bottle and he was enjoying being able to use the diaper whenever he wanted too. Being with Harry was quickly becoming his favourite thing to do. He had never had a boyfriend before so the whole cuddling experience was new to him and he really was enjoying it.

“Here little one.” Harry handed Jackson his bottle and sat slouched on the sofa with his legs wide open. “Want to come cuddle?” He asked patting the spot between his legs. With a sparkle from his sapphires, Jackson slid over and leant back against Harry. Jackson’s head rested on Harry’s chest, he wrapped his arms around him while he drank from his bottle. “There we go.”

When the show finished, Jackson was due for a change. Harry of course was well aware of his current state. His hand slid it’s way down to Jackson’s diaper, rubbing the front and squeezing the squishy padding. “Someone's a little soggy, aren’t they?” He teased, listening to Jackson’s breath shorten. Almost immediately the boy’s dick hardened in its soggy padded enclosure. He moaned quietly as Harry played with him. He stood up, lifting Jackson to his feet with ease and walked him to the bedroom while still wrapping his arms around him. He kissed at Jackson’s neck as they stood by the bed. By this point Jackson was putty in his hands, forgetting his injuries, he hungered for Harry. Pushing his bum against Harry’s crotch, he let out a moan as Harry kissed and sucked on his neck.

He pulled off Jackson’s tshirt and gently laid him down on the bed. Untaping his diaper, Harry grabbed the wet wipes and began cleaning Jackson’s diaper area. “I don’t think we can get a fresh diaper over this thing can we?” He asked stroking his rock hard erection. Jackson looked up at him and shook his head no, knowing Harry wanted it as much as he did. Harry pressed a soft kiss to Jackson’s bruised face and reached over to his bedside draw for the condom and lube.

A glistening drop of lube fell down to Jackson’s pink twitching hole, Harry kissed at Jackson’s stomach as he worked the lube into his hole with two fingers. Slowly slipping them inside, past his ring of muscle, he scissored his fingers eliciting a moan from Jackson. Fighting his strong desire to kiss Jackson deeply, from fear he would hurt the boys bruised face, he stood above him. Looking down at the boy beneath him twitching and filled with lust, he quickly threw off his clothes and unrolled the condom over his throbbing hard 9 inches. “Are you ready baby?” Harry teased sliding him down the bed, while stroking Jackson’s stomach and lubing the condom on himself.

Jackson moaned and wriggled, presenting his hole to Harry. “Please Daddy, I need it.” That was the magic word for Harry and he thrust himself into Jackson’s hungry hole. Throwing his head back Jackson moaned at the sudden rush of pleasure. Harry climbed over Jackson to get in a better position and thrust deep into him again, making Jackson’s dick twitch as it hit his special button deep inside. Harry leant over as his submissive boy wrapped his legs around Harry’s back. Holding him close and keeping him inside. “D-Daddy!” He squealed as Harry started to thrust faster into him. The pleasure was overwhelming and Jackson clung tightly to Harry, his hands tightly gripping onto his back.

Harry watched the pleasure on Jackson’s face as he pounded away like a piston. Propping himself up a little higher, he reached down, running his thumb over the slick head of Jackson’s dick and sending him into pleasure overload. He moaned out loudly, making Harry smirk as he teased Jackson’s overly sensitive dick. He buried his full 9 inches into his needy hole, pulling almost all the way out before firing back in. Thrusting fast and deep, he leant back down kissing and sucking on Jackson’s neck. “I need to c-cum!” Jackson moaned out.

“No no, wait for me baby, hold on. I want to cum together.” Harry sped up, slamming into Jackson as hard as he dare. He pushed himself up, gently holding Jackson’s leaking, twitching dick, while Jackson whimpered and moaned beneath him. Harry moaned out, stroking Jackson dribbling dick quickly.

“I ca...n’t hold… off anymore! Daddy please!… Im!” Jackson squealed, he was holding back as much as he possibly could. Flashing his bright sapphires at Harry, pleading with him.

“Cum for me Jackson! I’m so… close!” Harry moaned out. Jackson let loose into a screaming orgasm, firing rope after rope of hot white cum up onto his chest, his muscles clenching as his whole body twitched. Harry’s hands gripped onto Jackson’s hips, he flung his head up as he came hard inside him. Jackson’s hot moist hole gripping tightly to him as he filled the condom. Falling forward he caught himself before falling onto Jackson, both of them staying silent. Only panting as they rode out the rest of their orgasms. A minute later Harry slipped out of Jackson’s well used hole, making him let out a cute little moan. Harry leant over and stroked his cheek, gently kissing his cheek. “You were so good baby.” Jackson smiled, feeling utterly satisfied.

“Daddy~.” Jackson purred, holding onto Harry’s arms.

“Lets get you cleaned up and into a fresh diaper.” Harry stood and discarded the condom, using a baby wipe to clean himself. He then cleaned Jackson up and slid a fresh diaper under his bum, with a dash of powder and a spread of rash cream, he taped Jackson up. Now in a fresh diaper, Jackson was feeling very submissive and started slipping into a strange new headspace. He stretched out, sighing happily. He looked up at Harry as he got himself dressed into an old navy tshirt and some comfy shorts.

“Can I have another bottle? An’ can we watch some more TV?” Jackson asked.

Harry looked down at him laying on his bed, a cute innocent happy face beaming up at him. “Of course we can little one.” Harry retrieved the tshirt he had leant Jackson from the floor and slipped it over his head. Booping his nose as it popped through the head hole. Jackson’s sweet giggle was too cute for Harry and he found himself blushing. Harry sat back on the sofa catching up on the programs he had recorded, with Jackson laying his head in his lap. Jackson didn’t care what was on the screen, he was as happy as could be.

A couple of hours passed and Harry stretched, flicking off the TV, stealing most of the light from the room and plunging it into near darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit space, he stroked Jackson’s hair, finding him softly dozing. The bottle still hanging limply between his lips, was long empty, but served as a comfort.

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. “Come along sleepy head, time for bed.”

His attempt to lift Jackson up into a sitting position was met with a grumble, as he tried to curl back into his warm cosy lap. “No, not bedtime.”

Harry stood and lifted Jackson up into his arms. Carrying Jackson was easy, he hardly weighed anything, he carefully deposited him into the soft covers before climbing in after him. Jackson quickly wriggled his way over to him, nestling into Harry’s side. In no time at all Jackson fell asleep, Harry simply pulled the covers over the both of them and melted into warm body pressed against him.

…

“Jackson… Time to wake up now.” Opening his sticky, heavy eyelids, Jackson’s bright blue eyes looked up at Harry. He was already dressed in his suit, his hair swept back and Jackson could smell his sweet but masculine cologne. He stared up at him, forgetting for a moment where he was and what had led him to Harry’s bed once again. “Let Daddy help you get dressed.” Harry said pulling the covers away revealing Jackson’s very wet diaper. “Uh oh! Any longer and you would have sprung a leak!” Harry’s teasing made Jackson feel giggly, he hid his smiling face with the blanket as Harry started to change him. “I have to go to work shortly so, we’ll get you dressed and I’ll drive you to your place.” He explained as he cleaned up Jackson’s diaper area.

Now a little more awake Jackson realized what was happening. “Noooo! I don’t want to gooo.” He started to get teary eyed in his sleepy state. “I promise I’ll be good.”

Harry was a little surprised by Jackson’s reaction, but it helped reiterate the fact that Jackson enjoyed their time together as much as he did. Harry had been thinking all morning as he got himself ready, about where their relationship was going and whether Jackson felt as he did. As he finished changed him into a fresh diaper he thought to himself. Looking down at Jackson laying in his bed sniffling, he came up with a little plan. When he helped Jackson sit up the boy wrapped his arms tightly around him in a vice like cuddle. “Hey come on, no tears.” He said stroking his back. “I’ll take you to yours while I’m at work, then you can pack a bag of clothes and toys and I’ll pick you up when I finish work. How does that sound?” Harry said, wiping a tear from the boy’s eye. Smiling from one corner of his mouth, Jackson felt instantly better. Harry’s mind was buzzing with different things he wanted to try with Jackson, to see if he was ready to be his little boy. “But I want to see if you can be a well behaved boy for me, so I’m going to set a few rules for you to follow.”

“What kind of rules?” Jackson asked, his eyes wide as he cocked his head like a curious puppy would.

Harry kissed Jackson and pulled the tshirt he leant him down over his diaper. “Let’s get you some breakfast and I’ll tell you.” The hungry boy eagerly tucked into his scrambled egg on toast, with a generous amount of tomato ketchup on top. Harry rested his head on his hand as he watched Jackson enjoy his breakfast. “Okay then rule number 1. You will stay diapered at all times. Rule number 2, you can only change after you send me a picture and I decide its okay. Rule number 3, I will give you a shopping list that you will have to go out and get a few things for me, I will give you some money so you don’t need to worry. And lastly, rule number 4, no masturbating until you see me again.” Harry paused looking into Jackson’s face. “Do you think you can follow those for me?”

His authoritarian and deep voice made Jackson feel small and soft. He put his knife and fork down, with a shy smile he nodded. “Yea.”

Harry stroked his hand and looked into his eyes. “You know what I want to hear. Will you follow them for me?” He asked more seductively this time.

Jackson blushed and fluttered his eyelashes at Harry. “Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Harry leaned over the table and kissed his forehead. “Now put your trousers and shoes on, it’s time to go.” Jackson was already starting to feel flustered, his high sex drive was going to be a hindrance today, for probably the first time in his life. Harry was waiting for him at the door, standing next to each other their appearances couldn’t be more contrasted. Harry in his smart blue suit, complete with shirt and tie, every hair in place. And then Jackson wearing Harry’s hand-me-down tshirt, his ruined trousers and his vans trainers. “Ready to go?”

“Mhmm.” Jackson smiled. Outside he climbed into the luxurious seat of Harry’s car, while Harry typed in the address into his Audi’s satnav, he had brought the car for himself as a birthday present a couple of years prior. His CEO income meant he could afford the finer things on offer. Jackson however felt quite out of place sitting in the smart and very clean vehicle, the only time he had been in them before was with clients and that was usually in the back seat. On the smooth drive over Jackson was very curious about all the different buttons and things in the car, running his fingertips over the surfaces and instruments around him. He was so distracted he didn’t realize that they had pulled up outside his apartment block.

Harry walked Jackson to the door and kissed him goodbye. “Thankyou for driving me.” Jackson said feeling shy.

“You’re welcome, go get comfy and I’ll pick you up later on.” Harry handed him a folded piece of paper and a few money notes. “Here is your list. Do you remember your rules?”

Jackson nodded with a bright smile and hugged Harry goodbye. He waved as Harry drove off into the distance, turning around, he blissfully bounded up the stairs and down the run down hallway. He slipped inside his door, quickly closing and locking it behind him. Spinning around he flopped onto his bed and pulled one of his pillows to his chest, cuddling it tight. His head swirled with thoughts of Harry as he lay on his bed, his hand snaking under his tshirt, caressing over his nipple and twirling the sensitive pink skin. He hand slipped down over his flat stomach, reaching the top of the crinkly white plastic. “Daddy?” He said out loud, his eyes snapping open. He pulled his hand away quickly as he suddenly remember the rules he had been set. “Oh yeah.” He muttered.

Remembering the list Harry gave him he rolled onto his back and pulled it from his pocket, unfolding the small square of paper. On the back it had a heart and a smiley face that Harry had quickly drawn to make Jackson smile and needless to say it had the desired effect. He flipped the paper over and read the list out in his head.

Sweet Potatoes

Carrots

Broccoli

Baby Wipes

Sweet treats (Any you like)

Baby Bubble Bath

Bath Toy’s

Jackson scanned the list and made a little plan for himself. He was feeling excited about getting to look for sweeties and toys for himself. Stretching, he stood up and kicked off his ruined trousers, sighing as he surveyed their damage. “I really liked those jeans too.” He sulked, pouting as he threw them in the bin.

He dragged his feet as he walked to his wardrobe, still grumpy about the loss of his trousers. Taking down his tattered overnight holdall, he threw in bundles of socks, tshirts and a pair of shorts. Looking at his draw of underwear, he blushed shyly and chuckled, before closing it again leaving them untouched. He took out a clean pair of black slim trousers to wear on his little shopping trip and patted the front of his diaper, squishing the padding a little. He texted Harry to see if he could change into a clean diaper.

H: It’s only a little wet. I don’t think you need a change yet little one. Are you behaving yourself?

J: Yes I’m being goooood, just getting ready to go shopping now.

H: Good boy, I’ll see you later. Have a good day xxx

Jackson squealed to himself, feeling giddy after being called a good boy. He was so happy to hear from Harry, that he no longer worried about his wet diaper, pulling his trousers on over the top. He wanted to keep Harry’s tshirt on, as it made him feel safe and warm. He lifted it to his nose smelling the faint scent of Harry that still lingering on the fabric. Throwing a jacket on over the top and slipping on his vans trainers, he was ready to go.

Jackson made sure he had everything before slipping in his earphones, he took one last look in the mirror at his appearance, spinning around to check himself from every angle. “Hm, this baggy tshirt hides my diaper pretty well.” He smirked, feeling a bit naughty. Jackson lived quite close to town so had no need to take any public transport. But it was different walking in a diaper it made Jackson feel like he was waddling with the bulk between his legs. The supermarket was only a couple of minutes away, but Jackson was feeling a little shy as he slowly made his way through the shop. Picking up the vegetables first, he then found himself standing in the sweet isle staring at all the colourful packaging with wide eyes, feeling literally like a kid in a candy store.

It took him quite a while, but he managed to narrow it down to _just_ three different treats. Starburst, some chocolate biscuits shaped like animals and some animal shaped Haribo. After he picked his prizes he dropped them in his basket and skipped off happily to pay. With a spring in his step he made his way down the street to the next shop on his list. Jackson was starting to feel much less self conscious about his attire when he realized that no-one had noticed he was diapered. In the next shop he picked up the baby wipes and bubble bath, then spotted the many coloured toys on offer. Overcome with childish glee he plonked himself down cross legged on the floor and started to rummage through. A cute sponge, two colourful boats, an aquatic dinosaur toy and a rubber duck made it’s way into the basket with the Johnson’s baby bath and double pack of baby wipes.

Jackson stood unpacking his items on the conveyor belt, when he felt a warm sensation in his already wet diaper. He was wetting his diaper in public and he felt like everyone around him could tell. “Are you okay?” The girl behind the checkout asked as she looked at the boy frozen infront of her till.

“Huh?” Jackson squeaked as his pee was soaked up by his already very wet diaper. “Um… Yeah sorry I was just thinking if I had everything.” He started packing his shopping in his bag as it was scanned it through. The checkout girl flashed him a smile, buying his lie and continued with her job. The second he finished paying, Jackson ran out of the shop and leaned with his back against the wall outside in the fresh air. His heart was racing in his chest, but all he could think of was how he got away with it.

When he got home he messaged Harry for a diaper change and told him about what happened, of course Harry found it adorable and set about teasing Jackson for the remainder of the day. At a quarter past 5, Harry knocked of Jackson’s door. The boy leapt up from his bed and sprinted to the door, flinging it open and excitedly yelling. “Daddy!!” Wrapping his arm’s around Harry’s midsection and planting a long awaited kiss on his lips. Gently nudging the door closed behind them Jackson laid his head against Harry’s chest. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Did you pack your things?” Harry asked ruffling his hair and looking around Jackson’s modest apartment.

“Mhmm.” Jackson pointed to the faded holdall on the table, it had clothes bursting out from the open top. “Let me show you my place!” Jackson was very excited and took Harry by the hand, pulling him around. “This is the kitchen bit and the table where I like to sit to write and that’s some artwork from one of my artist friends.” Harry barely had a chance to look at the artwork before he was shown onto the next thing. “This is my storage bits, clothes and books and thiiiiings.” It was a large wooden structure spanning the entirety of one wall with a section made into a wardrobe and the rest divided up into large and small squares. Jackson had filled each one with books, action figures, CD’s and little knick knacks he had picked up throughout his life. Harry noted how everything was very clean and everything had it’s place. Jackson then turned and flopped onto the bed with a giggle. “And this is my bed.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, watching Jackson flop on his stomach. As he did, his diaper peeked out from his waistline, but something else also caught Harry’s eye. “Who’s this?” He asked, picking up the light brown teddy bear.

Jackson’s smiling face spun around. “Oh that’s Chester! I’ve had him longer than I can remember.”

“Does he want to come with us?” He asked and Jackson just blushed. “I actually have a present for you when we get to mine.” Harry said with a smile. Jackson’s ears pricked up and his blue sapphires sparkled at Harry.

Jackson stood and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “Can’t you give it to me now?” He asked in a seductive tone. He had been on edge for hours now, he kissed Harry soft at first before slipping in his tongue. Already tenting inside his diaper, his body was tingling as he kissed Harry.

“Are you desperate baby boy?” Harry could feel Jackson’s erection pressing against his thigh, his whole being was pent up. Their lips parted, still connected by a thin glistening string of saliva. Jackson’s eyes were almost glazed over as he went into a kind of heat, his tongue sticking out of his open mouth. Panting, he pressed himself up against Harry’s strong body, stroking Harry through his trousers. He moaned kissing Harry again and fondling his package more vigorously.

Harry pulled Jackson’s shirt up and off, breaking their kiss for a brief moment before their tongues danced together again as he stroked his chest. He undid the buttons on his own shirt, letting it fall open. “Do you have a condom?” He whispered to Jackson. The boy fell to his knees and undid Harry’s belt, hungrily pulling Harry’s trousers and underwear down with his left hand.

His right reached over and slid into his top bedside draw, pulling out a condom for Harry. Holding it up to him, his lips wrapped around the bulbous head he had set free. “Oh god!” Harry called out, almost dropping the condom and running his hand through Jackson’s auburn locks. The needy boy was working hard to make Harry feel good, his tongue wrapping around his dick hitting every pleasure sensor he could. Working it further into his mouth and into his throat, he was moaning just as loud as Harry, precum dribbling from his own erection without even being touched.

Harry’s lust was peaked, he needed to fuck his boy. He pulled Jackson off of his dick and lifted him to his feet, diving his tongue deep into his mouth. “I can’t wait anymore.” He said breathlessly, ripping the condom packet and rolling it over his engorged dick at lightning speed. He pushed Jackson against the wall and ripped his wet diaper from his waist, dropping it to the floor with a whump.

Jackson followed Harry’s every move, mewing in anticipation. Harry hooked one arm under Jackson, wrapping around his chest. He kissed at the back of his neck and along his shoulders as he lined himself up to Jackson’s entrance. “Stay still baby, Daddy will make you feel good.” Jackson’s cheek was pressed against the cool light coloured wall as Harry eased himself into Jackson’s hole. He opened his mouth, feeling the throbbing muscle sink into him and moaned. Harry stayed inside him for a few seconds to let his boy get accustomed to his size, kissing at his neck and stroking his chest.

Jackson moaned his body was tingling and he wanted more. He began to push his hips back against Harry, sucking his dick deeper into him. Harry smirked knowing Jackson was more than ready, he sucked on his neck, leaving a dark red mark, pushing himself in to the hilt, his balls slapping against Jackson’s cheeks. The young man twitched as they moaned in sync, Harry paused for a moment relishing the feel of Jackson’s tight warmth. He pulled out slowly inch by inch and slamed his way back inside, started a steady rhythm of pounding his boy’s hungry hole.

Moaning with every thrust, Jackson’s dick was dribbling precum as his eyes almost rolled back into his head. Harry’s breath on Jackson’s ear spurred him on, the closeness, the dominance and lack of sexual release during the day made Jackson squeal in delight. Unable to speak his moans got louder as Harry rubbed over his erect nipples, without being able to say anything Jackson moaned and twitched, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. His dick suddenly fired shot after shot of cum, shooting high up the wall. The white spurts dribbled down as Harry felt his hole clench tight around him.

“Oh baby boy! Did Daddy make you cum? Hm?” Harry smiled widely, very happy with his work. Jackson, unable to reply, moaned loudly and leaned into Harry’s heat. “Good boy.” Harry kissed Jackson’s neck and hooked his arms under him, driving his dick in to the hilt and fucking him hard and fast. He had to hold Jackson up as his legs were turning to jelly in his pleasure overload. Harry held onto him tightly, fining into him like a piston. His breath quickened as he fucked Jackson hard and fast. Jackson raised his arm, reaching around to hold Harry’s head close to him. His breath tickling Jackson’s skin, sending little sparks of lightning through them both.

“D-addy~” Jackson breathed. Harry’s arms gripped onto him tight as he slammed into him deeply. Letting out a mix of a growl and a moan, he came hard. Jackson could feel his dick pulsing in his hole, filling the condom. Jackson bit his lip, starting to feel turned on once again. Harry panted and loosened his grip on Jackson, letting the boy stand by himself as he slid out of his used hole. Pulling off the condom he turned to the bathroom, but Jackson grabbed his arm and turned him back around to him. Dropping to his knees infront of him, he bit his lip. “Can I have it Daddy?” He asked seductively, licking his lip.

“God you’re insatiable.” Harry growled, stroking Jackson’s face. He stuck his thumb between Jackson’s lips as he stood looming over him, slowly opening his mouth. Holding the condom in his hand he tipped his cum into Jackson’s mouth. Jackson swallowed it down, licking his lips and smiling up at Harry. Before he could thank him, Harry lifted him up and kissed him deeply, tasting himself in Jackson’s mouth. “You’re welcome.” He smirked.

Letting Jackson recover for a few moments, Harry laid him on his bed and cleaned up, then made quick work of taping him into a fresh, thick diaper. “Right little one. What are you bringing with you?” Harry asked looking around at the many bags in Jackson’s studio apartment.

“Jus’ the ones on the table.” Jackson nibbled on his thumb, feeling very relaxed and cosy as he lounged on the bed. Harry smiled seeing Jackson start to slip into littlespace.

He looked through the bags checking Jackson’s shopping and smiled even wider as he caught a glimpse of the items he brought. Over his shoulder he saw Jackson had rolled onto his belly and was cuddling his pillow, his diapered bum on full display. “Shall we get going? Then I can make you some yummy dinner.”

Harry helped Jackson put his black jeans on and wrapped his jacket around him, kissing his forehead. “Can you carry this bag for me?” He asked, holding out the lightest bag he was taking. Jackson was happy to help out, jumping at the chance. With Harry carrying the rest, they made their way down to the car. Jackson was quite energetic as he bounced down the hallway to Harry’s car, he couldn’t wait to go back to Harry’s apartment.

To him it felt very glamorous, everything was very clean and modern and expensive. It was a lot different to his place, since moving in Jackson hadn’t felt very comfortable living there and it seemed there was always an issue with something not working or breaking. He was so exhilarated about going to Harry’s that he accidentally wet his diaper, like an overexcited puppy. Luckily the padding between his legs soaked up his pee, so he didn’t make a mess in Harry’s expensive car.

When they arrived Jackson helped him carry his bags through the immaculately clean hallway, down to his apartment door. He stood smiling from ear to ear as Harry opened up the door. “Here we are!” Harry cheered as they went inside. Jackson took off his Jacket hanging it on a hook by the door and wriggled free from his jeans, leaving them in a bundle on the floor by the front door.

Harry set the bags down on the breakfast bar and let out a happy sigh as he dropped his keys in the little bowl, turning his head he chuckled at Jackson in his ‘free’ state. Jackson spotted the wrapped present straight away and walked up to it. Looking over his shoulder to Harry, he gave him the puppy dog eyes. “Hmm… I don’t know if you’ve been good enough yet.”

“Aweee please?” Jackson let out a whine and stared at Harry with a pleading look in his eyes.

But Harry remained firm. “Let’s see what you brought first. Come and show me.” Harry stood, leaning on the breakfast bar with the shopping bags infront of him. Jackson stuck out his bottom lip and dragged his feet on his way over to the bags of shopping. “If you’re a sulky boy, then you won’t get your present.” Harry’s warning made Jackson drop his sulking almost instantly, he bounded over and sat on the stool, unpacking his shopping onto the worktop.

He pushed the vegetables to one side and got straight to the fun stuff. “These are the sweeties.” He said proudly, his sapphires sparkling as he handed them to Harry. “An’ theeeese are the toys I got!” Feeling overly excited, he tipped the bag out and they spilled out all over the table top. “I got boats and a dinosaur and this ducky!” Harry could see the delight written all over his face.

“Good boy, you managed to get everything on the list!” Harry ruffled his hair and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. Jackson looked at Harry with deep affection in his eyes. He almost squealed with delight hearing Harry praise him and he felt himself floating on a wave of happiness. “How about you go and bring your present over here?” Jackson gasped and ran off to get the colourfully wrapped package. He very gently put it on the countertop, now Harry had cleared a space for him. He paused looking to Harry for confirmation, his bright blue sapphires pleading without a word. “Go ahead.” Harry chuckled, seeing him practically fizzing on the spot.

Jackson made quick work of shredding the pretty paper and gasped upon seeing it’s contents. Inside was a great big floppy Zebra plush, Jackson lifted his new friend up and looking at him face to face. His eyes sparkled, so happy he could almost cry. He jumped off his stool and ran around to Harry, grabbing him in a tight cuddle, gripped his new friend in his hands. “Thankyou Daddy.” He beamed.

Harry could feel the affection radiating from him and held him close stroking his back. “You’re welcome Jackson.” He kissed him softly on his rosy lips and brushed his thumb over Jackson’s cheek. “Why don’t you go and play with your new friend for a little bit, while I make us something yummy?” Harry let out a chuckle as he watched Jackson bound off to the living room with his new friend, sitting cross legged and studying him. With the meat in the oven and the vegetables chopped and boiling, Harry had dinner well under control. He looked over and Jackson was laying on his stomach playing with zebra, the sight of his new boy innocently playing with his stuffed friend made Harry feel that craving need to care for him, to protect him and to make him his own.

“Daddy I’m hungry.” Jackson announced, snapping Harry from his daydream.

“It’s almost ready, 5 more minutes.” Jackson trudged his way over to the breakfast bar, putting his new floppy friend on the countertop, he lay his head on his soft fur. “Do you like him Jackson?” Harry asked, knowing the answer already. Jackson nodded and smiled, lifting the zebra’s leg to hide his blushing cheeks. “You’ll have to give him a name.”

Harry picked up two plates and set them on the side, dishing up the beef and roasted vegetables. The new zebra owner sat thinking hard on a suitable name for his friend, his index finger tapping on his lower lip as he looked off into the distance. Harry smirked at the boy’s deep thought. “Dinner’s ready cutie. Move your new friend so he doesn’t get dirty please.”

Jackson reluctantly slid his zebra down the bar, far from his reach and picked up his shiny silver fork. “Thankyou.” He smiled at Harry. Stabbing a piece of vegetable with his fork, he lifted to eye level and asked.“What’s this?” Harry looked Jackson’s innocent face, his deep blue eyes studying the small orange cube.

“That’s the sweet potato you brought. Haven’t you had it before?” He explained to his bewildered boy. Jackson shook his head as he looked at Harry. “Try a piece, see what you think.” Harry said with a wink. He popped the piece of vegetable into his mouth and hesitantly chewed. A few seconds passed and then Jackson let out a mmm! Smiling at Jackson’s approval, Harry tucked into a piece of his own.

It didn’t take long before Jackson’s gaze was drawn to the zebra at the end of the countertop. It made Harry feel that he had chosen well and not only in picking the stuffed animal. Every moment Jackson was with Harry, he felt something new and exciting, but mostly he felt carefree and a strange relaxation that he hadn’t been able to express before. Everything with Harry felt easy, he never had to force or fake anything. From the first moment he met Harry in the club, he felt able to talk freely to him, like he wasn’t just a regular client. Even when they were strangers, he felt a deep connection. Since that first meeting he hadn’t wanted to leave Harry for a moment and even though everything was new, for the first time in his life he felt comfortable.

Harry leaned over and stroked Jackson’s cheek. “What are you thinking so hard about?”

Jackson turned his head and looked into his face. “Nothing, I’m just… happy.”

While Harry cleared away the plates and tidied the kitchen, Jackson was reunited with his cuddly friend as he laid on the sofa. Looking into the fuzzy striped face, he was back to thinking of a name for him. “Jeffrey?… no. Zen?… no. Zoom?… no. Art?… no. Hm, how about… Tanner?” The last name, Jackson saw a little twinkle in the zebra’s shiny black eyes, almost as if he was confirming he liked it. “Okay! Tanner it is!” Jackson beamed, squeezing his new friend in a tight cuddle.

Harry heard the boy mumbling away on the sofa and peeked around the corner at him, catching a glimpse of Jackson talking to his zebra. A very cute image that would stick with him for a long while. Pushing himself up, Jackson went to tell Harry the good news, he stood next to the sink where he was washing up. “Daddy I named him, his name is Tanner!” Harry was about to reply but before he could, Jackson’s stomach let out a grumbling growl and gave Harry a worried look. “Use your diaper baby, that’s what it’s for.” Harry ruffled Jackson’s shaggy hair. “I’m going to run you a bath. Then you can play with your new toys.”

Jackson watched as Harry disappeared into the bathroom with the bag full of bath bits. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about messing his diaper, but he did really need to go and now he was alone he felt a tad less embarrassed. Holding Tanner to his face he stood trying to push, but couldn’t make anything happen. Hearing the bath water running, he squatted down and pushed. Jackson let out a little grunt as a large snake of poop filled his diaper, the warm sticky mess settling in the seat of his diaper. It was a very alien feeling, yet it was strangely comforting and a little naughty. Standing back he began to wet, the warm pee flowing and working it’s way around the padding. He curiously cupped the firm mound in the rear of his diaper, gently touching and feeling the poopy lump. It made Jackson feel helplessly small and shy. Harry was watching from the doorway and silently glided over to him. “There’s a good boy.” He pulled Jackson into a cuddle and stroked his diapered rear. Thankfully for Jackson, his first messy experience was brief, Harry wanted to ease him into his new life so it became more enjoyable for Jackson.

In the bedroom he had a towel and wipes already laid out on the floor, to clean Jackson up. Laying him down, he could see Jackson’s mind was turning as he took in the new experience. Harry kissed Jackson’s stomach, making him let out a high pitched giggle that was music to his ears. Untaping the diaper, he looked at Jackson snuggling his zebra. “Uh oh! Someone’s a messy boy.” Harry teased a little as he cleaned Jackson up quickly. “Okay little one, let’s get you in your bath.”

Sitting in the warm and silky water with bubbles all around, Jackson felt very relaxed. Just sitting in the water letting it soak into his pale smooth skin, he watched the rubber duck floating between the bubbles on the surface. Harry gently washed the boy’s back, feeling content Jackson let out a sweet little hum as a smile spread across his face. “Do you want Daddy to wash your hair for you?” Jackson nodded, giving Harry a sweet look. The warm silky water cascaded down over him, covering him all over. Flowing back into the bath, it splashed out, disturbing the still water. Jackson closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Harry working the sweet smelling shampoo into his scalp. Like a massage, it tingled and worked away all of his stress and worries. Freshly soaped and scrubbed, Harry helped Jackson out, wrapping him in a large grey towel. The last of the water swirled it’s way down the drain, disappearing out of sight.

After drying off, Jackson’s body was tingling, his senses heightened and his blood running hot. He stood close to Harry and stroked his chest. “Thankyou.” Jackson bit his lip and pushed Harry towards the bed. Sitting on the edge, Harry stroked Jackson’s stomach. “I want to thank you properly.”

Dropping to his knees, Jackson tugged Harry’s trousers and underwear down to his ankles. Taking Harry’s dick deep into his wanting mouth, his tongue lapped at the underside, teasing every inch. “G-od!” Harry moaned, gasping for his breath. Jackson worked his magic, taking all 9 inches in with ease and back out until just the head stayed in. Teasing the sensitive bulbous head with the tip of his tongue, Jackson listened, eager to hear the moans falling from Harry’s lips.

He stood, stopping far too soon, for Harry’s liking and kissed him deeply, straddling Harry’s lap. Reaching back with one hand, he grabbed hold of the moist 9 inches and lined it up with his twitching opening. Feeling the tip, softly press into his puckered hole, Jackson sunk down taking Harry almost all the way inside. Breaking the kiss he gasped and mewed as he relished Harry’s member penetrating it’s way inside him. “Jackson.” Harry whispered, one hand wrapping around him back.

Jackson stared into his eyes as he raised himself up and back down again, starting to ride him. Taking Harry a little deeper each time, he soon sunk down feeling his balls touch against him. Harry was in heaven, sliding in and out of Jackson’s tight opening. He was able to take every inch with ease, it was like his hole was sucking Harry in. He slowed his speed, sitting down on Harry and rocking back and forth. Harry stroked the back of Jackson’s head, pulling him into a deep kiss.

They both moaned breathlessly into each others mouths, Jackson nibbling on Harry’s lower lip as he rocked on his rigid dick. Breaking away he began riding him harder, draping his arms around Harry’s neck and throwing his head back. His own hard member was bouncing as he rode, leaking clear liquid from the tip. Holding onto Harry, Jackson moaned out. “Ohh… it feels so good!” Harry smiled as he watched his boy ride up and down, feeding his hunger.

All too soon, Harry felt himself needing to cum. “Jackson, wait… I need to… you didn’t get a condom...” He panted, holding onto Jackson’s hips, to try and slow the boy down.

Sinking down on Harry, Jackson leaned forward. “Cum inside, I want it Daddy.” He whispered into Harry’s ear sending a shiver throughout his whole body. Igniting a spark in Harry, he loosened his grip on Jackson, stroking his thigh’s. Jackson bit his lip and locked eyes with his man. Rising up and taking his dick deep into him again and again. Jackson panted, his arms around Harry’s neck, holding on.

“Jackson it’s coming baby.” Harry could feel the pressure building, there was no holding back anymore. He could see the pleasure scrawled on Jackson’s face and he smiled, knowing he was giving his boy everything he wanted. “I’m c-umm-ing!” Harry’s voice squeaked as he grabbed Jackson’s hips, pulling him down and thrusting himself up. Cumming hard as deep as he could inside his boy.

Feeling Harry twitch inside and his cum shooting into him, sent Jackson over the edge. Moaning loudly, his mouth dropped open as his muscles tensed. Shooting his cum high up onto Harry’s tshirt and falling against him. “D…daddy…” He panted.

Harry kissed him, rubbing his hands up and down his sides. “I know baby, it was...” He felt Jackson melt into him, his breathing slowing as he relaxed, his dick gently slipping out of Jackson as it softened. “Let’s get you dressed, then we can cuddle.” Harry stood, holding onto Jackson and laid him on the spread out towel on the floor. Turning to his drawers, he pulled out a diaper and powder.

Jackson laid on his back, feeling worn out from his ride, his thumb migrated up to his mouth, settling between his lips as he nibbled gently on it. Harry slipped his dirty tshirt off and dropped it on the floor, his muscled frame looming above the submissive boy below him. Sliding the crinkly white padding underneath his boy’s rear, Harry couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of his cum starting to dribble out of Jackson’s hole.

“Right mister, let’s see what clothes you packed shall we?” Harry asked rhetorically as he turned and grabbed the holdall Jackson had packed. Among the contents were a pair of mint coloured shorts, a few pairs of knee high socks and 4 tshirts. “Hm well I think a tshirt and knee highs will do for tonight.” Harry picked out the green and white striped socks and the white tshirt with coloured drips splashed all over.

He quickly got Jackson dressed and looked him over. “Don’t you look cute?” He smiled, kissing Jackson’s forehead. Getting himself changed into a fresh shirt and comfy jogging bottoms, Harry had a look through his drawers, finding a new pacifier that he had hidden away. After Jackson was dressed, he sped off to find his floppy friend, who was waiting for him where they had sat for dinner. Harry came into the living room and was greeted by Jackson’s bright blue sapphires glistening at him.

“Everything alright?” Harry asked hugging Jackson. The boy nodded, looking at him with pure adoration. Kissing his soft rosy lips, Harry patted his diapered bum. “Go choose something for us to watch. I’ll get you a bottle.” With Harry taking charge and guiding Jackson’s every step, it made him feel cared for, as if he didn’t have to worry about anything because Harry would take care of everything for him.

He sat cross legged on the sofa with Tanner in his lap as he flicked through the channels on the large widescreen TV. Harry lounged in the corner of the sofa, letting out a happy sigh. Jackson moved closer and snuggled up to his side, taking the bottle of juice offered to him. The glow of the TV illuminated the two as they snuggled on the sofa together.

“Daddy?” He asked as Harry was twirling his shaggy hair between his fingers. “Um.. What should I do tomorrow?” Jackson asked, looking up at Harry with wide inquisitive eyes.

A little confused Harry stroked Jackson’s head. “What do you mean?”

A sudden embarrassment and shyness washed over the young man. “Well… you have to go to work, but what should I do?”

Harry could tell he was feeling a little lost. It was a big change for Jackson, in the space of two days he had lost his income, entered into his first relationship and was now unsure what to do with himself. “Hm, I guess Daddy will have to buy you some toys and things to keep you busy.” He said with a wide smile. Jackson blushed and pulled Tanner up to his face. “We’ll figure everything else out in time baby boy.” Harry said, cuddling Jackson. Pulling the paci from his pocket he held it up to Jackson’s lips. The little one blushed, but opened his mouth accepting the teat. He sucked a couple of times, testing the new object and quickly found that he liked the paci, every suck was comforting and helped him feel less worried. With Harry’s arms wrapped around him, his adult worries dissolved as his diaper filled between his legs.

Time flew past and before they knew it, it was time for bed. “Bedtime Jackson.” Harry announced twirling his boy’s auburn hair. Jackson let out a whine, it was a lot earlier than when he usually went to bed, but Harry was in charge. He stood and flicked off the TV, plunging the room into darkness. Leading Jackson by the hand, he took him to the bedroom and turned on the bedside lamp. Harry spun around and cuddled Jackson, reaching down he squeezed his diaper.

“What a good boy you are, using your diaper. Lay on the towel and we’ll get you changed for bed.” Harry quickly got the change supplies ready and got to work cleaning and changing his soggy boy. Now freshly diapered, Jackson jumped up and stretched, before flopping onto the soft covers. Wriggling around, he crawled under the covers with his zebra and laid his head on the plump pillows. Jackson inhaled deeply, the scent of Harry and washing powder was incredibly comforting.

Harry climbed into bed and flicked on some cartoons for Jackson. Strangely for Jackson he couldn’t keep his eyes off the screen, he was laid in bed with his head on Harry’s stomach, sucking his pacifier feeling very happy and content. Harry meanwhile, was shopping for Jackson on his Ipad, normally he would never spend money on people he played with, he didn’t want them to use him for his wealth, but this was different, Jackson was different. He too had these strong feelings for Jackson, no-one else he had been with before made him feel the way Jackson did. Smiling to himself he ordered 2 onesies and a bundle of toys for him from amazon.

“Okay, time to sleep.” Harry pinched his eyes as the tiredness was taking hold. With his Ipad and TV turned off, Harry let out a huge yawn.

Jackson looked up at him and pulled out his paci. “Daddy?” He asked, his bright blue sapphires twinkling as the moonlight bled through a crack in the blinds. “I… love you.” In the low light his blushing cheeks were hidden from view, but Harry could sense the warmness radiating from his face.

He reached his hand out and stroked Jackson’s cheek. “That makes me so happy baby. I love you too Jackson.” Jackson almost burst into tears hearing Harry say those words to him, he felt like he couldn’t be happy than he was in this moment. He lay listening to Harry’s heart beating as his Daddy slept, the cosiness of the bed soon helped to send the little one off to dreamland.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving quickly and Harry starts to spoil his boy, in every way he can

“Jackson.” Harry called softly, stroking the sleeping boys cheek. The boy scrunched up his face and slowly opened his heavy eyelids. “Time to wake up now.” Uncoupling the boy from the covers he pulled them off revealing Jackson’s yellow tinted, wrinkled diaper. Harry gently squeezed Jackson’s erection through his diaper, waking the tired boy up. He moaned out in his weary state and reached out for Harry. Blinking his eyes, he saw Harry dressed in his suit trousers and crisp white shirt, smiling down at him.

Jackson moved forward and snuggled into Harry’s strong chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “What a cuddly boy you are this morning.” Harry smiled, feeling Jackson press his hard on against him. “I think I’ll have to take care of this first, won’t I?” He purred into Jackson’s ear, his deep voice reverberating in Jackson’s ears. “Daddy has to leave for work soon.” He pulled Jackson to his feet and kissed him deeply, making the sleepy boy moan. Harry’s hands roamed over Jackson’s body, stroking his soft skin and rolling his nipple between his fingers.

“D-addy! Ooh!” He squeaked, gripping onto Harry’s broad shoulders tightly. A ripping sound of Jackson’s diaper tapes filled the room as Harry undid the soggy padding and let it fall to the floor with a wet slap.

Jackson’s aching erection bobbed freely, glistening in the light. He turned Jackson to face the bed and kissed his neck. “Bend over for me.” Harry whispered into his ear. Obeying instantly, Jackson’s face making contact with the warm bedsheet as he presented his hole.

It brought a smile to Harry’s face, seeing his boy so willing to please, he reached into the top drawer and picked up a condom and small tube of lube. Remembering the previous night he smiled to himself and dropped the condom back into the drawer. He dropped his trousers and spread a thin layer over his hard member, stroking his dick as he lubed Jackson’s hole, teasing him with one finger. “Pleeease.” Jackson whined, feeling increasingly needy.

Smiling he pushed his bulbous head through Jackson’s tight twitching ring, making him moan as Harry eased into him. Harry groaned as the warm opening lovingly held onto him, the warm bliss was almost too much. Thrusting forward he sunk his full 9 inches inside, stopping for a few moments to compose himself. “Jackson, you feel so good.” Harry moaned, pinching his eyes closed. A minute later, his orgasm backed off and he could give Jackson what he desperately wanted. Holding onto his hips, he pulled out almost all the way before plunging deep inside.

The two moaned in unison as Harry fucked him deep and fast. Jackson’s tiredness evaporated with the first thrust, he gripped onto the sheet and pushed back, working Harry’s dick that little bit more. Harry knew he wouldn’t last long and had to help Jackson along. He reached around, stroking Jackson’s rock hard dick, swirling his fingertips around the sensitive head. “OHHH!” Jackson yelled out, his body shivering with pleasure. Writhing in Harry’s grip, Jackson’s muscles tensed as Harry pounded his hole, he started to dribble, his impeding orgasm rocking him. Harry pulled him up, wrapping his arm around Jackson’s chest, holding him close. His other, stroking Jackson’s dick furiously, as he pounded into him. “Aaaaah D-addy!” Jackson’s voice was high pitched and breathless as he moaned loudly.

Harry’s breath lifted the hairs on Jackson’s neck. “I’m cumming baby! Im cumming!” Ramming himself in as deep as he could, he filled Jackson with his hot load.

“Oooh I can feeeeel it.” Jackson squealed, his own dick suddenly erupting cum out onto the crumpled white bedsheet.

Harry held him up, humping forward one last time and kissing his boy’s cheek. “Good boy.” Letting Jackson lay on the bed, Harry got the changing supplies for his little one. Lovingly cleaning Jackson up and putting him in a fresh diaper. Looking in Jackson’s holdall, he found a cute blue shirt for him to wear and pulled it over his head, tickling his nose.

Jackson giggled and slipped his arms in, which made Harry smile. “Your breakfast is waiting for you.” His deep voice echoed as he pecked Jackson on the lips. The boy’s ears pricked up and he bounded off, grabbing Tanner on his way to find his food. Harry threw the bedding in the washing basket and got himself smartened up, before joining Jackson.

He smiled at Jackson devouring his jammy toast and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Did you eat your cereal already?” Harry asked, with Jackson nodding in reply with his mouth full of toast. “I have to get going, be good. Do you remember your rules from yesterday?”

He swallowed his toast and looked up at Harry with his bright sapphires. “How long will you be?” Jackson asked pushing his bottom lip out and feeling a little sad.

Harry held Jackson’s head to his chest as he cuddled him. “Now now, don’t pout. I’ll be back at 5. Will you be alright until then?”

Jackson nodded and after an emotional farewell he waved as Harry disappeared down the hallway. Clicking the front door closed, he locked it and looked around at the quiet apartment. The stillness and cleanliness reminded him of a few hotel rooms he had visited. But it was warm, comfortable and most importantly, Harry’s. Grabbing his zebra friend, he stood infront of Harry’s stereo, studying the many buttons and knobs. “Hm… Tanner, I think I need some help here.” He said holding his stuffed zebra up to the stereo.

Holding onto Tanner’s leg he helped click the ‘on’ button. The stereo zapped to life playing the last radio station it had been tuned to. “Yay! Tanner you did it!” Jackson cheered cuddling his zebra, feeling his soft fur on his cheek. But a niggling little voice in the back of his head made him second guess himself. ‘What are you doing?’ But looking into Tanner’s face, he quickly brushed off his insecurities and cuddled his squishy friend. Scorpions played over the speakers, as Jackson danced with his zebra around the spacious room.

After dancing around for almost an hour, there was a quick knocking on the front door. The sudden shock made Jackson drop Tanner and wet his diaper. He slowly crept up to the door and peeked through the small glass peephole. A man stood in the hallway, dressed in red with a large brown box. Jackson cautiously unlocked the door and peeked through the opening. “Hello?”

“Hi there delivery for Mr Johansson.” The delivery man smiled.

Jackson opened the door a little wider to let the man set the box inside. “Oh okay.” ‘Mr Johansson?’ He thought to himself a little confused, he hadn’t thought to ask Harry his surname before. While he was thinking to himself, the delivery man set the large box inside the apartment and turned to Jackson, catching sight of his attire.

“I just need a signature.” He said, holding the electronic pad out to Jackson. He looked Jackson up and down as the boy used his finger on the small screen. Without mentioning anything he smiled and thanked Jackson before leaving.

Jackson closed the door behind him twisting the lock again. Then sudden realisation hit him, he froze and looked down, seeing his now wet diaper on show. “Oh my god.” He squeaked, covering his face as his whole being burning with embarrassment. After composing himself he remembered his fallen friend and ran to him. Dropping to his knees he cradled his zebra. “I’m so sorry Tanner. I didn’t mean to drop you.” He apologised, sitting cross legged and snuggling his fuzzy friend.

Once enough time had passed for him to be forgiven, he stood with Tanner in his arms and grabbed his phone to message Harry.

J: Mr Johansson a big box came for you

H: Oh good, no peeking!

J: The man saw my diaper :$ I forgot I didn’t have shorts over the top and now I’m really embarrassed :$ :$

H: Aww that’s alright baby you need your diapers, people are bound to notice.

Jackson read Harry’s reply and blushed an even deeper red than before. Letting Harry go back to work, Jackson found the large brown box standing in the hallway very alluring and ran his fingertip along the top. But reminding himself of Harry’s message, he slowly tore himself away.

He needed to distract himself and decided on checking out the rest of Harry’s place. He had been to the bedroom and bathroom opposite, but further down the hallway was another 3 doors that could have treasures hidden behind them. Feeling like an explorer he tip-toed down the hallway, sticking close to the wall. Imagining it was like a lost temple and he had to find the hidden jewels. Sneaking to the first door he slowly pulled the handle down and peeked through the tiny opening.

“Hah!” He yelled, hoping to surprise any waiting baddies inside. Luckily it was only a storage cupboard and there was no threat, just some cleaning equipment and some boxes up on some shelves neatly tucked away. “I don’t think they have treasure in.” Jackson told his zebra. Closing the door he kept his back against the wall and looked both ways down the hallway before sneaking up to the next door.

Flinging it open, he stuck his head through to check for anyone inside. But instead he only found the washing machine and dryer. He noticed how everything was very very clean and had it’s own place. “No luck.” Jackson said to his sidekick. Leaving the door open he jumped across the hallway landing right by the next door, pretending he was jumping because the floor was crumbling away. Grabbing onto the handle to steady himself, the door flung open and he crashed to the ground inside. “Oof!”

Pushing himself up onto his rear, Jackson looked Tanner over, making sure he wasn’t injured. Looking around, it seemed he had found Harry’s office. There was a bookshelf and some seemingly unused furniture stacked up along one wall. The main focus was a strong looking dark stained wooden desk, with his computer and a closed laptop sat neatly ontop. But infront was something Jackson liked the look of, a big leather swivel chair that proved irresistible to the young man. He climbed into the comfy padded seat, with Tanner in his lap and started to spin. The faster he spun the more it made him giggle.

Stopping the chair, he slid off and tried to stand, but feeling dizzy he fell back onto his diapered bum. He laughed feeling silly when the diaper made a poof sound. As he sat there, he noticed how wet his diaper had got, he was definitely due for a change. Pulling himself to his feet, he toddled to the living room to message Harry, snapping a selfie showing his diaper and pouty lip he clicked send.

J: Can I change pleassseee?

H: Uh oh! Yes you can change soggy boy but make sure you wash properly. Did you eat lunch?

J: Um… not yet, I didn’t know what to have.

H: I made you a special lunch, it’s in the fridge.

Jackson felt all shy and giddy that Harry had thought about him. In a daze he headed to the bedroom where Harry kept the diapers. Peeking for the first time into the deep drawer where Harry kept all the diapers. He was amazed, inside were lots of thick soft and patterned diapers waiting for him. Looking through he pulled out a coloured diaper that had little paw prints down the centre and blue and green chequered sides.

Spreading out a towel on the bed he laid down and pulled off his soggy diaper. However as soon as the first wipe brushed against his skin, he was immediately hard. Achingly hard, he stroked himself once, up and down, using his index finger to twirl the head. Silky clear precum glistening off the pink throbbing head, Jackson let out a breathy moan. Biting his lip, he was desperate for release. But Harry’s rule was no masturbating without him. The wheels turning in his head, Jackson thought maybe he could persuade Harry to let him break the rule just this once. He snapped a picture of himself grasping his erection and sent it to Harry.

J: Daddy~ Pleeeaasee… can I?

H: Naughty, are you trying to make Daddy hard while he’s at work? You know the rules

J: But I neeed to :(

H: No touching, little one. Be good

Jackson sulked reading Harry’s reply, but didn’t want to disobey him, no matter how desperate he was. He tried his best to make his hard on go down, but after even cold water didn’t work he gave up. Pinning his hard on against him and now freshly diapered, he grabbed Tanner and headed for the fridge.

Opening up the door he found a neatly tied bundle inside with a note attached. Unwrapping the parcel on the side, Jackson felt a rush of affection. In the package there was a BLT sandwich in the shape of a heart, some little bite sized sausage pieces and for desert a very colourful fruit salad with lots of diced fruit.

_I hope you enjoy your lunch, I’m thinking of you_

_Love Daddy x_

The note made Jackson feel euphoric, like he was floating on a cloud. He sat himself down at the breakfast bar and took his time, savouring every bite. No-one had ever made him a special lunch before and as he finishing, he finally realized how hard he had fallen for Harry. Looking around the apartment he smiled at all of Harry’s belongings. He looked back to Tanner as he sat on the breakfast bar and lifted him up. “I don’t ever want to leave.” He said quietly, before squeezing him in a tight cuddle.

The afternoon drifted past slowly for Harry, aside from the few texts from Jackson making him smile, he was having a stressful day. A large project that he was managing was in trouble of falling through and could cost the company a lot of money. At the end of the day though. Harry’s bad mood evaporated the second he drove out of his parking space and he smiled all the way home, thinking of Jackson.

Jackson heard Harry’s key in the front door and jumped up to greet him. “Daddy!” He yelled excitedly and grabbed him in a tight cuddle, pressing his face into Harry’s strong chest.

“Oof! Hi Jackson, have you been good?” Harry was almost knocked back out into the hallway from the force of Jackson’s cuddle.

“Mhmm.” Jackson said with his face still pressed against Harry.

They shuffled backwards together so Harry was able to close the door behind him. “What did you get up to?” Harry asked running his hand through Jackson’s auburn locks.

“Um I listened to the radio and me and Tanner went exploring too.” Jackson finally broke the hug to look up at Harry with his bright blue sapphires sparkling.

“Exploring huh?” Harry smirked raising an eyebrow. Looking at Jackson he caught the boy staring at the great big cardboard box standing beside them. “Let me take this to my office, you can have some things now but the others are a surprise.”

“It’s for me?” Jackson asked, a little stunned.

“Yes baby. It’s all yours.” Harry smiled stroking his cheek. Jackson looked up at Harry with love in his eyes and kissed him deeply, letting out a little moan. Harry’s large hands roamed, squeezing Jackson’s padded rear. “Is my boy a little pent up?”

Breaking from the kiss Jackson bit his lip and dropped to his knees. He undid Harry’s trousers and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down just enough for him to get to what he wanted. Jackson was desperate and took Harry’s growing member into his enticing mouth. “Jackson… Oh god.” Harry squeaked, pleasure overwhelming him. Jackson’s magic tongue working Harry’s now fully engorged dick, eliciting as much pleasure as he could.

Jackson’s hand kneaded the front of his diaper, rubbing his dick in the wet padding. In his lust filled state Jackson deepthroated Harry almost down to the base in one thrust. “Holy shit Jackson!” Harry had to steady himself, with his hand on the wall. His free hand held the back of Jackson’s head.

Working Harry deep into his mouth and out again, his tongue lapping at the head, savouring the taste of his precum. Jackson hummed at he tasted, his vibrations adding to Harry’s pleasure. The boy’s eyes glazed over as he deepthroated Harry, kneading his own leaking member, giving his already wet diaper a silky sheen inside.

Harry felt his cum building and slowly thrusting forward, trying not to force himself too deep. But Jackson could sense his hesitation and took a deep breath, slamming his dick deep into his throat. “Jacks-on! Oh god!” Harry gasped and held Jackson’s head tight. “It’s coming baby-!” Jackson took another breath and forced Harry’s huge member into his throat as he came. Harry’s hot cream shot straight down his throat. Pinning Harry’s dick in his mouth, he felt it twitch and pulse as he drew out that last drops of cum.

Letting Harry’s dick out of his mouth with a sloppy sounding pop, Jackson fell backwards onto his heels, using both hands to rub the front of his thinning diaper. His eyes glassy and face a shallow red, Jackson panted needing a release. Harry knelt down and kissed Jackson hard, pushing his tongue into the boys mouth. Taking hold of his rock hard member through his diaper, Jackson whined and moaned loudly into Harry’s mouth.

“Daddy will make you feel good.” Harry purred into Jackson’s ear. Gently laying Jackson down, he kissed Jackson’s neck as his strong hand stroked the boy’s chest. “Did you like Daddy feeding you hm? Did it taste good?” Jackson shuddered and whimpered, unable to speak he moaned at Harry. “I think you’re ready baby, cum for me.” Harry whispered into his ear. Seconds later Jackson erupted powerfully inside his diaper, coating Harry’s hand and leaking out of the top of his diaper. “Good boy.” Harry smiled down at his worn out boy.

Taking Jackson to the bathroom, he cleaned him up and hugged him tenderly. “I love you Daddy.” Jackson smiled snuggling against his chest.

Harry kissed Jackson softly on his puffy lips. “I love you baby. I’m going to take the parcel to my office because it’s mostly a surprise for tomorrow okay? Can you wait for me on the bed?”

Jackson nodded and excitedly sped off, leaping onto the bed and sitting cross legged. Eagerly waiting for Harry to show him what surprises he had for him, but just like an overexcited puppy, he had an accidentally in his diaper. The young boy was quickly becoming used to just wetting wherever he was and not worrying about holding it or trying to use the bathroom.

Harry easily carried the awkwardly big box into his office and chuckled finding the door open, knowing Jackson had been ‘exploring’. He shook his head, finding his chair in the middle of the room. He carefully sliced open the top of the box and pulled out the soft packages ontop. Browsing inside, Harry checked everything was there and then folded the top back over.

“Boo!” Harry called out as he stuck his head around the bedroom door, surprising Jackson. Making the boy erupt in a fit of giggles. Beaming a wide smile Harry came over to him and ruffled Jackson’s hair. Easing down onto the bed, he sat the packages on his lap. “Would you like to see what Daddy got you?”

Jackson’s eyes gleamed as he nodded to Harry, his gaze flicking to the packages on his lap. Harry ripped open the first plastic packet and handed what looked like a tshirt to Jackson.

“Wow!” Jackson exclaimed as he opened it up, finding it was in fact a onesie with a snap crotch and repeated toy truck print. “How did you find something like this?”

“There’s lots of places online for boys like you.” Harry smiled, rubbing Jackson’s knee. He showed Jackson two other onesies with cute prints and handed him a little plastic package.

Taking the small plastic package, Jackson tore it open and a large pacifier popped out. Taking it in his hand, Jackson could see it said ‘Daddy’s Boy’, which made Jackson blush. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and cuddled him tightly. Harry closed his eyes and smiled, hugging his boy tight.

“Would you like to go out to eat tonight?” After his difficult day, Harry didn’t feel like cooking, he was looking forward to a relaxing night instead. Luckily for him Jackson jumped at the chance and jumped to his feet, eager to get ready. Harry laughed. “I guess that’s a yes. How about we take a shower first?”

“Can I shower with you?” Jackson asked in a seductive tone, stroking Harry’s cheek with his finger. Harry chuckled and stood, his strong figure dominating Jackson’s. He simply smiled and took Jackson by the hand, back to the bathroom. Harry quickly stripped off his work clothes dropping them neatly in the washing hamper. Jackson didn’t have much to take off, but copied nonetheless. He then undid his diaper and attempted to roll it up like Harry always did. Starting the water, Harry watched Jackson copying him and smiled at how cute it was.

Standing under the water they both let out content sighs as the warm shower bounced off their skin. Jackson turned to Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his body against Harry’s. “Daddy.” He purred.

Harry could feel his boy getting hard against him. “Are you hard already baby?” Jackson’s sparkling sapphires gazed up at Harry. Sticking out his bottom lip he nodded. “Your appetite is incredible.” Harry smirked, shaking his head. Jackson pouted, looking up at Harry. Having only came minutes ago, he was still rock hard, the steamy water only enticing his passion. “No pouting now, Daddy will help you out.”

Harry kissed Jackson and brushed his fingers between his pert cheeks, finding his puckered hole. A quiet moan escaped Jackson’s lips. “Oooh.” Hearing Jackson’s breathy moan, Harry knew he was ready.

He swirled his finger around Jackson’s hole, before slipping it easily inside. As his finger slid inside Jackson, he felt his erection twitch between them. Harry turned Jackson around, cuddling him from behind, his finger still buried inside him. The hot shower helped loosen Jackson up almost instantly, allowing Harry to slip a second finger in effortlessly. His hand snaked around grasping Jackson’s dick, rubbing him with long slow strokes.

Working his fingers in deeply, Jackson squealed and Harry felt his hole twitch and grip onto his fingers tightly. Knowing he had found Jackson’s special button, Harry licked at his boy’s neck. “Daddy has such a needy boy doesn’t he?”

“Mhmm.” Jackson nodded, biting his lower lip. “Faster please.”

“Anything for you.” Harry whispered into Jackson’s ear, his breath lifting the hairs on Jackson’s neck, making his whole body tingle. Harry rubbed inside, massaging his button, sending waves of pleasure through Jackson. Stroking his boy’s leaking member faster and faster, Harry felt Jackson’s muscles tighten. “Ah here it comes.” He smirked. “Let it out baby.”

“Uuh-aaaaah!” Jackson squealed, clamping down on Harry’s fingers. Shooting his cum onto the tiled wall, he leant his head back onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry slipped his fingers out of his slick hole, making Jackson let out another sweet moan. Reaching up, he stroked Harry’s hair as he caught his breath. Harry peppered his neck and collarbone with sweet kisses as the water beat down on them, still gently fondling Jackson’s balls as his dick softened. Suddenly Jackson felt the urge to relieve himself. “Uh… Daddy I have to-” Jackson blushed, but before he could finish his sentence he started to pee.

“Oh!” Harry was caught by surprise, but helped Jackson to aim his stream down the drain.

Jackson burned with embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.. it just..”

Harry turned Jackson around to face him and pulled him into a tight cuddle, gently stroking the back of his head. “Shh shh, it’s okay. Accidents happen baby. Let’s get washed hm?”

After Harry’s reassurance, Jackson was all smiles. His Daddy helped lather him all over in the silky body wash. The foamy white bubbles sliding down his slim legs and disappearing down the drain. With the two of them clean, Harry helped Jackson dry off, rubbing his head with the soft grey towel. Jackson obediently laid on the towel ready to be diapered, without needing to be asked. Harry smiled at how willing Jackson was.

After taping him into a fresh diaper, Harry laid out their evening wear on the bed. “Can you get dressed for me?” He asked Jackson with a sweet warming smile that almost made him whimper. Jackson nodded, pulling on his black trousers. Harry stretched and got put on his smart buttoned shirt and navy suit trousers, he clicked his watch on his wrist and added a dash of cologne. “Ready to go?” Turning around he caught Jackson playing with Tanner on the bed still only wearing his trousers and definitely not ready to go. Harry just chuckled and helped Jackson into a tshirt and his jacket. “Does Tanner want to come too?”

“He can really come?!” Jackson gasped his sapphires sparkling brightly up at Harry.

“Of course. Go put your shoes on and we’ll get going.” Harry had to cover his mouth as Jackson sprinted off with his cuddly friend, elated that he was allowed to join them. It was too cute for Harry to handle, the sweetest part was that Jackson had no idea how adorable he was being, it was purely natural for him.

While they drove, Jackson was even happier than usual, bouncing Tanner on his knee and humming to himself. It made Harry struggle to keep his eyes on the road, far more interested in his boy than the journey. ‘Maybe a taxi would have been a better idea’ he thought to himself as they parked at the restaurant. Jackson held Harry’s hand as they walked through the door. “Table for two, somewhere quiet.” Harry said to the waitress with a nod and half smile.

The lively young server nodded and showed them to a booth. “Aw, he’s cute! Does he have a name?” She asked catching sight of the zebra in Jackson’s hand.

Jackson blushed and lowered his head. “Uh… his name is Tanner.” He replied quietly, sliding into his seat. The waitress patted Tanner’s head before leaving, giving them a few minutes to look over the menu before ordering.

Jackson looked up at Harry, it was easy to see the nervousness plastered on his face. “Don’t worry.” Harry said in deep soothing tone, gently rubbing Jackson’s knee. He could tell Jackson was feeling shy, being out with his soft friend for the first time and having people see him. Harry handed him a menu, trying to divert his attention and help him relax a little. “What would you like?”

Browsing the meals on offer, Jackson didn’t understand a lot of what was written. He didn’t eat out much or try new things very often. Harry had taken him to Revolucion de Cuban, one of his favourite places to eat. He loved everything about it, the food, the atmosphere, the drinks and he wanted to share that with Jackson, also being a Thursday it was relatively quiet. “Daddy? I’m not sure what they have.” Jackson whispered, feeling a little shy.

Harry looked up from his menu and scooted closer. “Oh well let’s see.” He smiled putting his arm around Jackson. Sharing a menu, he went down the list briefly explaining each dish to his intrigued boy. A minute or two later the energetic waitress came back over and took their food order, with Harry ordering some alcohol free cocktails for them both to go with their dinner.

In a flash their drinks were placed on the table infront of them. “Mmm it’s really good!” Jackson exclaimed, much to Harry’s delight. And no sooner had they tried their drinks, their food was brought out to them. Jackson was a little bewildered by the array of dishes on the table. Sizzling meat and peppers, some covered with cheese, split up by rice and beans. “Um I’m not sure what to try.” Jackson said quietly, looking up at Harry with bright innocent eyes.

“Do you want Daddy to make you a plate?” Harry asked, rubbing his back. Feeling shy Jackson nodded, lifting Tanner to his face. Harry happily made Jackson a bit plate of all the different dishes and set it infront of him. “Okay, these two are chicken, that’s paprika and this one is a bit hot, so go slow. This is chorizo and pork, with a tomato sauce. Then we’ve got some yummy rice and beans, with charred peppers. And then this is a sticky glazed pork.” Harry explained to Jackson, handing him a fork.

Jackson was wide eyed looking at the variety on his plate, diving straight in he popped a whole piece of pork into his mouth. “Mmm ish ‘ummy!” He tried to say with his mouth full. Harry stifled a laugh with the back of his hand, not wanting to spit his food all over the table. He couldn’t help but smile as Jackson devoured his dinner, putting far too much in his mouth at once and getting his face covered in sauce.

Soon the circular table was filled with cleared plates and empty glasses as the two leaned back. “Ah, that was just perfect.” Harry smiled, kissing Jackson’s forehead. He used both Jackson’s and his own napkin to clean the messy boys face. “What a mucky pup.” Harry teased.

“It was really tasty! Can you cook like that another time?” Jackson asked excitedly.

“I’m sure I could rustle something like that up.” Harry beamed. He signalled to the waitress asking for the check and turned back to Jackson. “I’m so glad you enjoyed it.” He put his arm around him and felt his boy melt into his touch.

“How much will it cost?” Jackson asked.

Harry caught a glimpse of his bright blues and stroked Jackson’s freckled cheek. “Don’t worry, leave it to Daddy.” His deep voice and expression made Jackson blush and feel very submissive. He nuzzled against Harry, feeling quite shy as the waitress came over. But after Harry paid, she quickly thanked the pair and disappeared off to serve the other customers. “I have to use the restroom before we leave.” As Harry stood up, an idea popped into his head and a mischievous smirk crawled across his face. “Come with me.” He said standing above Jackson, asserting his dominance silently.

Jackson’s cheeks flushed as he took Harry’s hand and nervously followed him. Taking him into the bathroom Harry checked to see if it was empty, before turning back to the shy looking boy standing before him. Jackson stood holding Tanner against him with one arm, Harry wrapped his arms around him and kissed his lips. “Daddy has to piss, turn around.” He whispered into his boy’s ear, the close contact made Jackson’s hairs stand on end. Pulling the waistband of Jackson’s trousers away, he unzipped and poked his dick down the back of Jackson’s diaper.

Within seconds Jackson felt the warm stream trickle down his cheeks and begin to soak into his thirsty padding. Jackson felt naughty and used and incredibly turned on. The warmth rushing around his diaper from Harry, was a whole new level of sensation. It felt like an eternity passed before Harry finished peeing, he tucked himself back in his underwear and zipped himself up. His strong hand patted Jackson’s soggy diapered bottom, pressing the warm damp material against the boys skin. Harry kissed his neck, feeling Jackson shiver in pleasure. “Thankyou for helping me Jackson.” He purred into his ear.

Jackson spun around, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him deeply, catching Harry by surprise. Pushing the strong man backwards into the toilet stall and kicked the door closed behind him and pounced on him like an animal in heat. Harry fell onto the closed toilet seat, with Jackson leaping ontop of him. Panting already Jackson had fire in his eyes. “Fuck me.”

Harry smiled, not even hesitating to tease Jackson. “Anything for you.” He made quick work of pulling Jackson’s trousers off, throwing them on the hook on the door and pulling Jackson’s diaper aside, just enough to gain access to his already twitching hole.

Jackson had pulled Harry’s steel hard dick free and took over, brushing Harry’s hands away. He quickly lined himself up spitting on his hand and spearing himself onto Harry’s erection. Being so turned on he easily sucked Harry inside, sinking down on him. “Daddyyyy.” He moaned quietly, locking eyes with Harry.

Harry gripped Jackson’s hips and thrust upward, making the boy’s body twitch. Raising himself up and back down, Jackson began fucking himself deeply with Harry’s hard tool. “Careful baby.” Harry said as he stroked Jackson’s cheek, before pulling him close and kissing his pouty lips.

Jackson was in heat though, he needed it hard and fast. The stall was filled with his whimpers and moans as Harry’s 9 inches slid easily into his hungry hole, stretching him open and pounding against his sweet spot. Inside it’s padded confines, Jackson’s dick was leaking all over himself, adding it’s own lubricant and aiding in his pleasure. Harry’s dick was filling him up in public and it felt amazing. “D-add-y… cum-ming!” Was all he managed to say before his dick squirted warm cream inside his diaper, covering his dick and balls in his cum.

As Jackson slumped forward, Harry grabbed onto him, thrusting into his used hole. “Daddy needs to use you baby, Daddy has to cum okay?” He whispered as he pounded into him. Jackson’s head rested on Harry’s shoulder as he moaned, his mind was blank, in pleasure overload he just smiled and drooled as Harry’s dick slammed inside him over and over. “I’m cumming baby, I’m-!” Pulling Jackson’s hips down, he thrust deep into him and came inside his boy. Slowly remembering where they were, Harry helped Jackson dress quickly and hurried him out of the restaurant.

As they left the restaurant Jackson was still floating as he softly held Harry hand. Outside Harry flipped around and enveloping Jackson in a cuddle. He pulled back and gazed into Jackson’s sapphires. “I love you Jackson.” Harry smiled, stroking Jackson’s cheek and leaning forward he pressed his lips onto his lovers, taking the boys breath away.

Jackson felt weak at the knees, his heart was fluttering and his cheeks blushed a rosy red. Unable to speak Jackson let out a quiet whimper as he looked up into his Daddy’s face. Harry whisked him off to his car, helping him into the passenger seat and doing up the seatbelt for him. Jackson sat with a blissful smile on his face, cuddling Tanner to his face. “Home time!” Harry cheered as they drove away.

As Jackson sat coming back down to earth from cloud nine, he could feel the squishy padding filled with Harry’s piss hugging his cheeks. Harry saw the sweet smile on Jackson’s face and reached into his pocket, taking the pacifier he had kept hidden and held it up to Jackson’s lips. The smiling boy happily took it into his mouth and looked over at Harry. “Thankyou Daddy.” His voice was quiet and his tone was very soft, with a little lisp because of the addition of his new paci.

When they got back to Harry’s apartment, he lovingly helped Jackson take off his shoes and jacket, putting them neatly away. He looked up, to find Jackson had disappeared but left his trousers in a pile on the floor. “Where’s he gone?” Harry said to himself, shaking his head as he picked up the discarded clothing. Poking his head into the living room, he found it empty, deciding he must be in the bedroom.

Sure enough Jackson was sat cross legged on the bedroom floor waiting for Harry to join him. “Can I wear one of these?” He asked innocently, looking up at Harry. That sweet look could get Jackson whatever he wanted, not that Harry would tell him. The purity and sweetness Harry saw in those glistening orbs had him completely under a spell, he would give the world to Jackson in these moments.

“Of course.” Harry said reaching down and patting Jackson’s soft hair. He changed his boy out of his saturated yellow tinted diaper and cleaned him thoroughly. Harry reached over and picked out a thick bambino diaper and stuffer. “This should last you for tonight.” His comment made Jackson feel shy, hiding behind his stuffed zebra. A lot of baby powder later and Jackson was ready for his first ever onesie. The colourful soft material slid over his head like a tshirt, only with a snap crotch. “Pop pop pop.” Harry sung along as he did the snaps over Jackson’s padding.

Jackson found it comfortably hugged his diaper against his crotch and beamed a sweet smile in Harry’s direction. “It’s really comfy. Can we cuddle now?”

“That sounds good to me.” Harry slipped out of his evening wear and into something a lot more comfortable. Laying on the bed, Jackson jumped in right beside him and snuggled up closely as Harry told him his plans for the next day. “So my friend Bill is coming tomorrow to pick up the furniture and help me with your present.” Immediately he could sense Jackson’s apprehension about someone seeing him in his new state, but Harry quickly put those worries to bed telling the nervous boy all about Bill and how he already knew about him.

As the moon reached high in the sky, the flickering TV illuminating the couple on the bed, as Jackson softly snored. Harry brushed his fingertips through his boys auburn locks as he lay on his chest. Putting his phone on the nightstand, he laid Jackson on the plump pillows and pulled the blanket over him. Harry kicked off his trousers and turned off the TV, before laying back in bed. The sleeping boy let out a whine and rolled onto his side, nuzzling Harry. He sunk deeply into the tranquil comfort of the bed happily with Jackson in his arms.

…

“Jackson!” Harry piped up, catching Jackson trying to peek through the crack in the door. The excited boy sped off down the hallway, looking back to check Harry wasn’t following. “Oof!” He clattered into a man standing at the end of the hallway and dropping Jackson on his poofy rear. A rush of embarrassment and shock flooded Jackson’s mind as he gazed up open mouthed at the mountain of the man standing before him. He had short well kept hair and the classic dad-bod figure, with short trimmed facial hair.

“Careful squirt! Are you alright?” The man looked down at Jackson, reaching his hand out to help him. Jackson looked up at the tubby man, his eyes starting to brim with tears. Bill picked Jackson up under his armpits and stood him back on his feet. “That was quite a bump.” The smiling stranger said emitting a gentle aura. “You must be Jackson.”

“Ye… yeah.” Jackson murmured, his shock was slowly lifting.

“Well it’s nice to meet to you, I’m Bill. Is Harry in?” Bill asked catching a glimpse at Jackson’s captivating eyes that Harry had spoke so much about.

“Mhmm.” Jackson nodded, just as there was a bang in Harry’s office, followed by the muffled sound of cursing.

“Yep sounds like Harry.” Bill joked, giving Jackson a wink and walking down to the office.

“Oh Bill, I thought you were Jackson, when did you get here?” Harry looked up with surprise, ready to scold Jackson for peeking.

“What a lovely welcome.” Bill retorted.

“Haha sorry buddy, how are you? Did Jackson let you in?” Harry chuckled shaking Bill’s hand.

“I’m alright, nah I’ve still got your key from the other week, I let myself in. I did bump into him though. I see you’ve already got him in full garb.”

“Easiest transition I’ve ever had. But seriously, I really like him.” Harry said with a smile.

Bill could tell he meant it by his expression, but Harry had been hurt before. “I brought the other box you ordered and a present for the little one.”

Jackson was sat in the living room with Tanner in his lap watching cartoons, completely oblivious to the conversation about him. In the kitchen Harry made them all something to drink, while Bill sorted Jackson’s gift on the breakfast bar. As Harry screwed the lid on Jackson’s bottle, he looked over at the boy and smiled, seeing him glued to the cartoons playing on TV. “Jackson?” Harry called. The boy spun around but felt a little shy seeing Bill standing next to him.

But Bill had a plan to ease his shyness. As Jackson came up to them, Bill had the plastic bag in his hands. “Hi buddy, while we are busy in the other room, I got you a little present to keep you entertained.” Bill said, flashing a charming smile at Jackson. A sense of wonder spread across Jackson’s face, as Bill pulled out a wrapped package for Jackson.

Shredding through the paper in seconds Jackson found inside was a kids activity book with stickers, a colouring book, a pack of crayons and a pack of felt pens. “Wow!” Jackson’s eyes sparkled as he took out each new gift. “Thankyou!” He beamed, jumping forward to hug Bill.

“You’re welcome Squirt, enjoy.” Bill said, wrapping his arm around Jackson, patting his back. Bill turned back to the hallway to move the box he brought with him down to the office.

“D-.. uh look what your friend got me!” He squeaked, holding them up for Harry to see, feeling a little nervous calling him Daddy around company.

“I saw, aren’t you lucky?” Harry smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Jackson’s pouty lips. “We are going to carry some furniture down to Bill’s van so you need to stay in the living room for me.” Harry’s fingertips sparked electricity on Jackson’s skin as they brushed over his cheek. The brief touch left Jackson wanting more, but he knew Harry was busy.

Another kiss sent Harry on his way down to his office, with Jackson watching longingly until he was out of sight. Spinning back around Jackson perused through his new colouring book, finding it full of cute sea animals and quickly decided to colour a picture for Daddy first and then a thankyou picture for his new friend Bill. He lay on his stomach with his crayons spread out infront of him and Tanner laying next to him. Stopping to change crayon, he drank a little from his bottle and gazed up at the cartoons on screen.

Harry and Bill carried quite a few different pieces down to Bill’s work van. “You sure you don’t want any payment for these? They look pretty expensive.”

“I don’t need them, they are just taking up space. Although if you keep asking I’m going to charge you retail prices.” Harry joked. Laughing in reply, Bill finished loading the last of the pieces into his van. “Let’s take a brief break, I could do with a drink.” Harry announced, getting a nod of agreement from Bill. “And a quick cuddle too.” He added under his breath.

When they got back to the apartment Bill made a B-line for the fridge to get them a cold drink, while Harry went directly to the living room. Kneeling next to Jackson, his strong hand rubbed the boys shoulders. “Do you want to come cuddle for a few minutes?” His deep voice sweetly asked. Jackson jumped up, with his bottle still between his lips and nodded with a great big smile. As soon as Harry sat on the sofa, Jackson climbed up and nestled into his lap, relaxing into Harry’s warmth and letting out a content sigh.

Bill returned with a drink for them both, handing Harry his, he then dropped down into his usual chair and let out a satisfied sigh. With the new presence, Jackson’s shyness overcame him once more and he buried his face in Harry’s neck. “Aww are you shy?” Harry asked, stroking the back of Jackson’s head. The bashful boy whispered quietly to Harry and suddenly he understood. “Oh okay, off we go.” Harry stood with Jackson and led him by the hand to the bedroom.

“I have to go to the toilet.” Jackson said pulling Harry to a halt.

“It’s okay use your diaper, I’ll clean you up right after.” Harry said a little too loud for Jackson’s liking. But he felt far too shy around company to even consider pooping his diaper. He pouted shaking his head, his glinting eyes working their magic on Harry. “Okay okay, put that pouty lip away.” Harry chuckled, shuffling Jackson into the bathroom. He unsnapped his onesie and kissed his cheek, before heading to the bedroom.

After drying his hands Jackson slowly opened the door and peeked down the hallway. Being naked from the waist down, he wanted to make sure the coast was clear before dashing across the hall to the bedroom. “There he is!” Harry beamed, hugging Jackson and patting his bare bum. “Let’s get you changed, Daddy’s got to get back to work.”

Harry taped Jackson into a thick little paws diaper and pulled the boys onesie back down, popping it closed. “Please can I wear shorts ontop?”

Harry knew he was feeling shy having his diaper on show infront of company. “You don’t need to be shy baby, Bill doesn’t mind.” Harry could tell from Jackson’s expression that he was still feeling nervous though. “But you can have shorts if you want them.”

After calming Jackson’s nervousness, Harry and Bill returned to his office, leaving Jackson to finish his colouring. Tanner was sat watching Jackson colour in the swimming fish, while guarding his recently refilled bottle. In the office Bill and Harry were repurposing an old table, adding a sponge top and coloured plastic cover. With added storage among other little details. “Well I can definitely say that’s the first changing table I’ve built.” Bill chuckled. “I should get going in a minute though, I’ve got work at 2 o’clock.”

“Yeah of course, thanks for helping. I can do the decoration but when it comes to actual DIY I’m lost.”

The two made their way down the hallway as they chatted. “Still on for the game Sunday?”

“Yep, I might even bring beer with me.” Bill said letting out a belly laugh. He slipped his shoes on and looked over to Jackson. “Bye Squirt, it was nice meeting you.” Bill waved and smiled.

“Wait!” Jackson yelled, jumping to his feet and running up to Bill. “Thankyou for my gifts.” He said in a quiet voice, holding out a piece of paper.

“Aw thankyou Jackson.” Bill looked at the colouring, a wide grin spread over his face. It felt like it was Jackson’s way of letting Bill know he wanted to be friends. Bill put his arm around Jackson and hugged him goodbye.

After saying goodbye Harry closed the door and turned to Jackson. “Do you want to see your surprise?” He said knowing the answer already. Harry walked Jackson slowly down the hall with his hands over his eyes. “No peeking.” Stopping infront of their creation, he slowly took his hands away from Jackson’s eyes. “Okay, open your eyes.”

“Wha- wow!” Jackson finally laid his eyes on his surprise, a brand new changing table. It had a strong wooden frame and looked just like an oversized baby changing table. The cute cartoon print on the top felt soft and plastic-y, but comfy too. Underneath was divided into cubes to store his diapers and changing supplies, with even some room for toys. The final touch was his name in Red wooden letters on the edge of the frame. “You made this for me?”

“Yep!” Harry beamed, happy with work. “We can move your diapers in here and it’s perfect height for you to get on easily, no more floor changes.”

Jackson was overcome with emotions and grabbed Harry in a tight cuddle. “Thankyou Daddy.” He whispered. The next few minutes Harry watched as Jackson walked around poking and examining his new table, testing each end. He sat himself down on the soft padding and looked up to Harry. “Daddy I’m hungry.”

“What do you fancy I can make you-”

Jackson cut him off, squeezing Harry’s bulge. “I want Daddy’s milk.” He purred biting his lip.

“How can I say no?” Harry leaned in kissed Jackson, his hands pawing at his diaper, squeezing Jackson’s tenting erection. He ripped the tapes, opening the damp diaper between them as his tongue danced with Jackson’s. With eyes closed, Jackson wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as his Daddy lifted him up, letting the diaper fall away to the floor. He set Jackson down and taking Harry’s lead he knelt down and took him deep in his mouth. “God, you feel so good.” Harry moaned, stroking Jackson’s head.

He looked up at Harry as he worked his tongue around his hard rod, smiling as he saw Harry gasp with pleasure. Jackson resisted his urge to deepthroat, instead focusing on the sensitive tip, working Harry into a frenzy. His talented tongue twirling and lapping at pulsing muscle. Jackson continued teasing Harry, until he heard his animalistic growl. Flicking the engorged head with the tip of his tongue he smiled up at his Daddy. Harry lifted Jackson to his feet, with a finger under his chin, diving his tongue into his boys mouth. He manhandled Jackson, laying him down on the soft plastic, grabbing his legs and pulling him to into position. “Do you want it? Tell Daddy.”

Jackson bit his lower lip, smiling mischievously. “Please fuck me Daddy.” Jackson writhed, running his hand down his stomach, gripping his hard on.

“Such a filthy mouth.” Harry spat with a smirk, his whole body on fire. He lined himself up and pressed himself inside. Moaning out, Jackson arched his back and stretched his legs out. “Daddy will make you behave.” Harry’s hands stroked Jackson’s thighs as he let him adjust, his hands slipping to the side grabbing onto his hips. Starting a slow rhythm he began sliding in and out of Jackson’s pink heaven. Making the boy squeal, Harry smiled as he held him tight in position.

“Ooh!” Jackson grabbed onto Harry’s arms, a pearl of precum formed on the tip of Jackson’s hard on. Dipping his finger in the silky liquid, Harry held it to his boys lips, which Jackson hungrily accepted, sucking on his finger. “Harder, please!” He begged. Harry was happy to oblige, ramming himself inside with much more vigour, making Jackson squeal with pleasure. It was music to Harry’s ears, wrapping his fingers around Jackson’s leaking member stroking the red pulsing bulb between his fingers., This drove Jackson wild and sent him over the edge. “Oh shiiii-t… Daddy I’m gonna...! Aaaaaa!” His hips bucked furiously as he came on himself. Harry slowed his rhythm right down and stroked Jackson’s stomach, it made him eternally happy to see Jackson’s blissful expression as he floated in ecstacy.

But Harry wasn’t finished, after giving Jackson only moments to come down, he slid him onto the floor. “Open up baby.” Harry licked his lips, stroking himself rapidly as he looked down at his boy. Jackson, still floating with his eyes closed grinned from ear to ear and opened his mouth sucking on the tip of Harry’s leaking member. He mewled, fluttering his eyelashes and met Harry’s gaze. “Oh god...” It was too much for Harry, he leant his head back and gripped his dick in his hand, shooting his cum straight into Jackson’s waiting mouth.

He looked down at Jackson, who showed him his mouthful playfully, before swallowing it down and licking his lips. “God you’re incredible.” Harry muttered. Lifting Jackson to his feet, he encased him in a cuddle. Just to try and make the moment last a little longer, smelling Jackson's hair as they were pressed together. A minute or two passed before Harry broke the silence. “How about we try out your new table hm?”

Jackson raised his eyebrow. “Didn’t we just do that?” He said poking his tongue out.

Harry tutted and smirked. “I meant properly smarty pants, oh and don’t think I forgot about your potty mouth either.” Jackson gulped, hearing Harry’s warning. Sitting on the soft padded plastic, he watched Harry leave to get the changing supplies and wondered if he was serious about the punishment.


	4. 4

“Ow!” Harry cursed under his breath, the bubbling saucepan spitting a drop onto his hand. He sucked his finger to alleviate the mild sting. Turning his head he looked around the empty living room at the remnants of Jackson’s colouring spread out on the floor and the brightly coloured plastic sections of the new playpen he had set up. Not only would it serve as a safe place for Jackson to play unsupervised, it was also a good place to store his toys.

“I’m done!” Jackson exclaimed bounding into the kitchen, having just finished stocking his new changing table. He could smell the dinner from down the hall and his stomach was grumbling.

Harry almost dropped his stirring spoon. “Oh! You made me jump.” He put the spoon down and jumped forward tickling the excited boy. Squealing and laughing loudly, Jackson drops to the floor, screwing himself up into a ball. Harry stopped tickling his giggling boy and lifted him to his feet, surrounding Jackson in a warm cuddle. He held Jackson’s head close and patted his diaper, instilling his dominance silently. Jackson melted into his touch, letting a small moan escape his lips, he was putty in Harry’s hands. Kissing Jackson softly, he let him go. “Sit at the table, it’s time for dinner.”

Gathering himself, Jackson obeyed and sat in his chair, hiding his tenting diaper under the breakfast bar. “Here you go beautiful.” Harry smiled with a wink. Jackson stared at his delicious looking dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, with Harry’s own marinara sauce. “I love spaghetti!” He exclaimed grabbing hold of his fork. “Uh uh uh, just a moment.” Harry took his boy’s fork away and walked around behind him. He gently tied the string of a bib around Jackson’s neck. “You don’t want to get your new onesie covered in sauce, do you?” Harry said, planting a kiss on Jackson’s head before returning to his seat.

Jackson burned with embarrassment as he looked down surveying the new addition. Harry saw his little one stalled in time and prompted him back to his dinner. “Try some dinner Jackson.” Feeling a little timid Jackson slowly started on his dinner and sure enough after the first couple of bites, his shyness was gone. Harry saw the return of his smiling boy happily tucking into his meatballs. The bib turned out to be a good idea as Jackson’s third mouthful ended up bouncing off of his bib, landing with a splat on the worktop. “Oops! Mucky pup.” Harry smiled, not worried by the little mess. Munching through the rest of his pasta, Jackson was left in a very saucy state. “That was so good!” Jackson grinned up at Harry with orange stained lips.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Harry chuckled. “I think we should take you to the bathroom and wash your face though.” Jackson turned his head as Harry wiped his mouth clean with a baby wipe, trying to get away. Looking at Jackson, he could see something glimmer in his sapphires. He held his boys waist and with his signature smirk, looked deep into his eyes. “Do you want something Jackson?”

He could feel Harry’s breath lightly tickle his lips. “D-daddy.” Jackson murmured, tingling from Harry’s touch. “Do you want Daddy to take care of this?” Harry whispered in Jackson’s ear and lightly stroked his tenting diaper. Jackson’s hairs stood on end as his heart was beating out of his chest. “P-please.” He nodded franticly. In one motion Harry lifted him up, holding him under his bottom and kissed him deeply. Jackson wrapped his legs around Harry’s midsection, moaning into the kiss. Harry carried him across the hall to the bedroom, laying him on the soft bedding. Caressing him through his damp padding, Harry looked into his boy’s eyes. “Daddy will take care of you.”

The lightest of touches drove Jackson wild, he was over-teased and leaking already like a broken faucet. Harry pulled his onesie up out of the way and opened his slightly damp diaper, setting it to the side of them. Without hesitation, he leaned forward licking the full length of Jacksons engorged member. “Daddy! Oohhh!” He squealed as Harry sucked the throbbing head into his inviting mouth. Scrunching the blanket in his fists, Jackson arched his back as Harry took him deep into his mouth. Teasing his member, Harry loved the taste of Jackson’s pre-cum, lapping up the delicate silky liquid and savouring it on his tongue. He worked his dick in deep, then out to just the head and back in. “Daddy I…Oooh I’m going to… cu-aaah!” Jackson squealed and writhed on the bed. Jackson couldn’t hold off, moaning loudly he shot his hot load into Harry’s waiting mouth.

Leaving Jackson still twitching and pulsing, Harry moved up his body, pressing his lips to his whimpering boys. Sharing his cum between them both, he kissed Jackson tenderly. “I love you so much.” Jackson murmured with a lazy grin spread across his face.

With Jackson re-dressed, Harry brought him a bottle of juice and decided to snuggle in bed. They watched a silly movie together, chuckling and laughing all the way through, with arms wrapped around one another. “Would it be okay if you took me home tomorrow, so I can get a couple things?” Jackson asked looking up at Harry, who was stroking Jackson’s arm. “Of course Jackson, I have an appointment tomorrow with a potential new client, so I can drop you on the way.” He replied, pressing a kiss to Jackson’s hand. “On a Saturday? Why?” Jackson wasn’t quite used to Harry’s work schedule yet, because he wasn’t sure what his job actually was. Harry explained to him, how he had started an architecture firm with two friends from university, he was the business brain, one was the art and design whizz and the other was the accountant. In the years since they had achieved a good deal of success and were now getting large contracts for bigger and high end clients. The three friends were always equal in everything business, sharing the profit and the work. Harry worked nine to five on weekdays and met with business contacts whenever they needed him too, including weekends.

As Harry told Jackson about his work, the boy felt a building pressure in his rear and he was trying his best not to interrupt Harry. He felt full and there was only one way things were going to go. Harry picked up on Jackson’s discomfort and knew exactly what the trouble was, rubbing his boy’s stomach in gentle circular motions he whispered. “Use your diaper baby.” But Jackson had other ideas, wriggling his way off the bed, he stomped his foot on the carpeted floor. “No I don’t want to poop my diaper!” Harry smirked, Jackson was testing his boundaries, which meant he was getting more comfortable. He rose from the bed and walked around to Jackson, puffing out his chest, Harry looked bigger than ever. “Did my baby boy just raise his voice to me?” Harry’s deep voice reverberated in Jackson’s ears. He gulped and looked up at Harry’s dominating figure. “N…No I uh…” Jackson trailed off, feeling very shy and small, he was regretting his outburst.

“If you want to act like a naughty boy then Daddy will treat you as one.” Harry spoke slightly louder than normal and his tone was strong. “But…” Jackson tried to talk back, but before he could say anything else Harry pushed a paci in his mouth. “No more back talk unless you want a spanking. From now on, when your paci is in you are not aloud to speak and you can only take it out with permission from Daddy.” Jackson screwed his face up into a grumpy pout. “Now, you will stand on that spot until you mess your diaper. If you disobey me, then you will get an enema and stay in it all night.” Harry’s face said he was dead serious and Jackson blushed, he definitely did not want that.

He really had to go, but Harry’s eyes on him were making it all that more humiliating. “Had you not been a grumpy boy, Daddy would have let you use the toilet, but you have proven you are not grown up enough anymore.” Harry said as he sat on the bed, crossing his legs. Jackson felt a wave of shame as he sucked his paci for comfort, he looked longingly at his floppy friend on the bed, his sapphires pleading him to come closer. With a half smile, Harry took pity on Jackson and lifted Tanner off the bed, carefully deposited him in the blushing boys hands. He was going easy on Jackson, giving him his soft friend to hide behind. With Tanner’s fur held against his face, Jackson stuck his bum out, bending his knees slightly and pushed. A crinkling and quiet grunting was all that could be heard as Jackson filled the seat of his diaper.

Jackson’s cheeks were burning red behind Tanner. Harry smiled, gently pulling him towards him and lowering Tanner out of Jackson’s face. “Good boy’s use their diapers, don’t they?” Jackson nodded, remembering Harry’s rule about his paci. “That’s right, now you can go play while I clean up from dinner. Then it’s bathtime and I think you could do with an early night.” Harry said, sending him on his way with a pat on his full diaper. Jackson walked slower than usual, with a distinct waddle towards his colouring. Standing at the bedroom door, Harry watched him gingerly kneel down by his colouring book, before he went to the kitchen.

From the kitchen, Harry watched Jackson and could tell just by his posture, he wasn’t as worried about his messy diaper anymore. “That was a quick turn around.” He said under his breath, grinning to himself. “Jackson? Would you like a drink?” The smiling boy spun around and nodded. Having his paci in made Jackson’s cares simply melt away, lowering his inhibitions and generally making him calm. He hopped up and bounded over, eager for his juice, Harry handed him his bottle and kissed Jackson’s forehead. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Jackson lay on the cool tile bathroom floor, the rip of his diaper tapes echoed off the white walls. “Uh oh! What a stinky bum!” Harry joked. In his new headspace Jackson let out a sweet giggle, where his grown up self would be repulsed, his little self was just happy to have his Daddy look after him. He had no worries, he had no fears, everything was simple and everything was perfect. Harry made quick work of wiping him clean, with Jackson being shaved it made clean up a lot easier. A last baby wipe over Jackson’s cheek and Harry declared him clean and ran the bath. He made Jackson sit on the closed toilet with a diaper pulled up between his legs ‘just in case’.

In the bubbly water Jackson splashed about and Harry looked on, brimming with happiness. He washed Jackson’s feet and tickled his toes, Jackson squealed in a fit of giggles and pulled his feet up. A jug full of water splashed down over Jackson’s hair and shoulders, soothing him with it’s warm flow. “Close your eyes tight, it’s time for the shampoo.” Harry said, reaching over and picking up the shampoo, squirting the white liquid into his hand. The bottle made a raspberry sound and Jackson put his hands to his mouth chuckling at the childish sound. Smiling and shaking his head, Harry worked the silky liquid into Jackson’s hair. When he washed it out he make whoosh sounds as the water poured over Jackson’s head. “You’re almost done, stand up and let Daddy finish washing you.” He washed his boy’s bum and legs with the foamy sponge, then turning him around he washed Jackson’s front.

Harry helped him out and scrubbed him dry with a plush fluffy towel. When getting to his crotch Jackson let out a quiet moan and bit his lip, looking at Harry. But Harry ignored it and finished drying his shaggy hair. With the big towel around him, Harry led him to the changing table. As he laid back, he arched his back and reached out, stroking Harry’s arm, his sapphires glimmered. “I don’t know if you’ve been good enough.” Harry crossed his arms, looking down at the needy boy. His large pleading puppy dog eyes silently begged Harry. “God you’re adorable.”

Jackson rose up, wrapping his arms around Harry and kissed him passionately. Harry was achingly hard inside his trousers, he glanced down seeing Jackson standing to attention and let out a groan. Jackson soothed his ache setting Harry’s hard member free, as he kissed Jackson’s neck and nibbled on his ear. Reaching in the top of the storage, Jackson grabbed a tube of lubricant, handing it to Harry. “That just happened to be ready, did it?” Harry chuckled, raising an eyebrow to his cheeky boy. He pushed Jackson down on his back, leaning over he left a lingering kiss on his rosy lips. A small dab of lube on his fingertip, he teased Jackson’s hole. Working the lube in, before slowly probing his way through the tight ring of muscle. “Mmmm.” Jackson purred, his hole twitching as Harry stuck a second finger inside.

Harry wasn’t only doing a good job of working Jackson up, he was driving himself wild with desire too. He grabbed Jackson’s ankles, lifting his legs high, to give him easy access to the twitching pink rosebud. “Daddy can’t wait anymore.” He told Jackson as he pushed the swollen head inside. Sighing and moaning together, their bodies were on fire. “Oh baby you’re still so tight!” Jackson gave himself completely to Harry, letting him use him how he wanted. Slamming into him, he held Jackson’s legs straight up, listening to his boy’s sweet moans. Harry kissed his feet, watching his toes turn as he bottomed out inside him. He pounded into him hard and fast, making Jackson dribble precum all over his stomach and growled as the pleasure filled his entire being. “Daddy, mmmm. Yes! Right there!.” Jackson purred Harry’s name before moaned out loudly. Harry was hitting that special place deep inside Jackson and making him pulse and grip tightly onto Harry’s steel hard rod. “Oh baby! If you keep that up I’m to cum Jackson!” Harry moaned, hugging his legs as he forced himself deep. “Yes! I want it! Please Daddy, cum in meeee!” Jackson squealed. With a smirk, Harry licked at Jackson’s feet and was all too happy to oblige. “Jackson yes! Aaah! I’m cumming!” Letting Jackson’s legs fall open, he held his hips as he came. Shooting into Jackson, he throbbed, feeling him squeeze his hole. “Oooh I can feel it!” Jackson moaned. “D-daddy, I… I need to…”

“I know baby.” Harry smiled, gripping Jackson’s leaking member, he moaned loudly. Stroking him up and down, getting faster and faster. Harry could feel his hole twitching and holding his dick inside. “Aaah! Daddy!” Arching his back Jackson’s hole gripped on tight as he fired his cum onto his stomach. “Good boy.” Harry pulled out and stroked Jackson’s thigh’s as he came down from his orgasm. Pressing soft kisses to the inside of his legs. “Let’s get you ready for bed baby boy.” He wiped himself off with a baby wipe and cleaned his boy’s fair skin. He lifted Jackson’s bum and skid a thick little paws under him. A cloud of baby powder and he securely taped him up.

Jackson lay in bed in his onesie, with Tanner tucked under his arm as he drank from his bottle. Harry let him watch a little TV to get comfy, then set his bottle on the nightstand. “Okay Jackson, sleepy time.” Harry told Jackson, leaning down and kissing his lips. “Are you coming to bed?” He asked feeling disappointed. “In a little while, I have a couple of emails to deal with first.” And with that Harry shut off the light, blew Jackson an extra kiss from the door and pulled it up as he left.

When Harry crept to bed he found Jackson sprawled out like a starfish on his front with Tanner, who had somehow ended up laying across his bum. He repositioned the spread out boy and climbed in next to him, Jackson grumbled in his sleep. Stretching out, he curled up against Harry’s chest, which made him chuckle. “Goodnight Jackson.” Harry whispered, kissed his forehead, he snuggling him tightly as he fell asleep.

...

Harry pulled up outside Jackson’s apartment and leaned over to give him a kiss. “I’ll be back just before 3.” He told him, stroking his cheek. Jackson smiled brightly and waved to Harry as he drove away. As he made his way into the apartment building, the echoing sounds of yelling and dull thumping bass, travelled down the hallways. He turned his key in the lock but the door was stuck, so he had to give it a shove with his shoulder to pop it open. “Stupid door.” Jackson scooped up the bundle of letters collected on the door mat and dropped them on the table. “Oh great.” He said brimming with sarcasm. Looking up at the ceiling above his bathroom door, he saw an all too familiar large wet stain. The boiler in the apartment above had leaked again, soaking into the plaster leaving a yellow and grey stain and dripping through to his carpeted floor.

He could smell the mould in the air and feel the wetness on everything he touched. Turning his attention back his letters and quickly flipping through, all were junk mail except for one. A big red overdue was stamped on the front. Jackson let the others fall back onto the desk and scrunched the rent notice up in his fist. “Shit.” With his head bowed, diamond shine tears dripped from his eyes. He turned to his bed, wanting nothing more than to curl up in its comforting embrace, but as he touched his bedding it was uncomfortably damp. Jackson dropped to the floor in a cloud is upset, crawling to his wardrobe, he pulled out the spare blanket and wrapped himself up.

Harry walked down the corridor to Jackson’s door, feeling a little repulsed by the uncleanliness and noise in the run down building. Knock knock knock. “It’s open.” A disheartened voice from inside called. Opening up the door, Harry was hit with the immediate mildew smell. Jackson walked towards him with his head down, practically falling against him. “What’s wrong little one?” Harry cuddled Jackson and lifted his chin to look him in the eyes. Jackson explained everything that had happened since he had been back and how he couldn’t afford to pay his rent. With a simple smile, Harry kissed his boy. “Daddy will fix it.” He stroked the back of Jackson’s head with his fingertips, the euphoric feeling almost putting Jackson in a trance. Harry looked around the room clocking the leak in the ceiling and the blanket bundled up on the floor. “Did you pack what you wanted?” Jackson nodded and pointed to the large bag full of his belongings. Harry squeezed Jackson’s diaper making him squeak, then stuck his fingers inside the waistband. “I think you need a change before we go.”

Harry rolled up the damp duvet and had Jackson lay on the bed. “I miss Tanner.” He said quietly nibbling on his fingers. Harry pulled away his shorts and unsnapped his onesie, revealing his soggy diaper. Jackson had two Tena pads left in his apartment, but no wipes. Harry instead fetched a damp wash cloth from the bathroom to clean Jackson. Wiping him clean, he stretched the Tena up and taped it in place. Looking down at him, he could see something different from the shy happy boy he usually changed. “Don’t be sad little one. Daddy picked you up a few surprises.” Harry’s promise of a surprise got a small smile from Jackson. Harry sat on the bed and almost instantly Jackson cuddled up to him. He loaded Jackson and his things into the car and they set off back to where Jackson was happiest. It quickly became clear to Harry that Jackson’s old apartment was causing nothing but sadness.

Jackson was quiet on the drive home and as soon as they got through Harry’s front door he shed his shoes and trousers and bounded off to find his stuffed zebra. “Hi Tanner! I missed you buddy.” As he squeezed his friend in a tight cuddle, Harry came up behind him and patted his head shaggy hair. “Do you and Tanner want to see what Daddy got you?”

“Yeah!” Jackson cheered, spinning round to look at Harry, his bright smile was firmly back in place. Harry brought his shopping to the living room and sat in the middle of the floor opposite Jackson. “Wow!” Jackson unpacked each item and set them out on the floor around them wiggling in his seat. Harry had brought him a whole heap of toys, big plastic trucks, a wooden train set, duplo blocks, colourful plastic animals, different playmobile toys and a whole selection of childish books to enjoy. He leapt at Harry cuddling him tightly. “Daddy! Thankyou! They’re amazing!” But his insecurities started to creep in. “They must have cost a lot.” Harry kissed his nose and patted the top of his head. “You don’t need to worry about that.”

Ring ring ring! “Oh that’s my mobile. Boop!” Harry gently poked Jackson’s nose and went to get his phone, leaving Jackson euphoric as he explored his new toys.

…

It was Sunday morning and Jackson had woken earlier than normal with a plan. He eased himself out of bed and looked back to make sure Harry was still sleeping. Seeing his Daddy asleep with his face smooshed into the pillow made Jackson giggle and he had to cover his mouth with both hands to silence his laugh as he tiptoed off to the kitchen. His diaper hung low as he moved, swollen after a wet night it bulged out his onesie. He tried to make as little noise as possible as he made Harry breakfast. Deciding on an easy task of scrambled eggs and toast, he put the bread in the toaster ready and cracked a couple of eggs into a jug to mix. Jackson managing to get egg on the sideboard, the floor and himself as he mixed it with a little milk and butter in the jug. Turning on the hob he put the frying pan on the heat with a clang! “Shh!” Jackson scolded the frying pan, then crept off to silently check Harry was still asleep.

When he returned he poured the egg mixture in the pan with a crackle sound as it hit the hot metal. Using his spatula he folded and turned the egg. “Oops.” He said seeing some overflow onto the cooker and worktop. Leaving the eggs, he put the toaster on and watched the bread disappear inside. In the fridge while looking for the butter Jackson got sidetracked looking at all the tasty things on the full shelves. “Oh!” He dropped the butter on the counter and grabbed hold of the frying pan, taking it off the heat and turning the hob off. Quietly humming to himself he spread the butter on the toast and cut them almost in half. With a big squirt of ketchup as a final touch, he was ready.

“Daddy!” Jackson sung. Harry opened his eyes to see Jackson’s bright smiling face staring down at him, holding his specially made breakfast. “I made you breakfast in bed!” He grinned from ear to ear. “Aw Jackson, that is so sweet! Wow!” Harry sat himself up and wiped his tired eyes. Jackson set the tray on Harry’s lap and did a little happy wiggle. Harry had to bite his lip, Jackson had tried so hard and made quite a mess. He picked up his fork and dove in for his first bite, he could feel Jackson watching and waiting for Harry’s verdict. “Mmm, very good!” Harry leant over and kissed Jackson’s cheek. “Thankyou little one.” The eggs were overdone and the toast wasn’t cooked, but Harry loved it. Jackson could hardly stay still, he was so happy and overexcited, as he sat on his knees next to his Daddy. Sharing a few bites with his giddy boy, Harry soon finished his extra special breakfast.

Harry stroked Jackson’s chin and kissed him, sending a calming wave over him and settling him down. As he glanced down though he noticed something. “Uh oh! Jackson, your diaper’s leaked.” Jackson gasped and stared down at his crotch, he had made a wet spot on the sheet and his onesie was definitely wet around his diaper area. Harry set the tray aside and took Jackson by the hand. “It’s okay baby, accidents happen.” His smile made Jackson feel better about the situation and he gave him a shy half smile. Harry stood Jackson by the changing table and carefully pulled off his soiled onesie. “There we go, let’s get that diaper changed now.” Harry lifted Jackson up off the ground and sat him on the changing table, as he sat down his soggy diaper squished and a small amount of pee leaked out of the leg cuff onto the tables plastic covering.

“What a soggy boy! You’ve sprung another leak.” Harry teased Jackson, adding to the boy’s embarrassment as he hid behind his hands. Quickly undoing the oversaturated diaper, he rolled it up and put it straight into a nappy sack. After a thorough cleanup, he lifted Jackson up by his legs and slid a fresh thick diaper under him. Before powdering Jackson, he spread a thin layer of diaper cream on his soft cheeks, to protect him from getting a rash. A poof of powder and a stick of the tapes and Jackson was changed. Harry leaned down and kissed Jackson’s smooth stomach. “I think we’ll put you in just a tshirt today, if you were so wet that you leaked and didn’t tell me, then Daddy needs to be able to check your diaper easily.”

Jackson was feeling comfier now he was cleaned up but his shyness was stronger than ever. In his new childish dress code, he felt very submissive to Harry’s will. Harry chose a pink tshirt with coloured shapes for Jackson to wear and helped him put it on. “There! Don’t you look cute?” Harry beamed, standing back to look at Jackson. “Daddy~” Jackson purred, wrapping him arms around Harry, he pressed his face against his strong chest. “Well after my lovely breakfast, I think it’s your turn.” Harry smiled. “Go play with your toys and I’ll get you something tasty.” Jackson gasped happily and after grabbing Tanner, he ran off to the living room.

Harry chuckled to himself, watching Jackson speed of. However as he reached the kitchen he gulped hard and froze on the spot. Laying his eyes on the extraordinary mess Jackson had left in his wake, Harry let out an exasperated sigh, even though Jackson had tried very hard to make him breakfast he hadn’t managed to keep things clean.

“Mmm! Oh! Thish is sho good!” Jackson joyfully declared with his mouthful, accidentally dropping a little out of his mouth.

“Jackson don’t talk with your mouthful.” Harry tried not to laugh as he reprimanded the greedy boy. 

After Jackson had finished his breakfast, he sat at the breakfast bar watching Harry on his phone, then crept around behind him. Wrapping his arms around him, he pressed his body against Harry’s, mewling in his ear. “Heh heh, I wondered how long it would take you.” Harry chuckled, he knew Jackson’s appetite and that he would soon need a release. He spun around grabbing hold of Jackson roughly, a little moan escaped the boys lips. “Daddy is going to use you.” Harry whispered in his ear, sending a spark through him that put ever hair on end.

In a flash, Harry had Jackson naked on his front with his arms tied to the bed. Presenting his rear to Harry he hungered for him, but the gag in his mouth prevented him from vocalizing his need. Harry tutted. “Such a need boy.” His fingertips brushed Jackson’s pert cheeks, sending a shiver of pleasure through him. Harry lubed the phallic shaped vibrator in his hand and touched it to Jackson’s twitching hole. “I’m in the mood to tease you, until you beg for me. Only when I see that fire deep in your beautiful eyes will I oblige you baby boy.” Harry’s words made Jackson pulse with anticipation.

Harry knelt over Jackson, lining the toy up to his hole he kissed Jackson’s back and eased it inside. “Mmmm.” Jackson moaned in pleasure as Harry twirled the vibrator, rubbing deep inside him and touching the button it buzzed to life. He could feel the dull vibrations inside Jackson start to work and while they were doing their job, it wasn’t quite what Harry wanted. Reaching under Jackson, he pointed his dick down and wrapped a powerful love egg to the sensitive head, turning it on to half speed he could see Jackson’s dick twitch and throb with pleasure. “Mmmmm.” Jackson was in heaven, he closed his eyes, relishing every vibration. Harry chuckled, his dick hard as steel, listening to Jackson’s whimpers and moans. He laid ontop of Jackson, kissing and nibbling at him ear as he reached under him and played with his nipples. Harry’s warm breath on Jackson’s neck and ear was the point of overload for Jackson. “Mff Mmm Prrr!” He whined. A deep rumbling growl from Harry let him know he was just as lustful.

He quickly undid his binds and flipped Jackson onto his back. Climbing ontop he pinned Jackson’s arms above his head and stared straight into his pleading, fiery sapphires. “You’re ready.” He growled with a smile. Quickly retying his hands, he pulled out his gag. “You don’t cum until I give you permission.” He meant it as he kissed Jackson’s puffed lips. Jackson nodded, a sweet moan escaping his lips as the vibrators relentlessly buzzed. Harry pulled the vibrator free from Jackson’s hole, leaving him gaping and empty. But upon seeing Jackson so open, it made Harry groan with lust. Leaving the egg vibrator buzzing on Jackson’s swollen dick, he sunk his full 9 inches into his boy’s waiting hole. They moaned in unison and Jackson felt the need to cum instantly. “Oooooh god!”

Harry slammed in and out of Jackson, gripping tightly to his hips as he made him scream. “Daddy! Oooh! Mmmm deeper, Ah! Ah! Ah! Oooh Yessss!” Jackson felt his cum on the brink of boiling over and it took everything he had to stop himself. “I need to cummmm!” Jackson squealed.

“Don’t you dare. Wait until Daddy says.” Harry hissed. Slamming deep into Jackson, he put his thumb in the boys mouth. A moaning mess, Jackson sucked on his Daddy’s thumb and twirled his tongue around the digit. Harry pulled it out with a pop and rubbed it against Jackson’s nipple. “Oooh make me yours! Cum inside me Daddy! Please!” Harry grinned from ear to ear, Jackson was twitching and writhing under him, begging for him to breed him. “Do you need it baby?” Harry teased. Jackson was now beyond words, drooling and writhing on the bed. He nodded in reply, utterly desperate for release. “Cum for me Jackson, Daddy is going to breed you!” Squealing loud enough for the whole block to hear him, Jackson came as hard as he had ever cum before. Clenching like a vice around Harry’s pounding dick, Jackson’s hole milked him for all he was worth. He collapsed ontop of Jackson, the pair panting hard in their afterglow.

“Oh my god.” Harry said breathlessly. “I l-love you.” Jackson whimpered. When Harry released his hands from the binds, Jackson wrapped his arms tightly around him and kissed him hard. “I love you too Jackson.” Harry smiled, he stood lifting Jackson into his arms. “Let’s get you dressed baby boy.”

…

The door knocked at exactly midday, signalling Bill’s arrival, punctual as always. “Hey buddy, come in.” Bill walked in with a 6 pack of beer in hand and headed for the kitchen. “Wow it must be a special occasion.” Harry joked, surprised that Bill had actually remembered to bring the beer he promised. “Isn’t it always special when I’m here?” Bill laughed. Dumping the beer in the fridge, he carried his bag into the living room with him. “Hey Squirt.” He smiled at Jackson as he sat fiddling with his trucks. Jackson felt a little shy playing with his toys infront of Bill and had pushed them about a foot away from him. “Hi.” He replied weakly. He had made Harry let him have shorts on over the top of his diaper, by promising to let Harry check him often.

Harry chuckled at Jackson’s nerves, knowing they would soon wear off. “Are you okay to watch Jackson for a little bit?” He asked Bill as he slipped his arms in his jacket. “Sure.” Bill answered in his trademark laid-back way. Jackson’s head spun around and he gave Harry a puzzled look. “I shouldn’t be longer than an hour or so.” Harry turned to Jackson and held his arms out. “Where are you going?” Jackson asked jumping up to cuddle Harry. “I just have to meet with someone, I’ll be right back. Be good.” Harry kissed him goodbye and it felt like the world stood still, if just for a moment.

Jackson stood looking at the front door for a few moments after Harry’s exit wondering where he was going. “Hey Squirt?” Bill called from his chair in the front room. Jackson peeked around the corner at Bill. “Can you help me with the TV? Harry always buys these hi-tech things and I’m lost.” Bill asked staring at the remote with confusion. With wide inquisitive eyes, Jackson made his way over to Bill to help. “Ah there we go, much better.” Bill smiled as Jackson turned on the pre match analysis for him. He could tell Jackson wasn’t interested in the program, but luckily Bill had brought his Gameboy with him.

When Harry got home, he came in quietly and found Jackson sitting by Bill’s feet immersed in his game. Bill nodded to him and silently asked if everything went as planned. Harry nodded in reply, just as Jackson spotted him. “Hiiii!” The excited boy jumped up, handing the Gameboy to Bill as he ran into Harry’s arms. “Hi little one, you looked like you were having fun.”

“Yeah Bill has a Gameboy and he let me play it!” Jackson beamed, relaxing into Harry’s embrace. “Well aren’t you lucky?” Harry held Jackson and inhaled his scent. “Beer?” He asked Bill. The mountain of a man nodded, smiling as he watched the two. Jackson followed Harry to the kitchen, kissing him as he turned around. “Oh! Surprise kiss.” Harry chuckled. He looked down and stuck his finger in Jackson’s waistband. “Hm, I think you need a change, I don’t want to have to get up during the match.” Patting Jackson’s head, he dropped Bill’s beer to him and took his boy to get changed.

After his diaper change and now Harry was back, Jackson was feeling much more comfortable, so much so that he had crawled off to play with his trucks. The match starting kept the adults entertained as they sipped their beers and chatted, but Jackson wasn’t interested. He happily sat playing with his new trucks, making quiet little noises as he drove them around. Harry and Bill looked over fondly, at the content boy playing. When the half-time whistle blew Harry went to get the grown ups another beer and some snacks. On the way to the kitchen he bent down and poked his finger into the exposed waistband of Jackson’s diaper. The boy jolted upright with a little squeak, surprised by the intrusion. “You’re not too wet.” Harry said, kissing Jackson’s shaggy hair. “Would you like something to drink Jackson?”

Turning his head up, his bright blue eyes gazed up at Harry. “Yes please.” He replied sweetly, flashing a smile. Harry sat back down on the sofa with a beer for each of the men, a bottle for Jackson and some snacks for them all. The bouncy boy joined Harry on the sofa, sitting close to him and already tucking into some of the crisps harry had brought over. It didn’t take long for Jackson to snuggle up to Harry and get himself comfy. With his drink empty and stomach satisfied, Jackson’s eyelids started to feel heavy as he snuggled against Harry. “Lay down little one.” Harry said softly, noticing that Jackson was starting to look sleepy. He spun him around and Jackson laid his head in Harry’s lap. He was comfy watching the men kicking the football on TV, with Tanner tucked under his arm and inevitably only a few short minutes later he started to doze off.

Harry looked down at Jackson sleeping in his lap, stroking his locks softly between his fingers. “You know I value your opinion, so do you think I’m doing the right thing?” He asked Bill in a hushed tone. “You have a tendency to overdo it and move very fast in relationships.” Bill paused, turning to Harry. “But seeing him so elated when you came home and the look on his face as he cuddled you, I don’t think he wants to be anywhere except with you. He completely adores you.”

Harry felt gratified hearing Bill’s approval and now knew he was doing the right thing. His eyes watched the football being booted around the pitch on the bright screen infront of him as he thought about Jackson and their future. Harry looked down at the snoozing boy laying in his lap, just as he started to stir. Jackson’s eyes flickered, opening up to reveal his bright sapphires twinkling at Harry. “Hi.” His tired voice croaked. “Hi sleepy.” Harry smiled and stroked his cheek. Bill stood and stretched. “Okay to use the bathroom?”

“Sure, are you staying for dinner?” Harry asked looking up at him. “Nah I’ll head out soon, thanks though.” Bill excused himself. Jackson rolled to his side and buried his face in Harry’s stomach. Harry chuckled as he caught sight of the prominent tent in Jackson’s shorts. “You naughty boy, with Bill in the next room too. Tut tut.” Harry teased him in a hushed tone. “Daddyyy.” Jackson squirmed and curled up into a ball. “I can’t help it.” Jackson mumbled, his face pressed into Harry’s stomach. Bill made his way back to his seat, having already retrieved his next beer from the fridge. “I’m just going to change Jackson, back in a few.” Harry quickly told Bill, lifting Jackson to his feet and hurrying down the hallway to spare him any more embarrassment.

Pushing the door closed behind them, Harry turned to Jackson who was stood with his head bowed and his hands covering his ‘problem’. Lowering his hand, he gave Jackson’s pulsing hard on a gentle squeeze. Jackson let out a faint moan, slapping him hands over his mouth to cover the noise. Harry chuckled, he was going to have some fun with his horny boy. Jackson stumbled backwards against his change table, while Harry starting rubbing him right through his soggy diaper. “Mmm that feels good.” Hearing Jackson purr, Harry had him right where he wanted him and rubbed him quicker, filling the room with crinkly rustling. Leaning forward his breath on Jackson’s ear made his hairs stand on end and his nipples harden. With one hand over his mouth, he tried desperately not to make a sound, slipping his other hand up his shirt, gently flicking over his aroused chest. “Are you gong to cum Jackson?” Harry whispered into his ear. “In your diaper, hm? My slutty boy.”

“Uuuhh!” A loud moan slipped past his lips, as he tried his hardest to stay quiet. But the powerful rush rising took over. Harry could feel him tense up and shiver as he stroking him as fast as he could through the crinkly plastic. “Ooh! Uhh!” Jackson gripped onto Harry’s shirt as he squirted inside his wet padding. Harry lifted his chin and kissed his rosy pink lips, seeing the blissfully dopey smile on Jackson’s face. He chuckled laying him on the change table and swiftly got him out of his gooey wet diaper. Sliding a clean around him, encasing him still pulsing dick.

After his change Jackson felt kind of shy and quietly went back to his toys on the other side of the room from Bill. Harry sat nonchalantly on the sofa, taking a sip of his beer. “Well that sounded fun.” Bill joked as he stared at the TV. Harry smirked, he knew Bill had seen and heard a lot worse from him during their friendship. Jackson on the other hand was burning a deep red and wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

...

Ring Ring! Ring Ring!

“Hello?… Daddy!… Yeah… *giggle* I am!… What does it look like?… Err, oh yeah it’s here… Really? Yeah!… But how do I get there?… Okay, how long will it be?… Okay, I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

It had been a tiresome Monday morning for Harry and nothing had been going his way. To start it all off he had dropped his morning coffee, two of his workers had called in sick and to top it all off he had forgotten his important file at home. But luckily he had a little helper at home who could at least solve one problem for him. Jackson slipped on his hooded sweatshirt and his black jeans, which did nothing to hide the fact he was diapered and lastly his trainers. Harry had also requested he bring a diaper bag with him, which filled with his crinkly underwear, powder and wipes also kept Harry’s files securely inside.

The taxi arrived a few minutes after he had finished getting dressed, picking Jackson up and dropping him safely to Harry’s office. “Holy shit.” He cursed, gazing up at the fancy looking glass building before him. Feeling intimated by the vast structure and the smartly dressed business people, he shyly made his was to the front desk. “Hello how may I help you?” The receptionist at the front desk said, smiling at Jackson. A sudden warmness spread through his cheeks as he felt himself start to wet. “Um… I’m here to, uh see Mr Johansson.” He said quietly gripping the shoulder strap of his bag as he looked down at his feet, feeling intimidated by the upmarket environment. “Oh you must be Jackson? He’s waiting for you in his office. Sign in please and I’ll take you straight up.” With a shaky hand, Jackson took the pen and scribbled his name and the time on the sheet of paper. The receptionist walked around and attached a badge onto Jackson’s hoodie, with a small smile. “Excellent, follow me please.”

They swiftly made their way into the lift and up to the 10th floor, where Harry’s business was. Jackson was in awe, looking around at the fancy fixtures and fittings. They strolled past different rooms with people at computers and others writing on big boards, down to the end of the hall where there were 3 closed doors. The one to the right had ‘Mr Johansson – Managing Director’ written on the frosted glass. The receptionist knocked three times and Harry called, “Come in.” from inside. Jackson beamed a big smile as he saw Harry sitting at his desk. “Ah there he is, thankyou Ash.” The recpetionist smiled and closed the door behind them as they left.

Jackson bounded towards Harry, dropping his bag from his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him as he stood up. “This place is really posh.” Jackson said, looking at Harry with innocent blues. Harry chuckled. “Well thankyou, I’m glad you think so.” Jackson suddenly remembered the file he had brought him and bent down to his bag to get it for him. Harry let out a wide smile as he saw Jackson’s diapers in his bag. He put his hand on Jackson’s shoulder. “Does Daddy need to check your diaper?” Jackson squeaked. “What in here!?” Harry took the file from Jackson and set it on his desk, kissing his forehead. He lifted his hoodie and pulled his trousers down to his thighs. “Aw still wearing your onesie, good boy.” Harry teased as he un-popped the snap crotch and squeezed his damp diaper. “Hm not very wet.” Jackson was nervous, because the frosted glass didn’t block everything from view and anyone could walk in, his body however wasn’t as shy. As Harry kept his hand between Jackson’s legs, squeezing his hardening dick.

“Daddy.” He whispered pinching his eyes closed and letting out breathy moan. The touch lit a fire in Jackson and he turned to Harry, kissing him deeply. “Sit at your desk Daddy~” He purred, gently pushing Harry backwards, who with a huge grin on his face. “I’ve never fooled around at work before.” Harry fell back into his chair and spread his legs wide. Jackson leaned over him slipping his tongue in his mouth as his hands busied themselves prying Harry’s belt and trousers open. Dropping to his knees, Jackson sat under his desk and pulled Harry’s dick free. “Such a slutty boy.. mmmmm.” Harry put his head back against the headrest as Jackson’s mouth enveloped him. Taking him deep into his mouth Jackson fondling his balls as his talented tongue swirled Harry’s meaty member. Harry moved his foot against Jackson’s hard on, encouraging him to hump. Without needing to be told, Jackson moaned as he pressed his diapered erection into Harry’s foot. “Good boy.” Harry’s eyes flicked up, to see someone approaching his office. “Under no circumstances do you stop Jackson, understood?” Harry’s said with a sinister smirk, he pulled his chair closer hiding Jackson from view.

Knock knock.

Harry cleared his throat. “Come in.” Jackson blushed deeply, but a mixture of his horniness and willingness to follow Harry’s rules kept him going. An overworked intern poked her head around the door. “Mr Johansson, do you have the forms for the Moore project?” Just as Harry went to reply, Jackson’s tongue teased the sensitive underside of Harry’s dick, causing him to hitch his breath. “I have it right here.” Harry smiled, tapping the file Jackson brought with him. He pressed his foot harder into Jackson’s diaper, which made him quietly whimper. The intern gave Harry a relived look and rushed over to grab the file, smiling as she picked it up. “Are you okay Mr Johansson? You look a little flushed.” Jackson deepthroated Harry, making him bite his lip and reply by wiggling his foot quickly against Jackson’s diaper. “I’m fine, just a busy day.” Harry lied. “Oh I know that feeling, I’ll get this sent to the Moore foundation for final approval.” Harry thanked the intern and she quickly left clicking the door closed behind her.

Leaning back, he stroked Jackson’s face. “Faster baby.” Whimpering Jackson sped up, taking him deep into his throat and pulling out to just the head, before taking him all the way back down. “Yes!” Harry spat, trying to keep his voice down. “Swallow it, like a good boy for Daddy.” Grabbing his desk tightly, Harry bucked his hips. “Oh god!” Jackson felt the first shot spurt into his mouth and swallowed it quickly. It was quickly followed by three more, thick cum sprayed into his willing mouth. Jackson savoured the taste rolling it around his tongue, before hungrily swallowing. “Da…ddy… I need… I...”

“I know what you need, sit on Daddy’s lap.” Forgetting their surroundings, Jackson jumped into Harry’s lap, desperate for release. He wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry snuck his hand down the front of Jackson’s diaper, gently taking hold of his leaking member and stroking him quickly. Jackson’s breathing was quick in Harry’s ear, his little moans and mewls, let Harry know he was close. A quiet squeal and Jackson came, squirting inside his diaper and all over Harry’s hand. “Good boy.” Harry whispered, kissing Jackson’s cheek. As he took out his hand, he reached for the wet wipes, but Jackson stopped him. “I want it.” He said seductively, licking his lip.

“Slutty boy.” Harry grinned, holding his hand up to Jackson’s mouth. He licked and sucked each of his fingers, lapping up every drop of cream as Harry watched every motion proudly. “I love you so much.” Harry gushed, locking lips once more. “Do you want to stay for lunch?” Harry smiled, not wanted to let Jackson go. “Really!?” Jackson’s face sparkled, excited by the prospect of seeing more of Harry’s work.

...

Harry watched Jackson fondly as he looked around with wonderment and had a little idea. “Do you want to stay a little longer and help Daddy today?”

“But what could I do?” The confused boy asked. “It won’t be anything difficult, but because we are short staffed I’m doing all their work. What you would do is put all these papers in the envelopes for me and stick the right labels on them. Then I’ll get you a ride home afterwards.” As Harry explained, Jackson was feeling excited about the opportunity to help out his Daddy at work and quickly nodded to agree. “Excellent! I’ll help you set up.” Harry hugged Jackson as they walked. “We’ll put everything in Daddy’s office for you. Do you need a change first?” As he asked, Harry squeezed Jackson’s rear, checking his diaper. “I’ll change you in my office, we don’t have a changing table here.” He teased, getting a grumpy pout in return.

Giving Jackson a tiny bit of privacy, he let him lay behind his desk while he made quick work of changing him. “Someone is a lot soggier than early.” Harry chuckled. Jackson had packed a Little Paws diaper, which Harry had noticed he favoured more than any other and had remembered both wipes and powder. After wiping him clean Harry paused to roll up the wet diaper into a neat bundle and pulled out the fresh Little Paws from the bag. “Here we go, lift up.” Sliding the comfy crinkly padding under Jackson, a quick sprinkle of powder and he taped the cute print diaper up.

Helping Jackson to his feet he got him redressed and started to lay out the piles of paper for him to put into envelopes. “Okay, these have a 4 digit number at the top see? I’ll print out the labels and then they will have a 4 digit number as well, then all the same numbers go into that envelope. Nice and easy right?” Harry ruffled his hair as he explained to Jackson who nodded with a big smile. “Good, I’ll be back in a minute with the labels and envelopes for you.” After Harry heading to the printer and supply room, Jackson was left in his office looking through the big piles of papers to check where the numbers were.

“Oh, who are you?” The intern from earlier said with surprise and a parcel in hand. “Um… I was just visiting Harry.” Jackson stuttered. The intern spotted Jackson’s visitors badge and gave Jackson a little smile. “Ah I see, I’ll just pop this on his desk.” She dropped the parcel off and turned to leave. “Could you just let him know that Casey dropped it off?” She asked Jackson on her way out. “O-okay.” Jackson watched as the young woman disappeared down the hallway and turned to look at what she left on his desk. To his horror, he noticed that on Harry’s chair in full view, was his folded up soggy diaper. “Oh my god.” He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Harry came back with a box of envelopes and the labels and set them on the floor. “Daddyyy.” Jackson whined. “What’s up?” Harry hugged his clearly embarrassed boy. “You left my diaper on your chair and someone came in.” Harry looked over and saw the rolled up saturated diaper sitting on his chair. “Aw it’s okay, you’re a little boy, it happens. It’s better than people seeing you with wet trousers isn’t it?” Harry’s teasing didn’t make Jackson feel any better and he gave Harry a sulky look. Harry laughed and patted his padded rear, sitting in his chair, he tucked his used diaper into Jackson’s bag and quickly got back to his mountain of work.

Jackson was sat on the floor infront of Harry’s desk with all the papers spread out on the floor, making quick work of slipping them inside the brown envelopes and sticking the labels neatly on the front. Engrossed in his emails, Harry looked over periodically to check on his little helper and couldn’t help but feel very proud. He knew Jackson didn’t have to be here or help out, but he was so happy and willing to, it showed how good of a person he really was. Less than half an hour later Jackson tapped Harry on the shoulder, bringing him back to the room and away from his computer screen. “Are you alright.” Harry spun around and put his arm around Jackson. “Finished!” He smiling boy announced, pointing to his pile of neatly stacked envelopes. “Wow, that was fast! And you checked them too. What a clever boy you are.” Harry’s praise made Jackson feel euphoric. “Thankyou for helping me out today Jackson. Sit with Daddy a minute and I’ll get you a taxi.” He pressed a kiss to Jackson’s cheek and sat him on his desk, while he picked up his phone.

He sat swinging his legs and watching Harry, while they waited for the taxi to arrive. All the while thinking to himself about how fun it was to get to help his Daddy out and how good it felt to have Harry praise him for doing well. The phone buzzed signalling the taxi’s arrival and as Harry stood he spun Jackson around with a ‘whoosh’. “Pick up your diaper bag.” As Jackson grabbed it, Harry put his arm around him and they made their way down to the waiting car together. When they got outside Jackson turned Harry to face him and beamed a huge smile up at him. “Thankyou for letting me help Daddy, it was fun. I always wondered what your office was like.” Harry smiled and pressed his lips to Jackson’s. “_Thankyou _Jackson. I’ll see you tonight, be good.”

The entire trip home Jackson was floating, he skipped through the front door, shedding his bag and clothing almost instantly. His eyes homed in on the black and white stuffed friend waiting for him. A wide smile spread across his face as he ran to him. “Tanner!” He yelled scooping him up into a tight cuddle. Jackson spent the rest of the afternoon telling Tanner all about his fun day at ‘work’ and playing with his toy trucks. After being with Harry for a couple of weeks already, Jackson had started craving the security of his diapers and the comfort of drinking from his bottle and had formed an unbreakable bond with his stuffie Tanner. So much so that being away from him for the few hours that he was at Harry’s workplace, he truly missed him.

Harry shutdown his computer and let out an exasperated groan. “Home time.” He stretched and put his jacket on. After shutting all the lights off and signing out he had a spring in his step as he thought of Jackson. As soon as his key went in the lock, Jackson’s ears twitched and he jumped to his feet. “Daddyyyyyy!” Jackson excitedly squealed as he ran into Harry’s strong arms. “Hi little one.” In the bedroom Jackson sat bouncing on the bed, while Harry changed out of his work clothes. “I was thinking, as you were such a big helper today, how about Daddy takes you out to dinner?” He suggested as he looked at his bouncy boy. “Really?! Can we have pizza?” Jackson asked cocking his head. Harry laughed at the cute expression on his face. “Yes we can have pizza.” Jackson cheered and threw himself backwards on the bed.

After calming him down, Harry managed to change his diaper and get him into some going out clothes. When they left this time, Jackson didn’t hesitate on bringing Tanner with him. On the drive Harry looked over at Jackson bounced Tanner on his knee, his eyes twinkling in the shining lights on the night. “Hooray!” The excited boy cheered as the restaurant came into view. The orange flash of the car lights illuminated the pair as Harry locked his Audi. He looked up at Jackson, who was grinning widely as he waited to go inside. But Harry pulled their bodies together and kissed him deeply, time stood still as Jackson felt a serene calm. He gazed into Harry’s eyes in the dim night and smiled. “I love you Jackson.” Harry felt it deeply, unlike any other person he had said it to. Jackson was breathless, his heart thumping in his chest as he stared into Harry’s face. “Let’s get you some pizza.”

Inside, the two settled in a booth, with Tanner getting a special spot right between them. Harry ordered some drinks and asked the waitress for some kids colouring. Jackson squirmed and shyly hid behind Tanner, but was secretly eager to colour with them. “Don’t be shy.” Harry chuckled. When the waitress came she set the colouring infront of Jackson with a wink and took the pair’s order. After a little prompting from Harry, Jackson unpacked his crayons and happily coloured the scene of smiling animals eating pizza. When their food arrived, Jackson dropped his crayons and snatched up the first slice. They were sharing a humongous Texas barbecue chicken pizza, with bacon, sweetcorn and two types of chicken all drizzled with a sticky bbq sauce. Harry looked up at his greedy boy who after just two bites had managed to get sauce all over his mouth and fingers. “It’s really yummy!” Jackson gave him a very sweet grin. Pulling out his phone Harry took a quick snap. “Mm I can tell.” He smirked, wiping a stray drip of sauce that had somehow ended high up on Jackson’s cheek. It would be no use cleaning his mouth after every slice otherwise they would go through every serviette in the restaurant. But Jackson didn’t seem to mind his sticky appearance one bit as he polished off the rest of his first slice.

When they finished their pizza and packed the leftovers in a takeaway box, Harry paid for their meal and took Jackson to the bathroom to wash off his incredibly saucy hands. He only narrowly avoiding getting Tanner covered, as the sticky boy tried to pick him up to bring him with them, Harry quickly intercepted the furry friend, tucked him under his arm. He then helped Jackson wash his hands in the sink. “Such a mucky pup.” Harry joked, tickling Jackson as he dried his hands. He let out a loud giggle that echoed off the tile walls of the restrooms and now clean, Harry set Tanner safely back in Jackson’s arms. The happy boy led Harry out of the restaurant with a skip in his step, back to the car.

On the way home Jackson was very happy, bouncing Tanner on his knee and humming along to the radio. But after a few minutes he suddenly got very quiet. A couple of minutes passed and he turned to Harry. “Daddy?” He said very quietly, with shyness written all over the face. “What’s up?” Harry asked as they pulled up to a red light. Jackson was hiding his face behind Tanner and he um’ed and er’ed for almost a minute. “Jackson, tell me.” Harry said sternly, he was getting impatient. Looking like a sad puppy, Jackson lowered Tanner. “I accidentally did a poopy...” His voice was very timid as he spoke. A grin crept across Harry’s face as he pulled away from the standstill. “Good boy.” He reached over and gave Jackson’s diaper a gentle squeeze between his legs. Jackson let out a little squeak and buried his face in Tanner’s fur.

When they got home Jackson slowly waddled to the apartment, feeling more than embarrassed. As soon as the door closed, Harry spun Jackson around and held him in his arms. “You’ve been a very good day today Jackson.” He softly kissed his boy, making Jackson melt into his arms as he praised him. Harry’s hand roamed down over Jackson’s diaper, gently touching and feeling his poopy lump. He kissed Jackson deeper and upon feeling his boy moan he pressed harder into his diaper, squishing the mess inside. Harry was very clever, making Jackson feel good to help him forget the negative emotions he associated with messing and it was working. “Daddy~” He purred, stroking Harry’s cheek. “Do you want Daddy to make you feel good?” Harry asked with a huge smirk on his face. Jackson bit his lip and nodded, still feeling kind of shy about his messy diaper, but Harry had worked him up and he needed a release.

He led his pent up boy by the hand to the bedroom, with a click of his fingers he pointed to a spot on the ground where Jackson obediently waited. Pulling their pillows from the head of the bed, he piled them onto of one another. Slouching next to them, he patted the pillows. “Come.” Jackson blushed, he knew exactly what Harry wanted him to do. “B...but I’m dirty.” He whimpered. “Yes you are, you are my dirty dirty boy.” Harry chuckled, patting the pillows once more. Jackson swallowed hard, but with his dick overriding his mind, he climbed on the bed and gently pressed his diapered crotch into the pillows. A lustful whimper escaped his lips, delighting Harry and making his smile widen. “I don’t have to tell you what to do now, do I Jackson?” Laying on his side, Harry gleefully watched Jackson as he rapidly humped the pillow. He playfully stroked up and down Jackson’s spine with one determined finger. As his boy was getting more and more worked up, he fell into a quick rhythm, leaving him open to anything. “Good boy.” Harry praised him as his large hand slid to his messy rear. Cupping his diaper, Harry squished his mess against Jackson’s balls and tight cheeks, adding a whole new level of sensation for the aroused boy.

Hearing his breath quicken, Harry knew Jackson wouldn’t last much longer. “Are you going to cum Jackson? Hm? In your messy diaper?” Harry breathed into Jackson’s ear, lifting the hairs on his neck and making him moan. “Daddyyyy!” Jackson’s voice pleaded for permission. “Yes you can, cum for Daddy. Cum in your squishy diaper.” Harry slapped the squishy material hard against Jackson’s rear. “Uuuhh! Ah ah ah!” Jackson shrieked, bucking his hips wildly as he squirted inside his diaper. Harry leant over kissed his panting boy’s neck. “Such a dirty boy.” Harry whispered, nibbling on Jackson’s ear.

Harry slowly got to his feet, but Jackson grabbed his arm, surprising him. “I want something… more.” Jackson said with a stammer as he stared at the bulge in Harry’s trousers. With a chuckle Harry, unbuckled his belt. “I’m so lucky to have a boy like you.” As Harry slipped out of his clothes, Jackson rolled onto his back and shuffled down the bed, with his head over the edge. “You really are perfect.” Harry relished the way Jackson could read his move and know how to make everything more pleasurable. He reached out to stroke Harry to full hardness, keeping eye contact as he seductively ran his tongue between his lips. Harry ran his finger up Jackson’s neck and over his lip, tingling his skin. “Open up for Daddy.”

Harry steadied himself with a hand on Jackson’s chest as the hungry boy worked his tongue and took his hard dick deep into his mouth. “Oh your mouth is… heaven.” Harry groaned his last syllable, dropping his head back and sighing skyward. Jackson let out a little hum, letting Harry know he was ready. The vibrations, coupled with the all clear for him to go ahead, made Harry burn with lust. His hand caressed Jackson’s throat as he simultaneously pushed himself deeper. “Uhh good boy.” Harry grunted, starting a gentle rhythm of plunging into Jackson’s throat and pulling out long enough to let him breathe. A deep growl of pleasure fell from Harry’s lips as he thrust faster, the warm wetness of Jackson’s throat coupled with his tongue dancing on the underside of his dick, brought his orgasm bubbling up from deep inside. “Jackson, I’m close.” He panted. Jackson hungered on those words, putting his mouth into overdrive to give Harry as much pleasure as he wanted.

Stroking Jackson’s throat made Harry’s dick slide down easier and added to the pleasure. “Ooh Yes baby! I’m cumming!” Harry moaned, cumming straight into his boy’s throat. Jackson’s eyes rolled back, gained almost as much pleasure from pleasing Harry as he did from his earlier orgasm. It was as if Harry felt the pleasure throughout his entire lifeforce, he fell onto the bed next to Jackson for a moment to recover. “God, I swear you get better everytime.” He chuckled, stretching above his head. Jackson turned himself around, nuzzling against Harry. “Daddy.” He murmured, with closed eyes and a blissful expression imprinted on his face. Harry was a little surprised, but quickly felt a deep warmth inside as he wrapped his arm around him. They lay for a peaceful moment, where everything stopped and they were just together.

“I think we need to get you in the shower little one.” Harry smirked as the smell of his messy diaper brought them back to reality. A dull shade of red brushed Jackson’s cheeks, he was still embarrassed but somewhat less so than before. Harry had him lay on a towel on the bathroom floor, so he could deal with his very full diaper. “Phew! What a stinky bum!” He teased, waving his hand infront his nose. Jackson’s hands covered his face, which was now a deep shade of red as he let Harry clean him up. He started by wiping some of Xan’s mess of with his diaper, before going through a good amount of wipes. “Okay, you’ll do. Hop in the shower.” Harry said, giving his tummy a quick tickle.

Harry stood behind Jackson as the warm droplets showered them both. Sharing the shampoo and body wash, Harry scrubbed himself first, before helping Jackson, running his strong hands over Jackson’s light soft skin. “Turn around.” Harry commanded, smiling at his soggy boy. He made sure he thoroughly soaped his pert cheeks and underneath so he was nice and clean. With the steam still lingering in the air, Harry had him wrapped in a comforting smelling fluffy towel. Once dry, Jackson sat wrapped up on the closed toilet seat, watching as Harry dried himself off. Staring at every muscle and every mark on his powerful frame. Tracing the wisps of hairs from the stubble on his chin, to his chest and down his stomach, legs. Spying the silver sprouts that glistened in the mix of dark browns and blacks.

Harry spotted Jackson’s curious eyes spying on him and smiled to himself. “Let’s get you in your jammies, we have a busy day tomorrow.” Harry announced, lifting Jackson to his feet and playfully marching him down to his changing table. However, the curious boy was feeling a little confused as he lay on the spongy table top. ‘What did he mean busy day?’. A thick Little Paws was swiftly wrapped around his waist with a poof of powder and dab of cream. As his head popped through his onesie, his glistening sapphires sparkled up at Harry. “Daddy? Why is it a busy day?” He asked finally. Harry snapped his crotch over his diaper and stood looking down into his bright blues. “We have to pack up your apartment tomorrow. You’re moving in with Dadd-” Before Harry could even finish his sentence, Jackson squeezed him in the tightest cuddle he could manage. “Oof! I guess that means you’re happy with my idea?” Harry chuckled, patting his fluffy hair. Jackson looked up at Harry with pure happiness and a tear running down one cheek. Harry brushed the wet droplet away with his thumb. Without another word he leaned forward, planting a sweet passionate kiss on Jackson’s rosy lips. Sending Jackson to bed, Harry went to get him a bottle as the excited boy wriggled under the covers. He stood at the door for a moment, bottle in hand, watching the boy in his bed beaming with happiness as he cuddled his floppy zebra. “I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, sorry it took a long time to post.
> 
> The boys will return


	5. 5

“How are you getting on with the clothes? Bill will be here soon.” Harry finished taping the box full of Jackson’s books and comics closed, when he turned his head and could see the gloomy look spread over Jackson face. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, stroking soothing circles on his glum boy’s back.

“They’re all mouldy.” Jackson replied with a lump in his throat. The leak caused by the boiler upstairs had made the room so damp that some of Jackson’s books had started to curl and his clothes were now suffering from the moisture in the air.

Harry took the pale blue shirt from the top of the open box and gave it a quick sniff, quickly dropping it back in the box repelled by the musty aroma. “Don’t worry, Daddy will wash them.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to Jackson’s forehead.

In the space of just two hours they had managed to box up everything in Jackson’s modest apartment, ready for the move. But something was playing on Jackson’s mind and as they sat on his bare mattress to wait for Bill, he turned to Harry. “I-I’m sorry Daddy.” His voice was quivering as he spoke.

“Why are you sorry?” Harry had his arm around him as he spoke softly, trying to bend forward to see Jackson’s face.

The boy scrunched his fists up in his lap and hung his head. “B-because I… got evicted and… have to crash your place.” Jackson was feeling very ashamed, like he had failed and was being a burden. Harry pried opened Jackson’s fists and held his hands in his own.

“Is that what’s been bothering you all day?” Harry asked, getting a shy nod and finally a reason for Jackson’s gloomy mood. “Oh Jackson.” Harry shook his head with a smile. “You weren’t evicted, I paid your rent arrears off a while ago. But when we came here last, you were so sad about this place, so I ended the lease for you.” Lifting Jackson’s chin, he looked into his bright sapphires. “I just want you to be happy.”

Jackson looked into Harry’s eyes for a still moment, seeing only love and deep inside he felt his heart flutter. Sucking in a breath, happy tears trickled from his eyes. “I love you Daddy.” Jackson managed to squeak. With an equally large smile, Harry lifted him into his lap as his elated boy wrapped his arms tightly around him. “I love you too Jackson.” Harry said, leaning his head against him, feeling the boy’s soft shaggy hair on his cheek.

As Harry was drying Jackson’s happy tear streaked face, Bill knocked on the door, almost breaking the cheaply made entrance way down in the process. “Shit sorry, don’t know my own strength.” He joked. Stepping into the apartment, he was hit with a musty damp smell that made his nose wrinkle. But Bill being Bill, he was too much of a gentleman to say anything, regardless of his thoughts. “Well looks like you’re all packed, I’ll start loading the van.” Bill said, lifting one of the heavy boxes with ease and disappearing out the door. With renewed vigour Jackson leapt to his feet wanting to copy Bill, but with his small frame he struggled to lift his box of clothes. Harry couldn’t help but smirk at Jackson’s enthusiasm and got up to help out.

Jackson stood in the doorway once everything was loaded, looking around the bare room at the different coloured walls, littered with various stains and damage that had been there since long before Jackson moved in. He had spent so much time within these walls that he knew exactly where each blemish was. “I always hated this place. Can we go?” He sighed, turning to Harry. With a nod and a smile, the two walked away from the apartment for the last time.

…

“Do you want Daddy to help you unpack your stuff?” Harry asked as he and Bill stacked the last of them neatly in the living room.

Jackson, now back in his usual attire of a onesie and socks, was laying on his tummy on the carpet cuddling Tanner. “Nooooo.” He groaned, tired and already bored of moving of moving day.

“I think someone’s had enough of moving.” Bill chuckled as he looked down at the grouchy boy sprawled out before him.

“Hm, I think it’s time a certain little boy went for a nap.” Harry helped Jackson to his feet and was met with a flurry of groans and grumbles as he ushered him towards the bedroom. “If you carry on, you’ll be going over my knee right infront of Bill.” Harry’s sharp warning, shutdown Jackson’s meek attempts to protest and he quickly got into bed. “Sleep tight, I’ll wake you in a while.” Harry kissed Jackson’s head, but something else was bothering Jackson.

“Daddyyy pleaasee, I can’t sleep with it like this.” The frustrated boy whispered and unpopped his onesie, showing Harry the straining tent in the front of his diaper.

A naughty grin spread over Harry’s face as he saw Jackson twitch beneath the slightly damp padding. Being in a flat mood when he woke up, meant they didn’t get to have any fun this morning. “Don’t move.” Harry said and bolted for the door.

“Hey Bill, what’s that deli we went to before? The one with the cross cut fries.” Harry asked.

“Uh, Kate’s. I think it’s over on Merton...” Bill scratched his head trying to remember.

“Can you pick us three up some lunch? I’ll give you some money, it’s just I don’t know how to get there and I want to make sure he stays in bed.” Harry expertly lied and to his delight Bill jumped at the chance of a free lunch. “Just get us the special.” Harry smiled, handing Bill some folded banknotes.

“Will do. Do you need me to circle the block a couple of times?” Bill smirked, getting an elbow in the side from Harry. “Smart ass.”

The second Bill left, Harry flew back to the bedroom, his strong figure standing over Jackson. He undid his shirt and beckoned Jackson to him. Quickly flipping off the covers, Jackson crawled down the bed to him. Harry grabbed him by the chin, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Get Daddy nice and wet.” Jackson obediently dropped Harry’s trousers and took his already hard dick into his greedy mouth. Harry ran his fingers through his boy’s hair, gripping tightly when he saw him humping his diaper against the bed.

“Turn around.” Harry’s voice was commanding and his tone sent a spark through Jackson, making him** want **to obey. Jackson pressed his face to the mattress and raised his diapered rear, presenting to Harry. His heart beat faster as he felt Harry’s weight on the bed. Bending down, Harry kissed Jackson’s soft skin as he carefully undid the tapes of his diaper, dropping it to the floor when he was done.

Straightening up again, he brushed his dick over Jackson’s twitching pink hole, teasing him just a little bit longer, before he pushed his hard meat right through his opening. “Mmm.” Jackson moaned, arcing his back, his dick already leaking from the lack of sex.

Harry gripped onto his hips and thrust in, bottoming out in his boy’s sweet hole. “Oh yeah!” He moaned, loving the pleasure of the warm insides hugging his every inch. He reached forward and grabbed a handful of Jackson’s hair. “Daddy is going to give you just what you need.” Pulling out until just the head of his dick stayed inside, he slammed back in deep, his hairs tickling Jackson’s fair skin. Every thrust flicked against that special place inside Jackson, making him moan. As Harry sped up, Jackson was in ecstasy, in love with every touch, every inch inside him and everything Harry did.

“Such a slutty boy… Ooh… Look how wet your little dick is.” Harry teased, taking hold of the overly sensitive head of Jackson’s leaking member between his fingers. Jackson began to dribble with his tongue out as he moaned louder than ever, filling Harry with glee. Jackson moaned Harry’s name, his whole body was on fire and completely under Harry’s spell, a mere vessel for him to use for his own pleasure.

He pulled Jackson up, wrapping his arm tightly around his chest and holding his back against his own chest. “Ooh Jackson! Daddy is going to breed you… Uh!… Nice and deep.” Harry’s breathy voice tingled Jackson’s ear. “I’m close baby.” Harry huffed, his dick buried deep inside Jackson’s warm paradise.

“Uuuuh! Please Daddy!… I want it! Ahhh! Mmm, please breed me…” Jackson moaned and whimpered, caught up in a whirlwind of pleasure. Harry’s arms tightened around his boy, hugging him close as he pounded deep inside. A deep growl and moan escaped Harry’s lips as he came, firing powerfully inside his boy’s love. Thick hot ropes of cum filled Jackson up, the sensation and feeling of Harry twitching inside him sent him over the edge.

“Uhhhhhh! Da-ddy!!” He squealed. Shooting his cum onto Harry’s discarded shirt that had made it’s way underneath them.

Gasping for air, Harry held onto him tightly, cuddling his boy close as his dick still inside him, started to soften. “Lay down baby, I want to put your plug in.” He told him, pressing a kiss to his neck. In one swift movement, he laid Jackson on his stomach and grabbed his plug from under the bed. “Daddy’s going to push it in now okay?” Jackson half nodded, he had little energy before they started and now he was completely worn out. Harry gently slid the plug into place and manoeuvred Jackson onto his back so he could re-diaper him. By the time he had finished all this, Jackson was almost asleep and after slipping his paci in his mouth, he kissed his forehead and left him to rest.

A few minutes later Bill returned with their lunch. “Did you wear him out?” Bill quipped, looking around for Jackson.

“Shh!” Harry snipped back at him. “He’s sleeping.” He added with a smirk. “I got us some plates, I’m starving.” He said quietly, taking his seat at the breakfast bar. As they ate their lunch, Harry couldn’t help but daydream about his sleeping boy and what lay ahead for them.

“...So what do you think?” Harry was snapped back to the present by Bill’s question.

“Uh… What?” He said in confusion.

“I knew you weren’t listening.” Bill laughed. “I was talking about that kink party we’re invited to. I think it’ll be pretty fun and Jackson can be your plus one.”

Since meeting Jackson, Harry had forgotten all about his usual social life, not even giving it a second thought. “Well it was good last time, but I was on the prowl. You never know, I’ll ask Jackson if he wants to go.” Bill could see a flicker of excitement on his face as he recalled their previous visit, but couldn’t help letting out a chuckle. “What?” Harry asked with curiosity.

“That boy already has you wrapped around his little finger.” Harry brushed off Bill’s teasing and headed off to wake Jackson. “Hey squirt, good nap?” Bill asked with a smile when the sleepy boy came back into the living room.

“Yea.” He joyfully chirped, sitting in a bundle by the coffee table, eagerly awaiting Harry to bring him his lunch. After reheating the fries, Harry plated up Jackson’s lunch and dropped it onto the table infront of him. “Wow yum! Thankyou.” Jackson’s striking eyes glistened as he examined his lunch. Harry couldn’t help but keep one eye on Jackson eating as he and Bill were talking.

“Oh shit! I was supposed to be at work 5 minutes ago.” Bill suddenly announced as he checked the time. His cursing made Jackson gasp and point at him and both Harry and Bill couldn’t help but laugh at his disapproval. “I know, very naughty sorry.” Bill jokingly apologised as he ruffled Jackson’s hair.

“Thankyou lots for helping me bring my stuff here” He said looking up at Bill with his bright blue’s.

“Ah you’re welcome. I’ll see you guys later.” Bill smiled with a warm feeling inside and quickly heading off to work.

“Mmm yummy!” Jackson happily chirped as he finished his final bite.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. You can play for a while in your playpen while Daddy does some chores.” Jackson grinned and he jumped to his feet. Once Harry lifted him over the plastic walls of his playpen, Jackson immediately started gathering up his blocks and crawling around to see what else had been left inside the colourful walls. A sudden realization hit Jackson, he had left Tanner in the bedroom and he spun around to call to Harry. But happily for him as he turned around he saw Harry coming back towards him with Tanner in his hand. After safely dropping the fuzzy friend into Jackson’s waiting arms, Harry picked up the box of clothing and headed to the laundry room.

Jackson spent his time carefully constructing a large tower with his wooden blocks, stacking them as high as he dare without it being too wobbly. He added a little tunnel underneath just big enough for Tanner to roll a small wooden circle through, which he was only allowed to once he promised to be carefully and not knock his tower over. Laying on his stomach in his playpen, he felt something under his leg. “Hm?” He grabbed the hidden plastic lion and smiled. “Roar!” He giggled as he wiggled the small lion in Tanner’s face. Deciding the lion would like to climb the tower, he gingerly stood him on the lower blocks first, then moved him higher. Nearing the top though, the structure was weaker than he thought and as soon as the lion’s small plastic feet touched it, the tower started to fall. “Shit!” Jackson squeaked as the blocks came crashing down.

“Excuse me?” Harry’s voice from behind him bellowed.

“Huh? Hi Daddy.” Jackson turned smiling innocently at Harry, who as he came closer stood looming over the playpen.

“Don’t act the innocent, what did you just say?” Harry asked with his arms folded and a no-nonsense look on his face.

Jackson pulled Tanner infront of his face, hiding behind his black and white fur. “Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me Jackson.”

“But Bill said it.” Jackson said quietly.

“Bill is a grown up.” Harry retorted. Looking at Jackson, he could tell he was about to argue his case and Harry cut him off. “Uh uh. You are not a grown up, do grown up’s wear diapers?” He asked, bending over slightly, giving off a more dominate aura. He got a little head shake no, from the shy boy sat in his playpen. “No. And do grown up’s have Daddies to clean up their accidents?” Harry was really enjoying how squirmy Jackson was getting. “Stand up, I think a mouth soaping will help you remember not to use naughty words.” Harry said lifting Jackson over the playpen wall, he stood infront of Harry with Tanner hiding his face. “Move Tanner away, he didn’t swear did he?” Moving Tanner down by his side, Jackson looked up at Harry with sad tear filled eyes, feeling very remorseful. Even more so when he was led towards the bathroom door. As he looked on, Harry took the bar of soap from the sink and ran it under the tap, both to clean it and get it bubbly. “You will keep this in your mouth for two minutes. Hands on your head and open your mouth.”

“But Dadd-.”

“No buts. If you argue, it will be 10 minutes and a spanking.” Harry’s prompt threat made Jackson quick to comply, opening his mouth to let Harry pop the yucky tasting bar of soap in. “Good, now face the wall. Your two minutes start now.” He moved close, with his nose almost touching the wall and hands on his head, thinking about what he had done. He would not be swearing again any time soon. Harry stood leaning against the bathroom door, glancing between watching the second hand tick on his watch and watching Jackson to make sure he was doing as he was told.

When it was time Harry took the soap from Jackson and let him wash his mouth of the yucky taste. “I’m sorry Daddy.” He said seeking Harry’s forgiveness.

Reaching out his hand he stroked Jackson’s cheek, feeling his little one melt into his touch. “I know you are baby boy. Why don’t you show me, hm?” Harry’s mischievous grin returned and he turned Jackson away from him. Pulling the waistband of Jackson’s only slightly damp diaper, he slipped his dick in and with a sigh, began to piss. Jackson smiled shyly, feeling naughty as the warmth grew and his diaper began to sag. Harry pulled out and sat on the closed toilet. “Why don’t you clean Daddy off?”

Jackson dropped to his knees and stared at Harry’s hardening dick, a drip of pee ran from his still wet slit. Through a mixture of curiosity and arousal, Jackson eagerly licked up the pale yellow pearls. His bright blue pleading eyes gazed up to Harry. “I like it.” He hummed, liking his lips.

“Maybe Daddy will have to treat you to some later.” Harry said, delighted with Jackson’s new found kink. With a sweet smile, Jackson’s tongue wrapped around Harry’s hard dick, swirling the head before he took it deep into his mouth. Letting out a pleasurable groan, Harry tilted his head back as his hand stroked through Jackson’s hair. Being accustomed to Harry’s dick, Jackson easily took him deep from the start, using his throat and tongue in unison to stroke and caress his hard meat. “Oh god yes!” He hissed. “You make Daddy feel so good.”

Jackson hummed, with the praise driving him, he clicked into overdrive, sucking and licking his Daddy deep as he could. With both hands gripping Jackson’s head, Harry took over, thrusting in and out at a quick rhythm. “Ooh yeah! Good boy. Ooh! It’s coming!” Harry panted, his whole body tensing from the pleasure. “Uuh! Look at me Jackson, look at Daddy.” The second he saw Jackson’s sapphires look lovingly up at him, it sent him over the edge. Staring into his boy’s beautiful face, he filled his willing mouth, groaning in pleasure. Jackson felt a rush of excitement, desire and love as he submitted to Harry.

Eventually releasing him from his mouth, Jackson sat back on his heels smiling brightly at Harry. Tucking himself back in his underwear, Harry reached out and stroked Jackson’s cheek. “Come with me baby, Daddy wants to cuddle.”

Harry took him to the bedroom and with the radio in the background, reminiscent of their first morning together, held Jackson close. It was undeniable to him now, he had fallen for Jackson like no other. Harry thought he had been in love before, but nothing felt as good as it did with Jackson and what made it better is he was sure Jackson felt the same. They lay just holding each other for some time, neither of them needed to utter a word, they were both just happy to be in each others arms.

…

Later in the evening, Jackson was back in the comfort of his playpen with Tanner, this time playing with his animals and blocks, constructing a zoo. In the kitchen, Harry was cooking up a tasty Italian dish for dinner, while peeking over at his happy boy. “Jackson, it’s time to wash your hands, dinner’s ready.” He said making his way over to Jackson, who reached his arms up ready for Harry to lift him out. As he toddled off to the bathroom, Harry watched him go admiring how cute he was in his printed onesie and poofy diaper poking out.

Jackson came speeding back, heading straight for Tanner. “Leave Tanner, it’s not his dinner time.” Harry smirked. After Jackson came to a screeching halt, he flopped down in his chair and pouted. Harry reaching over and stroked Jackson’s smooth freckled cheek, having an immediate calming effect on his little one. He tied the bib around Jackson’s neck, to save the onesie from his messy little eater. “Do you want some juice?” Harry asked, already unscrewing the lid of Jackson’s animal print bottle.

“Yes please.” Jackson replied as he scooped up his first bite, stuffing it in his mouth.

Placing the bottle down for Jackson, Harry smirked at Jackson’s overly full cheeks. “Smaller bites baby.” He reached over and cut up the larger pieces of vegetables and meat for him, making a mental note to do so before serving it to him in future.

Jackson finished first as usual and waited until Harry finished before asking what he wanted.“I’ll help do the washing up!” He squeaked excitedly, bouncing on his seat.

“Aw Jackson, I’d love some help.” Harry was a little shocked by Jackson’s request, but happy that his boy could still find ways to pleasantly surprise him. He filled the sink with hot bubbly water and stood behind Jackson as he carefully washed up. His strong frame rested against Jackson, as he asserted his dominance silently. With one hand, he unpopped Jackson’s onesie, creating the opening he needed. Harry slid his hand down the back, brushing the damp padding and Jackson’s smooth skin. Already he could feel Jackson’s breath quicken as he stroked between his cheeks.

“Uh uh, keep washing or Daddy’s hand will stop.” Harry whispered into his ear, seeing that Jackson had stopped. Jackson continued at a much slower pace, his mind fogging over as Harry slipped the tip of his middle finger in his tight hole. Shuddering with arousal, Jackson let out a discreet moan as Harry’s finger probed deeper inside. Relishing in, the slight twitching and panting, Harry could see Jackson face in the reflection of the shining silver pan as it hung over the sink to dry. Watching with great pleasure, he could see Jackson with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted as he worked his finger easily in and out of his hole.

With the last of the washing up, somewhat clean, Harry couldn’t hold back anymore. He dove straight in to kissing at Jackson’s neck, while he tugged at his diaper. Instead of tearing it off, he undid one side of the tapes so he could gain access to his prize. “Mmm Daddy~”

With Jackson’s purr tantalising his ears, he bent the mewling boy over the breakfast bar and got to his knees. “Daddy?” Jackson looked over his shoulder to Harry. He stuck his warm tongue straight into Jackson’s relaxed opening, sending a new shocking wave of pleasure through his aroused mate. “Ooh! Daddy! Mmm oh god!” Squealing loudly, Jackson’s hands gripped onto the edge of the worktop as Harry’s tongue unlocked a whole new sensation.

“Good boy.” Harry growled as he stood up, slipping out of his trousers and underwear.

Jackson spun around grabbing hold of Harry and kissed him as passionately as he could. “Mmm, Daddy I need more.” Jackson panted. “M-ake love to me.”

“Anything for you Jackson.” Harry lifted Jackson up and laid him on his back on the worktop, with his rear hanging over the edge, he positioned himself between his legs. As he pressed his dick into his opening, Jackson leaned up to steal another kiss. With a deep guttural growl, Harry easily bottomed out, reaching deep inside his boy with the first thrust. Jackson tilted his head back as his whole body tingled. Harry’s strong hands roamed over Jackson’s chest and stomach, getting teasingly close to his leaking dick.

He pushed in deep, before pulling almost out again, in and out at a smooth but brisk pace. He stared into Jackson’s face as he pounded his tight hole, feeling the ring of muscle grip him as he pumped his boy’s member in his hand. Taking mental pictures of his beautiful face, smeared with expressions of passion. Both of them holding off their inevitable climax, Jackson’s eyes flashed open. His bright sapphires shining as his hands stroked Harry’s sides. Catching his breath for a second, Jackson was able to speak. “Ooh! Mmm! P-lease, I want it!”

His hard rod slammed inside Jackson’s hole, tantalising that special button inside him. The warm grip was pure pleasure to Harry and Jackson’s sweet moans were enough to drive him to cumming alone. The boy could hold back no longer, spraying cum from his oversensitive dick, coating his stomach and moaning loudly as he grabbed tightly to Harry. Firing into Jackson like a piston, he bent down and kissed him once more deeply, as his boy panted into his mouth. With a loud groan, he came hard inside Jackson, painting his insides with hot white cum.

“Jesus!” Harry panted, holding onto Jackson as he twitched underneath him. Jackson chest rose and fell deeply, it was as if Harry had sucked every ounce of energy out of him. “I think Daddy will have to help you.” Harry chuckled as he looked down at his worn out boy. He first wiped up Jackson’s mess, before lifting him into his arms and carrying him down the hall.

With Jackson cleaned up and his diaper re-fitted, he laid on his side in bed, cuddled up to Harry, with Tanner in his arms as he drank his bottle of juice. Harry brushed gently shapes with his fingertips on Jackson’s bare back as he watched the series he had been wanting to see on Netflix. Soon Jackson’s eyelids drooped and his bottle emptied. As soon as Harry spotted his sleepy boy, he slowly lifted Jackson up. “Oookay let’s get you ready for bed little one.”

He decided to carry Jackson to his changing table, to reduce the grumpiness he would get from the tired boy. As his soggy diaper was replaced with a thick and dry Little Paws, Jackson was struggling to keep his eyes open. Harry found it all too adorable, lovingly taping his diaper closed and carrying him back to bed, omitting the rest of his nightime attire. Jackson limply hung onto Harry as he was carried, resting his weary head on his broad shoulder. When he was safely deposited back in the warm comfy covers, he quickly wrapped Tanner in a cuddle as his head hit the super soft pillow. “Daddy?” He quietly murmured.

Harry pulled off his jogging bottoms and sat on the edge of the bed as he got undressed. “Yeah little one?” He asked as he lay down next to him.

“Mm… can… have… paci?” The sleepy boy mumbled.

His willingness and new found desire to be little, made Harry smile. He took the paci from the nightstand and popped it in Jackson’s mouth. “Goodnight baby boy.” Kissing Jackson’s forehead, he watched the paci gently bob between his puffy lips. He then laid back, ready to watch the rest of his program before bed. As he relaxed, the stripy fur of Jackson’s friend brushed up against his arm and he repositioned him, under Jackson’s arm. “Goodnight Tanner.” He whispered with a chuckle.

…

At lunchtime the next day, Harry unexpectedly came home to surprise his boy and eat together. It was a slow day at work, so an extra 15 minutes wouldn’t bother anybody. As soon as the metallic sound of his key scratched the lock, Jackson’s ears twitched and his head shot up from his book. “Hm?” Jackson leaned backwards and peeked down the hallway, a mix of panic and curiosity flooded him mind. “Daddy!” He shrieked as he saw Harry open the door.

“Suurprise!” Harry beamed, hanging his coat on the hook.

“What are you doing here?” Jackson asked, running up to him and flinging his arms around his midsection.

“I thought it’d be a nice surprise to eat lunch together.” Harry said cuddling Jackson and holding him close. He leaned his head against Jackson and inhaled his scent. “Oooh you smell so good.” A sweet aroma of scented shampoo and baby powder wafted from his boy. He gave Jackson a kiss and patted his diapered bum, but feeling it squish he gave it an extra squeeze. “Feels like you could use a change before we eat.”

Jackson happily skipped down to the hall to the changing table, floating because of his Daddy’s unexpected presence. He hummed contently as he lay on the colourfully printed plastic top, ready to be changed. But as expected there was a problem as soon as Harry removed Jackson’s soggy padding. A 6 and 1/2 inch problem to be exact. Stroking Jackson’s throbbing erection, he watched him quietly moan and lift his hips. “Let Daddy help you.”

Harry’s large lips clamped around his boy’s burning steel hard dick. “Uuuh!” Jackson moaned, biting his lip as Harry’s exploring tongue cane into contact with his slick slit. The powerful muscle rubbing against his most sensitive area. Gasping a quick breath, Harry sucked Jackson deep into his mouth, enveloping his throbbing muscle in his warm opening. “Da-ddy!” Jackson squealed as Harry worked his tongue over his organ, making it leak and twitch with every tiny movement he made.

The whimpers, squeaks and moans were music to Harry’s ears. For him, it felt as good to receive as it did to hear and see the delight from Jackson. With Jackson’s high sex drive making him always horny, it didn’t take long until he was writhing around and ready to cum. His left hand stroked through Harry’s swept back hand as he nibbled the fingers on his right. Twisting his body, he let out a high pitched squeal as he came.

Harry stood with a smile and leaned over, kissing him. “There, now we can get you diapered again.” He said with a smile as he slipped a fresh white diaper under his little ones bum. Once Harry rolled the diaper up and cleared away the used wipes, Jackson hopped off the table and followed him to the breakfast bar, plonking himself down on the stool. “How aboooout chicken salad?” Harry sung as he looked in the fridge. Jackson gave him a big toothy grin and nodded.

When Harry had finished eating he rested his head on his hand and looked at Jackson. “So what’s on your mind Jackson?”

“Huh?” The stunned boy stared at Harry like a deer in headlights. “But how did you know?”

Harry rubbed Jackson’s hand, giving him a soft smile. “You’re an open book to me sweetie.”

Jackson blushed a little and lowering his head, feeling shy. “Well… I thought… uh… I was thinking of maybe enrolling in college…” Jackson stammered. Peeking up at Harry, he saw him still smiling and instantly, the nervousness he felt dissipated. “Like to learn a skill or… or find something interesting that I could get a job in.”

Harry saw the sparkle of excitement in his boys eyes and felt a warm pride grow inside. “If that’s what you would like to do, I think it’s an excellent idea.” Harry smiled, running his thumb over Jackson’s hand. Harry was happy to support Jackson in whatever he chose to do. Checking his watch, it was unfortunately time for him to leave. “Oh shoot, I have to get going now. Can I get a kiss and cuddle before I go?”

Jackson quickly jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around him, feeling very relieved now his thoughts were out in the open. “Bye Daddy, see you when you get home.” Jackson said in a sweet tone as he gazed into his eyes. “Love you.”

Harry kissed his rosy lips. “I love you too Jackson. Be good.” Stroked his boys cheek, he grabbed his jacket and waved as he left.

As he drove back to work, he thought about Jackson and what he had said. Realising he needed to find something to do to feel a sense of accomplishment. “My grown up boy.” He smiled to himself.

…

When Harry came home from work, he found that they were almost out of food. It hadn’t been very long since he shopped, but with two mouths eating now, they were running out and fast. “Jackson, do you want to come shopping with Daddy?”

Jackson looked up from his colouring. “Can we get some cupcakes?” He asked, eyes innocently sparkling.

“I’ll add it to the list.” He replied with a chuckle, quickly tapping it into his phone. Looking through the cupboards and fridge, he finished his list and then helped Jackson get dressed.

Freshly fitted with a tshirt, black jeans and his comfy oversized jumper, Jackson sped off to put on his shoes. “Ready!” He called, beamed a big grin up at Harry. “Can Tanner come?”

Looking in his boy’s sparkling eyes, how could Harry say no. “Of course.” Jackson gasped and gave Harry a thankyou squeeze. On the journey Jackson sat with Tanner securely nestled in his lap, while he looked out at all the cars and lights that zipping past them.

Parking at the large supermarket, Harry took Jackson’s hand and walked him to the front of the shop. “Can I push the trolley?” He asked bouncing on his heels. As soon as Harry nodded, he ran to the long line of trolleys, grabbing onto the end one and raced back to meet him at the entrance. Plopping Tanner in the kiddy seat, they were set.

As they stood in the first isle, Harry checked the list on his phone and picked up a few vegetables from the variety on offer. But turning to put them in the trolley, he saw Jackson whizzing off with the trolley. “Jackson, come back please.” He called after him. The excited little reluctantly trudged his way back to Harry. “Don’t race around Jackson, you might run into someone.” He said sternly.

‘But Tanner likes going fast.’ He thought to himself. After being scolded, Jackson tried his hardest to be on his best behaviour and stay close to Harry, but soon the allure and fun of pushing the trolley got the better of him. With Harry’s attention on the freezer section, Jackson saw his opportunity. “I forgot to get juice, be right back.”

“Alright, I’ll be right here. No running though, okay?” Harry warned, giving him the benefit of the doubt. He watched Jackson try to slowly walk down the end of the isle and shook his head as he smiled and let out a sigh.

As soon as he got around the corner, he pushed off like a sprinter and lifted his feet off the ground as it sped along. “Weeeee!” Dropping a carton of orange and another of apple into the trolley, he looked around to see if there was anyone around. When he was satisfied there wasn’t, he hunkered down, close to Tanner and gripped tightly to the trolley. “Ready Tanner?… Vroom…” He took one last look and then set off. “Vrooooom! Vrooooooom!” Running down the end of the isle he skidded rapidly round the corner and down the middle of the supermarket. Zipping into the isle where Harry was waiting for him, he sped around the corner and came face to face with a display of half price cans of soup. “Eep!” He let out a high pitched squeak as he crashed head on into them, sending them spilling to the ground.

“Jackson!” Harry yelled, turning on his heels and marching over to the accident scene. “What did Daddy tell you?” Jackson gulped, wanting the ground to swallow him up, he was so upset that Harry was telling him off, that he couldn’t look at him. Staring down at his shoes, he felt himself starting to well up. “This is why Daddy told you not to run around, you could have hurt yourself.” As he reprimanded Jackson, he could hear him starting to sniffle. “Hold Daddy’s hand, I’ll deal with you when we get home.”

He looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes that made his sapphires shine. But seeing Harry’s serious and unimpressed face, he quickly hung his head again. At the checkout, Harry told the clerk about the mess Jackson had made, apologising as he paid for their shopping. Jackson was made to stand with both hands on the cool metal side of the trolley, so he didn’t get into any more trouble. He glanced over at Tanner, still sat in the child seat, wanting to grab hold and bury his face in his soft comforting fur.

As they drove home, with Tanner rubbing against his cheek, Jackson looked at Harry driving. “I’m sorry Daddy.” He said softly.

“I know you are Jackson, but you didn’t listen to Daddy. I don’t give you rules to be mean, they are to help you be a good boy and keep you safe. But you will learn.” Harry’s words only reiterated Jackson’s unsettled feelings.

He stayed quiet for the remainder of the journey. When they got home, they both carried the shopping in, setting it down on the floor by the breakfast bar. “Now.” Harry began, turning to Jackson his big frame loomed over him intimidatingly as he pushed a pacifier between the boys lips. “It’s time for your punishment. Do you understand why you need to be punished?”

Remembering the paci rule, Jackson nodded, looking up at his Daddy with sadness in his sapphires.

Harry took him by the hand to the bathroom. “Strip down to your diaper.” Jackson was a little taken back, unsure what was coming next. But not wanting to disobey Harry again, he did as he was told, standing on the cool tile floor in nothing but his damp diaper. Harry filled a strange looking rubber bag with warm water and attached a nozzle to the end. “Daddy is going to give you an enema, then you will wear plastic pants over your diaper and sit in your playpen until Daddy decides to let you get cleaned up.” Harry explained as he turned Jackson around, taking a lot of care slipping the end into Jackson’s rear. “No playing, I want you to sit and think about why you are getting punished.” A slight whimper escaped Jackson’s mouth as the water started to flow inside and he imagined what was coming. Harry could sense the tears starting to form in his little ones eyes. “You can cuddle Tanner though okay?”

Giving Jackson the lifeline of Tanner helped avert the tears from falling. Jackson’s mood lightened even further as he thought about his stuffed zebra. Harry returned with the plastic pants as the bag emptied and carefully removed the nozzle. “Hold it in for as long as you’re able.” He told Jackson as he slipped his feet in the plastic pants, pulling them up over his diaper.

Next he was marched to his playpen and lifted inside. His toys from earlier were now in piles on the outside of the colourful plastic walls and inside it felt very empty. Jackson sat on the soft blanket, feeling very full. Harry handed Tanner to him and headed to the kitchen to put away their groceries. When finished he sat in his chair across the room, in full view of Jackson, so he could keep an eye on him throughout. The TV carried sound around the room, but not quite loud enough for Jackson’s whimpers to be drowned out. Harry was unable to keep his smile hidden, enjoying the whole ordeal a lot more than his companion was.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Jackson was on his knees and struggling to hold it all in. As much as he didn’t want to mess his diaper, he knew that it would inevitably be futile to fight the ever building pressure. With his paci in, he was unable to call out to Harry, who was busy shopping on his ipad. Muted squeaks and whines came from the playpen just as the floodgates opened.

‘Oh noo!’ Jackson shouted internally. The warm liquid emptied out into the waiting absorbent padding, quickly turning it a shade of brown. As the liquid left Jackson, he felt a rush of emotions flood over his mind, shame, sadness, relief, shyness and a little innocence fogged his busy mind. The mushy contents now started to settle as Jackson tried to comprehend what was happening.

The unmistakable whiff drifted over to Harry, confirming Jackson’s state and unable to resist looking, he peeked over at his boy. But seeing Jackson in a sad daze, he no longer felt the excitement of punishing him. “Are you alright little one?” Harry asked, making Jackson look over at him and half shrug his shoulders as his wide sapphires focused on him. In that moment he understood this was not the way to punish Jackson, it was too much for his boy.

Hurrying over, he lifted Jackson out of the playpen onto his own feet and cuddled him. “It’s alright baby boy.” Harry held Jackson’s head close to him and stroked his hair. Feeling Jackson’s arms wrap around him, he could hear soft sad whimpers as Jackson started to cry. “Daddy will get you cleaned up.” Harry said pressing a kiss to his floppy auburn locks.

He had found Jackson’s limit and knew just what he needed to do, he took the disoriented boy to the bathroom and had him lay on the floor. Filling the bath with warm bubbly water, he reassured Jackson and set about cleaning him up. In no time at all Harry stripped and wiped Jackson clean and cleared away his messy diaper. “Bath time beautiful.” He lifted Jackson off the floor and into the bath in one fluid motion.

Slipping deeper into littlespace, Jackson sat in the silky water, nibbling on the end of his thumb as Harry gently ran the sponge over his milky skin. He sat looking over at Tanner, who was laying ontop of the washing hamper, flashing a smile at his floppy friend. Harry saw his sweet smile and it made his heart flutter. While Harry washed him, Jackson happily played with his toy boats, nudging them into the mountain on bubbles and spinning them around. Harry sat back and let him innocently play with his toys for a while before it was time to get him out.

Using the fluffy towel to dry Jackson, the wet boy lifted his head to look at Harry. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen Daddy.”

“I know you are Jackson.” Harry smiled, brushing his boys cheek with his thumb. “It’s okay baby, you’re forgiven.” Harry said, locking lips as he softly kissed his peachy pouted lips, feeling him melt into his warm touch.

After his bath Jackson headed to his laptop and Harry went off to cook dinner. “Dinner is almost ready little one.” Harry called, but as he looked over he saw Jackson laying on the floor, on his back with Tanner over his face and couldn’t help but chuckle. “What are you doing crazy boy?”

Jackson let out a groan and pulled Tanner from his face. “Daddy, all these courses are too difficult.”

As he looked towards Harry, he could see how upset Jackson was and quickly made his way over to comfort him. Jackson sat up and reached out for him as his bottom lip started to quiver. “Hey, it’s okay.” Harry rubbed his back as he buried his face in Harry’s chest. “You don’t have to find one straight away.”

“But I want to get some qualifications so I can get a job.” Jackson’s voice was muffled as he whined with his face pressed into Harry’s shirt.

Harry pressed a kiss to Jackson’s shaggy hair. “Well, if you want a job, why don’t you come work for me?” Jackson stared up at him with a confused look on his face. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it earlier. You can come work for my company.” Harry beamed.

“But Daddy, I don’t know how to build things.” Jackson said, looking at Harry with doe-eyed innocence.

Wrinkling his mouth to stifle a laugh, Harry felt his heart flutter at Jackson’s naivety. “No baby, you won’t have to build. You’d work in the office, a little bit like what you did the other day.” When Harry explained, he could see a little glimmer of curiosity in Jackson’s eyes. “It turns out the lady who called in sick when you helped out, well she has to reduce her hours down to just three days a week. I was going to have to start interviewing people to work part time, but if you want to try it, I’m sure I could pull a few strings.” He said with a wide smile.

As they ate, Jackson’s cogs were turning, it was an exciting prospect and yet he was nervous too. Daydreaming through dinner, Jackson ate a lot slower than usual as his mind was on other things. When Harry stood washing the plates, Jackson stood at the end of the breakfast bar a little nervously, twirling his foot in a circular motion. “Soooo… what would I have to do?” He asked shyly, wanting to know more.

With Jackson’s interest peaked, Harry sat with him on the plush sofa and explained the job as they cuddled. After explaining the duties to his boy, Harry flicked a movie on the widescreen TV for them to watch together. But instead of watching, Jackson found himself daydreaming about his new opportunity, running different scenarios through his head, imagining what it would be like at his first ‘normal’ job.

The only employment of sorts he had ever done was sex work. Starting all the way back when he was a young 17. He didn’t have much of a family life, moving from town to town often enough that he was never really rooted. Jackson was also frequently passed between family members, because of his Mothers exploits. She would take out loans and not repay them and subsequently have to attend court or serve small jail terms, which is when Jackson found himself passed between Aunt’s, Grandparents or family friends. It wasn’t a sad time for Jackson, everyone was kind and generous and to him it was almost like a little holiday for him.

He had known he was gay from a young age and enjoyed the attention he got being slim and attractive, eventually drifted into escorting for business men mostly, to various parties and events. It was easy to lie about his age in that line of work, but it gave him a good income and being able to read clients before the dates, he could be selective of the kind ones. He joined his first working club a week after he turned 18, a low rent place called Shine. The first club he worked in was like a dream when he first started out, but like all things that seem too good to be true, it was.

At the beginning it was a respectable establishment, they took ID and had him officially registered as an employee. Much of his time there made the Red Vine look like a high class place to work. It was dirty, poorly run and very lax on security, so the boys would often be groped or pulled around. When Jackson heard that one of the boys he was friendly with was attacked, he hastily cleared out his things and didn’t look back.

Harry looked down at Jackson as he laid his head in his lap and could tell with the briefest of glances that he was a hundred miles away. Gently combing his fingers through Jackson’s shaggy mane. “Are you alright Jackson?” He asked with a momentary smile.

“Hm?” Breaking from his deep thought, Jackson shifted onto his back and gazed up at Harry.

“Welcome back.” Harry chuckled. “What were you thinking about?” He brushed the loose strands of hair out of the boys face.

“Do you think I will fit in at your job?”

“I think you will do great baby.” Harry reassured him.

Jackson was very grateful for the opportunities Harry had offered up to him and only wanted to make him proud. Harry’s adventurous hand, wandered down to his boys crinkly diaper cupping it and giving it a firm squeeze. A quiet breathy moan escaped Jackson’s lips, making Harry grin. “Heh heh, do you want to come with Daddy to the bedroom?”

Without needing to answer, Jackson took Harry by the hand to their bed and facing him, wrapped his arms around his neck. “Daddy~” He purred, softly pecking him on the lips. Kissing him back, Harry unsnapped Jackson’s onesie and lifted it over his head. Harry’s fingertips tracing the curves of his slim frame, sparking the desire building inside. As Harry pulled his own shirt over his head, Jackson undid his belt and hastily dropped to his knees.

“Uh uh uh, I have a better idea.” With a finger under Jackson’s chin, Harry stopped him and lifted him back up. Harry laid on the bed and pulled Jackson ontop of him into a 69, easily manhandling him into position. Jackson let out a little giggle at Harry’s eagerness and felt him pull him legs open. But this time it was a little different, Harry kissed Jackson’s wrinkled pink opening, sending a shiver of pleasure right through him.

With his hand wrapped around Harry’s hard dick, Jackson gasped at the unexpected motion. Harry’s moist tongue pressed against his boy’s ring of muscle and teased it’s way inside. “Mmmm ooooh.” Jackson softly moaned, his voice vibrating the head of Harry’s dick in his mouth. Harry’s tongue worked in deeper to Jackson’s hole, as his large hands grasped his boys pert cheeks.

Jackson’s tongue worked on overdrive, tantalising every pleasure receptor Harry had. Sucking Harry deep, he hummed sending vibrations through his throbbing hard on. “God! Jackson!” Harry growled, plunging his tongue back into Jackson’s loosening hole, as he reached under and stroked Jackson’s steel pole. Brushing his thumb over the sensitive head, he heard Jackson squeal in delight. The added gratification of Harry playing with his hard member was too much and Jackson started to squirm ontop of Harry. Pushing his hips down into Harry’s tongue he started to buck as Harry gripped him tightly.

Jackson’s lips slipped off of Harry’s shiny wet dick as he gasped. “Oh! Daddy!” He whimpered and moaned, his hands furiously stroking Harry’s hard dick as fast as he could. “Mmmm Ooooh!” Jackson’s head rested on Harry’s thigh, his hips shaking with the building pressure. Harry dove his tongue in flicking it through the muscle and at the same time, in his hand, he felt Jackson’s member twitch and start to pulse. “Uuuhh!” Jackson squealed loudly as cum sprayed from his dick between them.

“Such a good boy.” Harry smirked as Jackson laid limply ontop of him, the only motion was his silky hand stroking Harry’s 9 inches of steel. Jackson’s warm breath tickled his skin as he gasped for air. “Oh! Here it comes baby!” Harry’s body tensed at his impending eruption. “Gaaahh!” He cried out, shooting high into the air, only for it to fall on Jackson’s face as the remnants overflowed and coated Jackson’s hand.

Leaving Harry still twitching, he released his grip and slowly and sensually licked the cum from his hand. “Mmm Daddy.” Jackson hummed, tasting the salty nectar. Rolling off of Harry, he lay on his back staring at the ceiling with a dopey, blissful grin on his face.

Cleaning himself first, Harry then wiped Jackson’s torso clean and stared down at his boy on the bed. White streaks of cum, still fresh on his gleeful face, sparkled under the bright light. “What a mucky pup.” Harry chuckled, stroking Jackson’s lip with his thumb. Jackson leaned up slightly, sucking Harry’s thumb into his mouth and staring into his eyes. “Alright baby, let’s get you dressed.”

Now on his changing table, Jackson relishing the comfy padding as he nibbled on his thumb. “Daddy, can I have a paci?”

With great happiness Harry held his boy’s green and blue paci up to his lips. Jackson had become used to his little comforts that he had been introduced to and now craved them. He rediapered Jackson and slipped a fresh tshirt over his head. “Thankyou.” Jackson beamed, giving Harry a quick kiss. “Can I go and play?” He asked, sapphires sparkling with a purity.

“Of course.” Harry nodded, watching his boy run off to his bundle of toys and waiting friend. Nothing was better for Harry than watching Jackson happily play with his toys. Such an innocent and sweet time for them both. Sitting in his chair and flicking through webpages on his Ipad, Harry was thinking about Jackson and his work. “Jackson?” He called. The boy’s head sprang up from his toy train and looked at Harry. “Do you have smart clothes to wear to your new job?”

After thinking hard for a few moments and with his paci still firmly in his mouth, he shook his head. “Okay not to worry.” Harry replied flashing a smile. “We’ll go shopping once I finalise things at work.” Tapping away on his Ipad, Harry was already glancing at different outfit ideas for him.

Jackson on the other hand, was too busy playing with Tanner and working on rescuing the little plastic lion that had trapped itself in a mound of blocks, to be thinking about his new job. He laid on his stomach with his legs swinging freely as he drove the plastic truck towards the pile of blocks. “Okay we need the red ones loaded first Mr driver.” He said quietly narrating to himself. Tanner was put in charge of overseeing the whole rescue operation, sitting above and watching the whole thing take place. When the lion was finally freed, he ran up to each person and growled a thankyou to them.

“Alright little one it’s almost bedtime, do you want to come watch some TV in bed?” Harry asked stretching his arms out above his head. Jackson smiled and with Tanner tucked under his arm, made his way over to Harry. “Do you need a change first Jackson?” Harry asked with a smirk. He reached his hand out and gave a gently squeeze to Jackson’s padded crotch. “Still dry!” He exclaimed much to his surprise as Jackson shyly smiled behind his paci, bowing his head.

Making a quick pitstop to get Jackson dressed into a onesie and filling a bottle with juice, they snuggled down in the cosy blankets together. “If you’re going to a big boy work place, I think we should get you some pullups.” Harry told his tired boy. “That way, they won’t be so noticeable, but can still keep you protected from little accidents.”

Jackson’s cheeks flushed a shade of red. “Daddyyyy.” He whined, screwing himself up into a ball and disappearing under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a long time for this chapter, I cant do a lot of writing because my computer is on its last legs and I dont have the funds to replace it
> 
> I will try to update when I can
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think ^_^


	6. 6

It was here, Harry had finalised everything at the office and it was time for Jackson’s first day of training and the usually bouncy boy was uncharacteristically subdued as he slowly ate breakfast. Taking a drink of coffee, Harry stood behind him and stroked his back. “You’re going to do great today Jackson.”

He flashed his bright blues up at Harry and smiled. “Thanks, Mr Johansson.”

Harry let out a deep laugh. “I almost forgot you had to call me that at work.” Finishing his coffee, he set the cup in the sink and turned back to Jackson. “Do you have everything in your bag? Pullups? Lunch? Everything you need?”

Jackson nodded. “Yep.” Even though he was smiling on the outside, Jackson was filled with nerves. In the car on the way to work, Jackson’s silence persisted. Harry pulled into his space in the multi storey carpark and went to Jackson’s side to let him out.

Harry took him into his arms. “Before we go in, I want you to know even if you don’t like it. Everything will be okay, alright?” He kissed Jackson on the lips and looked into his shining sapphires. “That being said, I hope you have a good time little one. If you need anything at all, come straight to my office okay?” Jackson took a deep breath and with a bright smile nodded in reply. “Good boy.”

Inside the large foyer, Harry signed in and explained to the desk clerk that Jackson was starting his training today. She fumbled under the desktop and produced a temporary pass and had Jackson scribble down his signature. After clipping the pass to his jumper, he looked up towards the lift to see Harry beaming as he waited for him. The whirr of the lift filled the small space as they rode up together. Jackson’s heart was beating loudly in his ears as the lift came to a stop and he sucked in a breath as a bright ding rang out signalling their arrival.

However as the day progressed Jackson’s excitement overcame his nervousness and he happy soaked up every ounce of information given to him. Harry on the other hand spent the morning struggling to concentrate. His mind was firmly on Jackson and try as he might to put him out of his mind, he frequently found himself listening out for any sound or mention of him. Even leaving his door open, which for Harry at work was unheard of. The clock slowly ticked by, drifting towards lunchtime a little too slowly for Harry’s liking. He found himself hovering by his door like an anxious teenager waiting to meet up with their crush. Catching a glimpse of him in the reflection of his office window he chuckled. ‘Really? You’re coming off desperate. Jackson’s doing fine.’ He told himself.

A group of employee’s came around the corner and quick as a flash Harry cleared his throat and turned around. Just then, Jackson, Ash the receptionist and Casey followed behind them and made their way to Harry’s office. Luckily for Jackson, Casey and Ash remembered him from his previous visit but neither had noticed his diapers and both were extremely helpful and friendly. “Mr Johansson!” Casey called, making Harry’s head spin around so quickly it was almost a blur.

“Hi, is everything going well?” Harry asked with a smile, trying not to seem too keen.

“Yes Sir. Jackson is doing great so far and I think he’d make a great addition to the office.” Casey chirped in her cheerful tone. “We’re heading out for lunch so we thought we’d leave him in your company if that’s alright?”

“Of course, enjoy!” Harry smiled, sending the girls on their way. Jackson joined him in his office and when he saw the lift doors close, Harry wrapped his arms around him. “How has it been going beautiful?”

“Really well!” Jackson’s voice squeaked with excitement as he pressed his lips to Harry’s. He then proceeded to update Harry on every second of his busy morning, while they made their way down to the lunch room. Standing in doorway of the plain empty lunch room, Harry looked over his boy as he stood in his smart black trousers, polished black stylish shoes and his very smart navy jumper, brimming with pride. Jackson plonked himself down on the red plastic chair and with a sweet smile patted the chair next to him, for Harry to join him.

With a happy sigh Harry sat at the table with him. “Did you manage to stay dry sweetie?” He asked, gently patting his thigh.

“Um… I accidentally wet the first time… I kinda forgot I had to go to the toilet.” Jackson replied, his voice much quieter than before as he shyly took a bite of his sandwich.

Harry thought he might have a little trouble transitioning back to using the toilet at first and just a single wetting was an excellent start. “Only one little accident is very good Jackson.” His bright response made his boy feel instantly better about himself. “Is everyone being nice?”

“Mhmm!” Jackson nodded, swallowing his mouthful. “Ash and Casey were really good at explaining everything.” He smiled, guzzling from his water bottle. Harry smiled back, proudly watching his happy boy finish his lunch. “I have to go pee!” Jackson said suddenly, wriggling uncomfortably in his seat.

“Come with Daddy.” Harry said softly, taking him by the hand and quickly rushing him down the hallway. Jackson had his free hand buried in between his legs as he desperately tried to keep the dam from bursting. Harry burst into the bathroom, barging through the heavy door and pinning open a stall.

Without a second to spare, he quickly undid Jackson’s belt and trousers, while Jackson pulled his pull up down. “I’m still dry!” He cheerfully declared, peering over his shoulder.

“You made it! Good boy.” Harry said proudly, feeling equally as happy as Jackson. When Jackson was finished, he moved forward to help him redress, but the boy surprised him by spinning around and kissing him. Harry’s eyes looked over him and he gasped, spotting his hardening dick. “What a naughty boy, trying to seduce your boss are we? In the bathroom no less.” With a big smirk spread over his face, Harry turned Jackson back to face the toilet and gripped his hardening member. He pressed his muscular frame up against Jackson’s back and pushed the stall door closed.

“M-Mr Johansson, what are you going to do with me?” Jackson hummed, rubbing his rear against Harry’s crotch.

“Well boy, I’m going to have to teach you a lesson aren’t I?” He replied playing along. The warmth of his breath tickling Jackson’s neck. Knowing there wasn’t time to waste, Harry unzipped his fly and pulled his dick free, spitting on the rapidly-hardening muscle and pushing slowly between Jackson’s cheeks.

“Uhh!” Jackson let out a grunt as Harry pushed in almost raw, however after the first thrust, it became more than comfortable and he had to bite his hand to stop him from moaning loudly.

Harry laughed. “What a slutty office boy I hired.” Stroking Jackson’s smaller dick in his hand, he swiftly pounded his boy in the cramped bathroom stall. Jackson covered his mouth with both hands to silence his moans and whimpers of pleasure. Being in public was more of a turn on than he had realised and the danger of someone walking in and catching them was intoxicating. Harry’s piston slamming into him was rubbing just the right spots inside him and soon his body started to quiver from the build-up of pressure.

Harry grinned from ear to ear, feeling the pleasure running through Jackson, he held him close. With a final deep thrust Harry came hard. In his feeling of bliss he leaned forward and whispered in Jackson’s ear. “I want you to keep my cum in you for the rest of the day. Every movement you make you will feel me inside you.”

His dominate tone and deep vibrating voice in Jackson’s ear sent him over the edge. “Mmff!” His hand clenched over him mouth muffled his moan as he came into the toilet bowl infront of him. He was feeling weak at the speedy pounding he had just taken.

Harry tucked himself back in his trousers and took care helping Jackson get redressed. “I think I’m going to like having you in the office.” He joked, kissing his boy on the lips.

They returned to the office a few minutes before the rest of the team arrived and without anyone suspecting a thing, Harry passed Jackson back to his training, giving him a discreet wink and smile as he disappeared into his office. With his needs satisfied and now he knew everything was going well, Harry was able to return to full productivity. Jackson too was fully satisfied and found work much easier after their little session in the toilets.

…

The entire ride home, Jackson spoke nonstop about all he had learned and what his duties were going to be. With his eyes on the road, Harry smiled and listened to his over excited little one. ‘He’s going to sleep soundly tonight’ He said to himself as they pulled into the apartment complex.

“Tanner!” Jackson yelled as he came barrelling through the front door, running straight into the front room to gather his faithful stuffed zebra. Harry just chuckled, hung his jacket on the hooks just inside the front door and tidied his shoes onto the shoe rack.

Finding Jackson sat cross legged on the floor with his face nestled in Tanner’s soft fur, Harry placed his hand on his boy’s head. “Time for you to get changed little one.” He looked up at Harry with glistening deep blue orbs, shining from his happy day. Nibbling on the end of his thumb, he stood and made his way with Harry guiding him down to his changing table. “Arms up.” Harry encouraged, gently pulling Jackson’s jumper over his head.

With him stripped down, Jackson laid on the spongy table top, holding onto Tanner tightly as Harry neatly folded his work clothes for him. Harry noticed his pullup was wet, but chose not to say anything, instead getting a thick little paws out for him. He knew Jackson had tried hard all day to stay dry and he quickly pulled away the soggy pullup, putting it in the bin out of sight. “Bum up little one.” A poof of powder, a stick of the tapes and Jackson was securely diapered once more. “That’s better.” Harry smiled, stroking his boy’s cheek.

Jackson had to admit he felt a lot more secure and comfy being back in his thick diapers. “Daddy?” He called, pulling Tanner from his face.

“Yeah?” Harry turned with a onesie he had picked up for Jackson.

Flicking his eyelashes, he sat up and looked to Harry. “Um, can… we cuddle?” Jackson asked as his thumb migrated towards his mouth, settling between his peach lips.

“Are you feeling ‘little’ baby boy?” Harry beamed, moving forward to brush his fingers through Jackson’s shaggy hair. He nodded silently, now sucking on his thumb. Getting his boy quickly dressed, Harry snapped up the crotch of his onesie and picked him up into his arms. With Jackson in his arms and Tanner stuck between them, Harry struggled around making him a bottle of juice, before heading with his cuddly boy to the sofa. The whole time he was in Harry’s arms, Jackson had his face buried in the crook of his neck, enjoying his warmth and the lingering scent of his aftershave.

“Do you want a little juice?” Harry asked softly, holding the bottle out to his snuggle buddy.

Reluctantly taking his thumb out of his mouth, Jackson limply stuck the nipple between his lips. “T’ankyou.” He mumbled, tasting the cool fresh orange as it filled his mouth.

“You’re welcome.” Harry smiled, kissing his cheek. “You did so good today, you were such a big boy! And I think you deserve a special dinner, Does that sound good?” Harry’s soft expression made Jackson practically melt.

Jackson was intrigued and nodded with big wide eyes, still drinking from his bottle. “Daddy is going to make you a special homemade pizza.” He beamed. “Do you want to help put the toppings on before it goes into the oven?” Harry asked, brushing his thumb over his soft chin.

Pulling the bottle from his mouth with a slight pop sound Jackson open mouth smiled. “Yeah! Can we have sausage-y bits?” He squeaked loudly.

“You can have anything you want Jackson.” Harry leaned forward and gave him a gentle lasting kiss.

Safely depositing Jackson in his playpen, Harry headed off to get changed. He watched his Daddy had off into the bedroom and held Tanner up to his face. “Tanner we get pizza tonight!” Jackson said excitedly, letting out a squeal of happiness.

Harry was in the kitchen, kneading his dough while keeping one eye on the excited little as he scribbled in his colouring book. Neatly laying out an oven tray, Harry shaped his pizza base and spread a generous layer of marinara sauce over the bare dough. Covering the deep red sauce with a large sprinkling of grated mozzarella. Harry rinsed the remnants off his hands and grinned over at Jackson. “Okay, I’m ready for my little helper.” He called out.

Jackson’s head shot up, his big bright sapphires staring over at Harry. “Ready!” He called sticking his arms high in the air. Rushing over, Harry lifted him over the coloured walls and took him quickly to the sink to help him wash his hands.

Standing behind Jackson, Harry pointed out the different toppings he had ready. “You can choose whichever ones you like.” He said as Jackson turned his head to look at him for confirmation.

Jackson looked over the different bite sized meats and vegetables, deciding on diced ham, sweetcorn, mushroom and his requested sliced sausage. “How long does it take?” He asked looking to Harry.

“Shouldn’t be very long at all. It’ll be done before y-.” Harry suddenly gasped and stopped mid-word, seeing Jackson stealing some leftover sausage. “Naughty!” He joked.

“I ca’ pu’ it back.” Jackson said opening his mouth, to show the meat inside.

“Silly boy.” Harry chuckled, shaking his head. “Daddy has to put the pizza in the oven now, go play for a few minutes.” Harry sent Jackson out of the kitchen area and carefully slid the pizza into the hot oven. A few minutes later when Harry had finished tidying up the leftover toppings and cleaning the sideboard he came over to Jackson, who stood bouncing on his heels. “A little excited huh?”

“Mhmm! Thankyou for making me pizza Daddy.” Jackson said in sultry voice, fluttering his eyelashes.

Harry’s strong hands held Jackson’s waist close as he leaned in closer. “That look is going to get you in trouble one day.” His deep but smooth tone sent a quivering buzz through the boy before him. Their faces only an inch apart, his breath tingled Jackson’s lip as the anticipation and lust grew inside. Harry abruptly spun around leaving Jackson flustered. “Time to check the pizza.” He grinned knowing exactly what he had done to Jackson.

Feeling weak at the knees, a slight squeak escaped Jackson’s lips. “Looks good!” Harry called, pretending not to notice. “Should only be a couple of minutes. Go and wash your hands Jackson.” Harry smiled widely, looking his boy up and down. A slight blush flushed his cheeks, his mouth was a little agape and there was a distinct tent in the front of his diaper. He watched Jackson shyly shuffle off to the bathroom and couldn’t help but chuckle to himself and enjoy how easy it was to get his boy all flustered.

Harry pulled the pizza from the oven and set it on the breakfast bar for them both to reach. Just as he finished cutting it into slices, Jackson returned. “Wow!” He beamed, eyes glistening as he stared at the large homemade pizza.

“You get first slice Jackson.” No sooner had the words left his lips, Jackson snatched up a big slice with the most sausage on it and munched the tip. Harry watched Jackson’s face light up as he enjoyed the first bite of his very special pizza. With the satisfied noises he made, Harry had no need to ask how it was, he simply took his own slice and tucked in.

With a full stomach, he sat back on his stool. “Thankyou Daddy, it was so yummy!” Jackson said, with a splash of sauce on his chin.

Harry reached across and wiped the sauce off with his thumb, sucking it clean. “You are very welcome Jackson.” Working together they soon had the leftovers wrapped up and the plates washed, Harry filled a bottle for Jackson and they headed to the sofa. Ever observant Harry could see the signs of a sleepy boy beginning to show. He sat with his legs wide and Jackson nestled back comfortably against him with his furry friend tucked under his arm. Wrapping his arm around Jackson’s chest, he smiled seeing him lift his bottle to his lips and flicked over the TV to a program he had been wanting to watch, knowing Jackson wasn’t fussed what was on, so long as he was with Harry.

By the time the hour long program had finished, the little one’s eyes were growing heavy as he slouched back against Harry. “I think it’s bedtime.” Harry said quietly, hugging Jackson tighter.

“Uhhh nooo, not yettt.” Jackson grumbled, turning into Harry’s embrace.

“Jackson.” Harry’s deep stern tone, made him look up and flash his bright sapphires in an attempt to win him over. But in doing so he inadvertently showed Harry, the shallow redness in his eyes coupled with the start of a panda shadow growing under his fluttering eyelashes. The look on Harry’s face let Jackson know it was no use trying to argue, it was going to be bedtime regardless.

He was led by the hand down to Harry’s office and his changing table. As he laid on the spongy foam, he looked around at Harry. “I had lots of fun at your work, am I going tomorrow?”

Harry smirked at the cute way Jackson asked the question. “Not tomorrow, you have the day off tomorrow but Wednesday you are back in.” Harry explained as Jackson rubbed his tired eyes. With a fresh night-time little paws in place and his onesie swapped for his preferred cosy tshirt, Jackson skipped off ahead down to the bedroom, holding onto Tanner’s leg as he swung along beside him. Instead of his usual leap onto the bed, the sleepy little lazily drooped onto the cosy covers and dragged himself up to the pillows.

Harry neatly folded his trousers, changed into a clean tshirt and dropped his old one into the washing basket. Returning to the bedroom, he saw Jackson sitting in bed, fighting to stay awake. ‘My working boy’ He thought to himself. Climbing into bed, feeling Jackson wriggle up close and drape his thin arm over him.

Minutes later, he was fast asleep. A soft snore fell from the little ones lips as his limp body rested against Harry’s warmth. Harry let out a discreet chuckle and got himself comfy under the covers, putting his arm behind his head, he smiled as he looked back on the day and it’s success.

…

Bright sunlight broke through the blinds, printing warm lines across the bedroom floor. Jackson’s gluey eyelids creaked open, before the brightness made him squeeze them closed as he stretched out and rolled onto his left side. On cue Harry woke and reached over for his phone and discovering it was still a little early for him to get up, he rolled over and snuggled up to Jackson. “Mmm Daddy.” He hummed, leaning back into Harry’s embrace.

“Good morning beautiful.” Harry kissed Jackson’s neck as the little one’s rear wiggled against his throbbing morning wood. With his eyes still too heavy to open, Jackson let out a sweet giggle and nudged his padded bum against Harry’s prodding erection. With a deep chuckle, Harry kissed Jackson’s nape, stroking over his hips, he squeezed Jackson’s soggy padding.

“Mmmm.” He moaned, a goofy sleepy smile crawling over his face.

“Do you want to help Daddy out?” Harry whispered, his voice reverberating through the sleepy boy. Biting his lower lip, Jackson nodded as his whole body started to tingle. Feeling more and more awake, Harry stroked his hard cock as it pulsed in his hand. He pushed his fingers through the wet night-time diaper, poking and ripping a hole through to the heaven waiting inside. Wrapping his arms around Jackson’s stomach he gently pressed his hard cock through his warm opening. Jackson moaned, leaning his head back against Harry as the older man pressed a line of kissed from his cheek down his neck. “Good boy.”

Easing his cock through the twitching hole, Harry groaned in pleasure as the warm, moist opening enveloped him. His strong arms clung to Jackson’s midsection as he drove in deep. “Oooh it feels soooo good.” The little one whimpered. Harry made love sweetly to his sleepy boy as his tired voice cracked. Hugging him close, his thrusts hit against Jackson’s special button, making his encased dick twitch in it’s soggy diapered confines.

Harry’s moans in his ear, made Jackson tingle inside. “D—addy.” He sleepily moaned as Harry probed deep inside, making his dick throb.

“Ooh Jackson, I’m almost there.” Harry moaned with closed eyes, his whole body fizzing with the building orgasm as he held Jackson close. Persisting a steady rhythm, he passionately slipped his piston deep into him. Kissing his lethargic boy’s neck, brought out sweet whimpers as his cock penetrated his ever hungry hole. “I’m gonna….” Harry stuttered, his arms hugging Jackson tighter. “I’m gonna cum aah yeaah! I’m gonna…!” With a final thrust, he filled Jackson up. His hand roamed down gripping his sick through the diaper and stroking as his cock still pulsed inside him.

In no time he felt Jackson’s body tense up and jerk as he came hard in his soggy overnight diaper. He leant his head back against Harry snuggling into his warmth. “Mmm.” He hummed, his heavy eyelids closing once more.

Feeling his little one’s whole body relax into his arms, Harry kissed his cheek. “What a sleepy baby boy.” As much as he wanted to stay in bed cuddling Jackson, it was time for him to get ready to work. Leaving his snuggly boy alone for a moment, Harry returned with a fresh diaper and set about changing Jackson where he lay still in bed. Unable to stop a chuckle from leaving his lips when he untaped the diaper and saw the sticky contents, Harry swiftly disposed of the soggy pad and had the new comfy diaper in place.

“All comfy and dry Jackson.” He said in a hushed tone, pulling the covers back over him. Stopping for a moment to just watch his comfy boy, before heading off to get himself breakfast. When he was ready to leave for the day, he headed back in to the bedroom for a quick goodbye. As he gently brushed Jackson’s stray hair out of his sleeping face, the sleeping boy wrinkled his nose and wiggled further under the covers. “See you later beautiful.” Harry whispered, pressing a lasting kiss to Jackson’s forehead, he silently withdrew and drove to work.

…

After waking from a blissful sleep, Jackson had scoffed down his breakfast, got himself changed and constructed a maze using his wooden blocks, for his little plastic lion to run through. However, also since waking up he had had a throbbing problem that needed his attention. He knew he wasn’t allowed, but it was becoming impossible to ignore, so he took a shot and messaged Harry.

J: Daddy pretty pretty please can I play? I’m so hard and it’s not going away. (pleading eyes)

Sat in the meeting room, Harry checked his phone as he waited for everyone to arrive. Trying hard not to let the smirk engulf his face as he sat among the other suits, he replied, feeling uncharacteristically generous.

H: 2 conditions. First your diaper stays on and second you have to film it for Daddy x

Jackson almost dropped his phone out of sheer excitement as he read Harry’s reply. Jumping up and speeding into the bedroom. He constructed a makeshift tripod (something he had become quite adept with, when he had made videos to sell to people online) and stripped off the covers of their bed. Throwing all of his clothes to the floor, he piled their pillows up ontop of each other and snatched the ever handy bottle of lube.

Fizzing with excitement and lust, he tapped record on his phone camera and leapt onto the bed. Popping the cap of the lube, he squirted a generous amount of the shiny goo down the front of his diaper, coated the length of his already hard dick. Jackson slowly climbed over the pillows, straddling them between his legs, playing to the camera as he went.

Slowly grinding his diaper into the pillows, he closed his eyes imagining Harry watching him. His fingers gently rolling his nipple, he bit his lower lip. “Mmmm.” Jackson moaned, humping faster into the soft fluffy pillows. Fluttering his eyelashes, he made eye contact with the camera and moaned. With closed eyes, helping his imagination, he starting humping hard and fast, the slick lube doing it’s job and assisting in his great pleasure. “Daddy~” Jackson moaned, his voice breathy as he gasped for air. His precum oozed from his sensitive dick, mixing with lube and making his diaper feel even better as he humped his hips as fast as he could.

Glassy eyes gazing in the direction of his phone, Jackson’s body tingled deep inside. “Oooh Daddy, I’m gonna… I’m gonna!” Letting out a long high pitched moan, Jackson’s body shuddered. Squirting inside his damp diaper, his cum ran down his pulsing dick and pooled around his balls. Laying with his face close to the camera he smiled. “Mmmm, I love you Daddy.” He purred, grinning like the Cheshire cat and shut off the video. Taking his phone, he rolled on his back and did a little quick editing, before sending it off to Harry with a wink kiss emoji.

Back at the office the meeting was slowly drawing to a close, with some people starting to funnel out of the board room. Harry however had to stay behind and look over the new proposal. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he discreetly slipped it out to see if it was Jackson. When he confirmed it was, he plugged his earphones in and put one earbud in. It turned out to be a big mistake on his part, the moment he saw Jackson humping his diaper on the bed, he was achingly hard in his restricted suit trousers. Covering his mouth, his eyes dilated hearing Jackson sweetly moan his name and he nearly came right there in the conference room.

Harry looked up to discover the room had emptied without him realising and while he wanted nothing more than to whip his cock out and rewatch Jackson’s video, he knew he had work that needed finishing before he could go home to his boy’s warm embrace.

…

Satisfied and happy, Jackson was relaxing on his stomach, swinging his legs in the air as he set out his things for painting a picture. Harry had brought home some poster paints for Jackson a few days prior, so his little one could express his artistic talent. He had promised not to make a mess but Harry knew better and had also got him a big plastic playmat to put down.

Bright colours streaked across the bare white paper, while Jackson was happily humming along to the radio. “What do you think Tanner? Do you want to help?” He asked his smiling floppy friend. With a chuckle, he scooped him up and used his paws to grab the paintbrush. However Tanner didn’t quite have the appendages needed for holding onto the brush and he dropped it on the playmat, splashing his paws with orange and green. “Oops.” Jackson pulled a face, balancing on an emotional beam, with crying one side and giggling on the other. Fortunately he saw the funny side and continued getting Tanner to help out, dabbing his paws in drips of paint and dotting them on the paper.

When they had finished, Jackson looked at the splotchy rainbow coloured zebra they had made, with a wide grin spread on his face. “It’s so good!” He squeaked. Excited to show Harry, he carefully picked up their masterpiece and placed it on the breakfast bar to dry. The time on the oven caught his eye and told him Harry would be due home in no time at all, so he quickly tidied up his paints, closing the caps and dropping his brush in the sink to wash. He folded away his plastic mat and skipped off down the hallway to put it on the shelf of his change table.

Harry’s key slipped into the lock, making Jackson’s ears twitch. He jumped to his feet with Tanner in his arms and bounced toward the front door. “Hiii!” He exclaimed, in a high pitched welcome, holding his arms out.

Harry squeezed Jackson in a cuddle. “Ohhh hello little one.” He said mid squeeze. “Did you have a good day?” Harry asked, noticing the paint drips and splashes on Jackson’s face and hands.

“Mhmm.” He beamed. “I painted you a picture.”

“I can tell.” Harry chuckled. “You’ve got spots all over.” Harry said lifted Jackson’s hand and attempted to rub a small orange drop. It was clear he would need to get the baby wipes to clean Jackson up as the little one was covered, in tiny colourful flecks.

“Come, come see.” The bouncy boy pulled Harry along by the hand through to the breakfast bar. “Look look look!” He said in his excited tone.

Twinned with Jackson, Tanner had paint on him too, although he was a lot messier than Jackson. “Oh Tanner.” Harry sighed sympathetically, patting the soft companion. “Wow Jackson, It’s so good!” He exclaimed, bending over slightly to get a better look at the vibrant picture. Jackson squealed internally and bounced on his heels, as Harry delighted in his painting. “As soon as it dries I think we should put it on the fridge.” Harry said. Turning to Jackson, he looked into his glistening sapphires and stroked his cheek.

“Really?!” Jackson was so happy he thought he would burst.

“Yep.” Harry smiled stroking Jackson’s cheek. “Did you have fun today with your video?”

Jackson smirked and sucked on Harry’s finger. “Yes, I was imagining you were with me.” He said in a sultry tone, fluttering his eyelashes up at the strong dominant man infront of him.

Moving forward, Harry held his waist. “Well you don’t have to imagine now.” His strong tone made Jackson’s knees quiver, seeing Harry take charge was everything he ever wanted. Leaving a prolonged kiss of Jackson’s rose lips, Harry started to undo his belt. “But Daddy didn’t get to cum earlier and now he really needs to.” He said quietly into his ear. A whimper escaped Jackson’s lips and he was putty in Harry’s hands.

He slid down Harry’s manly torso, pressing soft kisses and stroking his muscles through his suit. Tugging at his trousers and underwear, he looked up to Harry for approval. “Daddy?” He murmured.

Looking into his deep sapphires, Harry ran his fingers through Jackson’s shaggy hair. “Make me feel good Jackson.” Harry’s deep voice commanded. With an affectionate smile, Jackson stuck out his tongue and twirled it around the head of Harry’s erection. Slipping over the small hole, he lapped up the first bead of precum, before quickly taking his entire length into his mouth. “Jee-sus!” Harry moaned, holding onto his head and pinching his eyes closed. Jackson was caught in the moment completely focused only on giving Harry as much pleasure as he could. He worked his tongue, his throat and lips together, tantalising ever inch of Harry’s cock. Jackson’s hand stroked under Harry’s shirt, gliding over his dad-bod stomach, adding more touch, more sensation.

Minutes passed in reality as Jackson worshipped his man, giving him everything he had. “Ohh! It’s coming! Uhh get ready baby.” Harry’s fingers gripped onto Jackson’s hair as he threw his head back and growled. Feeling the first shot of cup splash onto his tongue, Jackson hummed, feeling satisfied with his work.

When Harry was able to compose himself, he lifted Jackson to his feet and kissed him passionately. “What a good boy I have.” He smiled, focusing on his boy’s sweet face. “Shall we get you changed? Oh and I think Tanner needs a wash first, don’t you?” Harry said picking the zebra up. With a quick glimpse he could tell Jackson was feeling apprehensive. “Don’t worry, he’ll be good as new in n time.”

Jackson followed him down to the hall to the washing machine, watching very closely as Harry put his zebra in the machine and the powder in the drawer. “Okay I think it’s time to clean someone else now.” Harry said spinning around and gently ushering Jackson to the change table.

Taking a wet wipe, he cleaned all the spots from his mucky boys face and hands, before letting him lay down for a diaper change. “How long will Tanner be gone?” Jackson asked looking at Harry with inquisitive orbs.

Harry smiled to himself. “Not long Jackson. He’s just getting nice and clean.” Untaping Jackson’s diaper, it fell to the floor with a wet slap. “Oh, what a wet little boy!” Harry lightly teased. Jackson’s cupped hands crept their way up, settling over his face, Harry helping him slip into a comforting little headspace.

With Jackson changed into a dry Little Paws, Harry took himself off to get changed out of his work clothes. As Jackson followed, he took a longing look towards the washing room, before flopping down on the bed. “Did you have a nice day Daddy?”

Harry turned to see his innocent face looking up at him. “Not as nice as yours, it was quite busy.” He chuckled, slipping a comfy tshirt over his head. “Time to start dinner.”

Jackson tagged along, following close behind and helped his Daddy put the meat in the oven. He tugged on the back of Harry’s tshirt while looking back toward the hallway. “Is Tanner done yet?” He asked innocently.

“Not yet Jackson, he has only just started. Give it a few more minutes.” Harry retrieved Jackson’s pacifier from the living room and pushed it gently between his lips, sitting back in his chair. He curbed Jackson’s constant asking before it had a chance to become annoying and with his silence button in, Jackson reluctantly sat down next to Harry. The apprehensive little sat trying to watch the TV, struggling to stop himself from turning his head and peeking down the hallway. Of course, Harry saw and understood everything that was going on with Jackson, pulling him into a cuddle.

As Jackson lay against him, Harry flicked about on his Ipad, deciding to shop for new teddies for Jackson. After seeing how much he loved Tanner and the connection they had made in such a short time, Harry thought it would be a good idea to expand his stuffed friend circle.

Moments later when he got up to check the dinner, Jackson’s ears pricked up and he swung around the corner, coming face to face with Harry, who was already on his way back. “Woah, slow down Jackson. No running.” He told the zippy little one. Remembering the no talking rule, Jackson nodded, taking his hand and pulling him down towards the laundry room.

Harry went along and discovered the machine had indeed finished it’s cycle. “Did you hear that beep from all the way on the sofa?” He asked with a surprised look. Jackson gave a little nod and smiled behind his paci. ‘He must have super senses when it comes to Tanner’ Harry thought to himself as he transferred the sopping wet zebra into the dryer. “Okay he should be done right after dinner.”

Jackson let out a small squeak as he did a little happy bounce, which to Harry was incredibly adorable. He stroked his cheek and looked into his shining sapphires. “You’re so beautiful.” Harry said, pulling his paci out and softly kissing his lips. Harry’s strong arms surrounded him, making him feel safe and secure.

Dinner passed by fairly quickly, with Jackson earning a warning for playing with his food. As soon as Jackson finished, he sat and patiently waited for Harry to allow him to go and check on Tanner. Taking a teasingly long time with his last few bites, Harry smirked at the boy intently watching him. “Go on then.” He chuckled, watching the cuteness speed off down the hallway.

While Harry was finishing with washing up, Jackson reappeared, walking slowly back to the living room with Tanner pressed to his cheek. “Aw is he all clean and dry now?” Harry asked, drying his hands on the towel.

Jackson made his way over to Harry and laid his head against his chest. “Thankyou for washing Tanner Daddy.” His voice was quiet and soft but happy.

Kissing on top of his shaggy hair. “You are very welcome little one.” Patting his boy’s diapered rear, he sent Jackson off. “Go snuggle Tanner for a little while before bath time.” Harry watched his happy boy skip off and plonk himself down on the sofa, his floppy zebra glued to his cheek.

…

In the morning, even though Jackson struggled to get out of bed, Harry easily got him dressed in his smart work clothes without any grumbling. With a quick breakfast of toast and lots of jam for the lethargic boy, they were on their way. Happily for everyone, Jackson was fully awake by the time they reached the office, happily greeting the woman at reception and signing his name. Harry noted the different aura Jackson emitted, he was much less nervous this time around. It made him smile heartedly, now everyone would see the Jackson he knew and loved.

“Da… er.. Mr Johansson?” Jackson called, snapping Harry back to the present. “Are you coming?” He had already got out of the lift and was standing in the hallway, giving Harry a confused look.

“Yeah, sorry I was miles away.” Harry chuckled, walking down the hall to his office with Jackson. As they made their way in, Harry turned and hugged him tight. “Have a good day today okay? I’m right here if you need anything?”

Jackson tightly hugged him back. “I will Daddy.” He said quietly. With a last little wave, Jackson went off to start his second day of training. Sitting behind his desk, Harry watched as Jackson reached the end of the hallway and met up with Casey. Finally satisfied that Jackson was being ‘looked after’ Harry was able to start his work day.

A quiet few hours passed, but as always with his unpredictable schedule, Harry was called to a meeting across town. He strolled into the room where most people were busy on computers and phones, spotting Jackson learning something that Harry didn’t understand on a computer by the window. “Can I borrow Jackson for a minute?” He asked Casey,.

She looked up from a thick book, that must have contained Jackson’s learning material and gave a confused look toward Harry. “Huh? Oh sure.”

Jackson tilted his head up spying Harry and gave him a smile. When they got back to Harry’s office he broke the news. “I have to go to a meeting, so I will be gone for a few hours. Will you be alright eating lunch with the girls?”

Jackson stood with a pouty bottom lip starting to poke out. “But you’ll be back before home time right?” Jackson asked after thinking for a moment. With Harry’s nod of assurance, he smiled up at him.

At lunchtime Jackson headed out went with Casey, Ash and some of the other guys from the office to the deli across the street. Feeling a little shy being out in public with these new people, Jackson had reverted to being his quiet self. He was at the table with everyone chatting around him, feeling rather self conscious as he sat in his pullup, almost sure that everyone could hear his discreet crinkle. Something he had only felt once before, on his little shopping excursion, when he first met Harry.

It was strangely alien to be sat in his padded underwear without the comfort and safety of Harry being close by. Thankfully though lunch was swift and they soon headed back. As soon as the lift pinged and opened up to their floor, Jackson grabbed his backpack and headed for the toilets. Latching the cubicle closed, he lowered his trousers checking his pullup. “I don’t remember wetting…” He mumbled quietly to himself. Jackson clumsily wiped himself clean with the baby wipes in his bag and slipped on a fresh pullup.

After he was finished, his training continued but this time on his own at his desk that was situated outside Harry’s office. It was a neat well kept corner, with a comfy office chair behind a dark wood stain desk, that reminded him of Harry’s at home. His computer and phone sat alone on the modest sized desktop, while a large printer sat atop of the file cabinet that fit neatly into the corner. Being Harry’s assistant meant he was close to the door and could see into Harry’s office from his chair.

Jackson was busy flitting from reading a booklet to typing on the computer when Harry finally returned, spotting him out the corner of his eye, he decided to have a little fun with his Daddy. “Hello Mr Johansson.” He greeted, looking up at him with big wide eyes.

Exhaling a tired sigh, he looked over to his boy. “Hey.” Harry smiled, happy to be back. “Is everything going well?”

“Yep, I’m just reading for the online training.” Jackson said, pointing to his computer screen.

Harry checked behind him to see the hallway was clear and pressed a kiss to the top of Jackson’s head, before heading into his office. Jackson smirked, carrying on with his training. He could hear Harry fumbling around, loudly unpacking his briefcase and dropping the new papers he had picked up on his desk with a distinct flup!

Knowing Harry was sat at his desk he knocked his pen onto the floor infront of his door. “Oops.” He said just loud enough for him to hear and got up. Jackson stood in the middle of the hallway, facing away from Harry’s doorway and bent over, displaying his rear in full view. His tight smart trousers accentuated his pert cheeks and had Harry’s eyes glued right to them, drawing his gaze in like a bullseye. After a suspiciously long time bent over, Jackson stood back up straight and stretched up high, letting out a light groan. Then as if nothing happened he returned to his desk with a wide grin on his face, knowing exactly what his little act had done to Harry.

About half an hour later, Jackson again laid it on thick. Sauntering into Harry’s office, slightly swaying his hips. “Can you help me with this last part? I don’t understand what to put.”

Harry smiled. “Sure let’s have a look.” Jackson placed the booklet infront of him and pointed out the question he had to answer, brushing his up against Harry’s and leaning as close as could be. Harry stuttered through his explanation, struggling to keep himself composed.

“Oh right! Thankyou Mr Johansson.” Jackson grabbed the booklet, stroking Harry’s hand and brushing his arm as he hastily made his exit, not wanting to let on to Harry that he was starting to get hard. At the end of the day, when the girls stopped by to see Jackson, they gave him a lollipop, which gave him his next plan to tease Harry.

Unwrapping it at his desk, he popped it in his mouth as Harry came out of his office. Jackson leant against his desk, with a finger and thumb holding his lollipop. “Hi Daddy.” He said seductively.

“Come on you, it’s time to go home.” By the time they got to the car, Jackson hadn’t let up. But little did he know that Harry had been taking mental notes of all his little teasing and getting more and more lustful.

Sucking on his lolly, he turned his head. “Mmm this is so yummy! Would you like a lick?”

“You enjoy it.” Harry said, keeping his eyes on the road. As they parked at home, Jackson skipped along side him down the fancy hallway to their front door. The second the front door closed, Harry pounced, snatching Jackson’s wrists, pinning him against the wall. Pressing his strong body against Jackson’s thin frame, he leaned in close, his warm breath tickled Jackson’s smooth neck. He started to whimper at the anticipation of getting what he wanted all along.

Diving in Harry kissed and sucked at his neck, making Jackson moan out. Harry lifted his boy up and stormed into the bedroom with him over his shoulder. “Strip.” He commanded, pulling his own clothes off as he stared into Jackson’s fiery sapphires. His deep growling voice was enough to make Jackson’s knees quiver. Obeying instantly, he sat bare on the end of the bed, feeling a little timid as he looked up at Harry, who had an animalistic aura surrounding him.

A strong hand pushed Jackson down on the bed, with Harry climbing ontop of him, mounting his prey. He kissed him passionately, his tongue forcing its way into Jackson’s mouth. “Mmmh.” Jackson moaned into the kiss, making a small smirk spread from the corner of Harry’s mouth. Silently reaching over Harry lubricated his fingers and let his wandering hand slip between Jackson’s legs. Sucking in a sharp breath, Jackson quickly relaxed, letting Harry’s probing fingers in.

Harry growled as he pushed two fingers straight in, the warm touch only adding to his lust. He could take no more, getting to his feet at the foot of their bed, he pulled Jackson to the edge of the bed like he weighed nothing. Jackson simply laid on his back, giving his body to Harry, who wasted no time, throwing Jackson’s feet over his shoulders and slipping his impossibly hard dick inside. “Ooohh!” Jackson squealed, gripping Harry’s wrists as they clamped onto his hips. He growling with passion as he slammed into his hole at a furious speed, quickly rocking Jackson’s body with pleasure.

With each powerful thrust, Jackson’s whole body jolted on the bed. Like a machine Harry was relentless with an inhuman speed and resilience, his hands roamed over Jackson pale chest, flicking at his nipples. Harry’s lust unwavering, he pulled out, quickly flipping Jackson onto his front and manoeuvring him, so he was bent over the bed. Firing back in making Jackson moan, he buried himself to the hilt. Stalling for a moment to take in the unreal feeling hugging him tight, he reached over and put his hand on Jackson’s shoulder for extra leverage.

With his face pressed to the mattress, Jackson could do nothing but moan as Harry pounded into him deeply. Harry let out a mix of a roar and moan as he sprayed deep inside him, cumming hard enough to make his muscles pulse. Panting and holding himself in Jackson for only a few moments, he rolled Jackson onto his back in the spot he lay before. Harry smirked at Jackson’s goofy smile as he lay panting on the white sheets and with his dick still hard and his hunger for his boy still high, he leapt back onto the bed. Slamming straight into Jackson’s slightly gaped hole and pushing Jackson’s legs aside. “Uuh! Daddy!” Jackson barely managed to say, feeling a little surprised.

Harry was still brimming with energy, almost as if he hadn’t just been rocked by his orgasm. Stopping at nothing he slammed his sensitive, tingling dick back deep into Jackson. Feeling his boy quivering under him, Harry pounded his still tight hole without letting up for a second. His hands snaked forward, holding his neck with a slight pressure. This new grip had a strange comforting feeling to Jackson, heightening the pleasure and adding a new feeling into the mix. Jackson’s neglected hard on was leaking like a hose, without so much as a brush of contact and the constant pounding was building the pressure ready to burst.

A moaning, dribbling mess, Jackson couldn’t communicate to Harry about his impending explosion. The abuse on his prostate was too much to take and Harry’s piston was pure pleasure. “Aaahhh! Uhhh Uhh UH!” He squealed, bucking his hips violently as he was rocked to his core. Splattering his chest and stomach with streaks of hot white cum. The sight of Jackson in his orgasmic glow was the last straw, tipping Harry over the edge as he came for the second time in Jackson’s ass.

The two men were completely spent, Harry collapsing over Jackson and rolling to his side. His drained dick, slipped out of Jackson’s red gleaming hole. His strong arms wrapped across Jackson’s chest, holding him close and keeping him secure. Their hearts pumped hard in their chests as they sucked in much needed lungfuls of air. Laying in bed together as they relaxed in their post climax hue, Harry pressed a soft kiss to Jackson’s cheek as the little one lay panting with his eyes closed. He nestled his head against him and brushed his damp hair from his forehead. “I didn’t hurt you did I beautiful?” He asked..

Jackson slowly turned his head up to look at him and smiled. “No Daddy.” His leg’s and hole still trembling from the incredible pounding he had taken. After their bodies had calmed, Harry slowly started to clean Jackson wiping his chest and over his sensitive puckered rear. The towel’s touch made Jackson shiver as Harry cleaned away the dribbling cum.

Harry stood from the bed, his intimidating physique towering over the worn out boy. “Let’s get you bathed, hm?” He smiled, holding out his hand. Dragging himself to a seated position Jackson took Harry’s hand and tried to stand, but his legs were jelly and buckled underneath him. Harry’s powerful arms dove under his arms and caught him. “Daddy’s got you.” Harry picked Jackson up into a bridal carry as the boy put his arms around his neck.

Jackson sat in the tub as the water filled around him, taking great comfort in it’s warm embrace. Harry knelt beside the bath, tipping in Jackson’s toys and reaching over for the cute sponge that his little one had picked out. With a smile on his face, he adoringly cleaned his boy from head to toe, taking great care as he shampooed his shaggy locks.

After punishing Jackson’s body with an overload of pleasure, he was now taking care of his little one, lifting him out and cloaking him in the large fluffy towel. “I think we should get you diapered.” Harry said, tossing the towel in the washing hamper. “We don’t want any accidents do we?” He chuckled, gently poking Jackson’s nose.

Jackson blushed and hid behind his hands. “Um… I can’t really walk right now.” He stammered, burning a deeper red. Harry smirked, feeling a little proud of his work, but also sympathetic for the poor boy. He lifted Jackson into his arms as before and set off for the changing table. “Wait!” Jackson squeaked, making Harry freeze and give him a confused look. “Can we get Tanner first? I didn’t get to say hi when we came home.” Jackson’s voice got quieter as he spoke, starting to feel shy.

With Jackson in his arms, they strolled into the front room, still nude, on the hunt for Tanner. Harry bent slightly, to allow Jackson to grab his zebra from the breakfast bar and let out a little cheer as he brought his straight to his cheek. Jackson cuddled and chatted to Tanner throughout the whole diaper change. After Harry helped him into a onesie, he carried Jackson into the living room and set him inside the safety of his playpen. “You can play for a little while, Daddy’s going to shower and start dinner.” He told him, kissing the top of his head and quickly heading off, leaving him happily catching up with his zebra.

…

The rest of the week passed uneventfully for the pair, with Jackson continuing to do well in his new position and Harry flitting all over town to different meetings for work, they were both busy. After successfully completing his first full week at work, Jackson was floating on a new found sense of accomplishment and Harry couldn’t be prouder.

Saturday was the day of the kink party, that Bill was keen on attending. Harry mentioned it to Jackson and he excitedly agreed after learning their was going to be others like him during the day. The gathering was a mix of abdl/ageplay, leather, rubber, pup play and different other niches all being represented in different rooms in a large complex. During the day it was strictly social but after dark is when anything goes. Last time Harry and Bill only attended after dark, but this time was different. Harry and Jackson would attend in the day as Jackson was interested in meeting others like him, but he had no interest in being with anyone else sexually.

Likewise Harry was utterly devoted to Jackson, which is why when Bill brought up the party he was hesitant. So when Jackson expressed that he didn’t want to stay late, his heart fluttered as he understood Jackson felt the same way he did.

“Jackson you need to get your shoes on please, Bill will be here to pick us up any minute.” But in full little mode and feeling a rush of excitement and apprehension, Jackson was proving to be a handful. He had taken to bouncing on the bed with Tanner while Harry had got himself changed. “Jackson.” Harry’s tone was turning serious and made Jackson head straight into the hallway. Fumbling with his shoes, he tied the laces in messy loops as Harry watched from the kitchen, smiling at the cute little scene.

“Ready!” He cheerfully announced, putting his hands in the air. A quiet tap tap tap, rapped on the door behind where he was sat. Jackson hopped up and opened it up. “Hi Bill!”

“Hi squirt.” The burly man smiled, ruffling Jackson’s hair. He took a second to look at Jackson’s appearance. Sloppily tied converse trainers were tucked under a pair of light blue jeans where he had a distinct bulge from the padding underneath. On top he had a deep green hoodie that hung loosely to his thin frame and a stripey red and white tshirt hiding beneath. “You look great. Are we all ready to go?” He inquired poking his head towards Harry.

Jackson felt a rush of happiness with a twinge of shyness as Bill complimented his outfit. “All ready.” Harry replied throwing Jackson’s diaper bag over his shoulder and gently patting the little one’s shoulder.

The building they were travelling to was a little out of the way, being a kink event they prioritised privacy and safety among all else. When Bill pulled up at the gate, the security officer asked for their invitations and Jackson’s name. Once he found him written on his clipboard, they were waved on through to the carpark. “That was scary.” Jackson said pulling Tanner to his cheek.

“It’s alright, he’s just there to keep us safe.” Harry smiled patting his knee. Jackson’s nerves stayed present as they made their way inside, he stuck nervously close to Harry. At the welcome desk, Harry picked up their name badges and pinned Jackson’s on his tshirt. When they had all the trivial bits out of the way, they were free to explore the different sections of the event. Jackson’s eyes darted around, taking it all in as they slowly wandered towards the ageplay section.

“Welcome!” Beamed a cheery woman at the entrance. “What a cute zebra! What’s their name?” She asked, trying to be friendly.

As Harry was about to gently encourage Jackson, the little one surprised him by stepping forward and showing him to the woman. “His name’s Tanner!” He said proudly.

“What a handsome zebra he is.” She smiled widely, standing up straight she addressed the three of them. “Well, welcome, My name is Toni. So, this is our ageplay section. We hope we cater to all of your needs, there are toys and activities at each table, there’s a ball pit and we have a large spongy safe area with a library too for cuddling and reading together. Over to the far end we have a place for quiet time, to the right here we have our changing area with private bathrooms for older kids too. There is different activities throughout the day posted right behind me here. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask one of the minders, who like myself are wearing these nifty yellow jackets.” Toni explained as she pointed everything out for them.

“Thankyou Toni.” Harry nodded, ushering Jackson into the brightly decorated room. It looked just like a kids play area, only bigger. They first hung Jackson’s bag on a cloakroom hook near the entrance, then headed off to explore.

“Daddy.” Jackson whispered, looking around at the dozen or so people that were already at different places in the room. “What do we do now?”

“We can do whatever you like little one.” But Harry could tell he was a little overwhelmed with the new experience and took the initiative. “I think Tanner might like to colour first though.” He said rubbing the top of Jackson’s back. As they sat down and pulled some paper and crayons closer, Bill turned to the pair, telling them he was off to a hall at the far end and told them he’d catch up with them soon. “Alright, you know where to find us.” Harry chuckled. “Have fun.”

With Harry supporting him, Jackson flourished, he interacted with other littles and played together in the ball pit as Harry watched on, his heart bursting with pride. Jackson was all too happy to show his new friends Tanner and meet the stuffies they had brought along too. Harry and Jackson together participated in craft activities and when Bill came back to check on them, he found the two sitting together in the comfy library section. Jackson snuggled in Harry’s lap, as one of the minders read a story to the group. “Hii!” Jackson yelled, earning a ‘shh’ from several people as he waved Bill over.

Jackson clamped his hands over his mouth as he giggled. “You two look like you’re having fun.” Bill said quietly, sitting himself down next to them.

“I think he’s really enjoyed it.” Harry said softly, gazing down at Jackson sat in his lap, with his arms wrapped tightly around Tanner and felt indescribable affection for him. He really had found the perfect little boy, that he had always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, posted on my Birthday no less ^_^
> 
> Sorry progress is so slow, life is so difficult for me right now  
I hope you enjoy and thankyou for being so patient <3


	7. 7

The first section of the event was drawing to a close and it was time for the boys to head home. “Do we get to take the pictures home?” Jackson asked looking up at Harry, his sapphires gleaming with hope.

“Of course little one, why don’t you go see if they’re dry?” No sooner had the words left Harry’s lips, Jackson gasped with a wide grin and ran straight to the drying rack, where other littles were collecting their crafts. “This was a great idea mate. He’s had the best time today.” Harry said, standing with his arms crossed.

Bill had his hands in his pockets as they both watched Jackson retrieve his paintings. “I know.” He chucked. “You sure you’re okay getting a cab back?”

“Yeah it’s no problem.” Harry said stretching his arms up, watching Jackson laugh with some of the friends he had made. ‘So cute.’ He thought to himself.

“Alright. Well I’m glad you guys had fun, because now it’s my turn.” Bill let out a deep chuckle, earning an eye roll from Harry.

They were then interrupted by Jackson speeding up to them with a handful of fluttering papers. “I got them!” He exclaimed, wafting his drawings. “Do you want to see?” He asked looking at Bill with a beaming look, practically begging him to take a peak.

Much to Jackson’s delight, Bill was more than happy to. “Sure!” He smiled, taking the crinkly papers from Jackson’s tiny hands. “Wow, they’re awesome squirt. You should make sure he puts them on the fridge.” Bill told him with a wink, carefully handed over the pages.

Jackson looked over to Harry, silently asking approval. “I think we can manage that.” Harry smiled. Jackson grinned widely and squeezed him in a tight cuddle. “We’ll do it as soon as we get home. Have you got everything?”

“Mhmm!” Jackson nodded, holding up his diaper bag. After they said their goodbyes to Bill, he disappeared off to get himself ready. With Tanner in hand, Jackson happily bounced off to the entrance with Harry following close behind. “Bye!” Jackson yelled, waving to the minders who oversaw today’s event. When he walked through the doors into the cool evening air a chilly gust of wind whipped through him, making him spin back to Harry. “Brr!”

Jackson pouted as the wind blew his hair around, but the cute image made Harry smile. Standing on his boy’s left side he acted as a barrier from the breeze as they made their way to the Taxi. When they got in, Harry spoke to the driver and fastened Jackson’s belt for him. “There we are safe and sound.” He smiled patting Tanner’s head. But Jackson was sat rigid in his seat and knowing exactly what he was doing, Harry gave his crotch a little squeeze. “Good boy.” He whispered, kissing the side of his head, turning Jackson’s cheeks red.

Jackson’s shyness lasted all the way home, until they made it to the comfort of their building in view of their front door. His distinct waddle eliminated the need for a diaper check. All the playing and excitement of today’s event ensured that Jackson would be getting a good nights sleep tonight, but before it was time for that, Harry had other plans.

As soon as Harry let them in, Jackson kicked off his shoes vaguely near the shoe rack and skipped right up to the fridge with his pictures in hand, bouncing impatiently as he waited for Harry. “Alright alright, I’m coming.” He chuckled. Jackson wanted Harry to pin his pictures on the fridge because it felt that little bit more special than doing it himself. Sticking the last magnet in place, he turned and planted a sweet kiss on Jackson’s lips. The hours of the event, while a lot of fun, lacked a certain something that Harry hungered for. “I have an idea.” His voice burbled.

Jackson looked up at him with those bright blues and knew what Harry was wanted, the lust radiating from him. But Harry headed for his office, which made Jackson a little bewildered and when he wheeled his office chair into the bedroom, it only added to his confusion. “Come here beautiful.” Fleeing into his arms, Jackson pressed himself up against Harry, kissing him passionately. Their tongues danced as Harry’s hands stroked over his boy’s chest, brushing his sensitive nipples and quickly igniting the passion inside him. Leaving him wanting more, Harry broke the kiss. “Daddy wants you to put on a show like before, but this time I will watch it live.”

Harry’s breath tickled Jackson’s moist lips and his words made him whimper. Under Harry’s watchful gaze, Jackson slowly stripped down to his saturated diaper and knelt on the bed. Harry set up his phone to record, unbuckled his trousers and sat in his chair, ready for the show. With a little squirt of lubricant down the front of his diaper, Jackson quickly mounted the piled up pillows as Harry pulled his hard on free and slowly stroked it’s length. This time Jackson stared straight at Harry, instead of the camera as he started to grind his diaper into the soft plush bedding. Feeling very huffy already, Jackson panted and whimpered, feeling the squishy diaper hug his hard on as he started to hump a little faster. “Mmm Daddy.” He moaned, his eyes locking onto Harry’s dick, watching his hand pumping up and down and the glistening hint of precum at the tip.

The sight of Jackson humping his pillows, while looking at him with glazed eyes, was almost too much for Harry to take. His dick now slick with precum and it took all he had not to jump him right there, especially seeing Jackson absent mindedly lick his lips as he stared at his throbbing dick. “P… p-please Daddy… I want it.” He whimpered.

Harry bit his lip and ran his finger tip through the slick on his dick, Jackson had no idea just how much he was riling Harry up. Letting out a frustrated groan, Harry’s eyes burned into his boys sweet expressions. “What do you want baby?” He asked, fizzing inside at the anticipation.

Grinding into the pillows, Jackson moaned. “Mmm I want to taste… Daddy… Uuuhh! Please!” He begged, running his tongue between his lips and giving Harry a seductive look.

Harry’s eye twitched and dick throbbed, he stood from the chair, his rigid pole pointing straight out, with a gleaming pearl of precum sitting in his slit. He ran his thumb across Jackson’s cheek. “Open up baby.” He commanded, slipping his thumb into his hot mouth. “Good.” Harry growled, taking his dick in his hand and bringing it up to his boy’s lips.

Jackson stuck out his tongue, teasing the sensitive tip. Unable to wait any longer, he leant forward taking Harry’s dick into his mouth and closed his eyes in pleasure. “Mmmmm.” He hummed, tasting the sweet precum that he loved.

Holding onto Jackson’s head, Harry groaned and thrust gently forward. “Oh god Jackson!” He moaned as his little one started to utilize his very talented tongue. Sucking Harry deeply, he ground his diaper hard into the pillow and moaned around his hard meat. The buzzing sensation of Jackson’s humming on the head of Harry’s dick, felt incredible. “Oooh Uh! I’m going to come baby…” With one hand stroking his stomach, Harry gazed into Jackson’s face and just as he flashed those bright sapphires up at him he let out a loud deep moan, cumming hard n his hot mouth.

The sensation of Harry filling his mouth made Jackson’s already twitching, leaking member squirt inside his soggy diaper. A trickle of cum ran down his chin as he loudly moaned around Harry’s still throbbing dick. Panting, Harry withdrew his dick and fell back into his chair. “Da--addy…” Jackson whimpered, as his body jolted and he gasped for air. As Jackson calmed and flopped down onto his front, Harry flicked off the video. Leaning forward he stroked Jackson’s cheek. “You did so well baby boy. Now I think it’s time to get you cleaned up.” Rolling onto his back, Jackson looked at Harry upside-down and gave him a blissful smile. “What?” Harry asked with a chuckle.

“I’m just so happy I met you.” Jackson said, feeling a pure adoration as he gazed at the man above him. Feeling a rush in his chest, Harry bent down to give him a soft spiderman like kiss. Jackson spun around and Harry lifted him into his strong arms. Catching him a little by surprise, Jackson wrapped his arms tightly around him and buried his face into his shoulder. “I love you Daddy.”

Standing for a few moments, he snuggled his little one back. “I love you too Jackson.” He whispered with closed eyes, rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

After changing Jackson, Harry let him run off and play with Tanner, while he had a little work to do. He moved his chair back into the office and started tackling his workload so he could spend the rest of the weekend with his little one.

The event had not only been fun for Jackson but it had helped him find different ways to slip easily into his little headspace and Harry noticed at the event, that when he switched mindset, he became much more confident and open with everyone. “Daddyyyy.” Jackson called loudly as he thudded down the hallway towards the strip light bleeding through the slightly open office door. Harry spun in his office chair just in time to see the door fly open. “Can I have ice cream?” Jackson beamed, clutching Tanner to his chest.

“Not right now Jackson. If you eat your dinner nicely, then you can have some for dessert.” Harry’s reasonable compromise wasn’t what Jackson wanted to hear. “Don’t pout little one, or that offer of ice cream goes away.” Harry chuckled.

Jackson tucked his bottom lip away and thought for a moment. “Okayyy.” He said, relenting. “But I’m hungry now can I have a cookie?” Jackson asked, twirling his foot and giving Harry a puppy dog look.

Harry paused briefly. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap and we’ll order some food, then you can have a cookie.” He patted his lap and with a little skip across the room, Jackson hopped up. Clicking the mouse on his laptop, Harry brought up the different takeaways on offer. “What do you fancy tonight?” Harry wrapped one arm around Jackson’s waist and nestled his head against him, while they both browsed the screen.

Jackson wasn’t very interested in choosing dinner though, he just wanted his tasty dessert. But after a few prompts from Harry they decided on Chinese food. As soon as Harry’s finger had clicked on the order button, Jackson turned to him with a pleading look. “Go on then.” Harry smiled with a wink. The little one let out a gasp and disappeared off down the hallway. “Just one!” He called after him.

…

At the door, Harry took the overstuffed plastic bag from the windswept delivery driver and paid him an extra tip because of the building storm outside. “Jackson! Can you wash-” He was cut off by the excited boy waving his still dripping hands at him. “Good boy.” Harry praised, ruffling his hair. “Do you want to try sharing out the food?”

With a bright smile, Jackson nodded, tearing into the thin white bag, dispensing the fight with the impossibly tightly tied handles. Harry had set out plates and cutlery for them on the breakfast bar. While Harry washed his hands in the sink, Jackson popped the lid off of the noodles and attempted to spoon some onto each plate. But when Jackson let out an annoyed squeak, Harry spun around to check on him. “Uh oh.” Harry said, finding Jackson had accidentally spilled the majority of the noodles on the worktop and was now sulking at his effort. “It’s okay, let me just pick that up.” Harry smiled, swiftly clearing up and dishing out the rest of their dinner. They had a variable feast before them, chow mein, Chinese roast pork with lettuce, satay chicken skewers and stir fried mushrooms.

Jackson’s eyes bulged at the huge plateful before him. “Daddy that’s a _lot_.”

Harry chuckled and put his hand over his mouth. “Just eat what you like sweetie.” He said, leaning over to cut up the large pieces for Jackson. Then, as they sat down to eat, Harry learned something new about his little one. Rummaging through the remnants of the bag, Jackson picked up a pair of chopsticks and with a quick little flip held them comfortably in his hand. Harry beamed an impressed smile over at Jackson, watching as he pincered a piece of pork. “You’ll have to teach me one day.” Harry said, resting his chin on his hand.

Jackson’s head popped up with wide eyes and a very full mouth. “Hm?” Quickly finishing his mouthful, he gave Harry an excited look. “Okay!” He rustled in the plastic bag and found the second set holding them out to Harry.

“Oh right now? Okay.” Harry was a little surprised, he set down his fork and took hold of the offered chopsticks.

“So you hold the top one with you thumb and finger like a pen.” Jackson explained positioning the chopstick in Harry’s hand. “And the bottom one stays still and tucks in here.” Harry followed Jackson’s instructions, but try as he might, he couldn’t quite grasp it quick enough to satisfy his hunger and soon gave up. “You’ll get it with practice.” Jackson said enthusiastically, feeling valued that he was the one teaching Harry.

When he had managed a good deal of his dinner, Jackson leaned back in his chair and nudged his plate away from him. “No more… too full.” He groaned.

“You managed more than I thought you would.” Harry smiled, poking a large piece of mushroom into his mouth.

Jackson sat relaxed for a few moments before he got bored of waiting for Harry to finish. “Daddy, Tanner wants to play trucks, can we go?” He asked, staring at his zebra.

“Yes you can, but no running around because you will end up getting sick.” Harry said wiped his mouth with his napkin.

Heeding Harry’s warning, Jackson slid off the stool and grabbed his faithful companion. As he ate the rest of his dinner, Harry watched Jackson pushing his brightly coloured trucks around the room, picking things up and tipping them into a pile. Harry was so busy watching his little one play, he almost forgot about his dinner. “What the...?” Harry said quietly to himself as his finger slipped into sauce on his plate.

While Harry tidied up the leftovers and cleaned, Jackson was having lots of fun with his new dumper truck business. “Oh you need some bricks okay… Two? Yep we will load up right away!” He told foreman Tanner to put two blocks in the truck as he pretended to take the phone call. He zoomed the truck around the edge of the playpen and dropped them off, before returning back to base. Soon Jackson’s stomach let out a grumble, but being so absorbed in his block deliveries, he didn’t want to leave. He looked around ready to ask Harry to take him to the toilet but seeing he was busy cleaning, he decided not to.

But a couple of minutes later the building pressure was getting more intense. Determined to make his next delivery on time, Jackson figured he could just use his diaper. He thought, ‘That’s what they’re for right?’ and propped himself up in a little squat. A quiet grunt came from the little one as he pushed a firm load into the seat of his diaper, creating a sizeable bulge in the crinkly material. He let out a relaxed sigh and quickly got back to playing.

Harry finished his cleaning and stretched up high, on the way to relax in his chair he gently patting Jackson’s head. Stopping right behind Jackson, he sniffed the air. “Baby, did you poop?” Harry asked in a soft voice as he ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair.

A red hue flushed Jackson’s cheeks as he looked up at Harry with wide eyes. “I uh… you were busy.” Jackson said quietly, feeling very small.

Harry beamed proudly. “You’re a good boy. Come, Daddy has a surprise for you.” He lifted Jackson to his feet and made his way over to his chair. Hidden behind his chair, he reached for a long bag. Gently pulling Jackson into his lap, he wrapped his arm around his midsection. “I brought you this a while ago and was waiting for the right time to try it out.” He said quietly into Jackson’s ear in his deep voice.

Sitting back, the diaper pressed Jackson mess against him and all at once he shivered, winced and felt a rush pleasure. “D-addy.” He whimpered.

Harry pressed a kiss to his smooth cheek and unpacked his treat. To Jackson it looked like a strange blue and white microphone, with a white bulb at the end. “Let’s see what you think, hm?” Pressing the button with his thumb the machine hummed to life, vibrating vigorously. Harry held the bulb up against the front of Jackson’s crinkly crotch, letting the vibrations work their magic.

“Oh!” Jackson cheeped, surprised by buzzing. “Mmm, feels really good.” He hummed, relaxing against Harry. As his dick quickly hardened, all discomfort he felt about his mess evaporated away. “Ohh! Uhh!” He moaned.

Harry took great pleasure in Jackson’s sudden change, stroking his chest and rubbing the wand up and down his bulge. “There’s a good boy, you like your new toy huh? Look at you thrusting into it.” Holding him in his lap, Harry kissed his neck and teased his needy boy. “Do you want to cum Jackson? In your messy diaper.”

Jackson whimpered and writhed in Harry’s lap. “Mhmm.” He nodded. But Harry wasn’t through teasing, moving the wand away from him. “Nooo, more please!” Jackson whined, wriggling in Harry’s lap and turning to face him, needing his release.

Harry couldn’t contain his grin as he saw Jackson’s pouty lip. “I think you should give Daddy a kiss and maybe I’ll turn it back on.”

Wasting no time Jackson straddled Harry and put his arms around him. Being pent up, he kissed Harry hard, desperately humping his diaper against him and completely forgetting about his stinky state. Harry dove his probing tongue into Jackson’s mouth and flicked the wand back to life. Pressing the buzzy bulb into the padding right against the head of his leaking dick, Jackson moaned into Harry’s mouth. “Mmm Uhhh!” The vibrations quickly bringing him to the brink again. “Daddyyyy.” Jackson moaned. “I… mmm! It’s coming!” He squealed, holding onto Harry’s shoulders.

Harry gleefully watched Jackson writhe in ecstasy. “Yes baby cum in your diaper, goooood boy.” Harry’s deep voice purred. Seeing Jackson start to sway after orgasming hard, he wrapped his strong arms around his thin frame and cuddled him.

Jackson panted. “Wow… that felt so good.” He said breathlessly, straightening back up.

“I’m glad you like it.” Harry chuckled stroking his blushing boy’s cheek. “Now then, shall we change your stinky bum? Hm?” His teasing turned Jackson’s cheeks back to red. Letting out a whine he buried his face in his hands. Harry kissed his boy on the top of his fluffy hair and carried him down the hallway for a much needed change.

After a lots of wipes, more light teasing on Harry’s part, a poof of powder and a fresh white fluffy diaper, Jackson was ready to go. With a little thankyou cuddle, Jackson headed off to find Tanner, while Harry sat in the cuddle spot.

Looking at the floor, Jackson twirled his foot. “Daddyyyy.” Harry looked up with a smirk, knowing Jackson was creeping for something. “Can we… have some ice cream now?” He said then quietly added. “Please?”

Harry set his Ipad down and waited for Jackson’s curious eyes to peek up at him. “Yes we can.” He winked, sending Jackson off in a rush. He came back seconds later with the frosty tub of strawberry ice cream and a spoon already in his mouth. He hopped up on the comfy sofa and snuggled against Harry, eagerly pulling off the lid to reveal the tasty pink treat inside.

They sat taking it in turns sharing the strawberry dessert. When Jackson’s sweet tooth was satisfied he put the tub back in its frozen home, just as the excitement of the day started to catch up with him. While they watched a silly comedy program, Harry gently stroked through Jackson’s hair as the little one was curled up on the sofa, although Harry’s gaze was focused more on the boy in his lap, than the TV. As Jackson yawned it was clear that it wouldn’t be long before they would be heading off to bed together.

When the program was finished Jackson rolled onto his back, looked up at Harry and rubbed his eyes. “I think someone’s ready for bed.” Harry said smiling down at him. “Come on sleepy, you had a busy day today didn’t you?” Harry helped Jackson to his feet and down to the bathroom, he squirted a little toothpaste on his brush and watched Jackson scrub his teeth clean. Lastly handing him a cleansing wipe to wash his face.

With Tanner swinging loosely by his side, the sleepy boy shuffled into the bedroom and slowly crept under the covers. Harry brushed his own teeth and cleaned himself up before joining him. “I had so much fun today.” Jackson’s tired voice cheeped, giving Harry a sleepy smile.

Harry slipped out of his clothes in one fluid motion and slid into bed next to him. “I’m so pleased little one.” He said quietly, kissing Jackson’s cheek and holding him close.

“Can Tanner have a goodnight kiss?” Jackson asked sweetly, holding the zebra up.

With a growing smile, Harry kissed Tanner’s fluffy head. “Goodnight Tanner. Goodnight sweetie, I love you.”

His strong safe embrace was all Jackson needed. “Love you Daddy.” He croaked, inhaling Harry’s comforting scent.

…

The bright morning sun warmed the two as they dozed in each others arms. Harry had flicked on the Sunday morning cartoons for Jackson while they lay in the cosy covers. “You know, your birthday’s coming up soon.” Harry reminded his sleepy companion, tracing his fingertips along Jackson’s figure. “What would you like to do for it?”

“Hm…” Watching his cartoons, Jackson thought for a moment. “How about we turn our phones off, I put on my favourite lingerie and we spend the day in bed?” He said seductively.

Harry looked down as Jackson bit his lower lip. “You are incredible.” He smirked. “We can do that too, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out anywhere.”

Jackson stretched and let out a content sigh. “Do you want to take a shower with me?” He asked with only one thing on his mind this morning. Taking the lead, he pulled Harry into the bathroom and into the shower with him. Not that Harry was complaining, helping Jackson pull off his sodden overnight diaper and turning the water on for them. The massaging spray cascaded down on the pair, soaking their bodies with clear pearls. Jackson turned and wrapped himself around Harry’s neck. “Mmm it feels soo nice in here with you.” He purred, fluttering his eyelashes.

The water having a rejuvenating affect on both of them, Harry was filled with energy as his hands roamed Jackson’s smooth rear. “Mmm that look.” Harry murmured. “If you keep it up, I won’t hold back.”

Jackson planted a kiss and gently bit Harry’s lower lip. “So don’t.” He hinted, stroking Harry’s growing length.

Sucking in a breath, Harry felt an intoxicating lust taking him over. He took ahold of Jackson, pressing him against the cold tile and making a weak moan fall from his lips. “Mmm, I’m gonna pound that tight hole of yours.” Harry smirked, watching Jackson’s eyes start to cloud over. “Is that what you want? Hm?”

Turning him around, Harry slicked his hole and teased his finger inside. “Mhmm, I want you… I’m yours.” He pushed his rear out, giving himself over to Harry.

Working two fingers inside, Harry had Jackson at his mercy, making his member twitch. “Your little dick is already wet for me.” He dipped his fingertip into the slick as he teased his boy. Harry ran his fingers down Jackson’s spine, sparking on his skin and lined himself up to Jackson’s sweet puckered hole. With Jackson’s palms flat on the tile and his rear pushed out, Harry slowly slid inside, fitting perfectly like the two were made for one another. “Ohh, you feel so goooood.” His deep voice reverberating around the white tile walls.

Harry’s python like arms wrapped around the slim boys midsection, hugging him with every thrust. Jackson leant his head back against Harry’s shoulder, feeling his bristly facial hair tickle his supple skin. Thrusting with his whole body as Jackson’s worked with his rhythm, Harry pinched his eyes closed, panting with pleasure.

The steam clouds rose high as the room echoed with high pitched mewls and moans. “Mmm Daddy! P… please touch me.” He begged, reaching up to hold Harry’s head close to him.

Harry kissed Jackson’s shoulder and reached down happy to oblige. Stroking over his stomach, his slithering hand curled around Jackson’s throbbing untouched member, making him squealed out in pleasure. He loved Harry’s touch. “Oooh, I’m gonna cum in your tight hole.” Harry whispered into his ear. “Do you want it Jackson?” He hissed.

His dirty talk made Jackson weak at the knees. “Uhhh, I want it Daddy… Mmmm!” Jackson’s magic words were all Harry needed. He thrust hard and fast, pounding into his hole with all he had. Moaning loudly, Harry buried his dick deep inside. “Ohhh! Daddyyy, I can feel it!” He screamed out, voice bouncing off the tile in an echo.

With his dick still buried inside him, Harry pumped Jackson’s aching dick in his hand, making the boy shudder and moan, shooting his load. Harry’s face gleamed. “I love you so much.” He kissed Jackson’s cheek and snuggling him tight.

…

Now freshly padded, Jackson rolled himself off of the change table and stretched his arms up high. “What are we gonna do today?” He asked, trailing Harry into the bedroom, like a bouncy puppy.

“Well, as it looks like we might get a little sunshine today, I thought we could feed the ducks.” Harry said, turning to look at Jackson’s reaction.

Luckily Jackson’s sapphires twinkled and he gasped. “Wow! Really?” He squeaked, doing a happy little hop.

“Yep. We’ll get dressed, grab a few bits and then head out.” Harry explained, going through their wardrobe. He pulled out a plain tshirt, light coloured trousers and a green jacket for himself, laying them on the end of the bed. “Do you want to help choose your outfit?” Harry smiled, holding his hand out.

With an exuberant nod, he leapt onto the bed and sat cross legged, ready to help choose his clothes. “No… I like that one, but no… No… Don’t want that one either.” Jackson was having a hard time choosing as Harry showed him different shirts from their wardrobe. Being so indecisive, Jackson soon relented. “Daddy can you choose?” He pleaded, flopping forward onto the crumpled covers.

Harry couldn’t help but smile as Jackson groaned on the bed. “Of course.” Pulling out some comfy light blue jogging bottoms, a white tshirt with a cute cat on the pocket and Jackson’s snuggly grey hoodie. “Here little one.” Harry patted Jackson’s head and laid the clothes infront of him. In a whirlwind of wiggling arms and kicking legs, Jackson got himself dressed, standing proudly by the door. “Aw good boy, you did it all by yourself!”

Harry’s praise made Jackson happy right to his core and grabbing Tanner he hid behind his soft fur, feeling a little shy. “Can we go now?”

“We have to pack your diaper bag first and then we can go.” Just as Harry was explained, there was a knock at the door. “Can you get that for me please?”

“Mhmm!” Jackson nodded and sped off, more than happy to help out.

He opened the door and the same delivery man that had delivered previously was standing in the hallway. “Delivery for Johansson. Oh hello again.” He smiled, recognising Jackson from their last encounter. Jackson’s cheeks burned red as he looked at the ground, the memory from before at the forefront of his mind.

The delivery man manoeuvred another large box into their hallway, just as Harry appeared. “Oh excellent, it arrived.” He said strolling over with Jackson’s packed diaper bag over his shoulder.

The delivery man smiled at Harry and held the electronic pad out to him. “I just need a quick signature.” After Harry obliged, he thanked him and turned to leave, giving Jackson a wink before disappearing out the door.

“Why so shy little one?” Harry asked, rubbing a smooth circle on Jackson’s back.

With a pouty lip poking out and a red hue still lingering on his freckled cheeks, he looked up at Harry. “That was the delivery man who saw me in my onesie.”

“He didn’t say anything though did he?” Harry asked, getting a little head shake from Jackson. “No, because he just saw a little boy who needs to be diapered.” He teased. “Now how about we go feed some ducks?”

Jackson’s face quickly changed. “Yeah! But we need to get the bread first!” He scampered off to the kitchen and opened the bread bin. “How many pieces can we take?” He asked, flashing his sapphires at Harry.

“Bring the bag and we can give them as much as you want to.” Harry chuckled. Jackson snatched the plastic bag and declared he was ready to go. So excited for their trip that he completely forgot about the large box stood in the hallway.

The whole car ride Jackson was very hyper, humming to the tune playing over the radio, making silly noises and finding it hard to sit still. “There’s the park!” He called out, spotting the green overhanging trees that grew on the border.

After some pleading from Jackson, Harry agreed not to carry the diaper bag with them. “Alright sweetie, I’ll leave the diaper bag here and we can come get it from the car when we need it.” Harry told him, peeking out of the window at the streaks of blue sky. Jackson felt a flash of shyness at Harry’s use of the word ‘when’. “Let’s go!” Harry cheered, patting Jackson’s knee.

The sunshine hitting Jackson’s face, made him twinkle with happiness. Harry took his hand and swung it playfully as they made their way to the large duck pond. He looked over at the beaming grin imprinted on Jackson’s face and the floppy zebra swinging in his free hand and knew he had chosen well. His daydream was interrupted when Jackson started pulling him along. “Look how many there are!” Jackson yelled, his hyper state eliminating his volume control.

Jackson took the first piece of bread, ripped a big piece from the corner and tossed it into the pond. Watching in awe as the ducks immediately swarmed the floating food and began peeking off smaller chunks. He looked back at Harry, with a wide grin on his face. “Here, Daddy ripped up some bread for you sweetie. So you can feed your friends.” He said, beaming a smile back at him.

“Here Mr duck, here Mrs duck.” Jackson called out, sprinkling small squares of bread into the water. “Did you see that one?!” He squeaked excitedly, seeing one duck dive under the water and come back up a few meters away. Harry was a little envious of how much Jackson enjoyed the smallest of things, but seeing him light up made Harry happier than the little one could ever know. The sun flashed brightly off the ripples in the pond as the ducks swam around gathering up every morsel of bread that sat on the water. Harry was put in charge of holding Tanner, so Jackson could focus on feeding his quacking diners.

Minutes later Jackson shook the drooping plastic upside down and looked to Harry. “Uh oh! All gone.” Harry pretended to be surprised, making his little ones pouty lip turn into a sweet smile instead. They stood watching the ducks, while they ate and swam. But they soon swam away to the other side of the pond in search of more food.

Jackson folded the plastic bag up very small and slid it into his hoodie pocket. “Can we look for squirrels now?” He asked with a sweet smile that hit Harry straight in the heart.

“Of course.” Harry handed Tanner back to Jackson and followed his bouncy boy down the path towards the trees. When Jackson stopped to stare up into a tall tree, Harry took the opportunity to reach between Jackson’s legs and give his diaper a squeeze. “Only a little wet.” He said quietly. Further down the path, Harry spotted two bushy tailed squirrels foraging. “Jackson look! Over there.” He whispered, rubbing his boy’s back and pointing them out.

Jackson gasped, his eye growing wider as he saw the creatures rummaging through the wood chips and fallen leaves. “Oh! There’s two!” He whispered excitedly, turning to look back at Harry. “Daddy, do we have anything squirrels eat?” He queried.

Harry scratched his chin, then patted his pockets. “I don’t think so sweetie.”

They stood quietly watching for a few moments, Jackson with his arms wrapped tightly around Tanner and Harry with his arm draped over Jackson’s shoulder.

“Shall we go get some lunch? I’m sure your tummy will be rumbling soon.” Harry suggested a quaint cafe just across the road from the park.

After a short walk they quickly got seated at a table by the window, where Tanner was lucky enough to get his own chair right next to Jackson, sitting with his front hoofs on the edge of the table. After struggling to choose and studying the menu intently, Jackson decided on a grilled chicken salad, with the promise that he could share some of Harry’s fries.

After ordering they gazed out of the window, watched the world go by. Harry relaxed back, listening to Jackson recall their park adventure. It made him smile, seeing Jackson so happy as he came up with little scenarios and stories for the animals they had met. When they paid and stood to leave, Harry checked Jackson’s diaper. “Uh oh, someone is getting quite soggy aren’t they?”

“But I almost didn’t need the diaper bag.” Jackson said trying to clutch to a little part of his adult dignity. But on the way back to the car, the squishing between his legs with every step, reminded him that he was just a little boy. They had planned on stopping at the supermarket for groceries on the way back home, but now they had a second reason, to use the changing facilities. Harry laid out a small gym towel on the passenger seat to catch any leaks. “Daddyyyy I won’t leak.” Jackson whined with red cheeks, looking around frantically to make sure they were alone.

“You say that, but you also said you wouldn’t need a diaper change before we got home. So Daddy has to take precautions because of your soggy bum, but don’t worry we’ll have you nice and dry very soon.” He helped Jackson into his seat and took a paci from the diaper bag, sliding it into Jackson’s mouth to settle him down. “Good boy.” Harry kissed Jackson’s temple and closed his door.

On the way to the supermarket, Jackson shyly hid behind Tanner and sucked his paci. He didn’t want to admit it to Harry, but everytime Jackson used his paci, he enjoyed it more and more, it was comforting and had a calming effect on him. Though he was still nervous using it infront of anyone but Harry. When they parked, Harry stroked Jackson’s freckled cheek and tucked his paci back in the diaper bag. Feeling much more relaxed, Jackson took Harry’s hand as they made their way to the facilities. The large white plastic bench in the family bathroom was plenty big enough for Jackson to lay on comfortably and after removing his trousers he hopped up.

“What a soggy boy!” Harry commented, looking at the swollen padding. He gave it a gentle pat and tutted. “Sweetie, you are close to leaking. I think Daddy is going to have to change you more often isn’t he?” Harry cooed. He spotted Jackson’s thumb started to creep up to his mouth and quickly slipped his paci back into his mouth. “There you go beautiful.” Harry beamed a big smile down at his sweet boy, taking a moment to admire him. “Okay little one, let’s get you in a dry diaper.”

Harry laid out everything he needed for the change, then swiftly untaped and rolled up the used pad. Wiping Jackson clean, he gently tapped his boy’s hip. “Lift up Jackson.” He encouraged, speaking softly. Jackson obeyed and Harry was able to slide a clean diaper under him. Settling back down, Jackson laid with his hands balled up clutching the collar of his tshirt as Harry powdered and pulled the diaper up between his legs. “1 tape… 2 tapes… 3 tapes… aaaaand 4!” Harry cheered along, sticking the tapes neatly down. “Alright sweetie, let’s get your jogging bottoms back on.”

With Harry holding his trousers ready, Jackson stepped in and smiled as Harry pulled them up over his comfy padding. Leaning forward he wrapped his arms around Harry and gave him a cuddle to show him his appreciation.

“Aw baby boy.” Harry held him close and rubbed his back, pressing a kiss into his messy hair. Jackson stood ready to go shopping as Harry tidied everything away. Just as Jackson turned to leave, Harry gently turned him around. “Sweetie, do you want to keep your paci in?” Jackson gave him a shocked look, completely forgetting he still had his paci in.

He snatched it from his mouth and pushed it into Harry’s hand, looking slightly startled. “Hey.” Harry soothed, quickly cuddling him. “It’s okay little one. You can keep it if you want, Daddy will protect you.” Jackson looked up at Harry with a pouty lip and glistening, teary sapphires, shaking his head no. “I’ll give it back when we get in the car then hm?” Harry smiled, running his thumb over his little ones cheek.

Around the supermarket Jackson clung close to Harry, keeping his hand on the trolley the whole time, feeling a little shaken after almost walking out into public with his paci in. Harry picked up a few treats around the supermarket, while grabbing their groceries, knowing that coupled with the surprise waiting for his boy at home, it was sure to make Jackson feel much better.

…

“Uh uh uh, before you run off, tidy your shoes away please. Good boy.” Harry praised Jackson after doing as he was told and headed off to the kitchen to put the groceries away. With his paci bobbing away in his mouth, Jackson wriggled free from his trousers and hoodie, leaving them on the floor in a bundle like he always did. When Harry looked round, he saw Jackson sat infront of the TV, cuddling Tanner as he watched cartoons. “Baby, do you want some juice?” Harry called over. Jackson’s gaze stayed locked on the adventures of the pups on screen, but Harry saw him nod. ‘Hm, now he wants his paci, we might have to change that rule.’ Harry thought, remembering the no talking rule he had set in place.

After dropping off his bottle of juice, he bent down to kiss Jackson on the top of his head and realised with Jackson’s attention firmly fixed on Paw Patrol, it was a perfect time to check out his delivery. Harry took the box into the bedroom and carefully sliced the top open, peeking in at the wrapped packages inside. After unpacking them on the bed Harry stood grinning, feeling happy with his three purchases. “Hm… it didn’t look that big in the picture.” The main bulk of the big delivery was a very large floppy brown bear, that turned out to be almost as big as Harry himself. “Sorry buddy, but you will not be sleeping with us.” Harry chuckled, sitting the oversized bear on the floor, propping him upright. Thankfully the other two were a much more manageable size, being just a little smaller that Tanner. Harry had spoiled Jackson, not only with the bear but a long limbed cute monkey and a plump calico cat with a cute pink button nose.

After standing back to check the position of each animal, Harry nodded and headed off to get Jackson. He found Jackson still glued to the TV, his empty bottle discarded next to him and Tanner settled in his lap. “Sweetie, Daddy has a surprise for you.” He explained, running his fingers through his boys hair. Tilting his head back, Jackson flashed his inquisitive bright blues up at his man standing over him. “Come.” Harry smiled, gesturing towards the bedroom with his head.

Jackson jumped up and toddled his way down the hall. Then swooping through the bedroom doorway he came to a sudden halt and as he gasped his paci dropped out of his mouth onto the floor. “Wha…?” At a loss for words he turned back to Harry with an excited expression.

“I thought Tanner could use some friends… oof!” Harry was cut off by Jackson grabbing him in a tight cuddle.

The little one was ecstatic, looking at Harry with an overjoyed expression. “Thankyou! Wow!” He squeaked, turning first to the huge bear sat smiling at him. “He’s so big!” Jackson knelt down infront of the bear, taking ahold of his large paw and giving it a gently squeeze. Then after tentatively introducing himself, Jackson flopped forward into the bear’s body and gave it a big cuddle. Harry stood leaning on the door frame, with folded arms and a smile, watching as Jackson cuddled the large bear. Who was so big that it’s head rested ontop of Jackson’s as snuggled his new friend. “So cuddly!” The excited boy called out.

Harry beamed down at his snuggly boy. “I’m so glad sweetie. Do you want to say hello to the others?”

Jackson’s head popped up and spun to look at Harry, being so absorbed in his bear, he had almost forgotten the others. Leaving the bear in place, he pulled himself to his feet and hopped onto the bed. “Wow!” He exclaimed, lifting the monkey into the air and swinging his long legs from side to side playfully.

Toying with his monkey, Jackson let out a high pitched giggle that made Harry’s heart flutter. ‘God he’s cute.’ Harry thought, covering his blushing cheeks. Flipping the monkey onto his back, Jackson draped his long arms over his shoulders as he turned to his third new friend.

“It’s a kitty!” Jackson yelled, cuddling the plush cat to his cheek. Bouncing as he sat on the bed, he turned to Harry with excitement glinting in his eyes. “Daddy? Can you get Tanner? He really wants to meet everyone!” Harry chuckled with a nod and turned to leave. “Oh! But cover his eyes okay? It’s a surprise.” Jackson said, whispering the last part.

Harry smirked to himself on the way to get Jackson’s trusty zebra. “I think he likes them.” He chuckled, grabbing Tanner. He returned to the bedroom with his hand over Tanner’s eyes. “Here he is!” He cheered, walking to Jackson.

“Okay on the count of three, he can look.” Jackson said, nodding with eyes wide open. He had positioned his legs either side of the big bear and was sat with the monkey on his shoulders and the cat in his lap. “1… 2… 3!” He squeaked. Harry moved his hand and Jackson beamed a huge toothy grin at Tanner. “Look!” He yelled out. “New friends!”

Harry handed the zebra over to his very animated little and moved around to his side of the bed, lounging back on his side as he watched Jackson play. Harry had noticed a change in Jackson recently. He had been a lot more open about his diapers around Bill and in public, freely using them and being much less embarrassed when getting changed. Jackson had also slipped into littlespace much easier, he was enjoying playing with his toys and recently had developed a noticeable craving for his paci and of course his bond with Tanner was stronger than ever.

As much as Harry was enjoying laying and watching Jackson play, dinnertime was closing in. He dragged himself off the bed and Jackson stared up at him. “Daddy?”

Harry stretched and smiled. “Daddy has to start dinner sweetie, you keep playing.” Harry reached out and stroked Jackson’s chin. “Do you want your paci?” Smiling at Harry, Jackson nodded with a pleading urgency. Taking a clean paci from Jackson’s nightstand, he pushed it gently between his lips. “Good boy.” Giving Jackson a wink, Harry picked up the pacifier Jackson had dropped, taking it with him to the kitchen to wash.

After Harry had left, Jackson gasped. “Oh! We’re yeaving you out.” He said to the large bear, his pacifier giving him a lisp. Holding everyone close, he slid off the bed onto the bears leg and began snuggling them all. “Hm… you guys need names.” Thinking on names, he carried on playing making the monkey bounce around on the large bear. When he bounced forward himself, his crotch pressed against the bears thick leg with Jackson’s legs resting either side. “Ooh…” He quietly moaned. Much to his surprise it felt incredible and on cue, his dick began hardening in his diaper. Looking around, he checked to make sure the coast was clear. Then he sat his stuffed friends on the bed away from him, cuddled the bear and started to grind his crotch against him. “Mmm.” He moaned in a hush tone. In a matter of seconds, Jackson was getting very worked up, humping harder into the bear.

However, Harry’s ears picked up the sound of crinkling and he began to suspect something was up. Smirking to himself he stayed quiet and crept towards the bedroom. ‘What are you up to?’ He thought to himself. Peeking into the bedroom he saw Jackson was certainly enjoying his new friends. Clearing his throat, Jackson froze.

Feeling afraid to look behind him, Jackson knew he was in trouble. “Uh… I…” He stuttered, slowly turning his head expecting Harry to tell him off. But Harry just gave him a disapproving look, letting him sweat and stumble over his words as he tried to explain his predicament. “It… was an accident… I mean… uh… I didn’t… mean to… uhh umm… I er…” The more he tried to explain, the more tongue tied Jackson was getting and he gulped hard. He looked at the floor as a silent pause seemed to last forever “I’m sorry.” He said very quietly, breaking the silence.

Standing with folded arms, Harry looked down at his mischievous boy. “Why are you sorry? For playing without permission? Humping your new friend? Or getting caught?” Jackson squirmed as Harry pressed him to explain himself. Still looking at the floor, Jackson stayed quiet feeling very sheepish. “Look at me Jackson.” Jackson lifted his head, showing Harry his puppy dog eyes and pouty bottom lip. “Don’t give me that look. You were a naughty boy.” Harry smirked. “Stand up.” Harry swatted his diapered bum and sent him off to the bathroom. “Go wash your hands dinner is ready.” Straight away Harry spotted the tent in Jackson’s diaper and his mind started ticking, thinking of different punishments he would give him once dinner was done.

When Jackson joined him in the kitchen, he started to walk around the breakfast bar to his usual seat. “Uh uh uh. You’re on Daddy’s lap.” Harry said, patting his knee. With a red hue filling his cheeks, Jackson shyly sat on Harry’s lap and cuddled around his neck. “Here, open up. Daddy’s going to feed you.” Throughout dinner, Jackson started to get more comfortable with Harry feeding him, eventually asking for his next mouthful as he settled on his lap. Something Jackson hadn’t realised during dinner, was how much Harry was drinking, making his way through two glasses of water and a beer. “Mm mm mmm, that was yummy.”Harry said leaning back after his last bite.

“Thankyou for dinner Daddy.” Jackson hugged Harry and tried to slide off his lap.

“Uh, where do you think you’re going?” Harry startled his boy, holding him in his lap. Making Jackson turn his head and give him a pouty look. “You need a punishment, don’t you?”

“No.” Jackson said shaking his head.

“No? You cheeky boy!” Harry smirked, patting his padded bum. “Come with me.” Harry stood with his hand grasped around Jackson’s wrist and led him into the bathroom. Squeezing his crotch, Harry ordered Jackson to strip down to just his diaper and watching him comply, took his own clothes off. He nudged Jackson backwards into the shower. “On your knees Jackson and if I see you touch yourself, you will get the spanking of a lifetime. Do you understand?” With a hint of fear in his eyes from Harry’s warning, Jackson nodded.

By now Jackson had caught on and with his diaper tenting once more, he bit his lower lip and assumed his position. “Daddy~” He hummed.

“You want it don’t you? My dirty boy.” Harry stroked his hard dick, watching Jackson nod gingerly. Breathing steadily, he aimed his dick at Jackson’s torso and started his stream. Splashing warm piss over his boy’s pale skin. Jackson desperately wanted to rub his aching erection, but resisted, fearful of retribution. The warmth spraying over him, started to run down his body and soak into his diaper, only adding to his horniness. Jackson moaned as Harry pointed his stream up splashing his face. “Taste it.” Harry instructed, his eyes flashing with lust. His curiosity prevailed and Jackson opened his mouth, letting the tangy warmth in. To his surprise, he didn’t hate the taste and at his level of arousal he was open to anything. He swallowed the first few drops and leant forward taking the head of Harry’s dick into his hot mouth.

With his stream now slowing, Jackson was able to accept more, swallowing the last of the golden nectar. “D-ad-dy…” Jackson stammered, burning with desire.

Harry reached out, his strong hand cupping Jackson’s cheek, letting the flustered boy melt into his touch. “Show Daddy you’re sorry.” He said with a deep dominant tone. Jackson stuck his tongue out and rolled it around Harry’s engorged dick, lapping up the last pearls of piss, before taking him deep into his hungry mouth. “Ooh god that mouth!” Harry moaned, adoring the feeling of Jackson’s opening.

Knowing he had to prove to Harry that he really meant it, he was going to do everything he could to make his Daddy feel incredible. Not that he would ever tell Harry but being forbidden to touch himself made it easier to focus on giving him as much pleasure as possible. Only seconds after his first lick, his lust allowed him to take Harry deep into his throat, taking him right to the root. Humming contently, Jackson massaged Harry’s balls as he sucked him deep, running his tongue over the underside of his shaft.

But Harry wanted something more, gripping Jackson’s head, the boy’s sapphires looked up at him. “You naughty boy.” Harry growled, nudging his dick deeper into Jackson’s mouth. “Daddy will teach you a lesson.” By his look and his motion Jackson knew exactly what he wanted and gave himself to over, trusting him unconditionally. A smirk flashed Harry’s face and he knew Jackson was ready. With his hands holding his boy firmly, he thrust forward probing his way down Jackson’s throat. He pulled almost out, before pushing straight back down, allowed Jackson to suck in a breath. “You feel so good baby.” Harry groaned as he thrust deep into his mouth over and over again.

Jackson felt almost as gratified, he loved when Harry used him and felt safe in his hands. But his encased dick was longing to be played with, throbbing uncomfortably in it’s padded confines. Harry’s speed increased and his breath quickened. “It’s coming baby, it’s coming!” He panted, pounded into Jackson’s throat. Jackson was completely under Harry’s spell, obediently kneeling with his arms by his side letting Harry use him. Throwing his head upward, Harry grunted and moaned coming right down Jackson’s throat. Feeling a slight panic, Jackson blinked fast and swallowed as fast as he could. Harry pulled out, strings of spit and cum stretching from Jackson’s lips. As the boy gasped for air, Harry knelt down and cuddled him against his chest, stroking his back. “Goooood boy, you did so good Jackson.”

Settling Jackson down, he helped him to his feet. “I think I need a shower.” Jackson chuckled, looking up at Harry.

“I think you’re right.” He smiled back at Jackson.

Pulling his sodden diaper off Jackson turned the water on, feeling a relaxing warmth. “Are you going to watch?” He asked a little confused, seeing Harry still standing behind him.

“Yes baby, to make sure you don’t play with yourself.” Harry smirked with crossed arms.

Sticking out his pouty lip, he gave Harry a cute look. “Do you want to come help?” Jackson asked, holding his hand out. Harry let out a deep chuckle and bowing his head, he took Jackson’s hand, unable to resist.


	8. 8

Rolling over Harry opened his heavy eyelids and came face to face with the plump grumpy faced cat that Jackson had named Joe-bo, staring back at him. Since gifting his little one some new friends, he had been trying to sneak them all into bed each night aside from Hugo, the massive floppy bear who had his own little position on the floor next to Jackson’s bedside table.

It was a Wednesday, which meant they both had to get up for work very soon. Before it was time to wake Jackson from his slumber, Harry laid in bed reflecting on something he had been thinking on recently. While Jackson had been doing well at his new job, one aspect of his working day had been a struggle. He had been having trouble making it to the toilet on time, which resulted in quite a few soggy pullups. And that had been upsetting Jackson, he felt like he was letting Harry down in a way, because he hadn’t been grown up enough to stay dry. But luckily, his Daddy had an idea to make everything better.

On the changing table, Jackson hummed to himself and flicked through his phone, looking at different websites that helped put his mind in adult mode, ready for work. When Harry unfolded a plain white diaper under him, Jackson spoke up. “No, I’m working today, I wear pullups.” He stated proudly.

“I know you are.” Harry smiled sympathetically. “But I think we’re going to go with diapers today.” He said, pulling the front up between his boy’s legs. Jackson gave him a quizzical look, trying to work out the reason for the change of routine. “Because you’ve had a few wet pullups, I want to make sure you’re properly protected today.” Harry stroked Jackson’s outer thigh and spoke softly as he explained himself.

Jackson let out an annoyed whine, he wanted to be a big boy at work and was feeling grouchy. “Don’t need diapers…” He grumbled, folding his arms and showing his fiercest pout.

Harry’s expression turned. “There will be no more grumbling, Daddy knows what’s best for you and that’s final.” Asserting control, Harry took Jackson by the hand and watched him dress for the day, before getting his breakfast ready. The sulky boy however, sat with his face buried in Tanners fur, he knew Harry was right but he so badly wanted to show his Daddy how much of a big boy he could be. Harry stroked Jackson’s chin as he set his breakfast down infront of him. “Can I get a smile?” He asked with a soothing tone, that cracked Jackson’s resistance and shattered his grumpiness. “There’s a good boy. Enjoy your breakfast.” Harry beamed, giving his smiling boy a wink.

…

Being diapered lifted a lot of worry from Jackson’s shoulders, during work days he found himself stressing over whether he needed to go to the bathroom or if he could make it in time before he sprung a leak, but being diapered that worry was lifted. By the time lunchtime rolled around, Jackson was due for a change. He tapped quietly on Harry’s office door. “Come in.” Harry called, looking up from his computer. “Everything alright Jackson?” He asked with a little smile.

Pushing the door closed behind him, Jackson stared at the floor as he made his way to the side of his desk. “I need a change please.” He shyly requested.

Harry leant back in his chair and patted Jackson’s hip. “Alright, lock the door and shut the blind for me.” Harry was feeling less daring, given Jackson’s sulky mood and didn’t want someone interrupting and making things worse. He laid out a square change mat on the floor and set out the supplies. Harry was waiting on his knees as Jackson came over to him, nibbling on his finger. “Do you want to take your trousers down?” He gave Harry a shy head shake and started to slip his thumb in his mouth. Harry had spotted the signs that Jackson was feeling little right from the quiet tapping on the door. Taking charge, he got the little one comfortably laid down after removing his smart black trousers and pushed a paci from the diaper bag between Jackson’s lips. Now Jackson was calm and relaxed, Harry could easily change his wet boy, quickly taping him into a dry plain diaper.

Deciding that they would eat lunch together in his office, Harry helped Jackson redress and sat him in his chair, leaving him happily sucking his paci as he grabbed their lunches. With their lunch spread out on Harry’s desk, he sat in his chair and Jackson sat perched on the end of the desk facing Harry, playfully swinging his feet. “I’s yum’y.” Jackson said, his mouth full of sandwich.

Harry chuckled, letting the talking with his mouthful slide. “Would you like the rest of mine?”

Nodding rapidly, Jackson’s bright blues widened. “Yes please!” He squeaked excitedly. Taking the first wondrous bite, his eyes sparkled. “Mmm!” But after he had enjoyed more of Harry’s half sandwich, the guilt of depriving Harry of his lunch crept in. “Here.” Jackson smiled, pushing his fruit bar towards Harry.

“That’s alright Jackson, you eat it.” Harry smiled.

Jackson had another way to make it up to him, a way that was a lot more fun. Sliding onto Harry’s lap, he draped his arms around his neck. “I think I know how I can make it up to you~” He purred.

“Do you now?” Harry smirked, raising his eyebrow. Biting his lip Jackson slid down Harry’s strong legs, nestling under the large desk. Looking Harry in the eye, he undid his belt and pulled his semi hard dick out in the open. “Work your magic.” Harry grinned, running his thumb across Jackson’s bottom lip. Jackson poked his talented tongue out, circling the swollen head and taking his length into his mouth. Harry let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, with a wide grin on his face. “I love my job.” He chuckled.

Jackson bobbed up and down a little less vigorously than he usually would, being in a confined place. But the groans of pleasure from Harry, let him know the results were the same. He stroked the slick dick quickly as it popped free from his mouth. “I want it.” He panted, sapphires boring into Harry as his tongue lapped at his dick, practically begging for it’s release.

Harry brushed his hand through Jackson’s hair and gripped his head, pulling him down onto his dick. “Daddy will give you what you need.” He said with a smile. Moving Jackson’s head quickly up and down, spearing his dick deep into his mouth building the pleasure a little faster to appease his hungry boy. Seconds later Harry stifled a moan as he flung his head back against his headrest and shot into Jackson’s mouth. “Mmff!” He groaned through pinched lips. Jackson swallowed, feeling both shy and aroused being in a public workplace. He released Harry’s still twitching dick and sat on his heels, hidden under the desk. After putting himself away, Harry peeked under at the bashful boy. “Are you coming out?” He smiled, offering his hand to Jackson.

Looking up at him with bright eyes, Jackson took his hand and stood next to the desk. “Um… how long ‘til home time?” He asked quietly, staring down at his feet.

“We still have quite a while yet Jackson, why do you ask?” Harry stroked his shy boy’s back.

Jackson twirled his fingers as he tried to fight off his littlespace mindset, that was beginning to appear earlier than planned. “Kind of… want to… cuddle.” He told him with his head still bowed.

Harry’s smile grew releasing Jackson was feeling little. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap.” Jackson’s head lifted and his face flashed with happiness at Harry’s words. Climbing into Harry’s lap, Jackson found his trousers a lot more restricting than his onesie’s at home, nevertheless he nestled happily in Harry’s lap, smiling from ear to ear as he got his wish.

For the next hour and a half, Jackson got to sit and cuddle while Harry managed to do his work around him. Jackson felt so comfy that at one point he drifted off to sleep. With the workload being light this week, Harry could afford to give Jackson a little leeway just for today. Then after his cuddling session and nap, Jackson returned to his desk reinvigorated and full of drive. His midday break meant Jackson was in a chipper mood for the rest of the day and even managed to finish all of his work early. “Mr Johansson!” Jackson called as he bounced through the office door. “I finished all my work for today!”

Harry looked up from his computer to see Jackson’s bright smile. “Well, aren’t you the star pupil?” He said, praising his little one. “Well I think you deserve a little treat, here get yourself some sweeties from the vending machine.” Harry smiled, holding out a five pound note to his gleaming companion.

“Really!?” Jackson squeaked, reaching out for the money. With a nod from Harry, the excited little one sped off, down the hallway to the wonders of the vending machine. Jackson stared through the glass at the many sweet and savoury snacks inside, trying to decide which of the tempting treats he wanted. “Ooo I’m going to get two!” Feeling extra pleased with himself, he skipped back into Harry’s office with both his treats in his hands.

Harry was still working when Jackson returned. “Here he is, what did you choose?” He greeted him, ready for the little one to show off his prizes.

“I got two!” Jackson said loudly, running up to Harry’s desk. “Skittles and Jelly Tots!” He exclaimed wiggling the packets at Harry. He sat on the end of Harry’s desk loudly tucking into his first small bag of sweets, offering Harry a couple and popping them into his mouth as he finished the last of his work for the day.

…

Jackson’s eyes crept open, seeing a blurred Harry shaped figure getting his suit from the wardrobe. It was still early, with the street lights outside still shining their orange glow. “Daddy?”

Harry spun around, looking at Jackson nestled in his white pillows. “Hey sweetie, what are you doing awake?” Moving closer, he brushed Jackson’s messy hair out of his boys face. “It’s very early for you.”

“Are you going to work?” He asked flashing his sapphires up at him.

“Soon.” Harry smiled, laying on the bed next to Jackson to get an unexpected pre work cuddle. The little one quickly migrated over, laying his head on Harry’s strong chest.

Waking up a little, he looked up at Harry. “Do you have time to play with me?~”

“I always have time for you beautiful.” Harry smirked, combing his shaggy hair. Harry pulled his boy ontop of him and let out a low hum as his wandering hands roamed Jackson’s slim body.

“Mmm Daddy~” With a sleepy smile, Jackson pressed his lips to Harry’s. Slowly writhing his body against him, Harry slipped his tongue in, dancing around his boys mouth, making him moan. Feeling Jackson grind against him, he squeezed his diapered rear. He had definitely woken up feeling needy, quickly getting worked into a lustful state. Sitting himself up he knew what he wanted and Harry was going to let him have it. “Mmm I need it.” He purred, stroking Harry’s chest.

Beaming, Harry ripped the tapes of Jackson’s overnight diaper and threw it aside. “Take it.” Harry commanded, handing Jackson the lubricant as he tingling from the anticipation. Slicking Harry’s throbbing erection and his hungry hole, Jackson couldn’t hold back. He eased the probing tip inside him and with a load moan sunk down, taking Harry’s entire length. “Uhhhh!” He squealed, feeling his Daddy pulse inside him.

Harry groaned in pleasure, the warmth hugging him tight. “Jackson.” He growled, holding his hips. He felt himself twitch as Jackson began to move, slowly rising up, letting himself slide up and sink back down on Harry’s rigid dick. Jackson’s tight hole felt heavenly and looking up at the expression on his face only heightened the experience. “Oh you’re so tight baby.” Harry grabbed his hips as Jackson rode him, helping to pull him down harder.

“Uhhhhh!” Jackson moaned loudly. His hands lay flat on Harry’s chest, steadying himself as he rose up and down. Harry’s slick pole slid deep into his boy hitting every pleasure sensor Jackson had, driving him wild. “Daddyyy!” Harry stroked Jackson’s leaking member, knowing what it would do to him. “Aah! Yeah! Ohh!” Jackson’s fingers dug into Harry’s torso, his body tingling all over.

In the dim light, their bodies glistened. Jackson rode faster, rocking back and forth as Harry’s dick rubbed against his special button. “D-daddy! I- need to…” Jackson stumbled over his words, his mind fogging at the impending orgasm.

The magic tingle echoing through Jackson’s thin body, made his hole pulse and clench around Harry’s 9 inches. “God Jackson!”

“Oh ohh!… pl-ease Daddy!” Probing deep inside, Jackson could feel Harry’s dick start to throb. He opened his eyes and looked down, just in time to see Harry throw his head back and arch his back. Harry’s fingers clung tightly to Jackson’s pert cheek, while his right hand continued to jack his dribbling prick. As his alpha moaned loudly, Jackson could feel his warmth rush into him.

Seconds later, he too bucked wildly squirting thin white streaks onto Harry’s chest and let out a loud squeal that reverberated around their room. The deflated boy, flopped forward onto Harry, their chests pressing together. Strong arms wrapped around his panting frame. “Did you feel Daddy fill you up? Hm?” Harry asked in a whisper, but all Jackson could do was whimper and nod in reply. The early hour and post orgasmic relaxation left Jackson drained and he soon fell asleep, with Harry’s softening dick still inside him. Harry quietly but efficiently cleaned them both up and rediapered his little one, tucking him back in the plush covers, before continuing to get himself ready.

…

With Harry at work, Jackson was left to his own devices at home, in rather a wistful mood. There was something bugging him, it had been eating away at him since Harry moved him to diapers full time at work. He was determined to prove to Harry and himself that he didn’t _need _his diapers and that they were merely a choice. It played on Jackson’s mind for the majority of the day, until he finally reached his decision.

Standing up from his toys for a moment he lined up his stuffed friends for an important meeting. “Guys… do you think I can do it?” Jackson was out to prove that himself. With his denial at the forefront, he had decided that this afternoon would be his diaper free trial and with Harry indisposed at work, he was unable to convince him otherwise. Standing up, Jackson gave his stuffed friends a nod and ran off to the bathroom. He undid his onesie and untaped his damp diaper, dropping it in the bin. After wiping himself clean he did his onesie back up over his bare crotch. “Feels weird.” He mumbled to himself.

As much as he wanted to be a big boy and show everyone he could do it, Jackson was apprehensive. Getting back to his toys, he was paying very close attention to his body’s urges. After running off to the bathroom twice and managing to let a small trickle of pee out in the toilet once, he was feeling very pleased with himself and couldn’t wait for Harry to get home. If Harry had arrived home that minute, he would only have seen a tiny wet spot on the crotch of Jackson’s blue onesie, however a couple of minutes later Jackson’s worst fears came true. Engrossed in playing with his elaborate playmobile setup, his body without warning relieved itself, flooding his onesie and pooling around where he was sat. “Oh noooooo!” Jackson gasped and jumped to his feet in shock, looking down at the dark puddle on the carpet beneath him.

Jackson stood on the spot for almost a minute, shock preventing him from being able to move. Eventually he turned away, taking two steps towards the bathroom. But as he did he heard the terrifying sound of Harry’s key in the front door. “Hi Jackson! I’m ho…” Harry took one look at his boy and stopped mid-word, zeroing in on the large wet dripping patch spread over his crotch. Like a deer in headlights Jackson stared red faced at his Daddy, unable to run or explain. “What is going on here?” Harry said in a serious voice, dropping his things on the floor and moving closer to Jackson. “Oh! Where is your diaper?” He asked immediately spotting what was missing. His dominating figure loomed over his soggy boy and knowing there was no way out, Jackson started to go on the offensive.

Balling his fists up by his side, Jackson fought off the impending tears. “I was trying to show that I didn’t need my diapers!” He piped up, trying to fight back.

“Daddy puts you in diapers so accidents like this don’t happen.” Harry said sternly, before looking around to the large dark spot he had left on the light coloured carpet. “Look at the mess you made!”

“Don’t care!” Jackson feeling a whirl of emotions, grumpily stomped his foot and let out frustrated grunt.

Trying to run off, he was pulled back by Harry. “Don’t give me attitude Jackson, you’ve been a naughty boy.” The resistance from Jackson did the little one no favours and he was pulled over Harry’s lap. “Maybe a spanking will help you remember your rules hm?” Harry’s meaty hand came swinging down with a whump! Stinging Jackson’s pert cheeks and making the little ones gasp. “You do not take off your diapers.” Smack! “You do not disobey Daddy.” Smack!

Harry was quite skilled when it came to disciplining, he knew where to spank to achieve his desired affect and how hard to leave his mark without hurting him. Being a dom, he had been with other partners who had tested him before and knew just how to get them all to obey. With Jackson, he hadn’t needed to punish him nearly as much as with other people he had played with and Harry found Jackson’s obedience and devotion a welcome change. But he had to admit, punishing his bad behaviour gave him a chance to assert his dominance that he needed every once in a while.

“Let me goooooo!” Jackson shouted. As Harry’s hand came down for a forth time, stinging his cheek a bright pink, Jackson’s resistance was still fighting back. “No Daddy! Stop it you meanie!” He wriggled and yelled out.

“Stay still or it is going to get a lot worse young man!” Harry held him securely, preparing to ramp up his punishment to the next level. He reached to his trousers and pulled his belt free, letting Jackson see the flicking strip of leather. Just the sight of the belt, sent chills through Jackson and made him gulp. He obediently laid still, biting his lip to stop himself from arguing back. “That’s what I thought. You lay still and take your spanking, or Daddy will use his belt.”

Three more swats followed in quick succession, turning his cheeks a bright red. The radiating warmth and sting broke through Jackson’s resistance, overflowing his eyes with salty tears. Still biting his lip, he tried in vain to fight off the sadness welling up inside. When Harry’s hand came down once again, Jackson cried out. “Aaaa haaa! I’m sorryyyyy!” He wailed.

Harry patted Jackson’s back gently to let him know he heard him, then alternating cheeks he continued with the punishment. Smack! Smack! Smack! Maintaining his composure, Harry continued until he was satisfied Jackson had learnt his lesson. After getting through his 40 swats, he stood his sobbing boy up to face him and lifted his chin gently. “Do you understand why Daddy punished you?”

The weepy boy nodded his head and looked at Harry feeling very sorry for himself. “Because I took my diaper off.” Jackson sobbed quietly.

“Yes and because you gave me attitude.” What Harry said only made Jackson’s tears flow faster. “Come little one.” Harry held his arms out inviting him in for a much needed cuddle. Jackson flung his arms around him and cried on his shoulder. “Shh, there there. Daddy’s got you.” Harry soothed his boy, stroking his back and gently rubbing his burning rear. When Jackson was all cried out, Harry led him down to the changing table.

Harry striped off Jackson’s wet onesie and lifted him up onto the softness of the plastic padded changing table. Firstly wiping Jackson’s tear streaked face, he stroked his thumb over his sad little one’s cheek and gave him a half smile. Harry spread a generous layer of cooling cream onto his fiery cheeks to help his little bum heal. “I hope you learn from this Jackson.” Harry told him, pulling his diaper up and securing the tapes. “I think you need a timeout while I clean up your mess okay? Then we can have a nice cuddle.”

Peering over the top of his playpen walls, Jackson sucked his paci and bashfully watched as Harry scrubbed the floor where he had previously been playing. His poofy rear, while the cause of the argument, comforted his stinging cheeks and felt right. He sat thinking long and hard about what just happened and realised Harry was right, he did belong in diapers and was just a little boy who needed his Daddy.

Scrubbing the lemon fresh scented cleaner into the high end silver carpet, Harry too was thinking about what had transpired. He washed his hands and returned to his weepy boy, standing tall over him. Reaching down he lifted Jackson up under his armpits and out of his playpen. “Come sweetie.” Harry cuddled him tightly, moving towards their sofa spot. “Don’t cry Jackson, it’s all over with now.” With Jackson in his lap he relaxed on the sofa, rubbing smooth circles on his emotional boys back. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Tanner sitting on the end of the sofa and reached over, handing him to Jackson. “Here’s Tanner look.”

Taking his soft friend Jackson smiled and pressed his stripey fur into his cheek. Tanner’s calming presence lifted Jackson’s veil of sadness and let him relax against Harry’s chest.

Eating his dinner, Jackson was making a big mess, dripping sauce and flicking pieces of pasta all over the place. “Slow down sweetie.”

“I am going slow.” He said struggling to force another mouthful into his mouth. But seeing Harry shoot a disapproving look his way, he knew he was pushing his luck. “Sorry.” He said quietly. Harry pulled Jackson’s plate to him and sliced his dinner into smaller, more manageable pieces. Then before handing his dinner back, Harry leaned across and cleaned off his very saucy lips.

Harry watched Jackson eat his cut up dinner with a little smile. “Maybe we should get you a babysitter for when Daddy’s at work, since you are too little to be trusted.” Jackson looked up from his tasty pasta with a faux sulky pout, trying on his puppy dog eyes. “Don’t give me that look.” Harry said laughing. “Somebody needs to make sure you stay diapered and if someone else is changing you, then you can just enjoy playing. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Taking another bitesized mouthful, Jackson started to wonder, maybe it would be good to not have the tedious job of checking and changing himself. Harry smirked as he saw Jackson’s mind turning, he knew that for him to even entertain the idea, meant that Harry would have to start looking straight away. Jackson knew after his performance earlier he was on thin ice and so he not only offered to clean up after dinner, but volunteered for his bath and early bedtime too. But Harry was suspicious, raising an eyebrow as he followed his little one towards the bathroom. It made him happy to see Jackson was trying to redeem himself, but he had a long way to go. Not only did he have to behave, but Harry wanted him to also show that he trusted his rules too.

…

Saturday Jackson was confined to his playpen, but inside the plastic walls he was safe and Harry knew where he was, but more importantly he couldn’t get in trouble. He found it very comforting knowing that all he had to do was play with his toys and cuddle his stuffed friends, that sat around him. Harry was busy with his latest DIY project in his office, building his new desk. He had left the kids channel on TV for Jackson to help keep him entertained and planned on checking on him each half hour, but as the building started his time keeping turned lax. Jackson being on his best behaviour, tried not to bother his Daddy, but was beginning to get a little uncomfortable in his saturated diaper. “Daddyyyy!”

His call made it down the hallway to where Harry was quizzically looking between the instructions and a strange ‘L’ shaped metal object he had found. Setting them down on the partially built structure, he went to Jackson. Checking his watch on the way he realised that over an hour had passed since he last checked. “Yes little one?” He asked with a smile.

Jackson was sat cross legged clutching Prince, his monkey, to his chin. “Can I have a change?” He asked shyly.

Harry’s eyes dropped down to the over swollen padding between his little ones legs. “Uh oh! Yes let’s get you changed sweetie. Sorry Daddy was a little busy.” Harry lifted him over the coloured walls and helped him down to the changing table. “Oops, let me lift you over.” He said, forgetting the mess he left spread over the office floor. Scooping Jackson up he plonked him softly on the padded tabletop.

“It’s messy.” Jackson chuckled, looking around at the room. As he was getting changed, Jackson gazed at the different shaped pieces lining the carpet. Harry untaped his boys very soggy diaper and dropped it straight into a diaper bag. He used a fair amount of wipes to thoroughly clean Jackson because he had been in his wet diaper for longer than he usually would and they didn’t want any rashes. With the added diaper cream and powder, Harry taped his little paws diaper closed. “Prince wants to help you building.” Jackson smiled, holding his monkey out to Harry.

Harry beamed at the cuteness laying before him. “Thankyou Baby.” He took the stuffed friend, under Jackson’s watchful eye and sat him comfortably on the edge of the old desk. Once Jackson was safely deposited back in his playpen with a fresh bottle of juice, Harry returned to his fight with the furniture.

“How in the hell does that fit in there?” Harry was having trouble setting up the drawers attached to his new desk and stood up scratching his head. He looked up to see Prince the monkey smiling back at him and all his frustrations melted away. “Heh, my sweet boy.” Harry chuckled. Picking up the soft monkey he looked him over for a minute. Then turning his gaze down to the desk, he saw his mistake and realised, that momentary break picking up Prince helped him look at his problem with fresh eyes. “Well how about that? You did help.” He told the monkey, patting his head.

By the time Harry had finished it was almost 5pm, he stretched and looked at his work in all it’s glory. Picking up Prince, he headed to see Jackson, with a skip in his step, but when he got to the playpen he saw his little one fast asleep, laid out on his stomach snuggling Tanner. “And I thought I was working hard.” Harry joked to himself, checking his watch once more he decided there was enough time for a nap himself before dinner. He bent over the coloured wall to lift Jackson up. “Sweetie? Come have a nap with Daddy.” He said softly, rousing his sleepy boy.

Jackson let out a sleepy groan. “Daddy? Did you finish your building?” He asked, draping his arms lazily around him.

“Yeah, all finished.” Harry smirked, carrying the floppy boy to their bed.

Harry flung the covers off and gently fell onto the bed with Jackson. Letting the little one curl up on his side, Harry reached over for Jackson’s paci and popped it into his boys mouth as he snuggled Tanner. “T’ankyou,” He said sleepily. “Cuddle?”

Harry enveloped him, spooning Jackson and pressing his body close. “Yeah baby boy.” Pulling the covers over them both, the comforting warmth helped them quickly fall asleep.

Harry woke after a good half an hour, still snuggled up to Jackson. As he began to come to his senses, he felt a warmth against his crotch that startled him for a moment. Lifting up the covers, he realised Jackson was wetting his diaper as it was pressed against him. The warmth was comforting in a way and Harry had to admit it was arousing. Reaching over, he cupped Jacksons soggy diaper and began to gently rouse his boy. “Jackson.” He hummed, kissing his neck. “Wake up beautiful.”

A smile spread on Jackson’s lips. “Mmmm.” He murmured, grinding his diaper back, against Harry’s hardening dick. “Is there something I can do to help?” Jackson asked in a seductive tone, turning his head to Harry.

Harry’s arm reached under Jackson, curling up to stroke his chest. “I can think of a few things.” Being so close, Harry’s breath tickled the little hairs on the back of Jackson’s neck, sending a tingling feeling down his back. “I want you Jackson.” Harry spoke in a deep low hum, his hand squeezing the front of his boy’s wet diaper.

A whimper escaped Jackson’s lips. “Take me.” Not needing to be told twice, Harry snatched the close by lube and whipped off his underwear. He peppered his boys neck with kisses, keeping him close with his beefy arm. Pulling the waistband of Jackson’s diaper down, he slid his hand inside, making Jackson moan out in pleasure as Harry circled his hole with a lubricated finger. “Ooh Mmmm.”

Feeling Jackson relax almost immediately, Harry rubbed his slick pole between his boys cheeks. The brief teasing, had Jackson pushing back against him, eager to be filled. Harry rolled Jackson onto his front and shimmied his diaper down below his bubble butt. Harry hummed and smiled, looking at his prize, while Jackson cuddled his soft pillow. “Such a beautiful boy.” Harry got into position and stroked his dick slicking his hard on with a thin layer of lube. He ran his dick along Jackson’s crack and could feel his inviting warmth twitch. Unable to wait any longer, he slid his entire length inside, filling his boy like the two were made for each other. “Ooh yeah, Jackson.” Harry groaned in pleasure.

“Mmmmm, uh!” Jackson moaned, feeling Harry’s hard pole buried inside him. Harry laid against his boy, scooping underneath his arms and holding him firm. “Harry~” Jackson whispered as Harry started to hump into him. Pressing their bodies together, Harry pounded deep into Jackson with a slow but powerful rhythm. Harry lifted his hips up, before slamming his way back into him, making Jackson hum and squeak with every thrust.

Harry’s dick reached all the right spots. “Heh heh, does that feel good hm?” Harry chuckled, kissing the back of Jackson’s neck. With one hand he slid down rubbing Jackson’s stomach on his way south of the border. “Oh, look how hard your little bone is.” He teased, stroking Jackson’s leaking member. “Is Daddy hitting your sweet spot?” Harry asked, thrusting in again and again as Jackson whimpered into his pillow. “You feel so good baby, mmmm. You’re still so tight!”

The long powerful strokes worked Jackson into a twitching mess under Harry. “Uuhh, Daddy! I need to cu—um!” He said in a shaky voice.

Harry could feel Jackson tighten as he whimpered. “Go ahead baby.” He whispered into his ear, in his deep masculine voice. In his clutches, he could feel Jackson’s whole body fizz and jerk as he came, his loud moaning being muffled by his pillow. Harry slowed himself to allow Jackson to come down from his orgasmic high. Stroking his soft skin, he kissed the top of Jackson’s back as he panted. “Heh good boy Jackson. Daddy still needs you beautiful, are you ready?”

Catching his breath, Jackson gave him a nod to let him know he was ready. Still buried inside Jackson, Harry held him tight and resumed thrusting his hard rod deep into his boy. “Uhhh! Daddyyy! Yess! Oh my god...” He squealed, in pleasure overload as Harry’s relentless pounding rubbed against his throbbing prostate.

Harry had him right where he wanted, a quivering mess, completely in his control and begging for more. “You feel incredible, oh! Yeahhh.” Harry hummed, resting his head on Jackson’s back. Nearing his finale, Harry started to pant. He tightened his hold on Jackson and upped his pace, pounding his boy into the mattress below. To stop himself from screaming, Jackson bit onto his pillow as his body writhed in pleasure overload. “Uhh Jackson yesss!” Harry hissed, cumming hard inside his boy, his dick pulsing as he bred Jackson.

“You did so good baby.” Harry praised him as he stood up. “Uh uh, lay still, let Daddy put your plug in.” He stroked Jackson’s back as he eased the black silicone plug into his used hole. Leaning down he kissed Jackson’s cheek and whispered into his ear. “Now you can keep my cum inside you.” Harry’s words made the over exerted boy whimper and bite his lip.

…

The next day, Bill was due over in the afternoon to watch football, but at 10am while Jackson slept, he secretly dropped off a package to Harry. “Have fun.” Bill said in a hushed tone. Then after giving his friend a wink, he silently left him with his requested surprise. 

Harry had one last punishment for Jackson, but it was something he was bound to enjoy. Before all that though, it was breakfast time for them both. “Time to wake up baby boy.” He gently stroked Jackson’s shoulders, trying to rouse the sleepy little. With a grumble, he rolled onto his front burying his face in the warm, comforting pillow. “Come on sweetie, don’t you want some breakfast?”

Hearing the magic ‘B’ word, Jackson lifted his head up and peeked at Harry through tired eyes. “Can we have scramm’led eggy?”

Harry smirked at the cuteness radiating from Jackson and nodded. “Yep, with lots of ketchup too.”

“Okay.” Jackson agreed as he dragged his sleepy body out from the covers. As he was still a bit wobbly, Harry steadied him and helped him into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Feeling refreshed Jackson stretched up high and skipped down to the change table. “Do you have to work today?”

Undoing the tapes of Jackson’s saturated night time padding, Harry quickly rolled the swollen diaper up and disposed of it. “No, no work today.” He reassured him, slipping a plain white diaper under his rear. Securing his tapes in place, he helped Jackson to his feet. “Let’s get you some scrambled egg hm?” Harry smiled, tickling Jackson’s ribs.

Letting out a loud high pitched giggle, Jackson sped off to fetch Tanner from the bed. He leapt over the bed grabbing his stuffed friend and hid from the tickle monster. Peeking over the bed he gasped when he saw Harry walk past the door and ducked down out of sight. Harry laughed and shook his head. “Silly boy.” He said turning to make a start on breakfast. It didn’t take long for Jackson to sit at the breakfast bar, eagerly awaiting his tasty breakfast. Leaning over, his mouth salivated as he watched Harry swish the eggs in the hot frying pan. “Sit down sweetie, they’re almost done.” Harry chuckled.

Jackson sat back with a poof from his padded underwear. “Does Tanner get his own portion?” He asked trying his luck.

“Don’t push it Jackson. You’re still on thin ice young man.” Harry’s warning, made Jackson sink into his chair. He had almost forgotten about his tantrum, even though it was a mere 40 sum hours ago. While Jackson was thinking, Harry placed his breakfast before him. “Here you are, eat up little one.”

The sight of his tasty breakfast smothered in a generous amount of ketchup, brought a smile to Jackson’s face. “Yummy!” He chirped, scooping up his first large mouthful. A whirlwind of small pieces of egg, crumbs of toast and splashes of ketchup surrounded the boy as he enjoyed his meal. “Mmm! You make the best scramm’led eggs ever!”

“Well, thankyou.” When Harry looked up from his paper, he almost choked on his own breakfast. He let out a deep laugh as he looked at his messy boy. “Oh Jackson.” He took a piece of kitchen towel and wiped off the ketchup that was splattered all over Jackson’s face. As he watched Harry take his last bite, Jackson spun around in his chair, ready to sprint off and play with his toys. “Not so fast.” Harry called, stopping Jackson on the spot. The little one turned back to Harry with a confused look on his face, he waiting until he finished his breakfast like he was supposed to, so why couldn’t he go play? “I have one last partial punishment for you.” Harry told him, which only added to his confusion.

Taking a large gulp of coffee, Harry led Jackson off to the bedroom and had him strip, then stand legs spread at he foot of the bed. “I think you’ll enjoy this.” Harry said with a wink. He knelt down and cuffed Jackson’s ankles to the base of their bed, then stood and cuffed his wrists high above his head, to the strategically placed silver ring that was subtly in the middle of the ceiling. Harry grinned from ear to ear and ran his hands down Jackson’s thin body, unfastening the tapes of his diaper and letting it flutter to the floor.

Jackson bit his lip and shivered, feeling Harry’s hands stroking him all over. In his hand Harry had a small bottle of baby oil, which he used to slick Jackson’s private parts and bring him to his full erection. “Mmm, Daddy~” He hummed, closing his eyes.

“Heh, we’re just getting started.” Harry dove him tongue deep into Jackson’s mouth, before slipping a gag in his open mouth. He could tell by the look on Jackson’s face, he wanted to ask why the gag. “That’s because of all the noise you are bound to make.” Harry turned and got the bag Bill had handed him, setting up the punishment/treat. “This Jackson, is a milking pump. And Daddy is going to let you try it out until I am satisfied.” Harry explained with glee in his eyes. Sliding the pump over Jackson’s oiled prick, he drew his finger up from his stomach to his chin. “Now with your insatiable appetite, I think you could cum 3, no… 4 times before you’re begging Daddy to turn it off.” With a sinister grin, Harry brought the machine to life, watching his boy gasp as it started it’s artificial sucking motion.

“Mmf!” Jackson groaned in pleasure and pulled against his restraints helplessly.

Harry stood for a few moments, until he was sure Jackson was enjoying himself and then leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Have fun, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Harry walked back to the kitchen like the Cheshire cat to clean up.

Jackson’s mind was in overload, he had fallen into Harry’s trap and had no choice but to ride it out until Harry decided it was time to end. The machine’s long tube, pumped up and down Jackson’s shaft, hugging his entire erection in it’s sheath. Jackson tried to work out how the machine worked and if he could stop it himself, but his mind soon fogged as his pleasure sensors began to take over. ‘Oh god, this thing is incredible. Oh shit! Oh yeah!’ Jackson yelled internally as he was rocked by his first orgasm. ‘Uhh! Oh god it’s still going! Uhhhh! Mmmmm!’ But the only sounds Jackson made was puffing and whimpering as he hung on his restraints.

In the kitchen a chorus of Jackson’s huffing and the clicking of his chains, let Harry know his borrowed toy was working well. “Hm… one more.” He said to himself, his dick already tenting his jogging bottoms. He had been wanting to try this situation out ever since he discovered how high Jackson’s sex drive truly was and with Jackson’s behaviour he had the perfect excuse. As Harry was thinking how wonderfully his plan had gone, he heard the muffled moaning and clinking that signalled it was time to check in on his boy.

Sauntering into the bedroom, Harry laid his eyes on his panting, twitching boy. “It sounds like you’re having fun in here.” He teased. Jackson lifted his head and looked at Harry with glazed eyes, emitting a humming moan. Harry planted a sweet kiss to Jackson’s cheek and looked at the clear tube, seeing Jackson’s sensitive, throbbing member, twitching with every suction. He pulled a small stool to the wardrobe and sat with his back resting against the cool wood, in full view of Jackson.

No sooner had he sat down, Jackson was rocked once again, jerking his body and making him twitch. Harry took out his own aching dick and slowly began to beat off, listening to Jackson’s sweet mewls. The sight of his boy tied up and under his control was incredibly attractive. When Jackson came again, Harry watched the tube sucking what little cum he could still produce out of his boy’s throbbing member. Standing up, Harry let out a deep chuckle as he moved close to Jackson, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek, Harry stroked his dick hard and fast, spraying his cum onto Jackson’s thigh. “Such a good cum rag.”

Seconds later, Jackson’s overused member came once again, sending him into sensory overload. Beads of sweat began to roll down Jackson’s forehead as he moaned out loudly, despite the gag. “Mfff! Prff aaafh!” His sapphires shout at Harry, pleading for him.

Looking at Jackson’s moist face, with spit dribbling from his gag and seeing him panting hard, Harry showed mercy. “Okay baby.” He said softly, turning the machine off, putting an end to Jackson’s torment. Jackson let out a sigh of relaxation and sucked in deep breaths as the machine ceased it’s milking. Harry could feel the warmth radiating from Jackson’s body as he eased the tube off his dripping member and unfastened his ankle restraints. “You did so well beautiful.” Harry praised. As he stroked Jackson cheek, the boy melted into his touch, flashed his bright blues up at him. When Harry undid his gag, it fell to the floor and bounced leaving a trail of spit in it’s wake.

Finally Harry swiftly freed Jackson’s wrists, letting his weak arms drape over his shoulders. “Daddy.” Jackson panted, his tired body falling into Harry’s waiting arms. “That was unbelievable.” He puffed, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry slowly spun him around and sat on the bed, sitting Jackson on his lap. “I thought you might like that.” One hand supported Jackson’s incredibly soft rear, while his other stroked the back of Jackson’s head. “My good boy.” Harry whispered as he let Jackson rest.

…

After lunch, Bill had joined the pair to watch the football game on TV and after being told by Harry, Jackson was on his best behaviour. Just before half time though Jackson had a messy accident and needed to be cleaned up. “I...I’m sorry Daddy.” Jackson stammered, feeling a little timid.

“Don’t worry little one, that’s why Daddy keeps you thickly padded. You are finally learning to use your diapers properly like a good boy.” Harry smiled as he slid the fresh Little Paws diaper under Jackson’s rear.

Jackson put his arms over his face, his cheeks burning red as he thought about their guest seeing him mess his diaper. When they returned to the living room, he shied away from Bill feeling embarrassed and quietly played with his toys on the other side of his playpen. With Tanner by his side and having his little break, Jackson’s shyness soon faded and he crept back over to his colouring. Harry beamed a happy smile at his returning boy, he had recognised earlier that he was feeling very shy and was delighted to see him return to them with a smile.

The football crowd roared over the speakers signalling an opposition goal, eliciting a joint sigh from the men watching, Jackson’s attention however was set on his colouring, he happily scribbled his crayons on the page in a rush to finish. A couple minutes later he bounced to his feet and wiggled his book in Harry’s direction. “Ta da! Finished!” He beamed a proud grin.

Harry tore himself away from the important game to appease his excited boy. Taking the book from Jackson, he looked over his colouring with a smile on his face. “Good job.” He said with a wink, stroking his lower back. “I think you’ve finished all the green engines now. Are you going to do the others?”

Jackson had a preference for the green engines and had gone through his book only colouring in their pages. “Mmm… no, don’t want to yet.” Now he had finished all his favourites, he didn’t know what he wanted to do next and with Harry fixed on their football match, Jackson had to entertain himself for a while. He let his colouring book flutter to the floor and nudged it under the coffee table with his foot.

Checking Harry was absorbed in the game, Jackson slipped off to the kitchen, hoping to sneak himself a sweet treat. Silently opening the slim cupboard door, Jackson gleamed up at the variety of snacks inside. But being so eager his fingers clutched at the crinkly packet alerting Harry. “Jackson, you had better not be in that cupboard young man!” Harry called around the corner.

The boy gulped, feeling a shudder of guilt wash over him and closed the cupboard. Snuggling Tanner, Jackson wandered around the living room nudging each of his toys with his toe, trying to decide what he would like to play.

“Jackson, are you sulky?” Harry asked, spotting his boy drifting around. Slowly spinning around, Jackson looked over and shrugged his shoulders, looking a little lost. “Come cuddle little one.” Harry said sympathetically, holding his hand out to the flat boy.

As Jackson slumped into Harry’s lap, Bill now noticed the bored little one and thought he could help. He reached into the backpack he always carried with him and grabbed his Switch. “Hey Squirt? Would you like to help me out on my game? I’m kinda stuck.” Bill asked, showing him the handheld console.

Jackson’s head shot up and his bright sapphires shone at the offer. “Yea!” He squeaked, scrambling off Harry’s lap and heading straight over to Bill. The burly man handed over his game to Jackson with a smile. Jackson plonked himself down, sitting cross legged next to Bill’s chair. “Wow it’s so cool!”

With Jackson cheered up, Harry mouthed a thankyou to Bill for making the effort. “Fancy another beer?” He offered, to which Bill smiled and nodded in his trademark laidback way. Seconds later, Harry returned with two beers and a refilled bottle of juice. “There you go.” Harry said, handing a beer to Bill. “I got you some juice sweetie.” He stroking Jackson’s head and held the bottle down to his boy.

“Thanks.” Jackson chirped happily, not looking away from the game and reached his hand out nowhere near where Harry was. With a chuckle, Harry reached around the other side to put his bottle in his hand.

As the match entered the final ten minutes, Bill and Harry’s team was on the attack and with the score tied at 2-2, they were anxiously hopeful. “Come on! Yes, great pass!” They both edged forward in their chairs. “Go on! Go on!” Harry’s voice started to get louder. “YEESSS!” The room erupted in cheers as the ball flew into the back of the net. Both friends punched the air in triumph, knowing the late goal all but sealed their teams victory.

Jackson however was still glued to his game. “Yaay.” He added quietly, pleased that Harry was enjoying the football. By the time the full time whistle blew, the two men were in high spirits and chatting away loudly to each other about the best parts of the match.

But as the warm afternoon wore on, Harry began to notice that Jackson was starting to slump forward and appeared much more still. He looked at Bill and nodded towards Jackson. Picking up the hint Bill inquired with his gaming helper. “How are you getting on squirt?” When Jackson looked up at him with heavy eyelids, Bill signalled to Harry. “Why don’t we take a break for a while? I can charge the battery for you.” Bill offered kindly, gingerly taking his Switch back from the sleepy looking little.

Harry stood from his chair and lifted Jackson into his arms. “Alright little one, up we go. Come and had a little snooze on Daddy’s lap.” Deciding to let Jackson cuddle instead of putting him to bed, Harry settled back in his chair with his boy snuggled against him. It had been quite a full day for the little one and he was asleep in moments.

…

Monday had been a tiring day all round for the boys. Harry and Jackson’s work loads were considerably busier than the week previous and they were both feeling the strain. Stretching his arms high above his head, Jackson let out a high pitched groan as he leant back in his chair. His fingers were beginning to ache after all the typing and clicking he had been doing. He looked over his computer screen to see Ash, along with some other workers waving goodbye as they got into the lift. “Bye.” Jackson called, giving them a weak wave. The day had been so busy, he hadn’t realised the time, but was pleasantly surprised to find it was home time.

As soon as the brushed aluminium doors closed, he spun in his office chair and leaned over, peering into Harry’s office. “Daddy?”

Harry was sat at his desk with a pen in one hand, scribbling down an address he had to visit and his computer mouse in the other. He looked away from his screen briefly, in Jackson’s direction. “Yeah buddy?”

Looking at him sideways, Jackson gave him a little smile. “Can we go home now?”

“Just a couple more minutes, can you start gathering up your things for me?” Harry asked, eyes still on his computer screen as he rushed to finish for the day. With an exuberant nod, Jackson grabbed up his backpack, checking he had everything inside and then shut down his computer. Harry quickly followed suit and as he stood up handed Jackson a white envelope. “Here little one, you earned this.” When they reached Harry’s car, Jackson sat in his seat examining the envelope in his hands. “Are you going to open it?” He inquired as he pulled out of the parking structure.

Gently ripping the perforated flap, Jackson unfolded the paper to read his payslip. “Wow that’s lots.” He quietly murmured to himself, with wide eyes. When they reached home, Jackson held the slip out to Harry with a genuine smile. “Here Daddy, you can put it in your account.”

It took Harry a moment to realise, that Jackson was trying to give him his earnings. “Oh sweetie no.” Harry took Jackson’s hands, sandwiching the payslip between them and looked into his eyes. “That money is yours Jackson, all yours.” He told him with a smile.

Seeing Harry’s smiling face, Jackson took another look at the amount. “What should I buy?” He asked innocently.

After Harry tidied away their shoes, he ushered Jacket down the hallway to get his diaper changed. “Well, you can buy whatever you like little one.” On the changing table, Harry smirked watching Jackson’s mind turning and wondered if giving him free reign was a good idea.


	9. 9

Harry dropped the packed diaper bag by the door, pulled their two pairs of shoes off the rack and called out to his boy. “Jackson shoes on please.”

Jackson came around the corner slowly dragging his feet, with a very sulky pout plastered on his face. “Don’t want to go…” He grumbled, feeling very shy, he wasn’t feeling up to their planned meeting.

Harry looked up from tying his laces to see the pouty little. “What? Little one are you shy?” He asked, getting a slight nod in reply. “Come here.” Harry held his arms out and wrapped the shuffling boy in a cuddle. “We’re just meeting her for a little bit of lunch. If you don’t feel she’s a right fit, we can look for someone else.”

“Daddy I don’t want a babysitter.” Jackson huffed.

“It’s only for a few hours each day that Daddy is at work. That way I know you’re safe, fed and are being looked after.” Harry’s word was final, it was going to happen and that was that. While on his own, Jackson had been getting up late and forgetting to eat his lunch on time because he was too absorbed in his toys or the programs he was watching. Harry had also noticed his forgetfulness had leaked over (pun intended) to his diapers. Harry was happy Jackson was relaxing comfortably into his littlespace, but it wasn’t good for him to stay wet for so long and if it continued his carpet would need replacing. Harry stroked his thumb across Jackson’s chin. “This is not a punishment Jackson, it’s to make sure you’re cared for.”

Allowing Harry to tie his shoes for him, Jackson was reluctantly, ready to go. He had his trusty zebra pinned close to him as they drove to the meeting point. Harry thought it best to meet in a neutral area so they could get a feel for each other and see if they were a good fit before committing to anything concrete.

The lady in question, Violet, was someone from the event that Harry had been put in touch with when he enquired about a possible babysitter. Violet’s cheery, happy tone was very reassuring and when she suggested a picnic in a secluded area of the park nearby, Harry happily agreed. With a packed basket in one hand and Jackson’s diaper bag over his shoulder, Harry walked hand in hand with his grumpy prince to their meeting spot.

The warm sunshine and gently breeze, helped to ease Jackson’s sulky mood and pretty soon he was swinging Harry’s arm as they walked. A smile crept across Harry’s face, knowing Jackson was starting to relax. “Wow! Look a butterfly!” Jackson yelled, pointing out the fluttering white insect.

Harry spotted a young, pink haired lady sitting on a blanket, in the shade of a large tree, not far from where they were. His instincts were proved right, seeing her stand and wave them over. Harry led Jackson while he continued to stare at the butterfly following it’s flight with his eyes.

“Hi you must be Harry!” The upbeat young woman greeted with a smile.

“Yes, hello.” Harry smiled back coming to a stop. “And this is Jackson.” Harry turned Jackson around so he was facing Violet.

“Well hello there Jackson, pleased to meet you, I’m Violet.” She beamed a grin, bending forward slightly with her hands together against her chest.

“Say hello Jackson.” Harry gently encouraged him, squeezing his hand for comfort.

Jackson lowered his head and hid behind Harry’s muscular frame. “Hi.” He breathed quietly, overcome with shyness.

Harry hugged Jackson with one arm and chuckled. “Sorry, someone’s feeling a little shy this morning.”

“Aw that’s quite alright.” Violet grinned at the cute little and had a plan to help them all relax. “Hey I have an idea, why don’t we all lay on the blanket and see what shapes we can see in the clouds?” She nodded to Harry to get him to encourage the shy boy to play along.

With them all laid out on the blanket, Jackson was quiet for a few minutes, while Harry and Violet pointed up at the sky pointing out different shapes of the fluffy white clouds that floated past. “Right there, a beer bottle.” Harry pointed out, getting a giggle from Jackson. “Alright little one, your turn.”

With Jackson starting to relax, he finally joined the game, pointing out a puppy shape floating right above them. “Good job!” Violet showered him with praise, trying her best to make Jackson feel good.

With birds tweeting and the warm sun bleeding through the gaps in the leaves, the three lay in the cool shade, happily gazing up at the sky. Jackson was laying with Tanner sprawled out on his chest, when his stomach let out an audible growl. “Sounds like someone’s ready for some lunch hm?” Harry sat up and started to unpack the picnic basket’s contents. “I made sandwiches and I didn’t know if you were vegetarian, so I made some with chicken and some without. Then we have crisps, fruit and some other bits and pieces.” Harry listed off what he packed as he peered into the emptying basket.

“Oh how thoughtful! I’m pescatarian actually.” Violet chuckled, patting Harry’s shoulder. Jackson had sat up but wasn’t listening to what was being said, instead he dove straight in, grabbing one of the tasty looking chicken sandwiches. Taking a big bite, his face said it all. “Is that one of your favourites Jackson?” Violet asked, trying to engage the shy boy.

“Mhmm! He cooks ‘eally goo’.” Jackson was much more open, now he was happily tucking into some food, which pleased Harry. Finishing his sandwich, Jackson wiped his mouth on his arm, then made a sulky noise and held it out for Harry to clean for him. “Do you want some fruit? I helped cut it up!” Jackson’s sapphire sparkled as he offered over the small lunchbox full of cut up fruit slices.

Violet caught her first proper glimpse at the regular happy Jackson. ‘Woah, better watch out for those eyes, otherwise he’ll have me wrapped around his little finger.’ She took the open box from Jackson making his smile widen even more. “Thankyou, ooo how neat.”

The remainder of their picnic went well, with all three getting to know each other a little better. After his shyness wore off, Jackson had a torrent of questions for Violet, ranging from what she did in her spare time, to her preference of cookies. Even though she would be babysitting his boy for a couple of days a week, it was important to Harry that Jackson saw her as a friend and after a shy start, the picnic couldn’t have gone better. As they said their goodbyes, Harry handed his information to Violet and they left with Jackson waving until they were out of sight.

In the car, Harry turned to his passenger before pulling out of the carpark. “So? What do you think?” He asked feeling hopeful.

“She’s nice.” Jackson replied, brushing Tanner’s folded ears.

Harry wrinkled his lips and pushed Jackson for more. “Does that mean she can come and babysit?” He asked reaching over and stroked Tanner’s fluffy mane.

Jackson was still a little shy about her seeing his diapers but he was coming around. “I guess so.” He said looking up at him. With a smile, Harry patted Jackson’s knee and drove them home.

“Do you need a change Jackson?” Harry called out, having finished putting the leftovers in the fridge, while Jackson was infront of the TV.

Hearing his name called, Jackson glided over with one thing on his mind. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s midsection and hugged him tightly, before looking into his eyes. “Daddy you take such good care of me, I think I should take care of you~” He purred in that sultry tone Harry loved.

Sparking Harry’s arousal, Jackson could feel it coming off him in waves. “My beautiful boy, come show me.” Harry hummed, leading him by the hand to their bedroom.

Jackson took the lead, his dainty hand pushing Harry back onto the bed. Slowly and seductively he stripped Harry of his clothes, dropping them out of the way. Now it was his turn, he pulled out everything he knew, putting on a sensual striptease that any club would be proud of. Harry bit his lip, watching his sexy boy move and sway for him. He was in awe as Jackson commanded him to move without uttering a sound.

Laying on the pillows, he was more aroused than ever as Jackson crawled his way up his body, leaving a lingering kiss on his lips. “Baby you are s…” Jackson stopped Harry with a finger to his lips.

With a sweet smile, he straddled his man, lining himself up to give them both as much pleasure as he knew how. He looked straight into Harry’s eyes as he sunk down on his rigid 9 inches, his body shivering as it reached deep inside. Jackson couldn’t hold back, letting out a high pitched moan, his fingertips gripped onto Harry’s chest. They stayed locked together for moments, both gathering their senses as Harry stroked up and down Jackson’s sides. When his bright blues opened again, he slowly began rocking back and forth on Harry’s dick sending waves of pleasure through his body, but it wasn’t enough.

Feeling more relaxed, he rose himself up on Harry’s pole, before pushing back down until he felt his bristly hairs on his rear. With his hands on Harry’s chest for stability, he took him to new heights, riding him hard and fast. Panting, he craved and needed that extra feeling to make it truly perfect. “Da-ddy… please t-touch me.” He moaned, sliding up and down Harry’s hard pole.

He grinned and took one hand off of Jackson’s hip, holding his member gently. “You need Daddy to help you? Hm? Oooh your little thing is so hard.” Harry took great pleasure teasing his boy and watching him squirm. When Jackson whimpered and thrust his hips forward into Harry’s fist, he relented, giving him a much needed hand.

Jackson was in heaven, riding Harry felt amazing and having his leaking swollen member played with as well, made his head swim. While he enjoyed Jackson writhing in pleasure, he soon felt his own climax approaching. His hand slick with Jackson’s pre cum, pumped his member as quickly as he could, making his boy squeal out. “Jackson… Ohh I’m gonna cum…” Harry panted.

It was music to his ears and exactly what Jackson wanted. “Uh! Mmm yeah.” Jackson felt his dick twinge in the mass of feelings flooding his brain and after holding back until he heard the magic words, he let himself go. “Aaah! I can’t hold back Daddyyyyy!!” Jackson’s loud squeals echoed as he shot white ropes into the air splattering down onto his man’s chest.

The second the first drop his Harry’s chest, he exploded inside Jackson’s tight rear. “Oh god! Uhhh!” Moaning as loud as his boy, his fingertips gripped onto his supple light skin. Quivering and pulsing, Jackson could feel Harry’s cum rushing into him, making him whimper as he bit his lip.

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes, all the emotion and pleasure weighed heavy on him as he gazed down at Harry. “I l-love you Da-ddy.” His voice cracked.

Harry pulled Jackson down against him and holding him tightly, kissing his soft cheeks and running his fingers through his damp hair. “I love you so much baby boy.”

…

After having a relaxing cuddly rest of the day, Jackson was hoping that Sunday would be much the same. But a phone call from a client was about to put an abrupt end to that. “Alright I understand, er… I’ll be there about 12 o’clock.” Harry sighed and hung up the phone. Turning around, Jackson was waiting with a heart breaking look. Harry sighed. “I’m sorry baby, I know it’s the weekend, but I won’t be too long.”

Jackson’s whole body deflated. “It’s okay.”

Harry wrapped him up in a cuddle. “I still have an hour and a half before I have to go though.” Rubbing Jackson’s back he tried to make the little one feel better. He lifted the disheartened boy into his arms and settled with him in his lap on the sofa, flicking on his favourite cartoon channel and handing him his cool bottle of juice. “I know you’re disappointed baby, do you want me to call Bill? See if he can come and sit with you?” But Jackson shook his head as he nursed from his bottle. They snuggled and watched cartoons for a while, until it got closer to the time Harry had to leave. “How about we make you a yummy lunch hm?”

Jackson’s head lifted as he thought about all the things they could make. “That could be good.” He looked up at Harry, fluttering his eyelashes and shining his sapphires, he knew he had Harry wrapped around his finger. “What will you cook for me?”

Choosing a chicken and bacon salad, he watched in awe as Harry grilled the two meats until they were lined with brown grill marks and smelt heavenly. While he chopped up the lettuce, cucumber, tomatoes and sweetcorn, he looked over to the drooling boy leaning over the breakfast bar. “Go wash your hands little one, it’s ready.” Jackson sprinted back moments later, to his waiting lunch. Harry leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be back as soon as I can okay? I’ll try to reply when I can.”

Jackson gave him a half smile, trying to hide his sulky mood and kissed Harry on the lips. “Okay, love you Daddy.”

“Good boy, I love you too.” Taking a longing look before he left Harry smiled and hurried off to his car.

Jackson was happy while he was eating but he soon finished his tasty lunch and came crashing back to the present. Dropping his fork, he gave a fierce pout to the empty apartment and walked over to Tanner dragging his feet. He slowly wandered around, looking for something fun to do to pass the time. Seeing his phone on the counter top, a naughty smile crept across his face.

Now in the bedroom, he first took a simple sweet selfie with a cat ears filter and sent it to Harry, who took just a few minutes to reply.

H – Very cute sweetie, are you having fun?

Jackson replied with another selfie, this time he softly bit on his finger and opened his famously pretty eyes wide.

H – Don’t be cheeky you

When Harry replied this time Jackson let out a mischievous chuckle and wondered how far he could push it before he got in trouble. Deciding to test his limits, for the next instalment, he took off his onesie and took a selfie squeezing his diapered crotch and biting his lower lip. After sending it, he sat on the bed anxiously awaiting the reply that would either put a stop to his fun or allow him to push it further.

H – I’m with the client right now, you bad boy!

J – *kiss * Are you hard Daddy?

H – Yes, luckily I’m sat at a table. Just you wait ‘til I get home

Thinking for a moment Jackson debated his next move, then with a little word from the devil on his shoulder he rolled off the bed and peeked underneath. “Where is… ah there.” He hopped back up onto the comfy bedding to retrieve his phone. In his hand he held the skin coloured 9 inch phallic object that would be the subject of Harry’s continued torment.

As he closed his eyes, Jackson’s mind was swarmed with images of Harry standing before him, fully erect and ready to feed him his dick. His cheeks flushed a rosy pink, the second the dildo brushed against his lips. When his eyes flashed open, he half expected Harry to be stood before him and when he wasn’t he felt a twinge of sadness. Opening his mouth he sucked on the dildo, getting it nice and wet. Now time for his next photo he brought the dildo close to his face and stuck the tip of his tongue out, touching it to the shiny dick.

Harry had been sitting in the meeting, flicking his eyes down to his phone every few seconds. Smirking to himself after finally seeing a notification from Jackson, but opening the picture he almost choked and dropped his phone. The loud cough made the people in the meeting instantly turn to look. *Cough * “Oh excuse me. Please… continue, you were saying about the amendments to the south side.” Harry patted his chest, expertly playing it off as just a cough. Seconds later when the room returned to normal, Harry’s eyes bulged as he looked back at the picture.

H – I’ll be home in 20 minutes, you will be on your knees next to the bed ready for me

Jackson felt a rush of hunger for his strong alpha male that made his hole quiver in anticipation. He fell back on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling with a wide smile on his face. “Hurry home Daddy.” He hummed to himself.

The building anticipation made Jackson restless, he rolled around on the bed for a few minutes, before stripping the duvet off and folding it neatly like Harry had shown him. He got the lube, putting it within easy reach and then obediently knelt in position. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes like hours, with his hard on straining uncomfortably in his diaper as his ears twitched listening for any sign of Harry.

Then the sound of a key scratching against it’s metal counterpart, made Jackson’s heart skip a beat and pound in his chest. Harry knew all to well, the power he held at this opportune moment and took his time, carefully tidying away his shoes and slipping out of his jacket. Taking a slow stroll down the hallway to the bedroom and grinned widely when he saw Jackson waiting. Harry walked over and stroked his boy’s cheek, slipping his thumb into his mouth. “Good boy.”

Undoing his belt buckle with his free hand he watched Jackson suck affectionately on his thumb. Wriggling free from his trousers he kicked them aside and pushed his erect member forward. “Go ahead beautiful.”

Blinking his bright sapphires up at his man, Jackson took his entire length into his already accustomed mouth. After shedding his shirt, Harry stared into his boy, watching his dick disappear into his mouth over and over again. The feeling of the talented tongue lapping the underside of his erection was pure pleasure, but Harry had his mind set on something even better. With a handful of Jackson’s hair he held his dick down his throat for a few seconds before releasing him. When he let Jackson go, the boy sat back on his heels, a string of shining silver spit stretched from his puffy lips to the head of Harry’s prick. “Stand up baby.”

As he stood, Harry kissed him hard and looked into his eyes, which made Jackson feel weak at the knees. “Daddy~” He gasped.

Harry leaned in and whispered into his needy boy’s ear. “Take your diaper off and slick up that beautiful hole for me.” His breath on Jackson’s neck made ever hair he had stand on end. He quickly complied and felt Harry hug him from behind. “Mmmm such a smooth body.” His deep voice reverberated in Jackson’s ears as his large hands stroked his slim hips. Harry pressed his dick ever so slowly between Jackson’s pert cheeks, gently sliding his entire length inside. Letting out a deep groan of pleasure, Harry held him tight. “Jackson… mmm.” A grin spread across his face and he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to use your hole, until it’s gaping boy.”

Bending Jackson forward, Harry pounded into his sweet hole, making the pent up boy moan out loudly. Harry chuckled as Jackson’s body quivered under his touch, feeling the overwhelming pleasure of his surprisingly tight hole. Sliding his entire length inside in long strokes, he rubbed against Jackson’s special button, meaning after only a few short minutes, his boy was a whimpering mess. He was putty in Harry’s hands, to be used as he saw fit. Harry pulled out and rolled the panting boy onto his back, wanting to look upon his adorable face. Leaning down he kissed Jackson deeply, just as he pressed his dick into his open hole. “Uuuhhh oooooooh!” He moaned into Harry’s mouth, making him grin.

Harry lifted Jackson’s legs, putting them on his shoulders and giving him easy access to his hungry hole. “We’re not done yet.” Harry smirked, looking down at Jackson’s leaking 6 inches, he ran his thumb over his sensitive head. Jackson squealed at the sudden rush he felt and inadvertently squeezed onto Harry’s dick. “Oh yeah!” Harry moaned, the fires raging inside him as he resumed his thrusting deep into his boy.

Harry’s relentless pounding had Jackson’s dick bouncing wildly, dripping precum all over his fair skin. “Da—ddyyy! Pleasse I nee-d to cu---ummm!!” He begged, whimpering and drooling.

But Harry wanted to have some fun with him. “Uh uh uh, you’re not off the hook. No hands baby.” He watched Jackson bite his lip, before moaning out, desperate for relief. Harry held Jackson’s legs tight and sped up, pounding his used hole with everything he had left. Jackson loved every second of having Harry take control of him in this way. Every thrust had Jackson writhing in pleasure and very soon, without so much as a single touch, he felt himself ready to cum.

“Ohh Uhh! Faster Daddy! Yeaah!! Uhhhh!” Jackson squealed, his hands gripping onto the wrinkled bed sheet tightly.

Adhering to Jackson’s request, Harry slammed into his boy with a renewed vigor. “Oooh, are you cumming baby? Go ahead cum for me Jackson.” Harry masculine voice commanded. The submissive boys skin glistened with sweat as he held on tight, his muscles tensing and hardening with the intense feeling building. Moaning loudly and calling Harry’s name, Jackson pinched his eyes closed as his mind fogged with pleasure. White shots erupted from his neglected dick, landing on his chest as writhed in ecstasy. Harry grinned, seeing his boy so fulfilled. Harry scrambled up the bed, furiously stroking his slick 9 inches and pushed the tip between Jackson’s lips. “Uhhhh!! Ooooooh!”

Sucking Harry’s dick and swallowing his offering, Jackson smiled, his eyes still closed in a post orgasmic bliss. “Mmm…” He hummed as Harry withdrew himself. “Yummy.”

Harry bit his lip and slowly shook his head. “You really are something else.” Living with a little, Harry had a pack of baby wipes in almost every room of the house, which he used to clean Jackson’s chest. Then it was time for one of Harry’s favourite things after sex, how cuddly Jackson became. “Is it snuggle time?” Harry asked rhetorically, seeing Jackson’s slim arms reaching out to him.

For the rest of the day Harry doted on his boy, feeling guilty for his earlier exit, he made sure anything Jackson wanted, he got. Whether it be snuggling together, watching silly movies, cookies or other tasty treats, it was his. When dinnertime rolled around, he got to choose anything he wanted, but what he really wanted, was to help his Daddy with the cooking. “Let’s start then. Hands are all washed, so first we have to prepare these vegetables ready to go in the pan.” Harry told him with a beaming smile. But when Jackson moved to pick up the knife, Harry quickly stopped him. “Uh uh uh, not so fast little one.” Harry stood over him and put his hand over Jackson’s. “Let Daddy help you, you’re not big enough to do that.”

Jackson’s chest fluttered and he gave a shy smile, hearing Harry take control of him in that way. He felt protected. While Harry helped him carefully cut up the vegetables, his strong chest pressed against his back and Jackson could smell the hint of his masculine cologne still floating around him. With Harry being protective, Jackson started to feel very small. He slipped his hands out and turned to nuzzle into Harry’s chest. “Baby boy, are you feeling little?”

Jackson looked up at Harry with wide innocent sapphires and nodded, making Harry grin and he kiss his cheek. “Alright, well you best leave this to Daddy.” He lifted Jackson up and sat him on the sideboard next to him with an audible crinkle. “Can you sit here for me little one?” After a little nod, Harry headed off to grab Tanner for his boy to cuddle and after spotting a paci sitting on the small table by his chair, he took it back to Jackson.

Sapphires popped wide open when Harry came back. “Tanner!” Jackson called out, seeing his faithful friend coming towards him. While Harry finished chopping and frying the vegetables, he kept Jackson close to make him feel included. When they had finished cooking, Harry sliced Jackson’s dinner into small pieces and sat him in his seat. “Thankyou Daddy.” He said sweetly, beaming a cute smile up at him.

“You’re welcome baby, enjoy.” Harry replied, softly ruffling his shaggy locks. For a moment Harry got lost watching Jackson enjoying his dinner, remembering back to the first time he had him over and gave the thankful boy something to eat. Thinking how much they had changed since that meeting and how perfectly life was now.

…

The next day on his way to work, Harry dropped by Violet’s place to give her a key and a little list for Jackson, not that he expected her to need it, having looked after littles in different capacities before, but it was mainly for his piece of mind. He reached her front door, but before he could knock, Violet opened it, almost bumping into him. “Oh Harry, hiya!” She smiled brightly, pulling her earphones out. “Do you need me to come earlier?” She enquired.

Harry chuckled, stepping back. “Oh no, I just wanted to bring you a key.”

“Oh great thanks! I’m just off for my morning run, I almost missed ya!” Violet chuckled, taking the envelope from him. They made pleasantries as Harry walked with her to his car and after letting her know he would try to be home at 5, they said their goodbyes and she set out on her run.

After freshening up from her run, Violet made her way over to the boys’ apartment, arriving just after 10. Humming a happy tune she poked her head into the front room, taking in the smart, expensive room and zoning in on the adorable corner where Jackson’s playpen was setup. “That is cute.” She gushed to herself, before turning to find the bedroom.

Hearing a quiet noise, Jackson opened his tired, gluey eyes and lifted his sleepy head, to see Violet standing by his bed. “Huh?” He croaked.

“Good morning sunshine! Let’s get you ready for the day.” Violets bright smile, made Jackson feel quite relaxed. Agreeing to get up, he slipped out of bed and stretched up high on his tiptoes. “Oh big stretch!” She commented in a childish tone. As he stretched, Jackson accidentally put his soggy diaper on full view. “I think we’ll start the day with a change.”

Jackson suddenly came over all shy, his cheeks flushing with a rosy pink hue as he tried in vain to cover up his diaper with both hands. “That’s okay… I- uh I can do it.”

Violet had her hands on her hips as she sucked in a breath. “Sorry champ, no can do I’m afraid. Your Daddy left me strict instructions to make sure you are properly diapered.” She followed Jackson down the hall to his changing table and let him climb up on top. “Wow what a lucky boy you are! Having your own table like this.” Violet kept talking throughout the change, knowing Jackson was feeling super shy this morning. “After breakfast you’ll have to take me on a tour so I know where everything is.” Jackson’s ears were burning from embarrassment, but Violet’s constant talking did help to ease his discomfort. “Okay champ, tshirt and shorts or onesie today?”

“Shorts please.” Jackson replied still too shy to look at her. Violet looked down at the blushing boy and smiled sympathetically. Letting Jackson dress himself, she headed to the kitchen to get his requested cereal ready. With the thin layer of fabric covering his padded underwear, Jackson felt infinitely more confident and came bouncing into the kitchen area with Tanner swinging beside him. “Can I have orange juice please?” He cheeped, his tired voice still cracking slightly.

“Coming right up.” Violet winked, filling his sippy cup with the fresh juice. Being very polite Jackson thanked her for his juice and a few minutes later thanked her for making him his breakfast, pushing his empty bowl across the tabletop. Violet directed the boy into the bathroom to brush his teeth and leaned on the door frame ready to check his work. “Let’s see… Good job!” She praised, inspecting his clean teeth.

With high spirits, Jackson took Violet on a tour of their apartment, telling her all his favourite spots and briefly showing the ‘boring’ parts, such as the washing machine and dryer. More importantly he made sure to introduce all his stuffed friends and tell her all about each of them. “Oh! Do you want to see my toys?” His high pitched voice chirped happily. But before Violet had a chance to say ‘yes’, Jackson bounded off towards his playpen and the piles of toys that surrounded his little safe space. “These are my blocks and trucks and animals and legos and all these colouring things… crayons, pens and all different things.” Jackson placed them all infront of Violet, making a big messy pile.

Looking at all the different toys stacked up, Violet picked up a plastic truck to inspect it. “Definitely a lucky boy.” She replied, in a soft and sweet voice.

“Do you want to do some colouring?” Jackson asked, looking up at her kind smile. His sapphires sparkling with desire.

“Sure.” Violet said, standing back up straight. “How about you start and I’ll get us a drink?” Jackson nodded excitedly, quickly snatching up his pens and crayons and tumbling over to the coffee table. Violet came back with a glass of juice for herself and a bottle for Jackson, setting them around the pieces of crisp white paper Jackson had laid out. Colouring kept Jackson entertained until lunchtime, with pages and pages of art being created by both boy and sitter.

Violet whipped up a tuna salad for their lunch and per Harry’s guide, made sure Jackson ate his slowly. “Mmm yummy! Thankyou. Can we watch cartoons now?!” Jackson asked jumping down from his stool.

“Hang on champ, let me check your diaper before we get settled.” Violet’s words not only made the little one stop on the spot, but blush a deep red. Because he knew his diaper was starting to reach it’s limit, which meant another embarrassing diaper change. But Violet had anticipated Jackson’s distress and had an idea. With Jackson laid on his changing table, Violet smiled. “Why don’t you message your Daddy? I’m sure he’d like to hear how our day’s been going.” Looking at his face, Violet could see the uncomfortable feeling start to fade as he thought of Harry. Grabbing his phone, Jackson smiled and typed his message out to Harry, while Violet made quick work of changing his diaper. “All done!” She cheered, picking up his shorts.

Jackson looked past his phone in surprise. “Huh? Already?”

“Yep!” Violet said with a bright smile. “Shorts?” She asked giving them a little jiggle and getting a sweet laugh from Jackson.

They spent the afternoon, first watching cartoons before moving onto the discovery channel, where Violet introduced Jackson to her favourite animal documentaries. The little one was completely captivated by all the new information he was learning, sitting glued to the screen with the nipple of his now empty sippy cup nestled between his lips.

At half past 5 almost on the dot, Harry arrived home. “Hellooo, I’m home!” He called taking his coat off and hanging it on his hook. Jackson gasped and leapt to his feet, sprinting to meet him at the door, which made Violet smirk at the adorableness, before she stood and smartened her dress.

“Daddy!” Jackson yelled, jumping into Harry’s arms. “Did you know, Polar bears can swim for hours at a time?! And the fastest they can swim is 6mph?” His sparkling eyes shone with excitement.

Cuddling his boy, Harry chuckled. “Wow, no I didn’t.” He stroked Jackson’s shaggy hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “It sounds like you’ve had a fun day.” Harry then looked up and smiled at Violet. “Hi! Has he been behaving?” He asked, earning a pouty look from his cuddly boy.

“Oh he’s been good as gold.” She replied, winking at them both. Violet could tell Harry wanted to talk to her privately by his look. “Do you want to go get the pictures ready to show your Daddy?” Jackson nodded happily and sped off to the coffee table, where he covered the table with all of the drawings to show Harry.

“Would you like a drink?” Harry offered, walking with Violet to the kitchen. “I wanted to ask, how did you two get on?” Flicking on the kettle, he prepared their cups.

But before she could answer, Jackson ran over to breakfast bar. “Do you want to come see now?” He asked loudly, bouncing excitedly on his heels.

“Daddy needs to talk to Violet for a minute, can you and Tanner wait on the sofa for me?” Harry asked smiling. Jackson nodded and sped off to grab his stuffed zebra, with both adults watching him run off.

Turning back to Harry, Violet finally got to explain about their day, telling him what they got up to. “He was still very shy about his diapers, especially during changes and insisted on wearing his shorts over them.” Harry had expected as much but was hopeful in time that Jackson would come to be more open with Violet. “But I do think, we got along famously. And for a first day it went better than I could imagine.” She said sipping the tea Harry had made for her.

“You have no idea how pleased I am to hear that.” Harry beamed, treating himself to a mouthful of coffee. “Does this mean you are happy to continue looking after Jackson?”

“Of course, it would be a pleasure.” Violet smiled. They were soon called over by the impatient boy to view his paintings and give praise when he not so subtly hinted. Violet and Harry smirked to each other, their relationship also growing stronger.

…

The next day, was a working day for Jackson and after behaving perfectly during his morning routine, he was starting to get grouchy. As the clock on the wall slowly ticked towards lunchtime, Jackson’s hunger was interfering with his ability to concentrate on his work. He slumped in his chair, letting out an exasperated breath. While working away at his own desk, Harry heard Jackson’s sigh through his open door. He stretched and followed the sounds of a grumpy boy. “Are you alright Jackson?”

Looking up with his bright blues, he looked at Harry with his pouty expression. “Hungryyyy.” He whined.

“It’s still too early for lunch and if I let you go early, I have to let everyone else go too.” Harry told him, in his boss voice. But a thought crept into his head that made him smile, looking around he saw everyone else was working and decided to help Jackson. “I need your help in my office for a while please.” Jackson made his way to Harry’s desk but scanning over his papers he didn’t see anything he could help with. Turning around with a confused look, he saw Harry grinning as he locked his door and drew the blind. “I thought I could take your mind off being hungry and keep you occupied until it’s time to eat.”

Jackson’s cheeks turned a shade of pink and his mouth fell slightly agape. “D-daddy.” He stuttered, in a hushed tone.

Gliding across the floor, his hands found Jackson’s hips as he pressed his body against him. “My beautiful boy.” Harry smirked, his soft kiss took Jackson’s breath away. “I’ve been thinking all day about bending my cute office boy over my desk and slipping inside his tight hole.” He whispered into Jackson’s ear, feeling him shiver in anticipation.

“Yes Mr Johansson, anything you want Sir.” Jackson said innocently, playing along with Harry’s fantasy as he felt his strong hands pulling at Jackson’s smart black belt. His suit trousers fell in a heap around his ankles and Jackson let out a false gasp. When Harry’s busy hands groped his wet diaper, squishing it against him, Jackson let a groan and instantly became hard.

Moving Jackson into position, he stood behind him, all the while kneading his diapered erection. “Do you think you can stay quiet? Or do you want the rest of the office to know what a slutty boy you are?” Harry’s teasing made Jackson bite his lower lip, part of him would be mortified if everyone heard him, but part of him knew how good it would feel to moan Harry’s name for all to hear. With a swift tug, Harry revealed Jackson’s sweet rear, tucking the diaper under his cheeks. “Well look at that.” Harry sarcastically began. “Someone slipped a little bottle of lube in your diaper bag.”

It was then Jackson realised he had been planning since this morning and that was probably why he rushed so there wasn’t any time to play before work. Either way Jackson needed him and he needed him now. “Mmm Mr Johansson, please fill me.” He said quietly, in his cute naughty voice.

It made Harry pleased at how easy it was to get Jackson to play along with his desires. Pressing his slicked pole slowly into Jackson’s opening, he finally got what he had been so patiently waiting for. “Oh yes. That is perfection.” He hissed, relishing the tight warm opening. As he slipped inside, like it was made for him, he leant over to whisper in Jackson’s ear. “I hope no-one comes in and catches you getting pounded by your boss.”

His words only heightened Jackson’s pleasure, the aspect of possibly getting caught made him whimper and bite his tongue. “Mmmmm.” Inside his diaper, his rock hard dick squished into the warm soggy padding, making it even harder for him to stay quiet. Pounding in and out of his tight hole, Harry kissed and nibbled at Jackson’s neck, making it harder for him to stay silent. “Uuuhh, Mr Johansson.” He moaned quietly.

With a deep growl, Harry reached up, gently holding Jackson’s neck, stroking up and down his smooth skin. “I’m going to cum in you and you will have my seed in you all day, leaking out into your diaper as everyone works around you. My slutty boy.” Harry whispered and let out a quiet moan.

Jackson whimpered and seconds later felt Harry’s dick pulse as he pumped his cum inside him. “Daddy~” He breathed quietly.

Quickly laying Jackson down for a diaper change, he slipped a fresh diaper under him to catch any cum that leaked from his hole and grinned down at him. “Do you want to cum Jackson?” Harry asked, knowing the answer. The flustered boy nodded frantically, feeling desperate. Harry knelt between his legs and stroked Jackson’s rock hard dick, while looking into his face. “I will always give my boy what he wants.” He said quietly, enjoying Jackson’s facial expressions as he neared his eruption.

The boy bit his lip, desperately trying to stay quiet. “It’s coming!” He moaned.

Then given his cue, Harry wrapped his lips around his twitching, swollen head, closing his eyes as Jackson came hard into his mouth. As his boy panted, Harry moved up and kissed Jackson, letting his cum dance between their tongues. Jackson laid on Harry’s office carpet feeling dazed as he taped a fresh diaper on him. Managing to gather his senses as Harry helped him to his feet and dressed him. “Hey look, time for lunch.” He smiled, returning to normality.

After lunch, Jackson’s hunger was satisfied but he spent the afternoon with his head in the clouds of desire, feeling the moisture of Harry’s cum against his hole. He struggled to concentrate on his work, all the while dreaming of home time, when he could ‘assist’ his boss again.

…

On Violet’s second day of babysitting, she started by looking through the wardrobe to find Jackson something to wear for the day. “Someone’s hyper today.” She chuckled, looking back at Jackson who had been awake when she arrived and was now bouncing on the bed. “How about we take a trip to the park today?”

“Yeah!” Jackson yelled feeling very excited. He jumped off the bed wearing just his diaper and ran into the front room to get Tanner. “Tanner we’re going out!” He told his floppy zebra friend.

When he came speeding back into the bedroom, Tanner in hand, Violet was ready to get him dressed. “Okay champ, you need to slow down. I know you’re excited, but we don’t want any accidents now do we?” Violet’s in charge tone, made Jackson settle down and shake his head in reply. “Alright, now let’s get some clothes on and we’ll go and play on the swings.” Jackson’s eyes sparkled at the mention of the play park and he quickly got dressed and declared himself ready to go. “Almost, can you get your diaper bag for me? And I’ll get your shoes ready.” Violet asked with a smile.

“I don’t need to take my bag, we can go without it.” Jackson said shyly, bowing his head.

With her hands on her hips, Violet tapped her foot. “Jackson, if you have an accident it’ll be uncomfortable if you stay wet for too long won’t it?” After reluctantly agreeing, the shy boy headed off to pick up his diaper bag, before meeting Violet at the door. “Come sit and I’ll help you with your laces.” She kindly offered, making Jackson feel even littler in the process.

Walking together into the almost deserted park, Jackson was overcome with excitement and ran infront. “Weeeeeee!” He yelled, running down the slight hill to the play area.

“Be careful please!” Violet called after him, admiring his child like glee and how easy it was for Jackson to feel carefree. She watched as he first leapt onto the monkey bars, carrying Tanner in his mouth. Violet settled on the bench and set Jackson’s diaper bag down next to her, watching on like a protective parent. Jackson ran from the slide, to the climbing frame, over to the wobbly bridge and back again, calling over for Violet to watch him. “I see you champ.” She chuckled.

After playing for a long time, Jackson scampered over to the bench. “Do you want to come swing with me?” He asked, his sapphires sparkling so brightly that Violet couldn’t say no. It soon turned into a competition of who could swing the highest. With her pink hair blowing in the breeze and the competition with Jackson spurring her on, Violet laughed getting that satisfying carefree feeling Jackson knew all to well.

Before leaving, Violet wanted to check the state of Jackson’s diaper, but was hesitant in fear of breaking his cheerful mood. “I think we should check you before we leave.” But surprisingly, after expecting a shy or grumpy response, Jackson simply agreed and stood still to let her check his diaper. “What a good boy! I think you can make home, we’ll change you there.” Violet reassured him.

On the walk home, Jackson skipped alongside Violet. “That was so fun!” He grinned. “Can we go again next week?”

“I think that’s a great idea!” Violet smiled, pleased Jackson had so much fun and hoped he worked off all his built up energy. But as he bounced along, it seemed like she was out of luck and soon felt the need to set some ground rules. “Okay champ, when we get home we’ll get you changed and I’ll make some lunch, then we’ll have some quiet time.”

“Okay!” Jackson grinned. “What can I have for lunch?” He asked, his mind focused on one thing. Then as they neared home, they decided on Jackson having a grilled chicken sandwich and Violet having tuna instead. Even though she was pescatarian, she was happy to make Jackson anything he wanted to eat, not one to press her views on others.

As soon as they got through the front door, the hyper boys excitement was building again and undoing his laces, he kicked one shoe off and tried to run to the living room to sit Tanner with Prince. “Uh uh, no running.” Violet called after him, but it was too late. Jackson stepped on his untied shoelace and fell straight over catching his face on some of the blocks he had left out on the floor. Jackson clattered to the floor with a thud, then after a second of pure silence, he wailed out in pain. “Jackson!” Violet dropped everything and ran to his aid, cradling the crying boy. “It’s okay, I’m here! Shh shh.” She gently rubbed his back and held his head in her lap as he cried. Wiping his tears away, she got a look at the sore looking cut on Jackson’s left cheek. “Ooo ooo ooh, okay champ, you’re going to need a plaster on that.” After his crying settled into quiet sobs, she helped him to his feet. “Can you walk for me?” Violet asked, pulling off the cause of his fall and setting the shoe aside.

In the bathroom, Violet looked through the first aid box and pulled the backing off the plaster. While Jackson sobbed, she ever so gently cleaned his wound and stuck the plaster over his little cut. “This is why I said no running.” But Jackson didn’t reply, he was feeling a lot of self pity. With his sad mood, Violet had his wet diaper changed in a flash and managed to manoeuvrer him into a comfy onesie with no resistance. While Violet made Jackson some feel better lunch, the sniffly boy sat snuggling on his giant bear Hugo.

For the rest of the day, Jackson sat very close to Violet with the right side of his face buried in Tanners fur, feeling very sorry for himself and while Violet was happy for the calm, she didn’t want it this way. She could sense Jackson’s moodiness and gently ran her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. When Harry arrived home, instead of his usual exuberant welcome, Jackson slowly walked up to him with a very sulky expression and as soon as Harry saw Jackson’s red swollen cheek, he started to worry. “What on earth happened?”

Jackson looked back at Violet standing at the end of the hallway, hoping she would answer for him. But when she gestured for him to tell Harry himself, he gulped. “It’s Tanners fault.” Jackson said, looking back at Harry. With both adults trying not to laugh, Jackson continued. “He wanted to tell Prince about the park and I had to run to tell him… and I fell.”

“Someone was hyper this morning, so we went to the park to let off some steam. When we got home, he was warned not to run around and no more than a minute later, he tripped.” Violet interjected, recalling the truth.

Harry looked down at Jackson with a disapproving look. “Is that true Jackson? Did you not listen to Violet?” Jackson gazed up with sad bright blue eyes full of regret. Moving into the front room, Harry grabbed his paci and pushed it between Jackson’s lips, before reprimanding his boy. “Violet is in charge and you need to listen to her. Because you didn’t, you ended up getting hurt.” Jackson wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole, feeling truly awful that he had disobeyed Harry’s rules. “But I think you’ve been punished enough.” Harry said, stroking his boy’s cheek and pulling him into a gently cuddle.

With Jackson attached to his hip, Harry got a rundown of their day from Violet, while they enjoyed a drink together. When Violet left, Jackson was feeling very little and needed comfort from his Daddy, still full of self pity, he snuggled in Harry’s lap and sucked his paci. With his strong arms supporting Jackson, Harry hoped he had learned a valuable lesson about listening to those in charge.

…

The weekend started off with a chilly morning as the couple lazed away under the warm covers, with Jackson resting his head on Harry’s chest, while he watched highlights of the weeks football. Just when Harry thought Jackson was sleeping, the aroused little one’s hand snaked its way around his morning wood. As a wide grin spread across his face, he decided to stay silent and let Jackson continue.

With his touch not getting his desired reaction, Jackson slipped down under the covers and pulled Harry’s erection free from his black boxer briefs. Using his plump lips to press a kiss to the swollen head, making the rigid pole twitch. Hungrily, he took more than half into his mouth with ease, sucking and lapping at the different tastes. “Mmmm.” Jackson let out a quiet moan from under the covers, taking him down to the root.

“Good boy.” Harry began, delighted with his morning treat. “That’s it, nurse Daddy’s big dick.” Closing his eyes, Harry laid back on his pillow with a wide grin on his face. As the covers lifted and fell Jackson slurped, using his talented tongue to caress Harry’s hard 9 inches. “Mmm that beautiful mouth.” Harry growled, already feeling his cum building. Jackson smirked and hummed, craving the praise Harry gave him. After a few short minutes of sucking Harry deep into his warm moist mouth, Jackson could hear his breathing increase and knew he was close. “Jackson… I… uhhh! It’s coming!” Clamping his lips tightly around Harry’s shaft, Jackson sucked him deep. “Oh god Jackson!” Shooting powerfully, Harry groaned, letting his warm cum fill Jackson’s mouth

Poking his head out of the covers, Jackson grinned at his satisfied Daddy. “I love you so much.” Harry smiled, holding him tightly. “I think it’s your turn now.” Reaching under the bed, he found Jackson’s magic wand waiting for him and pulled it out.

Jackson gasped in excitement and rolled onto his back, eager for Harry to treat him. His eyes locked on the instrument, flashing over the white bulbous tip and listening to the faint buzzing. “Ooohh!” Jackson squealed. “Mmmm Daddyyyy.” He purred, grabbing a fistful of Harry’s tshirt.

“You like this a lot, don’t you?” Harry chuckled, taking almost as much pleasure in teasing Jackson with the wand as he did watching his dick disappear into his boys mouth. Feeling Jackson start to wriggle, Harry wrapped a protective arm over him to keep him still. “I’m in control now baby boy, and you’re going to cum in your soggy diaper.”

Being pinned, with his vibrator buzzing his twitching dick made Jackson a moaning, whimpering mess. “It feels soooo good.” Jackson groaned, rolling his head to the side and nuzzling up against Harry. “Mmm uuuhh!” He called out, the squishy material adding it’s own level pleasure. Clinging to his alpha and smelling his masculine scent, Jackson’s body shook as he squirted inside his padding.

After a much needed joint shower, Harry was checking his phone and saw the kind of email he didn’t want to see on a Saturday, because it meant breaking the news to Jackson. Before they were an item, Harry didn’t mind working the weekend, because he didn’t have anything worth staying at home for, but things were vastly different now. “Sweetie.” Harry started, stroking Jackson’s shoulders as the little one looked up from his spot on the sofa. “I’m really sorry but Daddy has to do some work for a little bit.”

“That’s great!” He cheeped, his sapphire sparkling up at Harry.

Harry was thoroughly confused. “It is?” He asked with a puzzled expression.

With an audible crinkle, Jackson hopped up from his seat and grabbed his phone. “Yeah! I wanted to make you a surprise lunch from a recipe I saved.” His face shone as he explained his intent.

Feeling a proud warmth inside, Harry smiled at how excited his boy was, but remembering Jackson’s earlier attempts in the kitchen he was a little cautious. “Do you need any help?” He offered, gently rubbing his arm.

After politely declining, Jackson watched down the hallway until Harry’s office door clicked closed, before he headed into the kitchen. “Hmm… let’s see.” He murmured to himself, looking over his recipe. “Got that, got that… okay, now what is a star anise?” Jackson mumbled scratching his head. Looking through Harry’s neatly laid out cupboards, he found the strange new ingredient he was looking for and neatly laid it out with everything else in a row on the freshly cleaned kitchen side. Jackson wasn’t very culinary inclined, but he was determined to make Harry something tasty as a thankyou for all of his great cooking. Concentrating hard, he slowly diced the vegetables, being extra careful to avoid his nervous fingers.

A short while later Jackson had everything in the saucepan and was standing on his tiptoes to watch his special soup cooking, but he had a better idea. He jumped up on the side and landed with a poof from his diaper, able to see clearly now, he carefully stirred his dish.

Less than an hour after he started his work, curiosity got the best of Harry and he went to check on Jackson. Looking into the kitchen he found Jackson sat on the side swinging his legs and peering into the saucepan. “How are you getting on? It smells really good.” Harry beamed, feeling proud of his little boy.

“It’s doing good, but I’m not sure what it’s supposed to turn out like. Soooo… I guess it’s done?” Jackson said sounding a little unsure.

Harry smiled and patted Jackson’s bare thigh. “Well, let’s see.” Harry inspected the saucepan and was pleasantly surprised. “It looks perfect sweetie!” Looking at his boy, he could see the elation on his face and as he dipped a spoon in to taste, he could feel Jackson’s eager eyes upon him. “Mmm yum! That is a very tasty soup Jackson.”

The little one squealed in delight, wiggling on his bum. “Can we eat it now?!” Jackson asked excitedly. Watching with glee as Harry served up two bowls of Jackson’s first successful meal.

His sapphires were glued to Harry as he ate his first few mouthfuls, feeling overjoyed seeing him enjoy something he had worked so hard on. “I knew you could do it Jackson.” Harry smiled, stroking his knee.

…

Sunday had started as a drizzly day and inside sitting cross legged on the floor, the little one was playing with his monkey stuffie, Prince and his blocks, when he felt a little discomfort. “Daddy, my tummy feels funny.”Jackson said, looking over his shoulder at Harry.

Harry lowered his book and looked down at him. “Hm… Come and sit, Daddy will rub it for you.” He smiled sympathetically, putting his bookmark in and patting his lap. With a pouty look, he snuggled onto Harry’s lap, letting him rub smooth circles on his stomach. “Does that feel any better?” Harry asked, kissing his cheek.

“Mhmm, thankyou.” Jackson nodded a smile returning to his face.

“Good boy. Don’t forget we’re going shopping soon okay? Daddy has to pick up some of your birthday presents.” Harry reminded him as Jackson sat back down to play with Prince. He had ordered a few presents online and was going to collect them from the store, to help keep them as a surprise. Harry was almost certain Jackson had no idea what they were, but he could imagine the delight when he opened them. A few minutes later after another diaper change, they were ready to go. “Does Tanner want to come too?” Harry asked, patting Jackson’s freshly brushed hair.

“Yeah!” Jackson chirped, grabbing his zebra from the sofa. Then, with Harry, who had his ‘just in case’ bag over his shoulder, they made their way down to the car. While they drove, Jackson sat smiling to himself, thinking about his upcoming birthday and the things they would do. Feeling too shy to carry Tanner around with him, he sat his friend in the front seat of the car and followed Harry as they walked through the shopping centre. “Can we get some cupcakes for home?”

“If you’re a good boy and don’t try to peek at your gifts, we’ll buy some before we leave.” Harry replied as a smile crept from the corner of his mouth. But Harry didn’t need to worry about his little one trying to look at his presents, he was too interested in everything around them, a little too interested. “Jackson?” Harry turned around and he was nowhere to be seen. “Jackson?!” Retracing his footsteps, he turned the corner and found Jackson watching the screens through the window of the electronics shop. “Jackson, don’t wander off please. You need to stay with Daddy.” Harry admonished the easily distracted little.

Holding onto Harry’s hand, Jackson felt a growing shame, he had acted without thinking and hadn’t realised he worried Harry. “I-m sorry.” His upset voice cracking as he spoke.

Harry looked around, checking the mall was quiet and turned to face Jackson, giving him a cuddle. “Hey, it’s okay.” Rubbing Jackson’s back, he felt his arms wrap tightly around him. “I just don’t want you getting lost is all.” Harry’s soft touch, fought off Jackson’s budding tears and as they continued shopping he made sure to stick very close by his side.

With bag’s almost full and their trip drawing to a close, they stood in the queue in the last shop before Jackson got to choose his cakes. While his mind was focused on the prospect of his desired sweet treat, his stomach was starting to feel strange again. A loud gurgle soon followed as they neared the checkout and he tugged on Harry’s sleeve. “My tummy feels weird again.” He whispered.

Harry put his arm around him, having a good idea what his discomfort was and tried to soothe him. “We’re almost done now, we’ll head home very soon.” But the little one’s stomach refused to wait, holding tightly to Harry’s shirt, he felt the pressure building in his abdomen. The woman infront of them in the queue took an agonisingly long time to pay, before leaving. Because of Jackson’s distress, Harry cut the small talk and promptly paid for their items, before hurrying out of the store. “Come on little one, let’s get you to the toilet.”

Unfortunately for Jackson, the toilets were situated near the parking lot, which meant they had to get to the other end of the shopping centre. They sped past all the shops they had visited previously and past the other shoppers who didn’t look twice at the hurrying couple. But just as it looked like they would make it, Jackson pulled Harry to a stop. “Uuhh nooooo!” Squatting down in the open, Jackson uncontrollably pushed a solid mass into the seat of his crinkly underwear. He let out a little grunt as the white plastic tented outward.

Harry felt incredibly sympathetic and protective in this moment, staring daggers into a middle aged woman who was looking over at his boy. He helped Jackson stand up straight and rubbed his back. “It’s okay baby boy, Daddy will get you cleaned up.” Whisking Jackson off towards the car to pick up the diaper bag, he was expecting to have a distraught boy on his hands, but Jackson was surprisingly calm. Along the walk Harry kept looking towards Jackson, scanning the little one for any signs of sadness.

When they reached the car, Harry quickly put the shopping in the boot, picked up the diaper bag and turned back to his quiet boy. “I… want Tanner.” Jackson said softly.

In a flash, Harry deposited the zebra safely into Jackson’s arms. “Here little one.” When they reached the baby changing, Harry carefully removed Jackson’s trousers and got him laid down. Snuggling Tanner and with his Daddy taking care of him, Jackson found he was quite relaxed. Harry gave him a sympathetic half smile as he got a look at the damage. Taking care as he cleaned him up, Harry unfolded a fresh diaper. “Okay, almost done.” He sung in a cheerful tone as he powdered Jackson’s rear.

Harry threw the diaper bag over his shoulder and lifted Jackson into his arms, thinking he needed a little physical contact for comfort. “You’ve been such a good boy.” Harry said quietly, kissing Jackson and softly patting his back. “Let’s get you a special cupcake hm?” Not caring who was around, he proudly carried Jackson back to the car as he gripped tightly to Tanner. Buckling his boy’s seatbelt he smiled at Jackson. “Are you doing okay little one?”

Jackson looked up with wide innocent eyes and nodded. “My tummy feels better now.” He quietly replied.

Harry tried hard not to smirk at the cute little remark. “That’s good.” Ruffling Jackson’s hair he jumped in the drivers seat, ready to drive them to the bakery. Jackson was allowed to pick two colourful cupcakes for himself, while Harry opted for a tasty looking Danish.

Back at home Jackson was in high spirits again, his embarrassing accident long forgotten as he ran towards his toys eager to play, leaving Harry to unpack the shopping. The first thing Harry made sure to do, was hide Jackson’s presents where the little one couldn’t find them. Then once everything was hidden he picked one of Jackson’s rainbow cupcakes and put it on a little plate for him.

“Jackson.” He called, making the little look away from his trucks. “Come and have a cupcake, little one.” Harry watched Jackson’s face light up as he leapt to his feet and hurried over. Harry’s phone buzzed and looking at the caller he smiled. “I have to take this, back in a minute.” He grinned, excusing himself to the bedroom. “Hi, yes… That sounds great. Yeah… and you’re sure you can make it in time for Saturday?… Yeah that would be perfect… Thankyou. Alright bye.” Breathing a happy sigh, Harry’s surprise plan was coming together and Jackson’s birthday was almost ready.


	10. 10

Jackson was more excited than usual this morning, because as promised Violet was taking him out to a special lunch at one of her favourite restaurants. “Let’s see, laces tied, diaper bag ready. Are you on your best behaviour?” Violet asked tilting her head. With a sparkle from his sapphires, Jackson nodded with and excited grin. “Let’s go!” Violet cheered.

In the hot sunshine, Jackson and Violet walked through the park where he and Harry had fed the ducks, to the far side where the row of restaurants were. “It’s there!” Jackson pointed, skipping ahead towards the mysterious vegan place he had heard so much about. The earthy colour scheme made the inside very inviting, along with the huge artworks that adorned the walls and being so focused on the trendy look, Jackson didn’t see the person coming out of the door. “Oof!”

The tall muscular man collided with the over excited boy, knocking him backwards like he weighed nothing. Springing into action Violet sped forward, catching Jackson from a painful fall. “Oh shit! I’m sorry buddy!” The man apologised frantically, feeling just as surprised by the collision as Jackson. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t see ya there.”

The accident caused him to flood his diaper and had shocked him into silence. Unable to respond, he looked back to Violet for help. “I think we’re okay.” Violet said, rubbing Jackson’s arm. The man shyly left, while Violet checked on Jackson. “Are you okay champ? How about we get some tasty food, hm?” Violet picked up a couple of menu’s and ushered Jackson to a quiet booth inside.

After sitting down the shock of the bump had worn off and Jackson’s excitement returned. “Thankyou for catching me.” He said feeling a little embarrassed.

“You’re welcome, that’s what good babysitters do.” Violet chuckled.

Jackson didn’t really understand the menu, so left the ordering in Violet’s capable hands and eagerly awaited it’s arrival. Violet had ordered a plate of different breads and olives to share and for Jackson she ordered the teriyaki chick’n burger with sweet potato fries, that came with a simple mixed leaves. Opting for a tofu donburi bowl, with a side of saffron arancini balls for herself. Diving straight in Jackson took an enormous bite of his packed burger. “I ‘fou’ht ‘ish wa’ ve’’n” He attempted to say.

“Mind your manners Jackson. Finish your mouthful first.” Violet told him, taking a modest bite of her own dinner.

Jackson nodded and eagerly finished his bite. “I thought this was vegan? I’s chicken!” He said in surprise, chomping a couple of fries.

Violet chuckled, glad Jackson was enjoying his food. “It is vegan, it’s like pretend chicken.” She told her animated diner. Jackson eagerly tucked into all the dishes on offer, even trying some of Violet’s arancini, until all the plates were empty and bellies full. “Was that good?” Violet asked, knowing the answer from the smile on Jackson’s face.

Jackson wanted to pay as a thankyou for taking him out, but quickly realised he had left his wallet at home and feeling upset explained his mistake to Violet. “Oh what a very lovely gesture. But it’s okay, your Daddy left me some money for lunch.” Violet promptly paid their bill and came back to the table. “Do you need a change before we go?” She asked discreetly, so as not to embarrass him, then as soon as she saw a pink hue fill his cheeks, she had her answer. Taking the shy boy by the hand she made her way to the desk and asked for the family bathroom to be unlocked.

The young lady behind counter glanced at the timid boy and gave Violet a little smile. “Of course, follow me.” Violet pulled the reluctant boy along, past the end of the bar to the bathrooms in the back. “If you need anything else, just let me know.” She smiled, unlocking the door and disappearing back into the restaurant.

“What a nice girl.” Violet said quietly, clicking the door closed behind Jackson. She unpacked the fold up change mat and had Jackson remove his shorts and lay himself down. “Oh Jackson, you’re soaked! I think we’ll have to change you a little more often Champ.” She made quick work of stripping Jackson’s saturated Tena and cleaning him. Looking in his diaper bag, she covered her mouth and smirked. “I think your Daddy packed this special.” She pulled out the incredibly pink Dotty the Pony diaper and showed it to him.

Jackson let out a humph as he stood up with his new diaper taped snugly around his waist, finding it annoyingly comfortable. “Daddy’s a meanie.” He grumbled, pulling on his shorts.

Once they left, they headed back through the park, stopping off to visit the ducks at their pond. As soon as the little one laid his eyes on the pond, his grumpiness wore off and Violet watched Jackson innocently point and wave to his swimming friends, admiring his child like wonder. The more time she spent with Jackson, the more she found out about how truly kind and sweet the boy was. “Violet?” Jackson called, snapping her out of her daydream. “Can you take a picture to show Daddy?” He asked gleefully. Violet took out her phone and snapped some pictures of Jackson and the ducks, with the sun shining down on him. “And you too!” He chirped, motioning her towards him.

With their photos taken, they made their way back home a little quicker than before because Jackson was missing Tanner. The second the front door opened, Jackson bolted through the opening, kicking his shoes off and heading straight towards his playpen where he left Tanner. Violet set her shoes down together neatly and looked up to see Jackson slowly making his way back to her, sucking his thumb and holding Tanner tightly to his chest. “What a good boy.” She smiled, very pleased that he had come back to tidy his shoes away. “Do you want a paci champ?” Violet asked, giving his head a gently pat.

His bright sapphires twinkled as he calmly nodded yes. “Can ‘e watch the animal show?” Jackson asked, slipping into his comfortable littlespace.

“Sure,” Violet smiled, giving Tanner a pat. She got comfy on the sofa, after getting Jackson his favourite paci and sat with her legs folded beside her. Jackson sat with a loud crinkle at her feet, the waistband of his pink diaper poking out as he leaned back against her and watched the animals go about their daily lives on the screen.

Harry locked his car, with a wide grin on his face, he had got away from work early and was about to surprise his boy. After giving Violet a heads up, he silently opened the door and crept inside, standing at the end of the hallway he saw Jackson sat next to his playpen with his little plastic animals. “That looks like fun..” Harry said quietly, making Jackson spin around in surprise.

“Daddy!” A wide happy smile spread across Jackson’s face as he jumped to his feet. “You’re ear’y!” He said, his paci still in his mouth.

Wrapping his strong arms around Jackson, he lifting him in the air. “Yep! I wanted to come see you.” With his cuddly boy wrapped tightly around him, Harry listened as Violet told him about their trip out to get some tasty lunch and the visit to the duck pond.

Jackson soon headed back to his toys, while Harry chatted to Violet. “Jackson come and say thankyou to Violet.” He called out. The little one shuffled down the hallway and thanked Violet by giving her a cuddle, before shuffling back to his toys. Harry waited until Jackson was out of sight before whispering to Violet. “Are you all set for Saturday?”

“Yep, everything’s in place.” Violet grinned, nodding her head. “He has no idea, he’s going to love it.”

“I really appreciate your help organising.” Harry then thanked Violet and saw her off, before going to find his boy, with a wide smile imprinted on his face. Turning the corner he found Jackson squatting behind his playpen. “Are you alright Jackson?”

With a grimace on his face, he looked around at Harry. “Pooping.” Jackson grunted, filling the seat of his thick crinkly diaper.

“Oh heh, sorry.” Not wanting to be invasive, Harry went to get out of his work clothes, knowing Jackson would come find him very soon. Humming to himself, Harry neatly hung his smart suit trousers and jacket, leaving his white shirt out ready to drop it in the washing.

Pulling his green tshirt over his head, Harry saw Jackson dragging his feet with a pouty look on his face. “Daddy I need a chaaaange.” He whined, nuzzling up against him.

“Of course little one, I just have to use the bathroom first.” Harry said patting the top of Jackson’s head, but the little one wanted a change and he wanted it now. Shooting his fiercest pout up at Harry, the older man just laughed. “Don’t give me that sulky look, I’ll only be a minute.” Harry slipped into the bathroom, clicking the door closed behind him and leaving Jackson outside. Sitting himself down right outside the door, Jackson felt his mess shift under him as he impatiently waited for Harry to be finished. Harry could see Jackson’s shadow under the door and chuckled at his impatient boy. With the flush of the toilet Jackson knew his eagerly awaited change was now moments away. Harry opened up the door and gave his pouty boy a wink. “Come on then.”

On the changing table, Harry got his first look at the diaper Violet had put Jackson in. “Oh! Haha, I forgot I got these for you.” Harry almost choked, seeing Jackson’s very unimpressed face. “Did they at least feel nice?”

“They were a little bit comfy…” Jackson replied, much to his chagrin.

Harry smirked at Jackson’s remark but upon opening up the diaper, his smirk quickly faded. “My goodness!” With cheeks turning bright pink to match his diaper, Jackson hid his face behind his hands as his Daddy set about the difficult job of cleaning him up. Feeling a rush of innocence and helplessness being in this position, Jackson was sent deep into littlespace.

With a fresh thick diaper in place, they retired to the sofa for some cuddle time before dinner, accompanied by Tanner of course. While Jackson drank the bottle of juice Harry had made him, his Daddy stroked up and down his back. “It’s my birthday soon.” Jackson hummed quietly, blinking his sapphires at him.

Harry tried not to grin, knowing he was fishing and decided to play innocent. “Is it? Hmm, well if you’ve been a good boy then you might get some treats.” That was all it took to send Jackson’s mind wondering, trying to imagine what could be waiting for him on Saturday morning.

…

After dinner had been cleared away, Jackson’s focus had shifted onto one thing in-particular. He glided up behind Harry and pressed his body against him, his hand stroking over Harry’s crotch. “Daddy~ Play with me?”

Smiling like the Cheshire cat, Harry spun around and pulled Jackson against him, groping his rear. “Tell Daddy what you want.” He commanded, with a dominant stare.

The look made Jackson practically swoon in Harry’s arms. “I… mmm… p-please make love to me.” He stuttered, wanting a slow sensual experience with him man.

Harry pulled Jackson’s tshirt off and stroked his chest. “That, I can do.” Lifting Jackson into his arms, he carried him as they kissed to their bed, gently setting him down on the soft mattress. Stripping himself, Harry moved close to Jackson and untaped his diaper, pulling the front down and freeing Jackson’s bobbing erection. With a warm smile he climbed ontop of Jackson, stroking his hands along his boys slim hips. “You’re so beautiful Jackson.”

A shy blush bloomed on his cheeks as Jackson opened his legs wider, presenting his aroused hole to his alpha. Slipping two lubricated fingers in with ease, Harry took great pleasure watching Jackson’s rock hard member twitch as he scissored them inside him. “I think you’re ready.” Harry said after a few moments, chuckling when Jackson nodded exuberantly. Slicking his engorged dick, he touched the tip to Jackson’s entrance, hearing a faint hum. Leaning forward, he locked lips, darting his tongue into Jackson’s mouth.

Easing his dick deeper into Jackson’s hole, the boy moaned loudly into Harry’s kiss. Starting a gently rhythm, Jackson whimpered, pulling a pillow over his face. “Uh uh uh.” Harry grinned, pulling the pillow away. “I want to see you face baby.” With a whimper and a nod, Jackson understood, reaching out and holding onto Harry’s arms. Their bodies locked together as they made passionate love to each other, their hearts beating as one.

“Daddy~” Jackson moaned, looking straight into Harry’s face and blinking his bright sapphires up at him. “Mmm.” He purred, stroking his neglected dick slowly and rocking his hips. Wanting Harry to come back down, he pursed his lips and gave him a needy look. Catching the hint, Harry pressed his lips back to Jackson’s, just as he wanted. Mid kiss, Harry’s dick pummelled against Jackson’s sweet spot, sending sparks through his whole body. “Uuuuuuh!!” Tightening his grip, he stroked his member faster and gently bit Harry’s lower lip.

Kissing Jackson passionately, their lips separated, still joined by a thin string of saliva. “God!” Harry moaned, stroking Jackson’s chest. “Your hole is practically sucking me in. Uuhhh!” Harry groaned in pure pleasure.

Jackson humped his hips faster into Harry’s motion, feeling every inch. “Mmm uuuh! I want it! Oooh! I want to feel you cum!” His moans echoing around the room.

Looking into Jackson’s eyes, he took ahold of his throbbing member, stroking it faster. “Together Jackson.” Harry huffed, commanding his boy.

Panting together, muscles tensed and bodies glistened with a thin shine in the light. Together their moans got louder as the fed off each others energy. Squealing loudly Jackson erupted, cumming hard on his chest. “UUHH! OOOH!” Unable to hold back, Harry fired his seed inside his boy, falling forward overcome with pleasure. “Huuu… mmmm… I can feel itttt.” Jackson whimpered, wrapping his arms around his man and once again locking lips.

After they were able to gather their senses, Harry took care cleaning Jackson up and paused for a moment to gaze at his boy as he lay with his eyes closed and a look of bliss on his face. “You are so cute.” Harry gushed, wanting to snuggle him tight and never let go. “How about we take a bath together and have an early night?”

Rubbing his eye, Jackson knew Harry could tell he was getting tired and as much as he didn’t want an early bedtime, he had to admit it did sound nice, but he would go down fighting. “Mmm, bath first, then we’ll see.”

“Deal.” Harry chuckled, helping Jackson to his feet. Running the taps, Harry dribbled in the sweet smelling bubble bath and turned to his boy. “Do you have to go pee pee before we get in?” He asked, running his fingertips down Jackson’s back. When the boy looked up at him unsure, he made him sit on the toilet seat and try, while the bath filled. Much to Jackson’s surprise after a few seconds there was a trickling sound below him. “There’s a good boy.” Harry said proudly.

Harry lounged back in the warm silky water, with Jackson between his legs, leaning against his chest. ‘This truly is heaven’ he thought, feeling utterly relaxed. However he had forgotten he was bathing with a little and after a few short minutes, Jackson didn’t want to lounge anymore. Sitting upright he reached over for his toys and the splashing began. “Okay Mister, let’s get you washed hm?” With a chuckle, Harry sat himself up and reached over for the luxurious shampoo, lathering Jackson and himself up, while Jackson set about racing his rubber ducks. “Eyes closed sweetie.” After his warning, Harry poured warm water over Jackson’s head rinsing the shampoo into the bath, giving Jackson more bubbles to splash around in.

Rubbing Jackson’s hair dry, Harry glanced around at the water splashed all over the room, giving a little sigh at the thought of the clean up ahead of him. “Alright Prince splash, time for your diaper.” He said grabbing Jackson in a cuddle that made he squeal. Flying him down the hall like superman, Jackson’s giggles echoed throughout the whole apartment. “What a happy boy you are tonight.”

Slipping a thick simple white diaper under his silky rear and taping it snugly closed, Harry pulled a grey tshirt, with red sleeves over Jackson’s head and let him run off to Tanner. He watched Jackson flop onto the bed, before turning into the bathroom. It took Harry a while to dry up all the water and soap that had been left by his bathing buddy. When he finished and hung the towels up to dry, he turned to find Jackson standing in the doorway, rubbing his sleepy eye with one hand and holding Tanner’s leg in the other. “Daddy are you finished?”

Harry utterly melted at the sight before him, slowly gliding up to him and taking him in his arms. “Yes baby boy. Let’s go to bed.”

…

Unfortunately for Jackson, being the day before his birthday, Friday was dragging. Even though the workload was light and they were going home a whole hour early, it seemed like the day would never end. “Hey Jackson, you doing okay?” Ash asked, making the distracted boy look up at her. “You seem kind of far away today.”

Jackson snapped out of his daydream and smiled up at his work friend. “Yeah, just eager for the weekend to start.”

Ash smirked, nodding her head. “Aren’t we all, roll on 5 o’clock.” She dropped her files on Jackson’s desk and headed back into the other room, happy she hadn’t given anything away.

In the afternoon, everyone was settled into their work, when Harry called Jackson to his office. “You seem glum today Jackson, are you alright?” The flat boy looked up and gave Harry a half smile, feeling kind of forgotten about. Harry looked to his office door, before telling Jackson to read the paper on his desk and fill in his name. As the boy bent over slightly to scribble his name, Harry silently opened his door.

“Haaappy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to youuu~ Happy Birthday dear Jackson…” The surprised boy spun around to see the whole office standing inside Harry’s office, serenading him with the birthday song, all wearing wide smiles. Ash and Casey were stood front and centre next to Harry, holding a white iced cake, with a rainbow of lit candles flickering for him. “Make a wish!” Casey called out.

With a watery glint in his eye, Jackson blew out a long breath extinguishing the small flames and initiating a round of applause. “Wow! Thankyou so much.” Jackson’s voice cracking slightly, feeling genuinely touched by the gesture. While Ash sliced and handed out the cake to everyone, Jackson turned to Harry. “Did you do that for me?”

“I wish I could take the credit, but it was all Casey and Ash.” Harry told him. Leaning against his desk, he watched as Jackson bounded up to the girls, feeling proud his boy had made friends at work and knowing both Casey and Ash, he knew they were great friends to have. Jackson looked back to Harry and smiled, seeing his Daddy give him an approving wink.

For the rest of the day Jackson was all smiles with his friends, his earlier sulky mood long since forgotten. When it was time for them to go home, Jackson was still chatting away with his friends and when Harry found he he was tucking into another slice of cake. Spotting Harry, Jackson hugged the girls and thanked them for his ‘fantastic’ cake, then threw his bag over his shoulder and skipped to the lift doors, where Harry was waiting. “Another slice?” Harry chuckled.

Shoving a big piece into his mouth, Jackson nodded. “I’s ‘ea’y yummy an’ I didn’ wa’ it ‘o go ‘o was’e!” He said in a muffled voice, spitting crumbs out as he tried to speak.

Closing the lift doors, Harry turned to Jackson, dominantly looming above him. “I know it’s yummy, but we don’t talk with our mouths full, do we?” The boy looked up with his sapphires gleaming and slowly shook his head. “No, now be a good boy and finish your cake first, then you can tell me what you wanted to say.” Feeling his submissiveness grow, Jackson huddled up to Harry and finished his cake, savouring the safety of Harry’s arm around him. “I think we should change your diaper before we head home, little one.” Harry said with a soft pat on Jackson’s bum, feeling his soggy diaper. Jackson merely nodded, bringing his thumb to his mouth and nibbling on the end.

Downstairs in the lobby, Harry led Jackson into the family bathroom, locking the door behind them. “Do you want Daddy to help you with your trousers?” Harry asked, getting a sweet innocent look and a silent nod. Harry’s face showed just how happy he was to help his boy. He folded Jackson’s trousers and lifted him onto the raised side, then taking Jackson’s backpack, he pulled out a fresh diaper, wipes and powder. “Time to change my soggy boy.”

After the change Jackson was ready to head home and sliding off the changing side, he headed straight for the door. “Hold on little one. We need to put your trousers on first.” Harry said, calling him back. Jackson was so surprised, his mouth fell open as he looked back at Harry with a worried expression. “It’s okay Jackson, that’s why Daddy’s here.” Harry soothed him, knowing his near miss had shaken him once more. Moving into a protective parent mode, Harry sheltered Jackson and took him straight home. He lifted Jackson into his arms and carried him up to their apartment. “Daddy’s got you.”

With him falling into littlespace so deeply and his earlier shock, Jackson was very quiet as he played with his toys, but he was feeling much more comfortable being at home in his safe space. Harry felt the need to care for Jackson and after preparing dinner, he sat his boy on his knee so he could feed him and keep him close.

Soon after dinner, Jackson was in the mood to not only please Harry, but worship him. He had been thinking over dinner, how much he owed and adored his man and love just didn’t quite cover it. Having confessed these feelings to Harry, he was more than pleased to assist. Being a fan of cock warming and having his subs worship him, Harry was very much looking forward to the evening. Stripping from the waist down, he lounged back in his chair and motioned for Jackson to kneel infront of him. “Lick.” Harry ordered, stroking Jackson’s chin.

Holding in a whimper, Jackson started kissing the inside of Harry’s strong thighs and running the tip of his tongue around his sack. The intoxicating aroma of his alphas musk, meant Jackson had to hold himself back, slowly working his tongue around Harry’s thick meat, tasting every sweet inch. “Stand up beautiful.” Standing with him, Harry spun Jackson around and pulled on the waistband of his diaper. Seconds later the warm stream ran down Jackson’s bubble butt, soaking into his diaper. It made Jackson feel more submissive than ever and let out a sweet hum as he let Harry take control of him. “Good boy.” He whispered into his ear, sending a happy tingle throughout Jackson’s body.

Feeling lost in the moment, Jackson stood in a daze as Harry sat himself back down, the sound of his chair quietly creaking brought him back to the present. “Clean me.” With a flushed look on his face, Jackson obeyed, eagerly dropping back to his knees. Staring at the tip of Harry’s dick, a wet pearl sat in his slit, Jackson licked his lips and homed in, taking the head of his member into his mouth. Harry grinned, knowing Jackson was enjoying every second, just as much as he was.

Growing achingly hard once more, Harry signalled for Jackson to stand before him. He poked a hole through his diaper and slowly fingered Jackson’s hole, opening him up and pulling a moan from his lips. Climbing into his lap, Jackson slowly lowered himself onto his rock hard pole, sliding Harry’s entire length inside him. “Now be still.” Harry told him in a deep voice, cuddling Jackson to his chest.

His entire length nestled inside Jackson snugly, but being so full and after only 10 minutes of being in Harry’s lap, Jackson’s neediness was reaching it’s peak. He began nuzzling Harry’s neck and kissing along his collar bone, trying to elicit a response. But Harry knew his game and instead of saying anything, he continued watching the TV, pretending that Jackson’s attempts weren’t working. He continued his gentle provocation for almost half an hour until Harry could take no more. Taking ahold of Jackson’s chin, he looked into his bright blue eyes. “You, my boy, are a naughty little tease.” Harry’s lips hovered teasingly close to Jackson’s without making contact. “Desperate for Daddy to breed your hole.” He growled in Jackson’s ear, sending a chill through him. Lounging back in his chair, he stared at Jackson, brushing his thumb over his erect nipples. “Go ahead, you may ride.” He said with a lustful smile. “But if you touch your little bone, even once, you will be punished.”

After a long build up, Jackson was able to get what he wanted. Instantly riding his man, driving his dick deep inside, before raising himself up and slamming back down. “Uuhhh! Mmm! Daddyyyy!” He whined, riding Harry hard and fast, desperate for pleasure.

After the building tension over the previous hour, Harry’s orgasm soon closed in. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jackson’s midsection and began thrusting up into him. “Ahh! I’m gonna cum so hard baby, get ready Jackson!” Holding his whimpering boy, he propelled himself inside, balls deep. “Ooooh! God!” Harry yelled out.

Jackson let out a muffled moan, biting his lip as he felt his man fill him up. “Daddy~” He whispered, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“You’re such a good boy Jackson.” Harry’s kiss took his boy’s breath away and as his dick slipping out of Jackson’s used hole, he let out a cute little gasp. “I think you deserve to cum for doing so well.” Carrying his pliable boy to the changing table, Harry retrieved his wand from the bedroom.

“Huuuu…” Jackson moaning involuntarily, watching his magical white toy homing in on his steel hard erection.

Burying the buzzing bulb into the crinkly white plastic, Jackson’s moans got louder as Harry watched on. “Are you going to cum Jackson?” Harry teased, seeing him getting close so soon. “In your soggy diaper, filled with my cum, hm? Such a slutty boy.” Arching his back, Jackson squirted into his padding, screaming out in pleasure as the wands buzz reverberated throughout his throbbing hard on.

It took a good 5 minutes, before the sensitivity wore off, allowing Harry to change him into a dry diaper and after their adventurous evening together they were both feeling drained, leading to them retire to the bedroom, for some cuddly aftercare.

…

The morning sun streamed through the kitchen window where, having crept out of bed, Harry was trying his hardest to stay as quiet as a mouse while making Jackson a special surprise birthday breakfast. Behind him on the kitchen counter were Jackson’s colourfully wrapped presents, piled up and ready for him. Harry had gone out of his way to make sure it would be the perfect day that his boy would remember for the rest of his life. Tiptoeing to the fridge, he craned his neck around the corner and smiled to himself, seeing Jackson sleeping soundly.

With his ham and sweetcorn omelette and bottle of juice in hand, Harry headed to wake his sleeping beauty. “Sweetie.” Harry called, gently nudging his sleeping companion. “It’s time to wake up, birthday boy.”

Peering through sticky eyelids, Jackson lifted his head from the pillow and glanced at Harry. “Rrrr… Daddy?” He mumbled sleepily, his shaggy hair a tangled mess.

Chucking at his boy’s sleepy state, Harry attempted to brush his hair away from his very tired eyes. “Yeah little one, I made you a very special breakfast…”

“Nomelette!?” Jackson croaked excitedly, cutting Harry off.

“Mhmm, ham and sweetcorn, your favourite.” He replied with a little nod. Jackson scrambled up into a seated position, ready for his first treat of the day. But being sleepy, it took Jackson three attempts to put the first bite into his mouth, grinning from ear to ear when he finally did. And even though it was his special breakfast, he happily shared bites with Harry, giggling when he complimented his own cooking. “What a good chef you have.”

“You’re silly.” He tittered, savouring the rest of his breakfast. “Soooo yummy!” Jackson praised, finishing the last bite of his favourite dish. Blinking his eyes, he was much more awake now and stretching his thin arms above his head, he rolled to his side, tracing Harry’s chest. “The birthday boy wants something else now~”

Harry chuckled, wondering how long it would take his needy boy to ask. “Does he?” He replied nonchalantly. But before Jackson could pout, Harry pounced. Taking the cuffs he had hidden beside the bed, he pulled Jackson from the bed and in the blink of an eye, had him locked to the hook in the ceiling. “I know what my slutty boy wants.” His words made Jackson shudder with excitement. “And I’m going to give it to you until you’re a quivering mess.” Harry said quietly, his breath on Jackson’s neck making his hairs stand on end. Distracting him enough to silently slip a ball gag into his mouth. “There we are. That should help you keep quiet.”

Whimpering around the small red ball, the anticipation was enough to drive Jackson’s imagination wild. He tried to listen and work out what Harry was doing as he moved around behind him, then hearing the unmistakeable squirt of the lubricant, made him moan involuntarily. “Let’s remove this shall we?” Harry smirked, stroking Jackson’s erection through his soggy diaper, before tearing it off in one swift motion. Letting it hit the floor with a wet slap that echoed in Jackson’s ears.

Moving infront, he kissed Jackson’s cheek and stroked his member, feeling it twitch. “You are always so hard.” He smirked, tracing a line of kisses down his chest to the head of Jackson’s dick. Then with a glint in his eye, Harry took his whole dick into his mouth, reaching his hand between Jackson’s legs to tease his hole.

“Mfffmmm.” Jackson moaned, getting a rush of pleasure run straight through him. Harry’s skills were not quite up to Jackson’s mastery, but the amount of whimpering and twitching from his boy, was a sure indicator that he was doing a good job.

Standing up, Harry stroked Jackson’s jawline angling his head down to show him the small vibrating egg, he was strapping to his slick straining dick. “This doesn’t come off until I’m done.” He told him with a sinister smile, lubing his rigid 9 inches.

Locked to the ceiling, Jackson was at Harry’s mercy, but instead of going behind him, Harry lifted his slim boy up with ease, pulling his legs open to get full access to his hole. Without a second to waste, he slid his entire length into him and felt Jackson’s legs wrap around him. “Mmmmmm mff mmmm.” Jackson smiled, looking into Harry’s eyes and egging him on. The vibrations added a whole other level to Jackson’s pleasure, as Harry’s 9 inches slammed into his special button, feeling everything all at once. Even though they had only just begun, Jackson’s aching member was ready to shoot.

A muffled groan at Harry was all he could do to try to convey how he was feeling. “Already little one?.” Harry chuckled, sliding his dick fully inside Jackson and holding it there as he shot thick ropes of cum all over himself. As his slim body shook, Harry resumed his pounding piston and listened to his squeals of pleasure.

His steel hard dick punished his boys prostate as Jackson began to dribble. “Mmm ‘a’dyyyyy.” He groaned, feeling dizzying levels of pleasure. His gaze drifted down watching his overstimulated member bobbing freely. The small but powerful vibrator worked it’s magic and before Harry’s orgasm neared, Jackson was rocked by his second of the morning. He moaned loudly, pinching his eyes closed and shot out a considerably smaller amount of cum than before.

“God Jackson! Your hole is gripping me so tightly!” The muscled alpha moaned, gripping onto his boy’s hips. “Your whole body is begging me to breed you baby.” Harry smirked, hesitant to finish. He wanted to show Jackson the true levels of pleasure he could provide. “I never want this to end.” He gasped, leaning down and kissing Jackson’s neck, tasting a mix of his boy’s cum and salty perspiration.

The boy’s eyes began to roll back as his tolerance for pleasure hit it’s limit, moaning out with every thrust. Jackson’s oversensitive dick dribbled pearls of boy juice as it slapped against his stomach. “Uuff Uuff Mmm mmm mmm!” He groaned, feeling every inch of Harry’s dick slide deep into him.

Harry couldn’t hold back any longer, like an animal seizing it’s prey, he sunk his teeth into Jackson’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to break the skin and letting out a guttural growl, he bred his boy, claiming him once again.

In one smooth motion he switched off Jackson’s tormenting vibrator and removed his gag, allowing him to catch his breath easier. Finally unlocking him from the ceiling, he caught his ravaged mate as he fell into his arms. “That… that was… amazing…” Jackson panted as a goofy smile spread across his face.

After his birthday pounding, Harry had to carry his boy to the changing table, where he had hidden his next surprise and it wasn’t necessarily something the little one would enjoy. Jackson was excited to see what surprises were yet to come, but the small plastic cage in Harry’s hand wasn’t exactly what the little one was hoping for. “What’s that?” He asked looking up from his changing table at Harry.

“This.” Harry began, showing the small contraption off. “Is to help you be a good boy and I thought today would be the perfect opportunity to try it out.” Slipping it over Jackson’s spent little dick, Harry clicked it closed and locked it in place. Glancing down at Jackson he saw the pouty lip poking out. “Don’t you want to be a good boy for Daddy?” Thinking for a second, Jackson retracted his stuck out bottom lip and nodded. Harry smiled back at him and happily taped him into a thick Husky PeekAbu. “Shall we go open your presents?” Harry asked rhetorically, feeling Jackson already start to sit up.

“Presents!!!” Jackson yelled excitedly, running down the hallway with Tanner swinging behind him.

“Okay okay, hold your horses sweetie.” He called, jogging after his animated boy. Bouncing on the spot, Jackson could barely contain his excitement as Harry caught up to him. He sat Jackson on the breakfast bar and while shielding one present behind him, he let him tear into the cute puppy wrapping paper.

A flurry or shredded paper drifted through the air settling on the worktop around him, followed by a chorus of ‘Wow!’ and ‘Thankyou so much!’ after he got into each gift. There was no other word for it, Harry had utterly spoiled Jackson rotten. His amounting pile of presents included; a cute animal onesie, a brand new bottle, an array of sweeties, a police lego set, a whole host of new books including activity ones and some for Harry to read to him, a pair of black, red and white Nike trainers that Jackson had had his eye on and a stack of new DVD’s, both childrens films and more grown up ones.

Jackson squeezed Harry in a tight cuddle and kissed him hard. “Thankyou soo much Daddy! I love them all!”

“Ohh I’m so glad Jackson. But I have one more present for you.” Harry beamed, stroking Jackson’s hair.

“Cake!?” Jackson piped up, his sweet tooth doing the guessing for him.

Harry let out a deep bellowing chuckle. “Not quite yet, but we can definitely have cake later.” He explained, trying to be as vague as he could. Then from behind him he produced a large present wrapped in shiny gold paper. “I hope you like it.”

Jackson slowly slid the well wrapped gift towards him, his fingers tingling with anticipation. In a stark contrast to his earlier unwrapping, Jackson carefully undid each end and unstuck the tape on the top, pulling it open. “Oh my gosh! A switch!?” The smile on Jackson’s face was worth more to Harry than anything and seeing him explore his brand new console with such a happy expression, he knew he had chosen well. He once again flung his arms around his man, giving him another enthusiastic squeeze. “It’s just like Bill’s!” He squeaked, then picked up the games Harry had brought. “And games too? Wow! Can I play one now?”

Harry was almost at a loss for words, with Jackson being a pure bundle of energy. He checked his watch and saw that there was still a couple of hours before they were expected at the hall he had rented. “Okay just for a little bit alright?” Jackson’s sapphires shone brightly, gleaming with pure happiness as he and Tanner headed to the coffee table with his new console.

Leaning on the breakfast bar, Harry grinned watching Jackson and checked his phone, seeing a message from Violet. “Oooo it’s so pretty!” Jackson cooed at the art in the game. “Wow! He runs so fast! Oh a man!” He commentated, already fascinated with the world of Zelda Breath of the Wild.

After replying to Violet, he snapped a picture of Jackson immersed in his game and sent it to Bill, with the caption: ‘So Zelda was a good idea.’ Leaving Jackson to get the hang of his Switch, Harry did a few daily chores for the next hour and then packed his boy’s diaper bag. “Jackson, it’s time to get ready to go out.” Harry told him, walking into the living room.

“Mhmm.” Jackson mumbled.

“Pause your game for me.” Harry smiled, patting his shaggy hair.

“Yea…”

“You aren’t listening to me are you?” Harry asked, cocking his head.

“Mhmm.” Jackson absent mindedly replied.

Harry chuckled and lifted Jackson to his feet. “Alright my little gamer, walk with Daddy.” Harry steered Jackson into the bedroom where he had laid his party clothes out for him and lifted his chin to look at him. “Jackson, you need to save your game now, we have to get ready to go out.”

Jackson nodded and smiled. “This game is so fun! I found a sword and apples already!” He explained handing the console off to Harry.

“I’m so glad you like it Jackson.” Harry beamed, pulling off Jackson’s tshirt. “Are you excited to go out?”

“Yeah, but where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” He replied with a wink. Harry then helped Jackson into his comfy black jeans and a smart pink and red floral shirt. “You look so smart.” With a smile, he grabbed Jackson in a bear hug and nuzzled his neck. “I could just eat you up!” Harry growled, making his boy burst out in a fit of giggles and squeals.

The whole car ride Jackson held Tanner in his lap, peering out the window as he tried to guess where it was they were going, but as they came to a stop in a carpark, he still had no clue. He looked around at the familiar looking building feeling a little unsure, but Harry’s protective arm around his shoulder told him everything was going to be alright. “Let’s go inside.” Taking Jackson’s hand in his, Harry swung his arm playfully as they walked through the large doorway. Inside there was a little roped off path that led through the main foyer to a second doorway off to the left.

“Have I been here before?” Jackson asked, trying to remember.

“Maybe…” Harry said tapping his lip. The doorway had lots of coloured lights and balloons around the entrance and getting excited Jackson ran on ahead. In the room, looking around with wide eyes, Jackson saw exactly what Harry and Violet had organised. It was the room Jackson had been to with Harry at the event. It was all set up, the soft quiet area stocked with books and cushions, the giant ball pit, and along one entire wall was a brand new climbing adventure frame.

“Woah!” Jackson breathed as Harry caught up with him, putting his hand on the small of his back.

“Surprise!” Came a cheer from behind him. Jackson turned to see Bill, Violet, some friends from the event and even a few friends he had been chatting to online, all hiding along the wall behind the door.

Jackson was truly stunned by the turnout. “Wow!!” He cheeped, just before his focus then drifted to the table they were standing next to and the brightly wrapped presents piled ontop. With a tug on Harry’s sleeve, he murmured quietly to him. “Daddy… presents.”

“We’ll get to those later.” Harry told him, reigning him in a little. “Go and say hi to everyone.” He said leaning in and patting his rear. Jackson sped up to Bill and Violet first, giving them a squeeze, before being swarmed by the rest of his friends. Placing his diaper bag on the coat hooks, Harry headed over to Bill and Violet. “Hey guys. Bill this is…”

“Oh I know, we’ve been chatting.” Bill interjected with a deep chuckle.

Violet headed to put the music on, now the guest of honour was present and when she came back made an announcement. “Okay everyone! First of all we all want to wish our friend Jackson, a very Happy Birthday!” She started, initiating a loud cheer and round of applause. “Now the bathrooms and changing is in the corner here for when you need it, there is food for everyone so please help yourselves. Later on we will be cutting the cake, but for now everyone have fun playing with all that’s on offer!” After her speech, the littles all sped off to the play area and Violet headed over to the seating area where the adults were hanging out. “Did you see Jackson’s face?”

Harry grinned and nodded. “I know, he’s as happy as I’ve ever seen him.” They sat and chatted together, Harry, Bill, Violet and a couple more adults who came to look after some of the other littles, while the majority or the guests were giggling and playing on the climbing frame.

After only 30 minutes of playing, Jackson came back to Harry and whispered into his ear. “Alright, grab the diaper bag for me.” He said with a smile, sending Jackson off. “Back in a flash.” He told the group, before following Jackson to the changing area.

Hopping up on the table, Jackson held Tanner with outstretched arms above him and gave him a sweet smile. “I’m having so much fun!”

“I’m so glad you’re enjoying your special day.” Harry opened up Jackson’s sodden diaper, seeing him strain in his plastic cage and gave it a gently shake. “Aww, your little dick is trying to get free.” He teased, admiring how cute he looked in chastity. “I think it suits you little one.” Harry smirked, feeling Jackson trying to thrust up into his hand. “Let’s just stick these tapes down.” He said with a chuckle, ignoring Jackson’s horny state and pulling his diaper up between his legs. He gave his flustered boy a lingering kiss on the lips and sent him on his way back to his friends, watching as he looked back over his shoulder.

Bill nudged Harry as he sat. “What did you do to him?” He asked with a smirk, catching sight of the blush on Jackson’s cheeks. Harry shrugged his shoulders and gave Bill a quizzical look as he sipped his beer. “He hasn’t taken his eyes off you and I’ve seen that flush on his face before.” Bill smirked, speaking in a hushed tone.

“You remember that device I asked you about?” Harry said, quiet enough that no-one else heard.

Bill chuckled deeply, picking up his beer. “You mean bastard! On his birthday?” He joked, getting only a smirk in reply.

Jackson’s arousal took quite a while to die down enough, to where it wasn’t at the forefront of his mind. He and his friends were having enormous amounts of fun, climbing all over the adventure frame and had taken to throwing the balls to one another once they reached the top, earning a mild warning from the more cautious adults. After a few hours of non-stop playing, some of the littles began to slow down, showing a little fatigue and Violet took that as a sign to settle Jackson and the remaining rowdy bunch down. Turning the music down, she made the announcement. “Alright you crazy kids, it’s time for cake!”

Voluntarily coming off the climbing frame, Jackson led the pack as they made their way over to Harry and the other adults. “Jackson.” Harry grinned, motioning Jackson towards him and holding his arms out. “Now then, me and Violet got you a very special cake… are you ready?” He wrapped his arms around Jackson’s stomach, cuddling him from behind as they looked towards the table where Violet was ready to lift off the cover.

In one quick motion she pulled the white cardboard box away revealing their surprise. “OH MY GOSH!” Jackson yelled excitedly. “IT’S TANNER!!” Luckily Harry had a tight hold on his over animated boy, because in his excitement he would have almost have certainly bumped into the table with his extra special birthday cake on. “Daddy daddy! Take a picture first!” He squeaked as his bright blue eyes sparkled.

“Okay, smile!” Harry called out, staring at his phone screen to check he had Jackson, Tanner and cake Tanner in focus. Snapping half a dozen pictures, Harry spent a few seconds smiling at his phone, while Jackson admired his cake. Violet patted Jackson’s head and slid the cake away, so she could light the candles. “Come here cutie.” Harry smirked, wrapping him in another cuddle.

The main lights suddenly flicked off, leaving the room lit by a small glow from each corner’s secondary lighting source. Then as Violet turned around, the smiling faces around the room were bathed in a flickering orange glow as they all began to sing. ‘Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Jackson… Happy Birthday to youuuuu’

“Make a wish sweetie.” Harry said quietly into his ear, prompting the grinning boy. First closing his eyes, Jackson smiled and thought to himself, before leaning forward and with a deep lungful, blew with all his might.

Everyone around the room, erupted in a loud cheer as the last candle flickered out, sending a thin trail of white smoke into the air. “Shall I?” Violet asked looking to Harry, resting her hand on the knife on the table.

Giving Jackson a quick nuzzle before releasing him, Harry then looked at Violet. “Oh yes please.” He smiled and made a mental note to hand his thankyou envelope to Violet later, thinking how hard today would have been without her planning and help.

Helping Violet, by handing her plates and serviettes Harry was grateful the day had gone so smoothly. “Can I have first piece!?” Jackson interrupted with his request.

“Of course, here Champ.” Violet grinned, holding out a big slice of the succulent chocolate cake with vanilla buttercream.

“Chocolate?! Yummy!” Jackson squealed excitedly, taking a big bite. Harry chuckled, thinking twice about reminding him to mind his manners, giving him a little leeway just this once. Moments later with an empty plate, Jackson turned to Harry with cake crumbs all over his face, showing him his very messy hands. “Daddy I need a wetwipe.”

Harry sympathetically smiled at Jackson’s stating of the obvious, quickly taking him to his diaper bag and cleaning his sticky fingers. “Do you need another change?” He asked, already knowing the answer as Jackson looked up with bright blue eyes. “Okay Jackson.”

In the changing room as Harry locked the door, Jackson wrapped himself around him. “D-daddy~” He purred. Filled with lust, his hands began to wander south.

“In public? You naughty boy.” Harry had to admit he enjoyed the attention and let out a deep chuckle. Taking Jackson in his arms, he softly kissed him, feeling him melt into his touch. “Can you stay quiet enough that no-one will hear you?” Harry asked, wrinkling the corner of his mouth. Jackson stuck out his pouty bottom lip and shook his head, knowing the task was almost impossible. “That’s what I thought.” He kissed Jackson and untaped his diaper, seeing him once again straining in his cage. “Don’t worry little one, we’ll be home soon enough.” Harry smirked, teasingly running a wetwipe over his plastic confines for an achingly long time.

When they returned to the group, Harry decided it had been long enough and Jackson could open his presents, while everyone was beginning to settle down. The group had migrated to the comfy cushioned seating area, while Violet brought over an armful of presents. “This one is from me.” She told him with a wink, handing over the wrapped soft packet.

Quickly unwrapping the childish paper, Jackson held up the two bright coloured animals tshirts and a hoodie with animal ears on the hood. “Oh! They’re so cute! I love them, thankyouuu Violet.” He sung happily, inspecting the cute clothes.

“You’re so welcome! You’ll have to model them for me next time I’m over.” Violet grinned, holding her hands together, feeling pleased with Jackson’s reaction.

Bill reached out into the pile of gifts, grabbing his hastily wrapped bundle. While he loved to buy presents, Bill thoroughly loathed wrapping and even though in his profession he was as precise as possible, those talents did not roll over into gift wrapping, often leaving him in a muddle of ripped paper and tape. “Here Squirt, excuse the wrapping.” The big burly man said with a smile, before scowling at Harry, hearing him smirk.

Jackson was too busy ripping the paper off to judge it’s neatness. Bill had brought Jackson a mixed bunch of gifts, first was a set of kids tools in a cute little toolbox and a baseball cap that said ‘Daddy’s little helper’ with a crossed screwdriver and wrench, but the main gift he had brought was a new game for his Nintendo Switch, Animal Crossing New Horizons. “Ooo! Thankyouuu Bill!” Jackson sung, wiggled his finger at the game. “This is the one I saw on TV!” He told Harry, pushing the game into his hands, before pulling open his new toys and pretending to hammer Bill’s foot. Seeing the big man feign being in pain, Jackson erupted in a loud sweet chuckle that made both Harry and Violet smile at him.

Jackson racked up quite the bundle of goodies from his friends at the party, including a lot of sweet treats that Harry would have to limit, to save the greedy boy from the inevitable tummy ache that would follow. By the time everyone was ready to head home, most of the littles in the group were looking quite worn out, having spent hours clambering over the climbing frame and wading through the ball pit. But not Jackson, he was still full of energy trying to look at all the presents Harry packed in the car to take home. “Daddy can we go home?” After waving off the last of his friends, Jackson was ready for home.

“In a minute, I just have to speak to Bill quickly. Can you see if Violet needs any help for me?” Harry asked, using Violet as a distraction. Jackson nodded and ran off to see Violet, with Tanner dangling by his side. “Do you still have that friend who works at that big hotel?” He asked his friend as they stood infront of the hall.

Bill stretched his arms above his head and took in a breath of fresh air. “Dianne? Yeah sure why?”

“I need a favour.” Harry smiled, cooking up a plan.

They dropped Violet off at her home and Harry thanked her once more for all her help, handing her an envelope. Inside was a heartfelt thankyou letter he had written and some extra money she had earmed, then as they were leaving Jackson promised to draw her an extra special picture for next time she came over. Nearing home however, Jackson’s mind drifted once more to the tingle in his loins. He discreetly reached down, pawing at his crotch but quickly found that with the cage in place, it was impossible to satisfy his need. In their apartment Harry put Jackson’s presents near his playpen and was immediately set upon by his horny mate, feeling him wrap around him. “I’m glad you had such a fun time Jackson.” Harry managed to say before being kissed hard by his increasingly needy boy. “I just need to make a phonecall sweetie, then I’m all yours.”

Harry tore himself away and headed to the bedroom alone, hearing a faint whine following him. Watching the bedroom door close, Jackson pouted sulkily as he glared at the white wooden barrier. He couldn’t hear who Harry was talking to and that made him sulk even more. Feeling his desire grow, he rubbed his chest through his shirt, stripping off his clothes down to just his diaper. Everytime his thumb brushed his sensitive erect nipple, it sent a spark of lust through him. “Da-ddy~” He murmured, pawing desperately at his locked nub.

“Excellent, thankyou so much, yes goodbye.” Harry grinned, hastily hanging up his phone call, feeling very pleased with himself. Stroking his dick through his trousers, his smile widened even more. “Now it’s time for my present.”

Opening the door, he found Jackson stripped and waiting for him. “I want you.” He said in a shaky voice. Taking Jackson in his arms, he kissed him passionately, feeling his boy’s tongue dart into his mouth. “Mmmmm.” Jackson moaned, pressing himself against Harry’s large frame.

Harry’s mind began to race with all the things he wanted to do to his boy. “I have an idea. Go to the bath and wait for me.” Harry ordered.

In seconds his clothes were left balled up on the bedroom floor and he returned to Jackson with a couple of extra toys to play with. Harry stroked Jackson cheek, tracing down his chest, before cupping his diapered cage and making him whimper. “Your diaper isn’t quite full.” Harry’s deep voice hummed. “Do you want Daddy to help?”

Jackson moaned, wanting anything and everything Harry had to offer. After nodding his approval, he climbed into the bathtub and sat, eyes wide as he stared at him wantingly. Aiming his dick at Jackson’s chest, he watched his boy lick his lips as he held his diaper’s waistband open. The strong stream splashed against Jackson’s pale chest, running down over his hands and diaper, soaking into his swollen padding. The warmth made Jackson smile, feeling both naughty and loved as he shared in the kinky act with his one and only. “You are such an incredible boy Jackson.” Harry praised, watching him lean forward with open mouth.

The tang ran around his mouth, finally dribbling out to settle in his diaper. “Mmm Daddy~” He moaned, seeing Harry’s piss slowing to a trickle, he leaned closer and sucked the engorged head into his mouth.

Swallowing a small amount, he let the rest dribble down his chin as he kept eye contact, fluttering his eyelashes at Harry. “Such a dirty boy, I love it.” Harry grinned, pushing his dick deeper into his mouth. He stood Jackson up and dove his tongue into mouth, kissing him hard. Harry ripped his boys diaper tapes, letting it hit the bath with a wet slap. They both glanced at the yellow tinged, crumpled diaper sitting in the shallow pool of piss, before locking lips once more. “I brought some things for you to play with.” Harry explained. Taking control of Jackson, he pushed the vibrating plug into his twitching hole and flicked it onto a low hum.

“Uhhh!” He groaned, smiling with closed eyes. “Can you take my cage off?” He asked flashing his bright begging sapphires at him.

But Harry was having too much fun to fall under Jackson’s spell. “I think we’ll leave it on for today. I’m enjoying my needy boy.” He tied the small egg vibrator to his boy’s cage, but even the low setting made Jackson moan out loudly. “On your knees beautiful.” Harry stood in the middle of the room and had Jackson service him, watching with glee as he greedily sucked him deep into his mouth.

“Daddy… want them faster.” Jackson gasped, needing more from his toys. Harry was only too happy to please, lifting Jackson to his feet and adjusting both speeds. Before letting his boy kneel, he kissed him hard leaving him breathless. Jackson greedily took Harry as deep as he was able, running his tongue on the underside and twirling around the tip, tasting Harry’s precum. After a few minutes of sucking down every tasty drop of precum, Jackson needed more. He teased the sensitive head with his tongue, knowing it would drive Harry wild and sure enough the loud groans of pleasure that followed told him his plan was working.

Harry pulled his slick dick out of Jackson’s mouth and with an animalistic growl, lifted him to his feet. “I know what you want baby.” Harry pulled him by the hand into the bedroom and as he sat on the bed he reached for Jackson’s plug. “You should be nice and ready for me huh?”

Jackson couldn’t hold back, his desire was at an all time high and he needed Harry inside him. He quickly climbing into Harry’s lap, spearing himself of his rock hard pole. “Uhhhh! Mmm!” Holding Harry’s shoulders, he rode him hard and fast. “Mmm Daddy, you’re so hard!” He squealed, bouncing on his dick.

Harry leant back allowing him to take control, simply stroking over Jackson’s hips. “Yes baby and only for you.” Moaning and whimpering, Jackson slowed his pace momentarily so he could kiss Harry, before hungrily speeding up again. His sapphires burned with a deep desire, that was so fiery that Harry could feel it with every motion. “I’m gonna cum Jackson.” Harry groaned, feeling his rush rising. “Oh God! I’m so close!”

Their juices mixing together, Harry wrapped his arms around Jackson, hugging him close. “Uhh! Uhh! Daddy please!” He moaned, throwing his head back. “Ooh! Please give it to me! UUHH!” Jackson’s moaning flicked the final switch inside Harry and he began thrusting up with all his might s he filled his boy’s hole. With one final thrust, he pulled Jackson down, squirting his cum deep into him. “Uuuhhh mmmmmm.” Jackson’s whole body quivered, his caged nub was dribbling copious amounts of precum.

Keeping his dick buried inside, Harry turned the vibrator on Jackson’s dick up to full power and watched the pleasure unfold on his face. “Good boy.” Harry stroked his neck, gently gripping as Jackson liked. “Cum for me Jackson.” Harry commanded, feeling his muscles begin to clench around his still hard dick. He held his hand around Jackson’s throat and watched as he bit his lower lip. Suddenly his whole body began to tense and shudder as his cage twitched and he began to dribble cum.

Moaning loudly, with his heart pounding in his chest, he fell against Harry as his alpha thankfully turned off the vibrator. “U-h… D-… a-ddy.” He stammered, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Giving his boy a tender cuddle, they shared a few moments of rest together. “I love you Jackson.”

After sharing a shower and getting Jackson scrubbed clean, it became evident that it would soon be bedtime as the excitement of the busy birthday was catching up to the little one. He let out a big yawn as he laid on the sofa snuggling Tanner, while in the kitchen Harry was getting them a snack.

Setting the plate of cookies on the coffee table along with Jackson’s bottle and his glass of water, he sat back in his warm spot and immediately got snuggled by Jackson. “I got your favourites.” Harry noted, relaxing as he ran his hand through Jackson’s shaggy locks.

Sleepily reaching out, Jackson slowly brought one of the double chocolate chip cookies to his mouth. “I’s yummy.” He hummed. “T’ankyou.”

A few minutes later, there were only crumbs left on the plate and around Jackson’s smiling mouth. “Well birthday boy, I think it’s time for us to go to bed.” Harry lifted Jackson into his arms as he stood from the sofa.

After helping Jackson through his bedtime routine and getting him all tucked into bed, the sleepy boy was all smiles thinking back on his day. “Daddy?” He said quietly.

Harry got in beside him and lifted his arm, inviting him in to cuddle. “Hm?”

Wriggling closer, he lay with closed eyes on Harry’s chest. “I had the absolute best birthday ever ever. Thankyou so much for everything.” Jackson whispered.

Harry felt very moved and stroked Jackson’s back. “I’m so glad you enjoyed everything baby boy.” He kissed the top of Jackson’s head and feeling his breathing slow, he knew Jackson was almost asleep. “It’s not over yet.” Harry confessed almost silently.


	11. 11

“Huh?… What do you mean pack?” Jackson was completely bewildered by Harry’s request and the earlier than usual wake up wasn’t helping his clarity. He scratched his head and blinked his gluey eyes, glancing at the time on Harry’s alarm clock. “Daddyyy, it’s too early to play games.” He grumbled, dropping his head back onto the plush pillows.

Harry chuckled. “It’s no game.” Stroking his back, he tried to rouse him. “I have another surprise for you. Think of it as an extra birthday.”

At the mention of Harry’s last word, Jackson’s head shot up and he looked at him. “Birthday point two?” He croaked excitedly.

“Mhmm, but this time it’s just you and me.” Harry smiled. “But we have to get you up and packed.” With his interest peaked, Jackson rolled out of bed and wandered drowsily down the hallway following Harry. “Up we go!” He cheered, picking Jackson up and sitting him on the cushioned changing table.

Rubbing his eyes, Jackson took a few seconds to process what Harry had said. “Where are we going?

Harry removed Jackson’s soggy overnight diaper with ease and freshened him up with a few baby wipes. “It’s a surprise. But we’re going to have a lot of fun.”

“Can Tanner come?” He asked, first thinking of his soft friend.

“Yep! And Prince too if you like.” Harry smiled, slipping a thick white ABU simple under his rear with a stuffer. Extra protection for the long car ride ahead. Jackson still wasn’t fully awake as Harry packed for them and knowing that if Jackson sat on the bed, he would surely go to sleep again, Harry banned him from sitting on it. He was sat snuggled on Hugo as Harry showed him clothes from his wardrobe, letting him choose what he wanted to take with him on their two days away.

Because of the early hour, progress was agonisingly slow and pretty soon Harry took it upon himself to choose for his grumpy boy. Part of his grumpiness was hunger, but Harry had thought ahead and made a breakfast sandwich and wrapped it so Jackson could eat it on the journey. With the promise of food on the table, things went a lot smoother and in no time they were underway. Just before they reached the motorway, Jackson finished his delicious breakfast and was now feeling thirsty. “Daddy, Tanner wants a drink.” A new aspect of his littlespace was he would often use Tanner to ask for things he wanted.

“There’s a bottle in your bag, sweetie.” Harry smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. The drive was smooth and the traffic was light, being a Sunday, so they reached their destination a little earlier than planned.

Getting out of the car, Jackson held Tanner and Prince close to his chest. “Woah! It’s so big!” He said in amazement, looking up at the grand old country manor. “Are we staying here?”

At the reception desk, Harry filled in their details and handed over his credit card to the clerk, Jackson however was mesmerized by the bowl of brightly coloured sweets sitting beside the signing in book. “Can I have a sweetie please?” He asked staring wide eyed at the bowl.

The woman looked at Jackson and then at the stuffed animals in his arms. “Yes you may. And for being so polite you can take a couple for later.” She told him with a smile, then handed Harry their key and welcome pack. “Have a wonderful stay.”

“Thanks!” Jackson squeaked, taking four different colours and popping one straight into his mouth. “Mmm st’awb’rry!” He handed his remaining sweets off to Harry for later and together they headed to their suite. Harry slipped the key card into their lock and with a beep, they were in. “Wowie! It’s massive!” Jackson was first through the door and stood in the middle of the room, taking it all in.

Harry set the bags down and put his arm around Jackson. “Yeah it’s nice. It’s going to be a good couple of days.” He patted Jackson’s poofy bum and whispered in his ear. “Go jump on the bed, make sure it’s comfy.”

Not needing to be told twice, Jackson ran and flopped onto the large white clad kingsize bed with a happy chuckle. “It’s comfy!” He yelled back to Harry, bouncing up and down. They inspected the room, trying out all it had to offer. Harry checked the bathroom and fridge, while Jackson focused on what he thought was important, like the TV. After unpacking, Jackson was hoping for a little time to relax. “Daddy? Do we have time cuddle?” His bright sapphires and innocent look, was enough to make Harry melt.

“Sweetie, we will do anything you want. This is your time.” Harry lowered himself onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

In the evening they headed down the road to one of the restaurants recommended by the welcome pack and hanging on Harry’s arm, Jackson was all smiles. “It’s so quiet out here.” He wasn’t used to the countryside, having lived in the city all his life. Jackson had tamed his hair and dressed up for the occasion, wearing his slim black jeans and a white tshirt with an open, light pink dress shirt on top. “I wonder what they have to eat.”

“You can have anything you like sweetie, it’s my treat.” Harry said, kissing his cheek.

“Look!” Jackson called out, pulling his man to the side of the lane and pointing into the field. “A bunny!” He whispered enthusiastically. It made Harry smile, watching him get so much pleasure over something so simple.

In the restaurant Jackson ordered a special salad which had a whole variety of his favourite treats in it and a side of sweet potato fries, while Harry ordered Lamb on the bone, which came with steamed greens and a rich mint gravy. They each had a glass of Cabernet sauvignon, which Harry was delighted to see they had one of his favourites available.

During the meal, they shared their food and laughed together, enjoying their grown up moment. “Your lamb is really good!” Jackson said, covering his mouth and nodding. “Can you make something like that at home?”

“I’m sure I can try to.” He said with a smile, setting his knife and fork together on his bare plate. “Okay back in a moment.” Harry winked, excusing himself. But as he walked towards the bathroom, he spotted the waiter that he had noticed kept eyeing Jackson up from behind the bar. And as expected, the waiter saw Jackson was alone and headed straight to him. Harry came out of the bathroom and seeing the young waiter heading away from him, made a b-line for Jackson. “Everything okay?” He asked, feeling deservedly jealous.

Due to Jackson’s naivety, he was blissfully unaware of the waiters flirtation, not even noticing the note he had left on their table. “Yep!” He cheeped cheerfully, sitting up straight. “Do you want to get a dessert? The man said he would bring over some menu--”

“No.” Harry boomed cutting him off. “Er… I mean why don’t we go and get comfy? Hm?” He covered, stroking Jackson’s chin. His boy’s sapphires gleamed as he smiled up at him. Discreetly sliding the paper into his hand, Harry pulled out his wallet and headed to the older woman on staff to pay. While she tapped on her screen, Harry unfolded the paper in his hand.

‘hey cutie if you wanna have some fun call me

07*******22 JC x’

Feeling protective and a little possessive, he crumbled the paper tightly in his hand and tossed it on the bar. With their bill settled, he hastily ushered Jackson out of the restaurant and held his hand tightly as they headed back to the hotel. In his life, Harry hadn’t experienced a jealousy like this before, having never found something he cared for as much as Jackson. And while he knew how attractive Jackson was and how in his heart he knew Jackson would never act on any advance from someone else, it didn’t stop him from feeling the need to assert his dominance.

Outside their room, his lust boiled over and pushing Jackson up against the wall, he kissed him hard. “Who do you belong to?” He hissed quietly into Jackson’s ear.

Jackson let out a quiet whimper, the kiss igniting his lust. “I’m yours Daddy.” Bursting into the room, Harry flung the door closed behind them. They kissed passionately, pulling off their clothes as they neared the bed. “Mmm.” Jackson hummed as his busy hands roamed over Harry’s hard bulge.

Pushing Jackson down on the soft mattress, Harry was brimming with animalistic lust as he mounted him. “I love you Jackson.” He pulled Jackson’s diaper off and with a smile he spread Jackson’s legs wide. A growl escaped Harry’s lips as he thrust himself deep inside his boy. All those feelings of jealousy, anger and bitterness evaporated, it was just him and his one. He only wanted Jackson, he would give everything up for just one more day with this boy, who had stolen and now owned his heart. Looking upon his face as they made sweet passionate love was all he ever needed.

“Uuhhh! Daddy!” Jackson voice squealed as he wrapped his hands around Harry’s meaty thighs, holding him close. His moans echoed each time Harry’s thick 9 inches slipped deep into him. “Uh uh ohh! Mm yeah! Please stroke me Daddy! Oooh!” He begged.

Harry took hold of his dick gently, adhering to his wishes. “God! It’s coming Jackson!” Moaning out he leant forward kissing him hard. “I’m going to breed you baby, you’re mine.” With Jackson’s fingers digging into his back, he felt his boy’s breath on his neck, spurring him on. “Ooh!!” He yelled, hands gripping Jackson’s hips and ramming him into the mattress.

“Ooh god!” Jackson whimpered, feeling his warmth shooting into him. “Please make me cum!” Harry straightened up and smiled down at him as he gently withdrew. Then getting on his knees, he kissed along Jackson’s thigh, getting agonisingly close to his twitching member. In one swift motion, Harry took his entire member into his mouth. “Daddyyyyy!” He squealed in delight as Harry’s tongue twirled the sensitive head. Loving every second, Jackson arched his back and stroked trough Harry’s hair. “Oh god! It’s so good! Uh! I can’t hold back! Ooh I’m… I’m gonna…!” Jackson covered his mouth with his hand as he screamed out.

Moments later, Harry had his boy rediapered and laid with him in his arms on the bed. “You’re so beautiful Jackson.” He drew shapes onto his back with his fingertips as they cuddled. With Jackson rolling over to grab Tanner and Prince, Harry stood and stretched. “I’m just going for a quick shower, okay? Back in a flash.” He told him, planting a kiss on Jackson’s lips and heading into the bathroom.

Jackson sat up with his cuddly friends and looked around the room, spotting the welcome booklet next to the bed. “What’s in here.” He mumbled to himself, flicking through the papers. Coming across the menu, he gasped as he read the desserts on offer. Turning to the bathroom, he heard the water running and hatched a plan.

“Oh man, that shower is great.” Harry came in rubbing his hair with one of the towels. “You’ll have to try it out tomorrow, it’s really powerful.” He explained, slipping into some shorts. Jackson was sat on cross legged on the bed with a sweet smile on his face. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Who’s that?” Harry wondered, brushing his hair back. But when he looked around, Jackson was giggling and trying to hide under the blanket. “Jackson. What did you do?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Opening up the door, the porter greeted them and pushed the food cart into the room, before quietly excusing himself. The second the door closed behind him Jackson leapt out from the covers, onto his knees. “Ooo!” He exclaimed, looking for what he had ordered.

Harry was stood with folded arms, glaring down at him. “So you found the room service menu I see.” Jackson looked up with pleading sorry eyes, expecting to be told off. Instead, Harry chuckled and shook his head. “Let’s see what you ordered then cheeky boy.”

Harry set all the colourful treats out on the table and sat in the sturdy wooden chair with Jackson on his lap. He had ordered a variable feast of sugary desserts. With a slice of strawberry cream cake, a slice of chocolate fudge cake, a bowl of fruit salad and a banana split infront of them, Jackson’s eyes bulged. “In my defence, I didn’t know they were that big.” He said trying to get himself out trouble.

“Mhmm.” Harry smirked, before kissing Jackson’s temple. “Don’t worry sweetie, you can have anything you like.” After their fancy meal earlier, Jackson ate slowly, enjoying each bite that Harry fed him. “Mmm this it really tasty, here try a bite. Open up.” Harry grinned, spearing a piece of strawberry cake and feeding it to Jackson.

Sitting on his Daddy’s lap and having him feed him some of his favourite treats, made Jackson feel very loved. He had felt many times that Harry was his true love and times like this continued to prove it to him. Watching Harry take a bite of cake and smile at him almost got the little one choked up. “I love you Daddy.” Jackson gushed, wrapping his arms around his neck and cuddling him tight.

It surprised Harry slightly, but in a good way and feeling the adoration from Jackson, he hoped this moment could last for an eternity. “I love you too Jackson.” Reaching over the table, he pulled his wallet towards him, thinking of the small fabric pouch that he had been keeping inside. Circling his finger over the outside of the leather wallet, he thought hard for a moment.

But before he had a chance to pull it out, Jackson stretched and rubbed his eye. “’m sleepy… Can we watch Parks ‘nd Rec?” Jackson’s new TV obsession and his feel good show was something he was recommended by Ash at work.

“Yeah sweetie, Daddy will get the laptop for you.” Harry smiled at his drowsy boy, kissing his forehead. He let Jackson wriggle under the covers, with his zebra and monkey friend and set the laptop up for him to watch his show, while he put the leftovers in the fridge for them to enjoy tomorrow. Undressing down to his underwear, Harry climbed in next to Jackson, who after only a few short minutes was almost asleep.

“Can ‘e pause ‘he rest?” Jackson asked, with the paci he found sitting on the nightstand, slowly bobbing in his mouth as he spoke.

Harry closed the laptop and put it away for him, feeling Jackson roll over and snuggle close as he laid his head on his chest. “Goodnight Jackson.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Sleep well little one.” With a yawn, Harry wrapped his arm around his sleeping boy and smiled feeling blissfully content.

…

**Knock knock**

“Jackson? Are you almost done in there?” Harry called through the bathroom door. They were getting ready to go out on a picnic after Jackson discovered the hotel kitchen offered a picnic basket. “They just dropped the food off, so ready when you are.” Harry added.

In the bathroom, Jackson was slipping in a little surprise of his own. After getting washed up, he worked his medium sized plug into his hole, having sneakily brought it on the trip without Harry knowing. He rediapered himself and smirked at himself in the mirror, feeling naughty. “Ready.” He sung.

They walked hand in hand down the country lane, swinging their arms playfully as Harry carried the picnic and Jackson carried Tanner. The sun was high in the sky and a gentle breeze blew through the long grass. On their way, Jackson pointed out all the birds and bees and wildlife he could see. “Let’s go over there.” The happy boy pointed over to a semi secluded shady spot along the tree line next to a shallow stream. He was dressed in a cute two tone blue tshirt and his light green shorts, perfect dress for the warm day. Harry had opted for his chinos and blue polo top, that Jackson had helped choose.

Harry first laid out the blanket out on the grass and sat the basket down in the middle. “Phew it’s warm today.” He wiped his brow and looked at their surroundings. “You picked a good spot here Jackson.” Harry smiled, gazing over to the slow flowing stream. Jackson could hardly hold himself back from jumping on his man, but little did he know, his neediness was coming off of him in waves. “Is there something you want Jackson?” He asked cocking his head knowingly and leaning back on his elbows.

Wearing a surprised expression Jackson stared wide eyed at his man. “Uh… Um…” But with the plug nestled in his rear filling him in just the right way, it was time to hatch his plan. With a seductive look, he stood up infront of Harry and slowly slid his shorts down, kicking them to the side, then unsticking all four tapes and dropping his diaper on the blanket. “I want to do it out here.” Jackson said with a deep hum, lowering himself into Harry’s lap.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Harry’s hands held onto Jackson’s rear, enjoying himself as his boy began kissing his neck. “Out here in the open huh? You slutty boy.” Harry’s teasing was all part of the fun and with the added danger of being caught, Jackson’s arousal was through the roof. Being lost in the moment, the boy was writhing against his alpha, when Harry discovered his little surprise. “What’s this?!” Gripping the plug, he gently turned and pressed it in a little. This tiny movement made Jackson moan right into his ear. “It looks like you’re ready for me already. Get me nice and wet Jackson.” Harry hissed into his ear.

In an almost panic, Jackson quickly slipped off Harry’s lap and tugged at his trousers, freeing his erection. He took him deep into his hungry mouth in once swift motion. “Good boy.” Harry smiled, stroking his hand through Jackson’s hair. Approving of Jackson’s work, he lifted him up and took ahold of his plug. Looking into the little one’s eyes, he carefully pulled it free from his hole, taking great pleasure in his expression. “Are you empty now? Let Daddy fill you up.” Harry said with a grin, holding his pole steady.

Jackson whimpered as he lowered himself onto Harry’s hard dick, steadying himself by holding onto his shoulders. “Da-ddyyy.” Jackson tried to keep himself quieter than usual, being so exposed. With his head on a swivel, he looked around at the open for any signs of life as he began to ride. “This is so naughty.” He grinned.

Harry held onto Jackson’s hips as he gazed into his sapphires. “You’ve never fooled around in the park or anything?” He smirked, stroking his smooth rear. When Jackson shook his head, Harry felt almost privileged. “Well I’ll gladly be your first.”

Feeling a daze come over him, Jackson worked Harry’s steel hard member in and out of his hole, leaning forward to kiss and nibble his lower lip. “Mmmm… Uuh!” With the sun’s warmth and cool breeze teasing his bare skin, Jackson was getting very into it and all caution disappeared. “Ooh! Mmmm!” He gripped his own hard on and pumped it rapidly, before grabbing Harry’s hand and bringing it to his leaking dick.

With a chuckle, Harry obliged. “I love how hard your little dick gets.” With Jackson’s whimpers and moans in his ears, Harry wrapped his arms around his boy and began thrusting up into him.

“Aaah Uuh Uuh Uhh! Daddyyy!” The relentless pounding from beneath quickly turned Jackson’s rational mind to mush. He sat ontop of Harry with his mouth open and tongue dangling, a moaning mess. “Uuuh fuuu… uuuuuuh.”

Getting lost in the moment, Harry forgot where they were and let down his guard, moaning with Jackson. “I’m gonna fill you up baby, I’m coming!” Harry groaned, pounding into him like a piston. At the same time he thrust upward, he pulled Jackson down by his hips and came hard. “Oooh Jackson!” He moaned, stroking his boy’s throbbing member quickly as Jackson whimpered.

Jackson’s body bucked as he came on Harry’s stomach, still impaled on Harry’s thick rod. “UuuuuhhHHH!” He dribbled, looking up to the sky.

Harry laid Jackson on the blanket and slipped the plug into his boys gaping hole. “There we go, nice and full.” He smirked, watching Jackson’s member twitch as he pushed it into him. Tucking himself away and cleaning his stomach, Harry redressed himself, before turning back to the worn out boy laying under him. “Let’s rediaper you, then we can have some lunch hm? Does that sound good?” Harry asked, stroking Jackson’s cheek.

Now re-enclosed inside his snug diaper, Jackson’s foggy mind cleared as he slipped into littlespace. He relaxed on the blanket, gazing up at the bright clear sky, with Tanner laid on his chest. “Daddy.” He called, holding his arms out, wanting to cuddle now his lust was satisfied.

Leaving Jackson’s shorts off, he laid down on the blanket next to him, leaving room for the cuddly boy to move close to him. They laid in the picturesque location, lazing in the heat with each other as Harry ran his fingertips along Jackson’s frame. “Do you want to try some food cutie?” Harry asked after a few minutes of relaxing. The little one looked up at him innocently and gave him a nod, starting to get quite hungry.

Sitting in Harry’s lap, Jackson excitedly wiggled, watching as he unpacked all the tasty looking picnic food. Inside was a platter of little sandwiches, mini sausages, mini quiches, bitesized vegetable fingers, pasta bowl with salmon and peas, fire roasted bread, little bacon lettuce cups and a vibrant summer salad. He left the dessert’s back in the room, knowing that with Jackson’s sweet tooth, he would breeze right over the savoury snacks and fill up on treats.

Harry set the dishes out in a semi circle infront of them, so they both could reach. “Eat some veggies Jackson.” But Harry’s prompt was met with a pout from Jackson. “Don’t give me that look.” Harry chuckled, almost spitting out his mouthful. “They’re really yummy.”

Jackson watched Harry enjoy the fresh cut slices and decided he would try one for himself, just one though. But after his first taste, he discovered Harry was right and munched through more of the veggie sticks. “Can I have that one now?” Jackson asked, pointing to the pasta bowl.

After they had eaten their fill, they laid for a while, enjoying the peace and the serenity of where they were. Not having to worry about work or business in general, felt quite strange for Harry, but in a good way, the tranquillity with Jackson was a heavenly break. With an idea, he sat up and stretched, stroking Jackson’s bare legs. “Do you want to have a paddle?”

Jackson carefully descended the small muddy incline, to the shallow brook. The smile on the little ones face as he splashed in the cold water was worth more to Harry than any amount of money. With the sun streaming through the leaves and Jackson in just his cute tshirt and diaper, Harry couldn’t remember a time when he was happier. “A tadpole!” Jackson squeaked, almost jumping in the air with excitement. “Daddy Daddy! Come look quick!”

Harry rolled up his chinos, took off his socks and tiptoed quietly through the water to look at what Jackson had found. “Oh yeah, look at them all swimming.” He smirked, patting his fluffy hair as they watched the small swimming black tadpoles. The little one had a fun filled hour of splashing in the cool water and Harry took the opportunity to snap a couple of pictures.

He was staring at his phone, admiring the adorable picture of Jackson beaming a big tooth grin, standing in the stream, wearing his thick poofy Cushies diaper, when the little one flopped down on the blanket infront of him. “Do we have any cake?” He asked snuggling against Harry’s chest.

“We have some in the room. Do you want to go back?” Harry said, brushing his fingers through his hair. Jackson looked up at him with wide bright eyes and nodded, excited for more of those tasty treats he had ordered. Harry helped him dry his feet and get his clothes back on, then the little one eagerly helped fold the blanket up and handed it to Harry. “Thankyou little one. What a helpful boy.”

When they got back, Harry got the leftovers from the fridge and between them they finished off the majority of what was left and now that Jackson was full, he was beginning to get sleepy and very cuddly. “Alright baby boy, up we go.” Harry lifted Jackson out of his chair and flew him to the bed. “Just a quick change, then you can nap with Daddy.” Pulling out a thick pink Dotty the Pony diaper, Harry unfolded it and set it on the bed next to him. Jackson gave him a grumpy look of disapproval causing Harry to laugh. “Don’t be grumpy little one, I think they’re cute. And you look so adorable in them.” Untaping his soggy diaper, Harry cleaned Jackson’s crotch and removed his plug.

With his boy changed into his dry and annoyingly comfy, pink diaper, it was time to cuddle. Jackson let out a little huff as he wriggled up the bed and grabbed Tanner, still sulking over Harry’s diaper choice. But that soon faded when Harry laid on the bed and he rolled over, snuggling into his comforting arms. “Have a little sleep Jackson.” Harry said softly, pushing his paci between his lips. “While Daddy watches some football. I’ll wake you in a little while and we’ll have some dinner before we leave.” He told the sleepy boy, kissing the top of his head.

In Harry’s safe arms, Jackson slept soundly and slowly sucked his paci, Harry even managed to drift off for a short rest himself. He woke Jackson, stroking and patting his thick crinkly diaper. “Mmm Daddy~” His dick hardened under Harry’s kneading and rolling on his back, he looked over at him. “Mm… nnn… ‘he wand.” He mumbled, requesting the buzzy friend he had also snuck in his bag.

Harry chuckled as he dug through Jackson’s bag, finding his second naughty surprise that he had sneakily brought with him. “I can see what you had planned for our trip.” Harry joked. Pressing the vibrating white bulb into the crinkly pink diaper, Harry traced the outline of Jackson’s erection and watched in amusement as his boy wriggled and moaned under his complete control. In a few short minutes Jackson was bucking his hips, feeling the overwhelming rush building. “Uh uh uh, no hands Jackson.” Harry pushed Jackson’s wandering hands away, maintaining his control over him. “You will cum when Daddy let’s you, understood?”

Jackson nodded frantically, his body squirmed as his need got stronger. “P-please!” He whined.

“Please what?”

Jackson shone his bright sapphires at Harry fluttering his eyelashes. “Please c-can I c… uuuh… cum Daddy?!”

Harry delayed replying, savouring Jackson’s increasingly urgency. Moving closer on the bed, Harry kissed him hard and whispered into his ear. “Cum for me Jackson.” With Harry’s warm breath lifting the hairs on his neck, Jackson pinched his eyes closed and let out a loud echoing moan, filling his diaper with cum. Harry flicked off the pleasurable buzzing, allowing Jackson to ride out his orgasmic high. “Good boy.” Harry smirked, kissing Jackson’s cheek.

When Jackson had recovered the little one decided it was dinner time for them both and happily rolled over to grab the room service menu. “Can we have chippies?” Jackson asked, his voice high pitched and full of eagerness.

Harry laid on his stomach next to the excited boy and rubbed his back. “You can have anything you like sweetie. Daddy’s treat.” He told him, cuddling up to him.

After eating and packing up, they headed out for the long drive home. Harry had expected Jackson to fall asleep on the way, especially as by the time they got home it was pitch black outside, but he was too excited. Humming a happy tune, Jackson skipped down the hallway to their front door, holding his bag and stuffed friends. “Home home, homey home home.” He sung spinning in circles as he waited for Harry to let them in.

Envying Jackson’s energy, Harry shook his head. “Someone’s excited.” Harry made sure Jackson hung up his jacket and tidied his shoes, before letting him sprint off. “I’m just going to put our things away, okay Jackson?” Harry said, looking over towards the playpen where Jackson was busy rummaging through his new toys.

“’kay!” He called back cheerfully. With Tanner and Prince sat beside him, Jackson looked through his new gifts. “Oooo!” Jackson cooed, finding Harry hadn’t yet hidden away his sweetie haul.

When Harry returned, he quickly caught his boy in the act and realised his mistake. “Jackson!” His raised voice made Jackson gasp and drop the sweet in his hand. “Did you scoff all of these?!” Harry asked, pointing to the many crumpled white wrappers that surrounded his greedy boy.

Jackson had finished a whole packet of chewy fruit sweets and now caught, remorse was setting in. “Uh…” He blushed.

Unimpressed, Harry folded his arms, standing dominantly over him. “I think you need to go to timeout please, while Daddy hides the rest of your sweet, because you can’t be trusted.” Harry said in his ‘I mean business’ tone. Jackson hung his head and shuffled off to the timeout corner, feeling very sorry for himself, leaving Harry to snatch up his remaining piles of sweets and the rubbish he had left behind. Dropping them in a little plastic box, he pushed the box on top of the kitchen cupboard out of sight and looked back over at Jackson, feeling a building sympathy. ‘Maybe I was too hasty’ he thought.

Silently gliding up behind Jackson, he spun his boy around and cuddled him to his chest. “I’m sorry Daddy.” Jackson uttered, looking up at him.

Harry put his hand ontop of his head and gave him a smile. “I know you are, but it’s alright. Daddy should have hidden them, because you are too little to be trusted baby.” These words coupled with Harry pushing a paci into his mouth, sent Jackson racing into littlespace. He lifted his boy up and safely deposited him into his playpen, before handing him Tanner and his bottle. “Daddy has a little bit of work to do, so you be a good boy and then in a little while it’ll be bathtime.”

Jackson sat cross legged, with his bottle infront of him and his trusty stuffed friend beside him as he played quietly with his blocks and the toy tools Bill had brought him, constructing a special pyramid that he could hide treasures inside. His bright red pacifier bobbed in his mouth as the stack of blocks got ever higher.

Harry was in his chair on both his Ipad and phone, replying to emails, invoices and other little things that needed his attention. The cost of having a couple of wonderful quiet days with Jackson, was that his workload built in his absence. After only half an hour, he had finished everything he could do as most would have to be done tomorrow when he was in the office. But as he rubbed his eyes and stretched he smelt something that needed his attention. Harry stood at the playpen’s coloured walls and immediately Jackson sat reaching out to him with grabby hands. “There’s my cutie pie. Ohh do you want to cuddle?” He sat with Jackson on the sofa, rubbing the cuddly boys back and gently patting his diaper. “This feels a little full Jackson, did you go poopy? Hm?” Even though Harry teased, he was actually feeling relieved, because Jackson hadn’t had a messy diaper in a few days and he was beginning to worry.

Jackson hid his pink cheeks in Tanner’s soft fur as he lay against Harry’s chest. “I think it’s definitely bathtime now.” Harry chuckled. He lifting Jackson to his feet and slid his shorts down. Jackson’s very full diaper, drooped low as he shyly shuffled to the bathroom. Harry had laid out a towel for him to lay on and started the water, adding bubbles and Jackson’s bath toys, before Jackson reached him. “Very full.” Harry smirked, patting his sagging diaper. As the water level slowly rose, Harry cleaned his boy up with a lot of care and affection, praising him to try to dissipate some of the boy’s shyness. “Such a good boy.” After a sweet cuddle, he lifted Jackson into the bath and helped him wash from head to toe.

While he dried his little one with their large fluffy towels, he noticed Jackson had gone very quiet and looking at his watch, he could see why. “Oh my, it’s past your bedtime sweetie, no wonder you’re tired.”

He thickly diapered Jackson and put him in bed, before happily heading to get Tanner for him. Harry loved the sweet way Jackson acted when he was sleepy, there was something so cute about the way he scrunched up his face and wriggled around to get comfy. He slipped Tanner under the covers and into the sleepy boy’s arms where he belonged. “Daddy?”

“Yeah baby?” Harry said softly, looking down at him and stroking Jackson’s cheek.

Through blurred eyes, Jackson smiled up at him. “I loved our trip. Thankyou for taking and treating me.”

Harry’s heart almost burst at the cuteness overload and as he looked down at Jackson, he couldn’t get the words to come out. Flicking out the lights, Harry slid under the covers and snuggled up to Jackson, peppering him with soft kisses. “I love you so much Jackson, I can’t even find the words.”

In the quiet stillness of their dark bedroom, Jackson rolled onto his side and laid his small hand on Harry’s chest. “I love you times a million Daddy.” He sleepily whispered.

…

The next morning, Harry had to leave for work a little earlier than usual, but before he left he wrote Jackson a little note to let him know he was thinking of him. When he reached his office, he sent Violet a message rather than ringing her so early, to let her know that he would be later getting home and that Jackson would most likely be quite sleepy after their fun filled break. He then set his phone to one side and started jotting down his plan of action for the day, his desk already had stacks of paperwork for him to sign off on and his email inbox had more than enough to keep him busy all day alone.

Per Harry’s instructions, Violet let Jackson sleep in an extra half an hour before going in to wake him up and on her way over to the boys’ apartment, she had picked up some ingredients they would need for today’s activity. Violet covered her mouth to stop herself laughing at Jackson, who was sprawled out, face down on the bed in a starfish shape. “Time to wake up Sunshine.” She sung in a soothing tone, kneeling by his bedside. The sleepy boy grumbled and screwed his body up into a ball, hiding under the covers. Being delicate, Violet uncoupled him from the covers and rubbed Jackson’s shoulders. “Aren’t you hungry Champ? Oh! I think I can hear a little tummy rumbling.” She said playfully.

Slowly turning his head, Jackson peeked through tired eyes and smiled. “I’s Tanner’s.” He said in a quiet, croaky voice.

Violet laid her head on the mattress, meeting Jackson’s gaze. “It is? Shall we get you changed sleepy boy? Then we can get Tanner something tasty to eat.”

“’kay.” Jackson whispered, knowing he was in need of a fresh diaper.

“Okay.” With a smile, Violet helped him to the changing table and lifted him up onto the cushioned top. Jackson laid back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “I found this note your Daddy left for you.” Violet handed him the handwritten paper and set about changing his soggy morning diaper.

_Jackson,_

_I’m glad you had such a good time, if only I could convey how much the trip meant to me. One day I will find the words. I love you so very much. Be good for Violet and I’ll see you tonight _

_Daddy x_

Jackson beamed with joy and feeling his heart skip a beat, held the paper against his chest. While he read Harry’s note, Violet had cleaned him up and slipped a fresh thick PeekABU under his rear. “Almost done Champ. What would you like to wear today?” She asked, bringing Jackson back to the present.

“Huh? Um… Oh! Can I wear my birthday shirt?” Jackson blinked his bright eyes, thinking of Violet’s gifts.

Violet almost burst with happiness at Jackson’s request, excitedly picking out the light green tshirt that had two trees and a bunch of cute smiling monkeys swinging between them and one sat at the bottom of one tree, tucking into a banana. But as she turned to get Jackson dressed, she found he had been unable to resist the allure of bed and had crawled back under the un-made covers. “Uh uh uh, I don’t think so.” Violet chuckled, tickling Jackson’s foot. “Up you get, cheeky pup.”

“But I’s comfy.” Jackson whined with a brazen grin. But Violet wasn’t having any of it, Jackson sat on the end of the bed, while she pulled the tshirt over his head and slipped some comfy socks on his feet. She walked Jackson to the kitchen, forcing him away from the bedroom, to make breakfast. “Tanner wants sausage pleaasssee.” Jackson said, leaning right over the breakfast bar.

Violet chuckled at Jackson using Tanner to get what he wanted, but found it very cute. After cooking up a couple of sausages for him, she sliced and put them between bread. “Would Tanner like sauce?”

“Ketchup please.” Jackson said, holding Tanner infront of his face.

After breakfast Violet set Jackson in his playpen because he wanted to play his switch. And with the little one safely contained, Violet could do a few small chores before getting to relax. She knew she didn’t have to do the cleaning, but with Harry on a long shift, he would undoubtedly be tired when he returned and she wanted to help out her friends. Putting washing in the machine and tidying up Jackson’s toys, she was finishing wiping the kitchen side when Jackson called her over. “Everything okay?”

He was laid on his stomach, looking up at Violet as she came over. “Can I sit on’a sofa?” He asked sweetly.

“Sure you can!” Violet beamed, lifting him over the side of his playpen. He toddled off to the sofa but stopped and gave her a look, almost pleading for her to join him. “I’ll be there in just a minute Champ, I just need to put the cleaning spray away and wash my hands.” She explained, reassuring her companion.

Back in his office Harry was steaming through his mass of paperwork and had ordered a working lunch that Ash kindly offered to bring in to him. But his rushing was making his eyes start to blur words together. “Ugh.” Leaning back in his chair, he pinched his eyes closed and gently massaged his eyelids.

Wrapping lightly on his door, Ash poked her head through the open gap. “Mr Johansson? I’ve brought your lunch.” She said in her chipper bright tone.

Harry looked up in surprise, completely unaware of the time. “Oh right. Is it lunch already?” He said in disbelief. “What’s this?” He asked, looking at the trio of drinks she had brought with her.

“Water, coffee and a Red Bull. No offence Sir, but you look like you could use one.” Ash said with a half smile.

Harry cocked his head to the side and smiled with closed eyes. “Thankyou, I think. Could you drop these in the err…” He paused and a look of confusion came over him as he tried to think of the name of where they were supposed to go.

Ash picked up the half a dozen, thick manilla envelopes and filled in his missing word. “Postbox?”

Harry’s brain clicked back into gear, letting him relax. “That’s it, thankyou.” He said with a wave of his hand.

Ash stopped at the door and looked back to Harry. “Don’t work too hard Mr Johansson, everyone needs a little break here and there.” He could tell it was her way of caring and looking out for his well-being. Harry was genuinely grateful for her concern and thanked her once again before she headed out to lunch.

…

After a light lunch and a much needed diaper change, Jackson was laying on the sofa with his head in Violet’s lap as they watched the newest episode of their nature show. When the credits began to roll they showed a preview of the next episode. “Oh my god!” Jackson squeaked, bolting upright at the sight of the coming Zebra’s.

“That’ll be a good one.” Violet grinned, patting his shaggy hair. They watched the credits to the very end, before Violet flicked off the TV. “Now, I picked up a few things on the way over for us to use this afternoon.” She started, catching the sparkle of intrigue in Jackson’s deep blue eyes. “I thought we would make our own cookies.”

Jackson let out a loud gasp and stared with a wide smile imprinted on his face. “I’ve never baked before! Let’s go!” He jumped to his feet and before Violet could slow him, ran towards the kitchen.

She made sure Jackson washed his hands with her and then laid out the ingredients she had brought. “First we need to weigh out the sugar and butter. Can you get the scales for me please?” Jackson nodded at Violet’s request and rummaged through the thin cupboard beside the fridge, pulling out a flat black oblong shaped scale, handing it off to Violet. “Oh excellent, thankyou.” After placing the plastic mixing bowl ontop she opened the bag of soft brown sugar and set it infront of Jackson. “Can you pour 120grams into the bowl please?”

After the sugar was ready, under Violet’s watchful eye, Jackson slowly began to mix the butter and sugar together. “You’re doing great! Just a little bit more and we can add the next bit.” Violet smiled, patting Jackson’s shoulder as he concentrated. Together they added an egg, vanilla extract and with Jackson on mixing duty, Violet helped by sifting the flour into the wet mixture. But the real task was keeping Jackson from eating all the chocolate chunks before they went in the mixture. “Oh! Cheeky boy. No more now, otherwise we won’t have enough to make into cookies.”

Rolling the mixture into little balls, Jackson bounced on his heels excited for the finished results. Violet let him know that it would be just 8 minutes for each batch in the oven, but he would have to let them call for just a few short minutes before he got to try his first ever cookies. Being very sensible Jackson moved to the other side of the breakfast bar to steer clear from the hot oven, but with all the excitement over the past few days, his body deflated as he began to get very sleepy. He folded his arms and laid his head ontop of the breakfast bar as he fought to stay awake. Keeping her eyes on the oven, Violet took a minute to realise Jackson’s sleepiness. “Oh, are you sleepy Jackson? Shall we put you down for a little nap?”

“But ‘he cookieeees.” Jackson grumbled, peeking through sticky eyes.

Violet smiled and walked around next to Jackson. “They’ll be waiting for you when you wake up.” She then quickly shot down Jackson’s grumbling and marched him off to bed. Tucking both him and Tanner in, she stroking his hair. “Get some rest Champ.” Despite his reluctance, Jackson was asleep before Violet even got back to the kitchen.

…

Later that evening Harry turned off the quiet rumble of his cars engine after parking in his spot and let out an exhausted sigh. It had been a very long day, but feeling relived it was over he wore a bright smile, excited to finally see Jackson. “I’m home Jackson.” He called out, clicking the front door closed behind him.

“Hi Daddy!” The boy called back, calmly walking up to him and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“Oh my cuddly boy.” Harry lifted Jackson into his arms and carried him into the living room. “Hi Violet, how was your d… Wow! What’s all this?” He was caught completely by surprise as Violet spun around with the special pasta bake dinner she had made for them.

She set it on the breakfast bar, where she had already laid out two plates and forks for them both. “Well after your long day I thought I could whip up some dinner to save you from cooking.” She explained with a big smile, walking over and patting Jackson’s back as he snuggled Harry tightly. “Jackson chose tuna pasta, so I hope you enjoy.” They had a quick chat as she gathered up her things, getting ready to head off. “Sorry about having to run out as soon as you’re home, but I kinda have a date and I don’t want to be late.”

“That’s quite alright, I hope you have fun. This was really thoughtful of you Violet, you have no idea how much I needed this tonight.” Harry was feeling quite appreciative of everyone today, first with Ash in the office and Violet going the extra mile to help out, he was truly grateful to be surrounded by good people, especially on long busy days like today.

He put Jackson down so he could hug Violet goodbye and they both waved her off. Harry rubbed his tired eyes as they began to sting. “Shall we eat some dinner?” He asked Jackson with a sleepy smile, but the little one shook his head and wrapped his arms around Harry once more.

Pressing his body against Harry’s, Jackson was after one thing. “Can’t we eat it later?” He hummed, running his hand over Harry’s bum. The boy flashed his bright sapphires up at Harry, melting away any chance he had of resisting. “I know you’re tired Daddy, just let me take care of everything.” Jackson took him by the hand and walked backwards into the bedroom, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Jackson learned a long time ago, how to put a man under his spell, it was something he used on guys who were shy or unsure of how to handle things and once under, he would work his magic and make them feel things they could only dream of. He slowly and sensually undressed Harry, letting him lay in the centre of their bed, before climbing onto the bed and standing above him. Now it was his turn, Jackson slowly stripped, swaying his hips and tossing his clothes to one side. Watching his boy dancing and swaying above him had him erect in seconds. “It’s my turn to take control.” Jackson said with a smile, squirting lubricant onto Harry’s hard member.

With his hands on his man’s chest steadying him, Jackson sunk down, taking Harry to the hilt. “Ooh god… You feel incredible.” He groaned, stroking Jackson’s hips. Harry watched in awe at his beauty before him, making love to him with such spirit and confidence. Jackson rocked back and forth, rising and sinking back down as his head tossed from side to side in the throws of passion.

Jackson reached down, pulling Harry’s hand to his bobbing erection. “Mmm uhh…. Faster~” He moaned, Harry’s touch sparking an extra level of desire inside him.

“Together Jackson, together.” Harry panted, stroking Jackson’s dick rapidly as he gazed into his mesmerizing eyes. Echoing moans from both parties filled the room in unison, Jackson shot hot white streaks onto Harry’s chest as his man bred his hole.

With a goofy grin, Jackson leaned forward and smooched Harry’s lips loudly. “That was fun…” Jackson said breathlessly. “I kinda liked being in power.”

Harry stroked his thumb over his boys cheek. “Well maybe I will let you more often.” They jumped in the shower together, the warm water soothing and cleansing their skin, which after their love making was more needed than ever.

After drying off, Harry diapered Jackson in a thick snuggly Little Paws and warmed the dinner Violet had made them. “Mmm! I’s really good!” Jackson cheeped, grinning at Harry whose tiredness was starting to drag on him. Jackson gave him a sympathetic look and hatched a plan. As soon as they had finished dinner he made Harry go to the bedroom and change into his night clothes, then ran off to the kitchen and living room to gather a few things. It made Harry feel very loved and cared for having Jackson try to look after him, it refreshingly reiterated how much he loved his boy. “Here Daddy, me and Violet made these today and you have to try one because they’re so tasty.” He proudly handed Harry a little plate with a couple of the cookies he had made and quickly ran off to grab the other things he wanted for their snuggly night in bed.

He returned with Tanner, Prince, Joe-bo, a fresh bottle, Harry’s phone (which in his sleepy state he had forgotten) and his Nintendo Switch. “Thankyou for fetching Daddy’s phone.” Harry sleepily smiled, pulling open the covers to invite Jackson into bed. He happily hopped in and set each stuffed friend around him. “Comfy?” Harry asked, getting a sweet smile and nod in reply. “Here have a cookie Jackson.” He held the plate under Jackson’s chin as he eagerly tucked into the sweet treat, to stop the crumbs falling in the bed.

After watching the football game Jackson had flicked on for him until half time, with his head nestled in the soft plump pillows, Harry’s eyes could stay open no longer. Even though it was only 20 past 8, Harry had completely worn himself out at work. Jackson looked up from his switch and smiled at his sleepy mate. “Night Daddy.” He whispered, leaning over to give him a kiss.

When he was sure Harry was fast asleep, he reached over him and took the TV remote, changing the channel to put on the Winnie the Pooh movie, while he continued to fight off the evil Moblins and Bokoblin’s on his way to save Princess Zelda.

With the skies outside darkened and the movie long since finished, Jackson’s bright eyes dimmed as the glow of his switch began to make them sting. “Tanner, I think we’ve done enough for tonight.” He said softly to the zebra in his lap. Saving his progress, he turned off the TV and slid the console into it’s protective case, handing it down to Hugo on the floor, for him to protect. The sleepy little rubbed his eye and let out a great big yawn, before wriggling down under the covers and snuggling up to the warmth of his Daddy. With Tanner tucked under his arm and his other stuffed friends behind him, he soon fell asleep nuzzling Harry.

The next morning Harry awoke feeling fully refreshed and ready to tackle the day, Jackson however was feeling not so vibrant. Even though he went to bed on time, he was feeling very grouchy and sleepy. At some point in the night he had found his paci and since waking up was refusing to relinquish it. “Are you going to be alright going to work today Jackson?” Harry asked with a little concern, rubbing Jackson’s back as they headed down for a much needed diaper change.

With a small grumble, the sleepy little one nodded. Even though he was very tired, he was still eager to prove to Harry he could be a big boy and work. Laying him on the change table, Harry let out a shocked gasp at the oversaturated state of Jackson’s diaper. “Uh oh, I’m surprised you didn’t leak little one.” The diaper was so soaked that Harry had a hard time rolling it up without it leaking all over the place. Harry thoroughly cleaned off Jackson’s skin and added a generous layer of rash cream to stop him from getting sore.

In the kitchen he poured two bowls of cereal and cut up some apple to eat on the side, but he saw Jackson laying his head on the side, peeking up at him with those bright blues and started to reconsider sending him to work. Sliding his breakfast infront of him, he smiled and stroked through Jackson’s hair. “Shall we see if Violet can look after you today?”

Taking his paci out, Jackson set it on the side next to his apple slices. “No.” He said softly, reaching over to pat Harry’s hand. “Want to help out, so you’re not so busy.”

Harry wrinkled his mouth at the incredibly cute remark. “Okay but if you get too sleepy, Daddy can bring you home alright?” He was very thankful for how thoughtful Jackson was being, despite his sleepy mood. After they were dressed Jackson was still very attached to his paci and rather uncharacteristically asked to keep it in for the drive to work.

As they got to the office, Harry slipped the paci into the diaper bag and reassured Jackson once more that he could go home if needed. But his boy was determined, pushing his tiredness away, thanks to an energy drink from the vending machine, Jackson worked hard, getting lots of work done by the time lunch came around and headed into Harry’s office to update him on his progress. “I finished those invoices and they’ve been sent out. Oh and I sent the email for the meeting next Tuesday, but they have requested to change it to 2:30, instead of 1:30.”

Harry looked up with a smile, proud of his busy worker. “Already? Well done Jackson! And yes that should be fine.” He beckoned his boy closer and stood to stretch his legs. “You’ve been a very busy bee.” Harry smiled as he checked everyone had left for lunch. “Time to change your diaper sweetie, then we’ll grab some lunch.”

“Paci…” Jackson requested quietly, laying on the unfolded change mat.

Harry smiled to himself as he pushed Jackson’s green paci between the boys lips. “You’re very wet little one.” He commented. After slipping a fresh diaper under his rear, Harry added a thin stuffer because he was filling his diaper quite quickly and he didn’t want any leaks. He noticed that the sleepiness had brought out Jackson’s little side and even though he appreciated that he was trying very hard to help out with the busy workload, Harry had decided that he was going to phone Violet.

When he told Jackson this though, the little one shook his head and let out a grumpy whine. “Nuuuuuuu… I ‘ant to help do ‘he worrrkkkk.”

To avoid the budding tantrum, Harry decided to tell a little white lie to keep the tired boy placid. “But you’ve already finished the work I had for you today.” Sticking the last tape down, he adjusted Jackson’s diaper and checked the leg cuffs, making sure it was snug.

Feeling very small, Jackson blinked innocently up at Harry. “I did?”

Reaching out his hand, Harry stroked Jackson’s cheek. “Mhmm, you worked so hard today. Daddy is very proud.” The little one blushed, his paci bobbing silently. Leaving Jackson behind in his office, he quickly headed to the cafeteria to get them both some lunch. When he returned, Jackson was sat cross legged on the floor next to his office chair, wearing just his diaper and smart white shirt, having pulled off his jumper. “There’s my cute little worker.” Harry gushed at his adorable boy. While the little one tucked into his apple slices, Harry phoned Violet in the hopes that she could keep Jackson company for the afternoon.

“… Thankyou, I really appreciate it. And you’re sure you don’t need me to drop him off?… Alright, see you soon!” Harry beamed, resting his head on his arm as he lovingly looked down at Jackson innocently tucking into his sliced baguette. “Violet is going to pick you up in a little while okay?”

Jackson stood with his tasty lunch in hand and climbed into Harry’s lap, looking at him with a pure expression. “Did I really help you Daddy?”

Kissing Jackson’s forehead, Harry held him in his lap and smiled. “Yes little one, you did a lot to help me.” He was completely besotted with Jackson and thinking for a moment how far they had come together, his heart thumped in his chest, thinking of the binding pouch hidden in his wallet.


	12. 12

By the time the weekend rolled around Harry had managed to power through his mountainous workload and was looking forward to some relaxing down time with his favourite boy. With the curtains still drawn and Jackson still soundly asleep, he lounged in bed watching some Saturday morning TV and twirling his finger in Jackson’s messy bed hair. Lost in a daze in the serenity of the morning, Harry didn’t notice Jackson’s eyes slowly creep open. “Hey!” He chuckled, feeling Jackson’s thin fingers wrap around his morning wood.

“Oh, morning Daddy.” Jackson said playing the innocent.

In retaliation, Harry’s heavy hand squeezed Jackson’s overnight padding. “Mhmm good morning indeed.” When his little one blinked his bright eyes up at him, it was all it took to ignite his lust and start him tugging at the tapes on his diaper. “Show me that sweet hole of yours.”

In seconds he had Jackson ontop of him, with his pink hole inches away. “Oh! Mmmm.” He cooed, feeling Harry’s warm tongue brush over his tight pucker, pushing ever so delicately and teasing it’s way inside. The rush of pleasure made him not only groan, but gently bite into Harry’s thigh. “Mmmmm.”

Jackson returned the favour, sucking Harry’s entire dick deep into his mouth in one go. “Uuhh you are too good at that.” He chuckled, flicking his tongue back against Jackson’s opening. With Jackson’s talent in play, Harry was unable to last very long cumming hard after just a few blissful minutes. “Mmm what a lovely wakeup.” He smirked, before flipping Jackson the right way up, cuddling him for a few minutes, until deciding Jackson had been without a diaper for long enough.

Lifting Jackson into his loving arms, Harry playfully carried his boy to the changing table to get him ready for the day. “Okay beautiful, after you’re dressed, Daddy is taking you out for breakfast.” He had decided not to waste being in such a great mood.

To his little one, it was the perfect way to kick off their weekend together. “Oooh yummy!” In his excitement, Jackson did a little happy wiggle as Harry slipped a Tena maxi under him. Sprinkling the baby powder, Harry rubbed it into Jackson’s smooth skin, before securely fastening it around his waist. “As it’s sunny today, can we walk?”

Harry looked down at Jackson’s bright face and couldn’t say no. “Sounds good to me.” He helped Jackson get dressed into his favourite light green shorts and his new cute white tshirt with a cat on the pocket, that he had brought on a whim. Then after he had packed the diaper bag, Harry tied his boys shoelaces and they were ready to go. “It’s quite warm today, I think we’ll have to get some sun cream before we go home.” He told his chipper companion, feeling the suns warm kiss on his skin as they wandered hand in hand.

With a skip in his step, Jackson was feeling excited and of course, hungry. “I’m going to get scramm’led egg, an’ sausage, an’ baked beans too!” Bouncing along beside Harry, they reached the diner and sat at a small table by the front window. No sooner had they picked up the menu, Harry’s phone rang. “Not today.” He said, tapping reject and winked at his boy. It was quite something for him to ignore his phone, being rather an important business man and knowing that, Jackson felt privileged and important.

Their food took only a couple of minutes to arrive and Jackson being Jackson, dived straight in, taking a large bite of tasty grilled sausage. But soon remembering his manners, he calmed himself and ate sensibly, earning lots of praise from Harry, until all that was left were smears of tomato sauce. “Mmm that was so nice! It was almost as good as yours. Almost.” Jackson smiled, blinking his bright eyes at Harry.

Taking his own last bite, Harry enjoyed the compliment, even if he knew Jackson was a little biased. “Well aren’t you sweet.” He chuckled, stroking his hand. They picked up a few bits of shopping on their way home, until Jackson spotted the toy shop, zoning in on the colourful sign with eagle eyed accuracy. “Alright.” Harry chuckled at his pleading look.

It was one of Jackson’s favourite shops, not only was it full of bright colours and a wide variety of different toys, but usually when he came with Harry he would leave with a little treat. “Don’t run off Jackson.” Harry called to his overexcited little, slowing him momentarily.

“Come look!” He called, beckoning him to the Hotwheels he was wiggling his finger at. “Did you bring my card in your wallet?” He asked with wide puppy dog eyes. Harry nodded in reply with a knowing grin. “I promise I’ll be a good boy for the whole week and won’t talk back once and I’ll go to bed on time and do my chores toooo.” Clutching the Hotwheels super track pack that was on sale, the pleading boy bounced as he tried to win Harry over.

“Hmm…” Harry stroked his chin, pretending to think about it, before pulling Jackson’s bank card out of his thick wallet. Keeping it to himself for a moment, he looked into Jackson’s happy sapphires. “But you know… that only comes with one car… how about Daddy buys you a pack to go with it?”

Jackson almost exploded with happiness right there in the shop. “Really!?” He squeaked loudly, nearly dropping his box in shock. He gently set it down and gave Harry a big squeeze, feeling incredibly thankful. He skipped off to the register to pay, carrying his box in both hands. “I’d like to buy this please!” Being excited, he spoke louder than his normal volume, startling the older women who was behind the till. With a smile, she bagged Jackson’s new playset and handed it to him.

After Harry paid for the cars, the overjoyed boy insisted on carrying the large white bag home, to show he could help out. By the time they made it home, Harry was grinning as wide as Jackson, but for a different reason. “You can play with your new cars later, Daddy needs some attention.” He said, puffing out his alpha chest and stroking Jackson’s rear. “Put down your tiys and meet me in our bedroom.”

Jackson swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off his man. A flutter in his chest had Jackson frozen in place for a few moments, he set his bag down slowly and wandered in a daze towards his man. Harry was sat on the end of the bed ready, stripped down to his underwear and with hunger burning in his eyes. “My beautiful boy. Are you going to obey?” Harry hummed, feeling his dominant desire grow.

With a half smile, Jackson’s eyes lit up as he moved closer and he nodded slowly. “Yes Daddy.” He replied in a breathy quiet voice.

“Good boy.” He grinned, kissing Jackson deeply and nibbling his lower lip. “Strip for me and put in your vibrating plug.” He whispered, giving his first command and sending a tingle through Jackson’s body. Doing as he was told, Jackson quickly disrobed and in an added twist, bent over right infront of his man, presenting his hole as he slipped his plug snuggly inside. “Very cheeky Jackson.”

With a motion of his hand, he signalled for Jackson to kneel before him. Obeying, Jackson looked up with his big blue orbs as his plug buzzed in all the right ways. Harry’s bulge grew even larger and twitched inside it’s fabric confides as he began to direct his mate. “Kiss.” He said, pointing to his foot. He repeated himself, pointing to places on his body, before lastly touching his lips. “Show me how much you want me baby.”

Jackson straddled him and kissed him passionately, slipping his tongue in as he caressed Harry’s cheek, brushing against his prickly stubble. Grinding into Harry’s lap, his buzzing plug vibrated against Harry’s erection, making him groan into his boy’s ear. “Lay on your back, head over the edge of the bed.” Harry’s deep voice burbled.

Jackson let out a soft whimper and licked his lips, watching Harry’s bulge as he lowered his underwear, giving him full view of his rock hard 9 inches. He let out a whimper, salivating at the glistening tip. “Open up beautiful.” He held Jackson’s throat gently with his large paw and slid his dick into his hungry mouth. “God!” Harry exclaimed, almost choking as his eyes rolled back. Jackson immediately began working his throat muscles as he had learned to do to give maximum pleasure. “So good…” Harry growled, thrusting his dick deeper into his boys mouth at a steady pace, feeling his dick going in as he held Jackson’s throat.

Under Harry’s control, Jackson was in heaven, but his own erection twitched and ached for attention as he continued to work his alpha. “Mmm Jackson…” Harry hummed, pulling out to give his boy time to recover, despite Jackson’s arms trying to pull him back in. “Easy baby.”

With a wide eyed look, Jackson whimpered. “More.” He uttered quietly, biting his lip and grabbing his own leaking dick.

“Come up baby, on your knees.” Maintaining eye contact, Harry watched the devotion in his sapphires as he pushed his dick between Jackson’s accepting lips once more. He moaned, the second his boy’s tongue swirled the sensitive head. “Ooh! It’s coming… I’m… Jackson! Mmm!” Harry grabbed a handful of Jackson’s hair and held his dick inside.

Jackson closed his eyes as he fed from his alpha with a look of pure ecstasy on his face, that would be burned into Harry’s memory forever. He slumped on the end of the bed to catch his breath and lifted Jackson into his lap cuddling him from behind. Kissing along Jackson’s shoulder line and neck, he wrapped his hand around Jackson’s dripping erection. “Daddy will take care of this for you.” With one arm wrapped around Jackson’s stomach, he kissed him with pure affection, listening to his whimpers and moans.

Jackson leaned his head back, nuzzling Harry and melting into his touch. “Daddy.” Jackson whispered, his whole body tensing as the rush rose from deep within. “Uhh uhh uuhhhh!” Cumming all over Harry’s hand, Jackson twitched in his clutches and moaned loudly. “Mmmmm.” Feeling a wave of affection and neediness come over him, he turned and burrowed himself into Harry’s chest and in a near silent voice said. “Love you Daddy.”

“I love you so much Jackson.”

…

On the wet Sunday morning, rain tapped quietly on the windowpane echoing Harry’s mood as he leant against the kitchen counter, grumbling to himself. He had begrudgingly made a phone call that required him to pick up something across town. He was watching Jackson racing his new toy cars around, while he waited for him to help build his new track, when the door knocked.

**Boom boom boom boom**

“Bill’s here!” Jackson yelled, leaping to his feet and hurrying towards the door. “Hii!” He cheeped, letting the big man in.

Bill smiled, pulling off his wet jacket. “Hey Squirt, how’ve you been?”

“Good! Do you want to see my hotwheels?” He asked excitedly, blinking his sapphires, knowing Bill couldn’t refuse. “Daddy can we build it now?” He called over to Harry.

Their friend’s arrival was the saving grace he needed, to keep Jackson occupied. “I have to run out and pick up some papers, but Bill is going to build it with you.” He told the excited boy with a smile.

“I am?” Bill said with a confused look on his face.

“Yes.” Harry retorted with a pleading look.

“I mean, I am. Yep.” The burly man covered, patting Jackson’s shaggy hair.

While Bill started to unpack the pieces, Harry grabbed his keys and wallet. “I’ll only be about half an hour okay?” He leaned down and kissed his pouty lipped boy. “Bill is in charge. I love you, be good.” Hugging Jackson tight, he headed for the door, calling back to Bill. “Thanks Buddy!”

“Yeah yeah.” Bill chuckle in his deep voice. Jackson flopped next to him, pushing his paci back into his mouth and looked at the track around Bill. “Okay Squirt, shall we build the loop with the jump or the oval track?” Looking at the two pictures, he quickly pointed to the first picture. “Good choice, loop de loop it is.”

With Bill’s expert help, they constructed the mega jump loop track that starting over by the large window, they used constructive columns to keep the track steady as it stretched over to the coffee table near the TV. Being the adult, Bill had anticipated the crash landing and sensibly set up a blanket to catch the cars before they hit the wall. “WOW!” Jackson exclaimed, his paci dropping from his open mouth as he looked over the impressive orange and blue track. Bouncing on the spot, like an overexcited puppy, he didn’t notice his diaper began to swell. “I wanna do the first car!” He squeaked, ignoring the warm sensation between his legs.

Bill stood back from his job well done and watched Jackson bound over to the start with his little car in hand. “Ready.” The big man gave Jackson a thumbs up as he looked back to him for confirmation.

He placed his car on the track and gasped when he sent it off. “Wow! Look at it goooo!” It flew down the track picking up speed, spinning around the loop and shooting off the end, hitting the blanket.

“Perfect run!” Bill grinned, hugging Jackson into his side.

“Thanks for helping me build it.” He said with a sweet smile up at Bill as he towered over him.

Jackson’s thanks made Bill really feel appreciated. “You’re very welcome Squirt, now how about we send some more cars down?” He smiled, patting Jackson’s soft hair.

The little one nodded and as the shiny toys whizzed down the track, Jackson got more and more excited. Running to the end he swiped up all of the cars and scrambled back to the top of the track. “I’m going to do two at once!” He cheeped.

The laidback Bill was starting to notice his young companion was getting over excited. Before he had the chance to calm him it all went wrong. The little one ran alongside the track, after a car and tripped on the discarded box, which sent him careening into the coffee table. Aloud thud from Jackson’s body hitting the table was coupled with an eerie smashing sound from a glass that was left on the table, that the overzealous boy accidentally knocked into tiny shards, slicing his finger. In the space of a few seconds, Jackson’s happy mood came to a crushing end as he wailed out in pain.

“Oh shit!” With an injection of energy, Bill leapt into action swooping the little boy up and taking him swiftly to the sink. “It’s okay buddy, I got ya.” Jackson sobbed loudly as the older man carefully cleaned his cut under the water and inspected his wound. “It doesn’t look like there’s any glass in there, I think you got away with it Squirt.” With his free hand, Bill rubbed Jackson’s back and cuddled him into his side. “Are you alright?”

Lifting his head, Jackson’s sapphires were still overflowing with watery pearls and his sad expression hit Bill hard. He stuck a plaster on his finger and sat Jackson softly on the comfy sofa with Tanner, while he cleared away all the broken glass. As the shattered shards poured into the bin, he felt Jackson tug gently on the back of his shirt, seeking comfort. “C’mere little man.” Bill understood what the weepy boy wanted, lifting Jackson into his arms and offering the contact he craved. “Do you want your paci?” He asked, feeling Jackson lay his head on him.

A few minutes later, Harry returned. “I’m baack!” But seeing Bill carrying a very sad looking Jackson, he began to worry. “What happened?!”

Jackson reached out, prompting Bill to hand him into Harry’s waiting arms. “He had a little mishap and cut his finger. But I think his confidence took a bigger knock.” Harry soothed his cuddly boy, leaving Bill’s hands free to grab himself a frosty beer. Then taking his first sip, the burly man suddenly remembered something and silently motioned that Jackson needed a change.

On the changing table, Harry asked his soggy, snuffly boy what happened. “I was putting a car *sniff *… down the track, an’ I… was following it, but the box was on’a floor an’ I didn’t see… an’ I tripped on it an’ fell on’a table an’ the glass an’ my fing’r hurt and I cried.” Jackson mumbled and blubbered through his version of events with the sadness sticking in his throat, trying hard to fight off the budding tears as he looked up at his Daddy.

“It’s okay little one, Daddy’s here now.” Harry folded up Jackson’s soggy diaper and slipped a fresh thick Little Paws under him. With a cloud of powder and his tapes fastened, Jackson was feeling very clingy and sat up, reaching for Harry. “Come to Daddy sweetie.” Harry smiled, lifting his boy up, feeling how upset he still was.

Fearing that Jackson might be put off, Bill made a rule that everytime anyone got up out of their seat, they first had to send a car down the track. After demonstrating, it quickly had the desired effect and Jackson started to come out of his shell, enforcing Bill’s rule. “Daddy, you got up! Car first!” He smiled, pointing as Harry stood to get another beer.

While the adults were emersed in their Sunday football match, Jackson soon got bored and slipped off Harry’s lap to play with his toys. After few minutes though, the curious little headed off, leaving the friends to their football.

“Oh come on! That was an easy free kick.” Harry yelled, shaking his head. “Where’s Jackson?” He asked Bill, looking around at the empty room. With Harry’s focus elsewhere he hadn’t noticed him leave. Standing to find his boy, Bill called out for him to do the car. “Shh.” Harry smirked, waving him off. He thought Jackson could be in the kitchen looking for something sweet, but on his way to check he spotted him snuggled on Hugo, playing with Prince his monkey. “There you are little one. You doing okay?” Harry headed over to him, patting his soft hair.

Wriggling on his crinkly rear, Jackson gazed up at Harry with a sweet innocent smile. “Yeah.” He said softly. “Playin’ wif Hugo.”

“I can see.” Harry looked at his boy with pure affection and reached out to stroke his cheek. “Come find me if you want anything okay little one?” While Jackson was happy with his stuffed friends, Harry was able to relax back into his game with Bill, knowing where he was.

As the full time whistle blew the two friends celebrated their team’s roaring victory. “Woo! That’s what I’m talking about!” Bill piped up, downing the last mouthful of his beer. “Tell you what, how about us three go out to dinner? My treat.” Feeling invigorated after the win, Bill went to see if Jackson fancied going out. He found Jackson laying on his stomach on his bed, reading one of the childish story books Harry gifted him for his birthday. “Hey Squirt, want to go out to eat?”

Letting his book drop onto the bed, Jackson sat himself up. “Okay! Where will we go?”

“How do you fancy burgers and chicken wings?” Bill asked feeling hopeful, turning his head slightly.

Jackson flashed his famous eyes up at Bill. “Yeah!” He cheered, raising his arms above his head.

Getting the answer he was looking for, Bill called Harry over. The outlines of the two large men infront of him, made Jackson feel very small, but in a comforting way. “Let’s get you dressed.” Harry smiled.

“You go ahead, I’m gonna play hotwheels.” Bill joked, heading off into the front room.

Harry first checked Jackson’s diaper, finding him surprisingly dry, before browsing in his boy’s wardrobe to find him something comfortable to wear. Jackson stripped off his onesie and sat in just his diaper on the end of the bed, waiting for Harry to choose. “Did you win football?”

“We certainly did.” Harry said with a smile, giving him a peck on the lips. He dressed Jackson in one of his cute stripey tshirts and a pair of comfy black jeans, that hid just enough of his diaper. Now ready to go, Jackson wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and thanked him for helping him with his clothes.

“You’re upfront Squirt.” Bill insisted as they headed downstairs together, he wanted Jackson to be comfortable and sit in his usual seat. Tanner came too, almost glued into the little one’s arms. But when they parked at the restaurant, Jackson had a wave of shyness overwhelm him. More than anything he wanted to bring Tanner, but was worried someone might make fun of him for having his stuffed friend with him. Luckily for him though, he was with Bill who scooped up the stuffed zebra and led the way inside, with Tanner now safely tucked under his arm. “Hi there, table for three people and one zebra please.” He said boldly to the greeter, patting the zebra under his arm.

Jackson found Bill’s request hilarious, letting out a loud, sweet giggle that lit up the entire room. “You’re silly.” He added, nudging Bill playfully as the server showed them to their table.

Smiling at Jackson, Bill then turned to the helpful worker. “Can we get a full set please? Aaand three beers?” He hesitated, looking to Harry for confirmation.

Harry saw Jackson’s puppy dog expression and smirked. “Alright, three beers.” He agreed, making hi little one squeal in delight. Bill then handed Tanner over to Jackson, who gave him a squeeze, feeling excited about being able to drink like the grown ups. When the beers came, Jackson first watched Bill and Harry drink, almost as if he was learning how, before cautiously sipping the frothy amber drink.

The server brought over their grand platter of wings, sliders, chicken poppers, mozzarella sticks and fries and Jackson’s eyes bulged and mouth salivated looking out over the feast Bill ordered. The eager boy was the first to reach in and try the tasty looking bitesize chicken burger. “Mmm!” He nodded, lifting it to show them both.

The three ate, joked and chatted as the bar began to fill up around them. Jackson was happy that he was given the opportunity to feel like an adult, despite his crinkling, but after just two alcoholic drinks, he had had enough opting to move onto lemonade with a colourful straw. “Schh...icky.” He mumbled with a mouthful of chicken, holding his sticky hands out for Harry to help clean them. After a few more minutes, Jackson tugged on Harry’s sleeve and whispered to him. “I think I need a change.”

“Sure thing.” Harry replied, patting Jackson’s knee and handed Tanner to Bill. “Back in a flash.” He told his friend, sliding out of the booth. Ushering Jackson through the bar, Harry locked the family bathroom behind them and helped his boy out of his trousers. “Are you having fun Jackson?” But Jackson’s face was flushed as he shyly shifted on the spot. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked slightly worried. But giving him a hug, Jackson inadvertently let out a cute moan, giving him his answer. “Oh, heh.” He gave his boy’s soggy diaper a squeeze and massaged his erection beneath.

“Mmm.” Jackson hummed, biting his lower lip and blinking his bright puppy dog eyes up at him. “I can’t help it.”

“I know… and I love it.” Harry whispered and knowing they didn’t have much time, he got right to the point, unsticking one side of Jackson’s diaper and stroking his pulsing dick. “Your little bone is so cute.”

The flustered boy kissed Harry hard and moaned his name, not caring where they were. “Daddyyy~” His high sex drive mixed with the small amount of alcohol in his system, lowered his inhibitions enough to where he needed Harry and needed him now. “Mmmm.” He kneaded the front of Harry’s trousers. “I want it… please *kiss … now *kiss now.” His hunger grew as he begged Harry to satisfy his need.

Eagerly complying, Harry ripped away Jackson’s diaper. “Easy baby easy.” He said, slowing his frantic boy, not wanting him to hurt himself, being so eager.

Jackson’s heart was beating rapidly as him man eased into him, locking them together. “Mmm… Uhhh, fast… go fast.” He whimpered into his alpha’s ear. When Harry was sure Jackson was accustomed, he did exactly as asked. “OOH! GOD!” Jackson squealed, his voice echoing off the tiled walls.

Not wanting to get caught, Harry clamped his hand over his worked up boys mouth and kissed his neck. “Shh baby.” Trying to stay quiet with Harry’s piston slamming into him made it very difficult as he hit every sensitive spot he had.

“Uuuuuuuuhh.” He groaned into his Daddy’s hand and after a few intense minutes of passion, his slim body quivered in Harry’s grasps as his orgasm neared. “Dad-dy… I’m gonna cu-umm!” Mere seconds after his warning, his bouncing member squirted cum all over himself.

“I’m close baby, oh! Yes!” Harry moaned quietly, holding his hand over Jackson’s mouth as he whimpered at the feeling of Harry fill him up.

Back at the table, Jackson was now in a fresh comfy Cushies diaper and Bill was completely oblivious to their amorous activities, the amount of beer he had consumed working in the couples favour. A short time later, Harry had noticed his little one started to get quiet and slouch in his seat and decided it was time for the merry trio to go home. “Let’s head out.” He whispered to Bill, nodding towards the sleepy boy beside him. “Come on Jackson, home time.” Harry gently rubbed Jackson’s shoulders, rousing and helping him out of the booth.

Bill paid their tab and rejoined the couple outside, patting Jackson’s hair as the lethargic boy looked up at him, holding Tanner loosely by his side. “It was tasty right?” The large man asked, getting a smile and nod from his little buddy. “I love it there, always my go to for good hot wings and beer… oh and they show all sorts of sports on the screens…” The more Bill drank, the looser his lips became and the cuddlier the big man got.

Harry buckled Jackson into his seat and patted Tanner, earning a sleepy grin from his little one, then with Bill on board, they were off. Bill dominated the entire conversation on the drive and it was only when they reached their first stop that Harry noticed Jackson was fast asleep. With Tanner tucked under one arm, Jackson’s head drooped forward and his thumb hung from his lips. “Come on Bill, I’ll see you in.” He smirked, hearing his buddy hiccup in the back seat.

“All tuckered out huh?” Bill grinned, looking back to Jackson and swaying on the spot.

Harry unlocked Bill’s front door for him and put the keys inside. “Yeah, I don’t think he’s quite ready for beer yet.”

Bill wobbled slightly as he headed inside and dropped onto his sofa with a big smile on his face. “So… I didn’t mention it infront of Squirt, but that thing you told me… are you having second thoughts?” He hinted, raising an eyebrow.

“Actually, I’ve something planned very soon.” Harry’s expression told Bill all he needed to know, just thinking about Jackson had him utterly smitten. He had known Harry a long time and this was the first relationship that Harry had been completely head over heels.

He reached out with his meaty paw and patted Harry’s hand. “You’ve got a good one there.” He smiled, adding his approval.

After getting squeezed by the burly man, Harry headed back, seeing Jackson as he left him. He stayed snoozing until they made it home and then on cue as Harry turned off the engine, Jackson raised his head. “Home?”

“Yeah, we’re back home.”

“Cuddle?” Jackson asked softly as Harry unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Sure little one.” Smiling at his request, he swooped the sleepy boy out of his seat. Jackson shuffled through the front door and slipped out of his shoes, getting a pat on his padded rear from Harry. “Go jump on the bed, we’ll cuddle in there before bath time.”

Making a quick pit stop to grab his paci, Jackson bounced into the bedroom with Tanner in his hand. He listened for Harry’s nearing footsteps and leapt backwards, laying in the middle of the bed, reaching his arms out. “Aww look at you eager beaver.” Harry chuckled, lowering himself down next to him.

The TV flickered, playing a calming animal documentary in the background, while the pair snuggled on the bed. ‘Ah this is perfect’ Jackson thought to himself, letting out a happy sigh. The comforting scent of his Daddy’s aftershave gifting him the nostalgic memory from the first time he smelt the masculine fragrance. Rolling over, Jackson let his paci fall onto the mattress below and gazed at Harry’s face. “Daddy?~”

“Mmm?” He hummed in reply, brushing his fingers through Jackson’s hair.

“I’m hard again.”

Harry wrinkled his mouth at the not so subtle request. “Maybe we should put your cage on for a while.” He said as more of a statement than a debatable idea. “But I’ll help you take care of this first.” He said with a kiss, feeling Jackson hump against his hand, hungry for more. “Such a needy boy.” Harry chuckled, reaching for his boy’s wand.

“Mmmmm.” Closing his eyes, Jackson bit his lip as Harry started the buzzing toy. Harry told himself he had full control, able to give and take pleasure as he saw fit, but looking at his boy’s sweet smiling face, he began to wonder who was under who’s control, either way it felt right. He leaned forward pressing soft kisses to Jackson’s neck, his bristly facial hairs tickling his soft skin, making Jackson giggle.

As Jackson began to pant, Harry knew he was past the point of no return and gently clamped his hand around Jackson’s neck. Tilting his head toward him, Harry kissed his boy hard, burying the white bulb into the front of his diaper. “Mmfffmmm!” He moaned into the kiss as his whole body pulsed.

“Does your sticky diaper feel good Jackson, hm?” Harry grinned, stroking his boy’s cheek as he panted in the afterglow. He pulled his the little one ontop of him and cuddled him to his chest for a few minutes of relaxing, before he headed to get the bath ready.

Jackson eased himself into the bath. “Aahh.” He sighed contently, relaxing in the water he closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing warmth.

Harry pulled a small stool from under the sink and sat beside the bath with Jackson while he played. “Oh! I almost forgot.” Jolting from his seat, Harry took a small paper packet from the bathroom cabinet, which immediately grabbed Jackson’s attention away from his boats. “I got you a bath bomb.” Harry showed Jackson the mysterious chalky orb and placed it in his outstretched hand.

“Woah.” Jackson’s sapphires sparkled looking over the strange new sphere. To his amazement the second it touched the water, it began fizzing and shooting out bright pink and blue coloured bubbles. “Wow look!” He chirped excitedly. “I’s so pretty.” The little one whispered, holding his hands up to his face.

Harry felt very pleased with his purchase, seeing Jackson mesmerized by the fizzing foamy bubbles. “It certainly is.” Harry added, stroking Jackson’s cheek, he could see he was slipping into littlespace. “Daddy will help you wash while you play.”

As the bomb got smaller and smaller, Jackson was in awe of the swirling colours, swishing his hands slowly through the coloured water. “What’s ‘hat?!” Lifting up the small bubbly ball, the centre was plastic and seemed to have something inside. “There’s a toy!” With his voice getting louder, he pushed the ball into Harry’s hand for him to open.

“Hmm let’s see…. grr-uh!” Harry managed to unfasten the tough plastic case and held it out to his transfixed boy.

“WOW! A pretty star!” Jackson lifted out the pink and blue, galaxy printed star and showed it to Harry.

Harry loved how excited Jackson got over the smallest of things, feeling envious of his ability to enjoy everything to the fullest. Upon examining Jackson’s treasure, Harry found there was more to it. “Oh, it’s a necklace.” He pointed to the little eyelet, where he could attach a chain and wear it around his neck.

This of course only made Jackson happier, not only did he get to enjoy his colourful bath, but now he had a brand new accessory to wear and he put Harry in charge of looking after it until they could find a suitable chain. Getting out of the bath, Jackson didn’t want to empty the colourful water, but after Harry explained he wouldn’t be able to use it again, he finally pulled the plug and watched the swirling colours disappear. “Can we get another one?” He asked, looked at Harry with his pleading deep blues.

“Sure.” Harry replied with a smile. “We’ll go shopping and you can pick out some new ones.” Jackson gave him a sweet sleepy smile and Harry knew it was time to put his little one to bed.

They first stopped off to get Jackson into his night time padding and Harry got the snoozy boy to choose which diaper he wanted. “The pink? I thought you didn’t like those ones.” Harry smirked, stroking his boy chin as he smiled back. With Jackson safely encased in his thick cute pink diaper, Harry gave his wet hair a once over with the hair dryer to speed things up, ready for bed. “There we are, nice and dry Jackson.”

Harry then got himself changed for bed, while Jackson wriggled around on the bed. He readjusted Tanner three different times, before he decided he was as comfy as could be, only then slipping under the covers himself. Harry watched the very cute scene of his little one tucking his friend in, admiring how well he treated his favoured stuffie.

Snuggled up with Jackson’s head on his chest, Harry heard his boy’s sweet angelic giggle at one of the silly jokes on TV that made his heart swell. It was small moments like these, that Harry adored.

…

The start of the week came with great stress for Harry, the company’s new project was in jeopardy because the client was struggling to find sufficient funding. With deposits paid on Harry’s side, the company stood to lose not only the profits from the build but the money they had already invested. “Mr Johansson? They’re on line 2 for you.” Jackson said softly into his phone, transferring through a call.

“Thankyou sweetie.” Harry replied without even realising, which made Jackson smile. It wasn’t the news Harry was hoping for, the client was still having trouble finding the money and it was looking more and more like the project would soon fold. But little did he know that Jackson had been looking through the many pages of plans and noticed something he thought he should point out. However before he had a chance, Harry rushed out of his office. “Everyone, emergency meeting in room A now please.”

The entire office shuffled their way into the large board room, sitting around the large oval table. “Okay.” Harry began, leaning on the table as he stood with his head bowed. “It looks like by the end of the week this deal will be going under. So what I need each department to do is….” Looking around the room, after debating whether to say something, Jackson nervously raised his hand. “Yes Jackson?” Harry said, looking very stressed.

“Well… I er…” He gulped, feeling very shy. Then turning his head, he saw Ash smile encouragingly and managed to find his voice. “It’s just on the last build, the client got a grant from the government which covered 20% of the costs and… er… this time… they didn’t. So couldn’t they just do that?” The room was dead silent. Around the table were faces of confusion and plain blankness, which made Jackson feel increasingly nervous.

Harry quickly skimmed through the pages infront of him, before rushing around to look at Jackson’s papers. “Huh.” He hummed as his eyes flitted between the two pages. “They didn’t apply…” Harry mumbled. “Wow, Jackson! You may have something there.” He bellowed with a grin of sheer happiness, patting his boy’s shoulder. Standing tall, Harry divided out his plan. “Jackie, I need you to double check whether the paperwork was filed. Casey can you order the forms and get them ready to send straight over please. I’ll get on the phone to Mr Green now.” He then rushed to his office.

Everyone congratulated Jackson as he looked out at the sea of happy faces. Ash and Casey rushed over and hugged the grinning boy. “Nice catch newbie!” Ash joked. “No, but really well done.”

Casey squeezed Jackson and grinned. “Oooh, I’m going to be so happy if this pays off. Well done Jackson.” She said excusing herself to get the forms that the boss requested.

For the next hour, the phones were ablaze as everyone hurried to confirm Jackson’s theory. Jackson was answering emails when Harry flew out of his office with another announcement. “Great work everyone, take an extra half hour for lunch! I’ll see you all back at 2 o’clock.” The two rooms celebrated with a cheer and all at once got up to leave. “I would like to see you in my office please.” He told Jackson with a smirk and a wink.

“Hey Jackson! Mr Johansson!” Ash called out. “We’re all heading to the Chinese place around the corner, they do a great buffet. Are you guys coming?” She looked a little confused they weren’t getting ready.

“Sounds good to me, I just need to give our star something first. We’ll catch up.” Harry said with a confident smile, steering Jackson into his office.

Ash nodded, throwing her bag over her shoulder. “I bet he’s getting a bonus. I mean he totally deserves one.” Casey said quietly to Ash. “Pshh… I can’t believe I didn’t notice it first.” Casey grumbled.

“I can’t believe you didn’t know they were going out.” Ash smirked as the lift doors opened infront of them. Casey sucked her teeth and nudged Ash in mock annoyance.

Harry pushed his door closed and wrapped Jackson in a tight cuddle. “Oh little one, I am so proud.” He said softly, stroking up and down Jackson’s back. His looked up with bright eyes at Harry, feeling a little choked up. “Before we join the others, do you want to play with Daddy?” Harry grinned, stroking his finger over Jackson’s chin.

With the swirl of emotions Jackson was feeling, he could only whimper in reply as a pinkish hue flushed his cheeks. Because of the busy workload, they hadn’t had much time in the morning to be with each other. But Jackson was very forgiving, knowing how much stress Harry was under.

With a flame burning inside, he turned Harry and pushed him back into chair. “Woah! I guess that’s a yes.” Harry chuckled, letting his boy take the lead. Jackson pulled open Harry’s suit trousers and took him deep into his mouth. “Jee….sus!” Harry moaned, leaning his head back.

After getting his man slick, Jackson stood and in his eagerness, struggled with his trousers. “Here, let Daddy.” Harry interjected, all too happy to help out. With Jackson still straining in his chastity cage, his hole quivered in his lustful hunger, desperate to be filled.

Stripped from the waist, he straddled Harry’s lap. “I was getting all twitchy.” He confessed. “I didn’t think we would get to fool around today.” Biting his lip he eased Harry’s slick member inside him, sinking down and getting the full comfortable feeling he was longing for.

“Jackson…” Harry moaned softly, cupping his boy’s perfect globes. “I will always make time for you.” He paused momentarily, enjoying Jackson’s touch. “You are my everything.” Harry said truthfully, but as Jackson began to grind on his lap, his focus was soon diverted. “God, you feel so good.”

Riding Harry faster, Jackson held onto his shoulders, keeping his bright blues, locked on his gaze. “Uuhh! Oohh Daddy!” He moaned trying to keep his voice down as he rocked back and forth, eliciting the throbbing pleasure from Harry’s dick.

Seeing Jackson getting more and more worked up, drove Harry wild. He stood, supporting Jackson’s weight and laid his boy over his desk, gripping Jackson’s hips as he slammed into him. “Uhhh!” Jackson’s fingers clung onto the edge of the wooden desk. “Daddy~” He purred, his caged dick pulsing and twitching as it bounced with every thrust. “F… faster….!”

Never one to say no to Jackson, Harry grinned and opened Jackson’s legs wider. “Anything for you.” He chuckled. “Can you feel Daddy all the way inside you?” His deep voice burbled as he stroked up and down Jackson’s back, pounding hard into him with unabated speed.

“Uuuhhh! Ooooh god!” Jackson moaned, his confined dick throbbing as started to dribble.

To Harry, who had been holding back for almost a full five minutes, Jackson’s whimpers were the signal he was longing for. “Guuuhhhh!!” He leant over Jackson, snaking his hands underneath and holding him close to him as he came inside him. “I love breeding your sweet hole.” He whispered, kissing the back of his neck.

…

“Heyyy!” Casey called out across the restaurant, dropping a half eaten wonton from her grip. The other half dozen people at the table gave a little cheer and looked around at Jackson and Harry coming towards them. “Come come!” She smiled, waving them both over.

They sat down and Jackson listened to the chatter around the table as people talked about work, sports and even Casey’s new baby cousin. When she showed the pictures around the table, it came to Harry who cooed and passed it on, before leaning to whisper in Jackson’s ear. “Not as cute as my baby boy.”

With a shy giggle, Jackson then followed Harry up to the buffet and without everything being labelled, the ever curious boy was a barrage of questions. “It that spicy? Can I try those? Is that one fishy? What flavour is this one? Can we just take any of them? Ooo what’s that one there?” But being patient, Harry did his best to answer all his little ones questions and helped him stack up a full plate, before they headed back to the table.

Jackson sat between Ash and Harry and was instantly absorbed into the conversation, popping in a great big piece of chicken in black bean sauce. Even with their boss at the table, everyone was relaxed, Harry was the kind of boss who could be firm when needed, but you could also enjoy a joke with. The tasty lunch was a welcome mood boost for the workforce and as it drew to a close, the conversation returned to Jackson being the saviour of the day. It made the shy boy blush and when everyone chipped in to cover his share of the bill, his cheeks only deepened in colour.

Soon after returning from lunch, the office got confirmation that the client had miss-filed the grant paperwork. With them now putting it through as a rush, it meant everything should be up to date in a weeks time and Harry could not be more grateful, already planning how to spoil his clever boy. For the rest of the day, Jackson was floating, not quite realising that he had just saved Harry’s business tens of thousands of pounds.

Near the end of the day, Jackson poked his head into Harry’s office just s he was scribbling something on his notepad. “There’s my star.” He beamed.

“Can I have a change pleasey?” Jackson asked with a happy aura surrounding him.

Harry motioned Jackson over to him, with a wave of his hand. “Let’s check first.” Undoing his boy’s black leather belt and shimmying his smart trousers down, Harry cupped his diaper. “Hm, there’s still room for more.” He said, causing Jackson to stick out his pouty lip. “Maybe Daddy can help you with that.” Harry told him with a sly smirk, he had been needing the restroom and was going to take full advantage of the situation that had presented itself.

Jackson felt incredibly submissive as he turned away from the desk and hiked up his shirt. The pleasure he felt when Harry ‘shared’ his diaper was something he would only share with his one. “Good boy.” Harry hummed, looming dominantly behind him and pulling back his diapers waistband. Harry’s warmth soaked into his padded underwear, making Jackson shyly smile. “There, nice and full.” He whispered, pressing the soggy padding against his boy’s skin. After a few moments, he changed Jackson into a clean Tena maxi and after a tender cuddle, send him back to his desk happy and used.


	13. 13

The next few days were rather quiet in the office as they had to wait for news from the client about their grant application. On Wednesday night, just as Harry and Jackson sat down to dinner he received the phone call he had been waiting for. “I understand, thankyou for ringing.” Harry was playing it cool on the phone, but after hanging up, he lifted Jackson out of his chair and spun him around excitedly.

Jackson dropped his fork on the tabletop with a ding sound and giggled at the tickly, surprise attack from Harry. “Daddyyy!” He squealed.

“Ohohoho!” Harry pulled him into a tight bearhug. “They got the funding Jackson, you saved the whole project. I am soooo proud of you sweetie. My super duper superstar!” He cooed.

All the overwhelming praise, seemed alien to Jackson, he had never had someone be so pleased with him before, but he was loving it. A mile wide smile was imprinted on his face as he stroked Harry’s surrounding arms. “Anyone could of noticed.” He chuckled sweetly.

Smiling at his modest remark, Harry sat in Jackson’s chair, holding him in his lap and kissed his temple. “But you are the only one who noticed and were smart enough to bring it up.” Harry’s heart was bursting with enormous pride and adoration for Jackson, it seemed like every day he fell in love that little bit more.

“I just have to make one more call, then I’m all yours for the night.” He sat Jackson back in his seat and planted a kiss to his shaggy hair. With his mobile to his ear, he leant against the bedroom doorframe, watching Jackson enjoy his dinner and smiling as his boy got sauce all over his face.

After dinner was tidied away and Harry had cleaned up his mucky pup’s face, Jackson wanted to play Zelda and have Harry watch him. “You know it plugs into the TV right?”

“Wha?!” Jackson squeaked, dropping his paci in surprise.

“Mhmm, let me show you.” Under Jackson’s watchful gaze, Harry dismantled his switch, slotting the main part into it’s neat little holster and plugged the cable into the back of the TV. “Here you go.” He said cheerfully, handing the controls to his amazed boy. Jackson was in awe at the Switch’s surprise function and stood in the middle of the room, locked on to the TV as he made Link paraglide.

Harry laid out on the sofa, stretching out on his side. “Come sit Jackson.” He chuckled, reaching his hands out to guide his distracted boy backwards.

Jackson sat on the edge of the middle cushion, bouncing as he controlled Link’s movements, with Harry’s hand wrapped around his waist. He excitedly pointed out all the items as he found them and got even more animated when he fought the scary monsters, calling out with each swing of his sword. “Oh! Oop! Almos’ got him…. Almosss’… Yeah! Daddy did you see ‘hat?!” He yelled around the paci in his mouth.

“I did, good job.” Harry grinned, stroking Jackson’s back. Jackson happily played, with Harry helping out where he could, until an hour before bedtime because he had started to get sleepy and wanted to cuddle. “So, I’m going to have to work late tomorrow.” Harry said softly, breaking the bad news.

Jackson turned around with a look of concern. “Just a ‘ittle late?”

Wrinkling the corner of his mouth, Harry didn’t really want to tell Jackson the truth, but knew he would have to. “More like a lot late. But Violet will be here with you.” Fully expecting Jackson to start misbehaving, he prepared himself to shut down any bad behaviour.

But the late hour had worked in his favour, as the sleepy boy didn’t have the energy to throw a tantrum and instead took a few quiet moments to think. “Jus’ one late day?”

“I think so. Right, I think it’s bedtime for sleepy little boys.” Harry said, seeing Jackson beginning to squint.

But Jackson didn’t want to and wriggled off of the sofa, trying to make his escape. “Noooooo, it’s not bedtime yeeeet. An’ we were goin’ to do the shoppiiiiing.” He whined, protesting with as much fight as he could muster.

“Jackson!” Harry’s dominant tone, abruptly put a stop to his meek resistance. Standing tall above him, with his hands on his hips. “You have been a very good boy all day, let’s not spoil it now please. We’ll get you ready for bed and then do the shopping on Daddy’s tablet.” He put a supportive arm around him and walked Jackson into the bathroom to wash his face and clean his teeth. When they reached the changing table, Harry realised that he should have checked his diaper earlier, because Jackson had completely soaked his Little Paws to the point of bursting. “I think we’ll add a stuffer for tonight little one.”

“Pink ‘ne?” Jackson mumbled, requesting the very comfy diaper that he once protested. “An’ can I have juice?”

“Sure.” Harry smiled. With the addition of the stuffer, Harry taped Jackson’s extra thick, extra pink, adorable diaper closed and helped him into a fresh tshirt. While Harry filled Jackson’s bottle with the juice from the fridge, the little couldn’t resist the allure of rubbing his crinkly crotch, enjoying the soft padding pressing into his skin.

Harry smirked at Jackson’s sleepy daze as he handed him his bottle of cool orange. “T’ankyou.” Jackson said quietly, pushing the nipple straight into his mouth.

“You’re welcome Jackson. Do you want your show on, while we’re shopping?” He could tell, from his boy’s sleepy nod, that they wouldn’t be shopping for long.

Harry sat in bed, with his arm around Jackson as the snuggly little nestled into his side and drank his bottle. They shared Harry’s Ipad, both tapped on the screen and looking for little treats to buy. “Was ‘hat?” Jackson asked with his bottle still in his mouth, spotting a flash of something Harry added to the cart.

Harry chuckled, thinking he’d managed to sneak it in without him seeing. “Just something I thought would look adorable.” It was a pink ribbon choker, with a little gold bell that Harry wanted to see Jackson wear. “You could be my little kitten.” He told him, feeling his dick twitch at the mere thought.

Much to Harry’s pleasure, Jackson approved, adding to the fantasy. “Need kitty ear’s too.”

‘God yes’ Harry thought, searching for something cute that would match the collar. He then handed control to Jackson, letting him look at toys and stuffed animals. “Go ahead sweetie.” Harry said as Jackson showed him a very cute, bright green frog plushie. Clicking add to basket, he let out a sweet little happy squeal.

After a mere ten minutes, Jackson was almost asleep. “Alright sleepy boy.” Harry carefully took the almost empty bottle from Jackson’s lips and laid his weary head on the soft pillow. “Goodnight beautiful.” The little one was so tired, the moment he got comfy on the pillows, he was out like a light, leaving Harry to finish shopping. As well as the plush frog, his boy had added 2 animal jigsaw puzzles, a pack of dinosaur stickers, a cute outer space colouring book and a story book about a polar bear daddy and his cub to his modest shopping basket.

All this added up to less than Harry would usually spend on a pair of trousers for himself and looking over at his sleeping boy, he felt a deep pulse in his heart. Even given almost free reign, Jackson was happy with his cheaply priced toys, in fact Harry’s choice of feline attire was as much as everything Jackson had chosen. With a quick series of taps, Harry ordered his items and set his Ipad in the drawer of his bedside tablet. Shifting onto his side to face Jackson, he snuggled up close and stretching his arm over his boy, cupping his diaper. Comfy and beginning to drift off to sleep, Harry felt the warmth under his hand of Jackson wetting his diaper. “There’s a good baby.” He whispered, silently kissing Jackson’s cheek.

…

The next day, Violet woke Jackson with a special surprise to kick off their day together. Per Harry’s request she had made a fabric band with a catch for his little galaxy star necklace and presented it to the sleepy boy. “Good morning Sunshine!” Violet grinned, presenting him his gift was almost the perfect way to wake up and made Jackson forget for a moment, Harry’s absence. She had predicted Jackson’s mood and planned a variety of activities accordingly. Her main goal was to keep Jackson happy and after getting him up and making him breakfast, she kicked things off with some crafts. Laying out the materials she had brought with her, they were constructing paper crowns using templates. She helped Jackson cut out the shape he wanted, before letting him loose with the paints to decorate. “Very nice!” She applauded, taking the wet crowns to the breakfast bar, where she had already laid out newspaper, for them to lay on while the paint dried. “Time to wash those painty paws!” Violet winked, steering Jackson to the bathroom to clean up.

Leaving their masterpieces to dry, Violet whisked Jackson off to the play park, where he could burn off some extra energy on all the outdoor equipment. “Violet!!” The beaming boy called from the very top of the tall slide, on only his third visit of the morning. “You have to watch! Are you ready?”

From her seat on the swings, Violet looked up at Jackson with a grin as her pastel pink hair blew in the breeze. “Ready Freddy!” She called out, watching as he flopped down on his rear and propelled himself rapidly down the long smooth run. “Woo! Good one!”

Jackson jumped to his feet and ran off towards the monkey bars giggling and thoroughly enjoying himself. The energetic little showed no signs of slowing, that was until his stomach began to rumble. “Violet, can we have lunch time now?” He asked sweetly, his bright sapphire sparkling in the sunlight, making them even more dazzling than usual.

For a moment Violet was frozen in his brilliant gaze, eventually blinking herself back to the present, she chortled and nodded her head. “Sure champ, let’s head back.”

Jackson had worked up quite the appetite after his blistering run around the playpark and was in the mood for one of his favourites. Watching Violet spread the thin layer of peanut butter and a thick layer of sticky strawberry jam, Jackson could practically taste it already. He took a big bite and grinned up at Violet. “T’ank’ou Vio’et!” He tried to say with his mouth gummed together.

Violet had kept Jackson happy by keeping him busy for their long day together. They had finished the crowns, played hide and seek, watched their animal documentary and had story time together. But as it passed 6 o’clock, the little one’s mood started to sour and he became quite grouchy. Harry’s regular home time had come and gone and the little boy was very aware of that fact. He was sat on the floor near his toys and had started tossing his blocks weakly at the plastic sides of his playpen, making a disruptive bang. “Please don’t do that Jackson.” Violet warned, she was being quite patient as she knew he was missing Harry, but that didn’t mean she would tolerate him being naughty.

She took Jackson to his changing table as he was very wet, despite being changed only 2 hours prior and came up with a little idea to lift his mood. “Lift up Champ.” Violet said with a smile, slipping a thick Kiddo diaper under him. “What do you say we make a little video to send to Harry?” She suggested, spreading the thick rash cream on his bum. “We can wear our crowns and unveil the one we made for him. Then we can edit it on my phone and add music and all sorts of fun stuff.”

Jackson moved Tanner away from his face, looking intrigued. “That sounds fun!” He grinned. When he was safely sealed in his fresh diaper, Jackson changed into his appropriate blue tshirt, that had a cute yellow crown on the front. He pulled out a small red blanket and held it out to Violet. “Can it be like a king’s cape?” He asked, with a big smile on his face.

“Great idea!” She helped him tie it around his neck and put his crown on his head. They decided the first scene would be Jackson walking out of the bedroom in all his royal glory, up to the cushion that was sat on the breakfast bar with Harry’s crown upon it. Then Violet would walk in from the other side and meet him by Harry’s crown. Jackson would then say that he was waiting for his king and pick up the crown, then after that the video would finish with the camera zooming right into the crown.

It was not only super fun to dress up, but Jackson kept giggling and having to redo his scenes a few times, which sent his sulky mood packing. He also took the role of director, running to check the video after each little bit of filming. When all their footage was collected and checked by Jackson, it was time for the editing. Still in his king’s costume, Jackson sat with Violet at the breakfast bar as she walked him through the whole process and all the things he could do. His sapphires were locked on the small screen as they cut, pasted and added filters to their video. “Okay now we can add music if you like.” Violet smiled, putting her arm around her little editor buddy.

Scrolling through the music, Jackson wanted to find something ‘royal’ to accompany the theme of their video, when Violet’s phone bleeped, receiving a message asking if she was having fun crafting. “Wha’s that?” Jackson asked, handing the phone to Violet.

“Oh, that’s my friend.” Violet chuckled nervously. “She’s at my place, while I’m having fun with you.” She smiled patting Jackson’s head and handing him back the phone.

“Does she want to come play too?” He asked sweetly, adding the perfect music for their video.

“Would you like her to?”

“If she’s as nice as you.” Jackson said innocently. His comments making Violet smile widely as she gave her adorable charge a hug

Harry had also been feeling grumpy because he wasn’t home on time, but nevertheless he made steady progress with the work that he had to finish. He was munching on a fruit energy bar and messily scribbling a note to himself, when his phone jingled and vibrated on the desk next to him. “What now?” He sighed, thinking it was more work that needed his attention. As Harry opened the video, he instantly smiled and relaxed back in his chair. “Aww! Look at him.” He cooed to himself. With the office now being empty, he watched the video a few times with the sound up, gushing over how cute Jackson was. It was almost as if his sweet boy could sense that Harry needed a mood boost, sending his video at the most perfect moment.

After Violet had made Jackson a tasty dinner, she was soon drawn in to a fierce Mario Kart battle, with the re-energised boy. They had made a wager, to make things more interesting, for whoever was the first to 10 wins. If Jackson won, he would not only get his choice of sweeties, but Violet also had to wear his monkey Prince on her head until home time. If Violet won, she would get treated to lunch made by Jackson (with her supervision) and Jackson had allowed her the honour of taking Prince home, so he could keep her company until she next came over.

Harry returned home at quarter to 9, which was incredibly late for him, but thankfully he wouldn’t need to work so late again. “Hey, I’m back… finally.” He sighed, relived to be home. Jackson came thundering towards him with a huge grin on his face as he leapt into his arms. “Oooh, my little prince.” Harry smiled, burying his face in Jackson’s neck.

“Look Daddy, look!” Jackson exclaimed, showing off the necklace Violet had fixed for him with such pride.

“Wow! It looks great! You’re a lucky boy.” He grinned, ruffling Jackson’s hair. Violet then came around the corner with Prince wrapped around her head and gave him an eye roll smile. “Do I even ask?” Harry chuckled.

“I lost at Mario Kart… Not important, how was work?” Violet asked, getting the run down of Harry’s busy day. She whispered and told Jackson to go get the crown ready to present to Harry. “You’ll see.” She told Harry, giving him a wink and touching her finger to her lips. “Ready?” Violet called out to Jackson.

“Uh huh.” Jackson replied, prompting Violet to play the royal music on her phone and gesture for Harry to head on in. Jackson was dressed in his royal costume, holding the crown he made and decorated for Harry. “Would you be my king?” Jackson asked, trying his hardest not to giggle.

“I would be honoured my prince.” Harry bowed his head so Jackson could anoint him with his crown, then took his little one into his arms and kissed him tenderly. “Thankyou Jackson. I loved your video, it was just what I needed.” Harry’s words made Jackson feel giddy as he clung tightly to his Daddy.

The three sat together and chatted with Harry as he ate his dinner, all wearing their crowns, at Jackson’s request. The conversation then switched and Harry listened as both Violet and Jackson relayed the events of their fun day, feeling a little jealous of all the fun they had.

As Violet was gathering her things to leave, Harry added his heartfelt thanks once again for staying so late and looking after his boy so well. Before she left Jackson ran up and gave her a tight cuddle. “Prince wants to have a sleepover at yours.” He said softly, holding out his monkey as his way of saying thankyou.

“Aww! I’ll take special care of him.” Violet smiled, patting Jackson’s head as she wrapped her arm around him. She was really touched, holding Prince close as she headed home and was looking forward to explaining the new addition as she got home.

The second Harry closed the front door, he was set upon by his lust filled boy. Jackson kissed him deeply, grabbing handfuls of Harry’s hair and pressing his body against his man’s. “Make love to me, I want to feel you inside of me.” Jackson said softly, locking eyes with him. “I need you Daddy.” He whispered, lifting the hairs on Harry’s neck. “I want that big di-!”

Jackson yelped, being cut off mid-word by his alpha lifting him into the air and whisking him off to the bedroom. A trail of clothes littered the bedroom floor as Harry held Jackson, feeling his boy’s legs wrap around his waist. He gifted his cute member freedom, by removing Jackson’s cage to allow him to garner as much pleasure as he could. Moving to the bed, Harry pushed Jackson to the mattress, holding his writhing boy still. “I love you so much Jackson.” Harry stroked his large hands along his boy’s smooth frame.

“Don’t wait.” Jackson whimpered, brushing his fingertips down his Daddy’s chest, making him smile. As their tongues danced together, Harry slicked himself and eased into Jackson’s hole, listening to the sweet high pitched groans from his boy. “Mmm.” Jackson closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillow.

“I’m already inside you baby, can you feel it?” Harry whispered into his ear, gently probing deeper inside. “You are so beautiful.” He said with love, gently twisting his little one’s erect nipples, causing him to moan and arch his back.

The submissive boy stared into Harry’s dark brown eyes and bit his lower lip. His whole body burned with desire as he grabbed onto Harry’s thighs, pulling him deeper. “More Daddy, uhh! I want more.”

Harry grinned and reading his boy’s body language, knew just what he wanted. “Come up top beautiful.” Changing position, he laid flat on the bed, letting Jackson climb ontop and impale himself on his throbbing member. “Deep enough?” Harry smirked, stroking Jackson’s hips as his boy adjusted to his size. Jackson nodded rapidly, gasping at the size stretching his hole.

He rode his man, rising up just enough and sinking down, getting the incredible full feeling he constantly craved. Harry squinted his eyes, with Jackson grinding ontop of him the pleasure was overwhelming and soon he needed to switch or it would all be over too soon. The alpha growled as he sat up, flipping Jackson around and laid him on his back. “Daddy wants control.” Harry’s deep voice rumbled as he pinned him to the mattress, staring into his face. With one hand on Jackson’s hip and the other gripping his neck, Harry slammed his dick into him.

Both glistening with sweat, Harry pounded his boy’s hole as Jackson stroked his neglected dick furiously. “UUHHH!” He whined, arching his back and melting into Harry’s controlling touch. “Mmmm, breed me Daddy! Uh uh uh! I’m yours!” Jackson screamed out as he came, shooting hot streaks onto his stomach. Seconds later, Harry thrust deep into Jackson, firing his cum inside him. “Uhhhhh I can feel ittttt.” Jackson whimpered, quieter this time as his hole clamped down onto Harry’s pulsing member.

He collapsed ontop of his boy as they both panted for breath. “That… was worth… waiting for.” Harry grinned, smooching Jackson’s pursed lips. The vigorous session had left the little one worn out and Harry had to carry him to the changing table. “We’ll get you diapered, then you can play with your toys for a little while.” Harry smiled, pushing a blue and green pacifier into Jackson’s mouth and stroking his cheek. Slipping a simple white diaper under his naked boys rear, he rubbed in the powder and stuck the four tapes securely.

Jackson didn’t feel like wearing clothes, which was just fine by his Daddy and so was let loose, toddling off towards the pile of fun toys next to his playpen. Harry followed after him, stretching and yawning on his way to his chair. The little one stacked up his blocks while crinkling on his bum, before turning to play with the tools he got for his birthday. He didn’t notice Harry taking a few short videos and pictures for his personal collection, adoring the cute scene, but wouldn’t have minded either way. After half an hour, Harry was engrossed in an episode of a new show he had started watching, when Jackson’s stomach growled at him.. The little one looked over and thought twice about disturbing his Daddy, knowing he was enjoying his show. He crawled to the otherside of his playpen, for a smidgen of privacy and squatted, releasing his poopy load into the waiting diaper.

A wave of relief came over him after messing, but that feeling also came with a need for comfort and cuddles and crawled over to Harry, nuzzling against his legs. “Do you want to cuddle baby?” He asked, stroking Jackson’s hair as his little looked up with wide sapphires and nodded. “Come on little one.” He said softly, helping Jackson settle in his lap. Jackson was laid facing him, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, when his Daddy smelt the distinct scent of what his little boy had done. His large hands stroked over Jackson’s diapered rear, confirming what he already knew. “Daddy will change you soon sweetie.” Getting back to his show, Harry gently patted Jackson’s diaper as his boy relaxed and snuggled against him.

It was a quarter past 11 before Harry realised the time. “Oh Shh…” He hissed, almost letting a bad word slip, not that it would have mattered if he did, because his comfy boy had fallen asleep in his lap. His paci had almost escaped, with Harry’s shoulder the only thing keeping it from falling out, which made the older man smirk. But the small jolt, nudged Jackson awake, which he announced with a grumble. “Sorry sweetie.” Harry said quietly, rubbing Jackson’s back. “Let’s get your stinky bum changed and then we can go to bed.”

Whisking his grouchy boy off to the changing table, Harry was more than ready for bed himself., needing to first blink his vision clear, before he dealt with his messy boy. “Uh uh uh, stay still Jackson.” He patted his boy’s tummy as he started to wriggle around. “I know you’re tired baby, it won’t be long.” Harry quickly slipped a thick pink diaper under his soft bum and got him into a comfy onesie, to avoid anymore grumbles from his sleepy boy. “Go crawl into bed little one, I’ll get you some juice.” He said, planting a kiss on his lips.

But as he patted Jackson’s rear and turned away, a little hand reached out and caught him. “Nuuh… cuddle.” Jackson whined, rubbing his tired, sparkling eyes. Harry’s heart melted as he took his boy in his arms and headed to their large comfy bed.

…

After their late night, Harry was expecting Jackson to be very grumpy and sleepy boy that morning, but upon waking up, he found he was just the opposite. “Good morning Daddy~” He purred, laying on his belly as he rested his head on his hand.

Feeling groggy himself, Harry’s voice croaked as he replied. “Morning beautiful.” With his man now awake, the happy boy wriggled his way over and climbed on top, giving him a peck on the lips. “Someone’s feeling good this morning.” Harry smirked, reaching down and cupping Jackson’s soggy diapered rear. They smooched while smiling, until Harry felt Jackson begin to grind his hips into him, wanting more. He tugged and stretched the leg cuff on Jackson’s diaper, opening it up enough to gain access to his boys sweet hole. He pinned Jackson to his chest with one strong arm as he slipped a finger into his boy with ease.

For ten minutes he fingered Jackson’s forever hungry hole, working three fingers into him as he moaned and begged for more. “Daddy! Mmm, please… mmmm! Make love to meeee.” He whimpered, thrusting his hips against his magic fingers.

Harry reached for one of Jackson’s favourite bedroom toys, his mid-sized dildo that with it’s curved end seemed to hit every pleasure sensor his boy had. “Turn around for me baby.” He said, helping his boy face down the bed. Jackson immediately homed in on his Daddy’s morning wood, slurping the engorged head as Harry gently eased the dildo into his gaped hole. “Mmmm that mouth.” The alpha moaned, leaning back into his pillow.

Utilizing his great skill, Jackson greedily sucked Harry’s dick, pulling out every trick he had learned over the years and judging from the sounds he was getting from his man, it was working. But just as he smirked at Harry’s reactions, his Daddy twisted and plunged the curved dildo inside, hitting just the right spots. “Unnfff!” Groaning around Harry’s member, Jackson wriggled his rear to get in a better position.

“Daddy’s got you now.” Harry smirked, kneading the tent in his boys diaper. He had Jackson writhing and whimpering under his touch, sliding the ample dildo in and out at an increasing speed. “Mmm you’re so hard, you must really like nursing on Daddy’s dick.” His teasing, ontop of everything else, was almost too much for Jackson to take and as the boy began panting Harry knew exactly what was next. He needed to cum and he needed to cum now. “Don’t hold back Jackson, cum in your diaper.” Harry’s own rush was racing to the surface and he thrust his hips upward. “Cum as Daddy fills you mouth, mmmmm!” Harry let out a guttural growl as he flooded Jackson’s mouth with his cream.

“Mmmmm mmmm.” Jackson whimpered, eagerly swallowing Harry’s morning load as his own dick pulsed and squirted into his padding. 

Harry kept up a gently squeezing, milking ever drop. “Heh, ther e we go.” With a chuckle, he laid back on the pillows with his eyes closed. “Perfect start…” He whispered as images of what was to come flashed through his mind. 

Wednesday also came with the added bonus of the afternoon off from work, which made Jackson extra excited. Harry however was uncharacteristically nervous and his stomach was bearing the brunt. “You okay Mr Johansson?” Ash asked, standing behind Harry as he quizzically looked at the vending machine.

“Hm? Yeah sorry, go ahead. I can’t decide what I’m getting yet.” He said, moving aside.

Ash retrieved her favourite fruit bar and turned to Harry. “If you need to talk Mr Johansson I’m a good listener.”

Harry smiled, looking over her shoulder at Jackson sat at his desk. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.” He reassured his helpful worker. “Thankyou though Ash, I do appreciate it.”

At the stroke of 1 o’clock, Jackson appeared at the door of Harry’s office bouncing on the spot. Looking up, Harry laughed and bent forward. “Excited are we?”

“Yep! Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” Jackson’s eyes sparkled, eager to get going.

“Now now, it’s a surprise.” Harry said pointing his finger playfully.

After checking Jackson they left work and headed home for a much needed change. “Uh… Daddy?” Jackson blushed a deep red feeling a wet patch start to grow on his trousers. “I… uh… l-leaked.” The little one felt unbelievably embarrassed and attempted to brace himself for the telling off from Harry.

The car rolled to a stop in traffic and Harry gently squeezed Jackson’s knee. “It’s okay baby, Daddy will clean you up.” He lifted his boy’s hand and pressed a soft kiss, sending all his shame right out of his mind. He kept Jackson close as they walked to their apartment door, putting a protective arm around him. “Go grab Tanner and we’ll change your soggy bum.” Harry smiled, sending him off to fetch his friend.

He lovingly changed Jackson into a thick dragon PeekABU with an all important stuffer and helped him dress for their outing. Jackson chose his minty green tshirt with colourful paint drips and his sandy coloured shorts that were a little baggy to help hide his thick underwear. “Smells nice.” Jackson noticed as he sprayed the sun cream onto his light skin.

“Okay, you’re all set. You and Tanner can go watch TV for a few minutes while Daddy gets ready.” Harry told him with a wink. He watched his boy cheer and run out of the room, thinking to himself how much he loved every little thing about his adorable companion and how he had never been so sure of anything in his life.

Harry had planned a late lunch at a stately home, where afterwards they could enjoy a walk through the grand beautiful gardens together. “Ready.” Harry quietly breathed to himself in the mirror, checking his appearance. Jackson was in extra high spirits on the short drive out of town, singing and making up silly lyrics in place of the ones he didn’t know, while Tanner danced in his lap.

“Wow, look Daddy there’s hardly anyone here.” Jackson looked around the big indoor hall at the stylishly decorated tables as he held Harry’s hand tightly. They were shown to their table by an impeccably dressed waiter and assisted into their chairs, which made Jackson giggle. “Makes me feel like royalty.” He whispered to his Daddy.

“You do have a crown.” Harry said quietly, patting Jackson’s knee and making him giggle sweetly once more. The little one didn’t quite understand their overly fancy feast, but enjoyed the taste nonetheless. Harry leaned across and wiped a small smudge from Jackson’s lip. “There you are my Prince, all clean.”

Moving onto Jackson’s favourite part of the meal, he wriggled in his seat as the smiling waiter handed each of them a menu. He read the descriptions under each item and pointed it out to the waiter, rather than attempt to pronounce the foreign sounding name. Harry even offered up some of his own, knowing just how much Jackson enjoyed his desserts. “Thankyou Daddy, it was all super tasty.” The boy said softly, blinking his pretty eyes at Harry.

Harry stood and held his hand out to Jackson. “Let’s collect Tanner and we’ll go for a nice walk.” Jackson happily hopped to his feet and excitedly headed to the car, after making a minor detour to chase a light blue butterfly. They strolled hand in hand through the gardens, but Harry spent most of the time gazing at Jackson’s smiling face as he pointed to the pretty flowers. As the sun starting to dip in the sky, the temperature mellowed in the vast immaculate garden and Harry’s heart was beating a mile a minute. Feeling the flutter in his chest, Harry’s nerves were high and even though he was sure of the answer, the anticipation was palpable.

Discreetly pulling the black fabric pouch from his pocket, he tucked it into his palm and turned his sweet boy to face him. He stroked Jackson’s cheek and smiled feeling him lean into his touch. “Jackson, my sweet boy, I have never loved anything as much as I love you and… I can’t imagine my life without you, I would do anything for you.” Harry held Jackson’s hands in his own and knelt on one knee, gazed up at his bewildered boy. “Jackson, will you be my boy forever and marry me?”

Having no idea this was coming, Jackson was utterly shocked, he could feel his heart skipping a beat and thumping in his ears. His cheeks blushed and his eyes widened as much as was possible. “D… Dad-dy I… Y… YES!” The overwhelming emotion sent crystal clear tears rolling down his cheeks as his hands began to shake.

Harry felt a serene happiness pulse in his heart and as he slipped the platinum shining band on Jackson’s finger, he was barely able to contain himself. The second he stood, Jackson leapt into his arms and wrapped him in the tightest cuddle he could muster, crying pure happy tears. “I love you baby boy, so so so much.” Harry whispered, embracing his boy and holding him close. Surrounded by the beautiful scenery, neither Harry nor Jackson could be happier than they were in that moment and now they would have the rest of their lives to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading Jackson's Change.
> 
> I had lots of fun writing about these two and I'm sure in the future I will return to them.
> 
> Please feel free to share the story and let me know what you thought of this or any of my stories.   
xandir888@yahoo.com
> 
> <3 ^_^


End file.
